Chuck vs The Beard
by Ronnie1958
Summary: After the last mission Alex was tricked into going off with Ettore La Barba, Morgan's twin. Now team B must launch a mission to rescue Alex and take care of Ettore once and for all. Or in other words Casey finally get's his chance to play whack-a-troll. Can the team succeed? And why can't Alex tell one beard from another? Morgan is her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk

Ettore was happy he tricked everyone into believing he was Morgan so he could appropriate the VHF virus for his client and trick Alex into following him. The chopper picked everyone up then flew across the Pacific to a lonely desolate field on the outskirts of Tijuana. Touching down it made a loud thud because it was bone dry and the pilot wanted to sit down before he ran out. Paolo jumped out unclamped the M134 minigun and took it over to one of the two dune buggies that were waiting. There he and another man mounted it on the roll bar on the buggy. They'd just finished when they noticed a cloud of dust heading in their direction.

"Looks like we've got company," said Paolo as he pointed to two Escalades that were driving full speed down a dusty back road towards them. "Like shooting fish in a barrel," said Paolo as he climbed in the back of the buggy and opened up with the minigun. The gun made short work of both vehicles.

"Like cheap sex, disappointing," said Paolo as he looked over his handy work. He jumped out of the back then got their men to hurry up.

"Load the girl then let's get out of here. There will be more to follow soon," said Ettore as he climbed in the second buggy. Paolo ran to the chopper then ran back.

"Here you go and we're ready to roll," said Paolo as he handed Ettore two grenades then got in behind the steering wheel Alex laid out in the back seat still out. Ettore jumped in riding shotgun. Paolo slowed down as he drove by the two bulleted riddled Escalades so that Ettore could tossed in his grenades both vehicles went up in fireballs.

"We've got a problem with our client. The canisters never made it to them. Now they're blame us... well you," said Paolo as they cut across a field the up a bank where they jumped on the road to the airport. They've threatened to put a hit on you unless you give them their money back or give them their product.

"Explain to me why I'm to blame for their ineptitude? Those lousy ungrateful scum bags well I don't care they paid and I sent them their merchandise. Who do they think I am, ?"

"They seemed quite upset I was told. If we move some funds around we could give them their money back without causing us too many problems."

"No way am I going to knuckle under to their threats. This is what happens when you playball in the big league. If they don't realize that then they've got a rude awakening coming."

"I've read their e-mail and I have to say what they told you to do to yourself is physically impossible," said Paolo. "But you don't seem to be concerned about it. If I were you I think I would…"

Paolo, amico mio, I've got this all taken care of with her in the back," said Ettore as he smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"What are you up to," asked Paolo. You're up to something nefarious aren't you? So what are you going to use the girl for… a human shield? Is that it you're going to throw her under the buss?"

"No how crass. No my friend if anyone comes for me she'll testify I'm her boyfriend Morgan Grimes and when he comes for her, and I'm sure he will, I can send all my would be assassins his way. If they kill him I'll 'get my get out of jail free card'."

"That is evil but you're going to have to keep up this charade for a while," said Paolo as they approached the airport gate.

"I know and we're going to need to be careful that Alex doesn't find out," said Ettore. But his attention was drawn to the gate.

"Why weren't we stopped? We drove right by a check point and there was no one there," said Ettore as he started looking around him.

"I don't know maybe it's siesta and they're gone or they could be in the middle of changing guard which is more likely the reason. Whatever it is we're here at the hangar," said Paolo as they drove up to an open hangar with an old DC-9 inside.

"Do you notice anything off" asked Ettore as he looked around. "Where are our people at? Where are the guards watching the plane?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove as fast as she could to catch up with the downtown team but by the time they hit the border the downtown team was already in Tijuana. John cleaned his weapons on the way down so by the time they hit the border John had them assembled and put away. Chuck noticed Morgan was being uncharacteristically silent but he took it to be concern for Alex.

"Well we're almost there," said Sarah as she followed the GPS coordinates Chuck had given her for the Blackhawk. "Look alive I see smoke coming from up ahead. I think we're about to find out why our teams stopped reporting in."

"Do you think? So keep on driving we can't do anything for them," said Casey as they drove by the two burning hulks to the helicopter. "Chuck you're on me," said Casey as he hand Chuck jumped out of the Escalade and ran over to the chopper while Sarah and Morgan stayed behind in the vehicle.

"Chuck you circle around behind while I go in the front," said John. Chuck did as John told him and circled the helicopter even though going in Chuck thought it was useless. Ettore was long gone but maybe they could figure out where he ran to.

"It's clear," yelled Chuck. John nodded in disgust.

"We're a day late and a dollar short. You check it out I'm going to take Sarah and see if we can find something at the back at the wreckage. Unless you want to come along and look at mangled burnt corpses?"

"I'll take a rain check," said Chuck. He went back climbing in the chopper to check the inside while John went back to the SUV and drove over to their two burning vehicles with Sarah leaving Morgan with him.

"Did you find anything," asked Morgan as he stuck he is head in the chopper after mopping around the outside.

"Not much just an open box of fragmentary grenades. The chopper is bone dry I bet the pilot was sweating bullets on the way end. He switched off all his alarms."

"That's nice," said Morgan as he picked up one of the grenades and started examining it by turning it over in his hand to get a better look.

"Morgan, can you do me a favor and put that down before we have an accident. I'd prefer not to go boom if you don't mind. What is it and don't say nothing because we both know something is up. You were quiet the whole way here from Point Loma. I think I this the longest I've ever heard you not say a word. It there something going on between you and Casey? He sat there and cleaned his weapons without firing off his usual quips."

"It's nothing… well Casey told me it was nothing but what's nothing for him could be something for me. Or maybe it is nothing but I don't think so because nothing is nothing and this is definitely something right dude?"

"Can you run that through Google translate then hit me with it? Nothing is nothing when it isn't something and if you feel it's something then it is something. I wouldn't listen to Casey."

"I'd like to hear you say that again three times fast," said Morgan. Chuck gave his a look. "Okay fair enough I started it. Well remember when that other Sarah came and she got you to go off with her. However, you could tell it wasn't her because of the way she kissed you. It took you only one kiss for you to realize she wasn't Sarah…."

"I think I see where you're going to go with this and I can see also why Casey would be the wrong person to ask. Let me see if I've got this right you want to know how I could tell it wasn't her," said Chuck as he took the grenade from Morgan. "I don' know the kiss just wasn't the same. There wasn't the same passion that I feel when I kiss Sarah… there wasn't the same electricity. The truth is there wasn't any feeling at all."

"Then why hasn't Alex been able to figure out this guy isn't me? I can understand Casey he's well Casey but I thought we were on another level in our relationship," said Morgan as they heard Sarah suddenly drive back honk her horn and wave for them to get in.

"We'll talk about this some more little buddy I promise," said Chuck. Then he turned to Sarah and Casey. "What is it," he asked as he and Morgan got in.

"We just got word from Beckman. There was chatter on the dark net about a possible move against Ettore here in Tijuana. Intel has spotted a wet team at the airport."

"It didn't take her long to get plugged back in," said Chuck.

"Chuck, I need the quickest way to the airport," said Casey. Casey was now behind the wheel with Sarah riding shotgun now. "Do your thing and flash. I want fastest so plug in your GPS."

"Well if you go straight down this dirt road then when you come to the embankment go up it that will put you on the freeway that will take you straight there. However, I don't know if this Escalades' suspension can take it."

"It's an SUV it's supposed to. Sarah can you hang in there," asked John as he barreled down the gravel road.

"Guys I'm only pregnant that's not a disease. Now let's go get our girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Ettore got there a wet team moved into the hangar and took out the maintenance people and the guards. Then once they took the hangar part of the team retreated and the other hid on the plane to ambush Ettore when he got there. Red team leader was hidden out of sight on board waiting when he received word.

"Red Team leader this is Team Leader. We have movement at the southern gate. There are two vehicles that are approaching your location target has been identified as being onboard."

"Roger that we're standing by to engage the target. We hear vehicles approaching request confirm rules of engagement."

"Terminate with extreme prejudice all are to be considered hostile. Need confirmation of death on target for payment."

"Roger understand. Commence radio silence. Red team leader out."

In that moment Ettore, Paolo and his men pulled into the hangar. Ettore looked around and not seeing anyone he became a nervous. This was not the first time this had happened so he decided to side on the side of caution. He signaled Paolo to hand him a smoke grenade then had his men wait outside the plane forward and aft.

"Let's get this gear stowed away before we board," yelled Ettore as loudly as he could so anyone on board could hear him. Then when he got everyone in place he tossed the grenade in one of the cargo bays underneath the plane and closed it. The smoke started bellowing inside then out.

"Look out Paolo," yelled Ettore as they heard men inside coughing then the hatch opened with smoke spewing out as men came running out firing wildly in the air.

"Team leader, this is Red team leader we've been made. Request assistance..."

"Fire," yelled Ettore as he and his men cut them down as they stumbled off the plane blinded and hacking from the smoke.

"Looks like our friends already have the hit out," said Paolo. "You can't trust anyone these days now can you? They say one thing then do another," he said as he fired. "I think the whole mercenary world has gone to the dogs they just aren't the same these days.

"Get our pilot on board and prep the plane for immediate take off. There will be more coming as soon as they figure out their people failed."

Ettore was right one of his men brought over a radio and they head someone calling the team asking them to report in. Ettore took it and answered.

"Team leader, this is red team leader. The target is down. I repeat the target is down request immediate extraction taking fire."

"Roger that confirm target is down. Sending in blue team to flank your position hold position and wait for further instruction."

The blue team deployed from the back of a van circling around the hangar. The intent was to come up behind Ettore's men and catch them in the crossfire between red team and themselves.

"Team Leader, this is blue team leader. I don't hear any weapons fire. I'm afraid we might've arrived too late. Request instruction."

"Blue team leader proceed as planned. Blue team leader we need proof of death to collect the contract," radioed Team leader. Blue team had no choice but go ahead. They stuck together in a tight formation as they went around the hangar just they didn't realize that as they went around they walked right by a dune buggy hidden under a tarp. After they passed two men rolled out from underneath then manned the M134 still clamped to the roll bar. A short burst and the blue team was gone too.

"Team leader," radioed Ettore. "I think you've just ran out of men. Anyway I'm tired and bored at cutting them down so I'm leaving. You can tell your boss I won't forget this." Ettore tossed the radio out the hatch before it was closed.

The DC 9 rolled out of the hangar and on to the tarmac then onto the taxi lane as it got in line for takeoff. The team leader ordered his van driving out to the flight line he determined was going to take Ettore out.

"Ettore you had to go and taunt the guy didn't you," said Paolo as he pointed out what was going on out the window. They saw a man jump out of a dark van and pull outs something that looked like a stinger missile.

Just then through a series of hangars another vehicle appeared a dark Escalade. Ettore watched as he smile he knew the man who jumped out of it.

[A Few Minutes Before]

The Escalade with the team onboard pulled into the airport driving straight on in. It didn't take them long to figure out something was wrong. There were not guards at the gate so they just drove straight on the airfield.

"Where's the guard?" asked Chuck as they drove by the shack without being challenged. "Is this just me but this doesn't feel right."

"Do you think? That wet team is already in place that's what's going on," said John. "Chuck, grab a weapon and when I say weapon I mean a real one. This could get hot. Grimes you're with the vehicle..."

"No John I want to come too. Alex is my fiancée I want to help rescue her too," said Morgan. But Casey shook his head.

"No you're going to stay with the SUV and that's that. First of all I could get confused and shoot the wrong bearded troll and lastly you didn't do so hot on board the ship.

"Oh that's not fair. I got hit over the head then someone tranq'd me. I wonder who that someone was, you got any ideas John?" There was the sudden sound of automatic gunfire.

"Guys stop your arguing this isn't helping. John remember be professional," said Sarah. Casey just grunted and sped up.

"There over there. Chuck look at that plane," said Sarah as she pointed to the one pulling up out in the cue for takeoff. "Chuck, look at the tail number."

"Wow oh boy," said Chuck as he flashed. He saw crates of weapons being delivered in some of Casey's stinking commie hell holes and Ettore's smiling face as he collect cash. "Yes that's Ettore's and he's getting away."

"Like heck he is," said Casey as he turned the SUV sideways then jumped out. He opened the back and took out an M-14A1 loaded then propped himself against the side of the SUV. It was Morgan who saw the other vehicle and the man with the missile first.

"Hold up John," said Morgan as he jumped in front of Casey blocking his sight. "No you wait!" he said risking at least for a little while that John put a round through him to hit the plane.

"Get out of my way you idiot. I should shoot both you Trolls. I'm aiming for the engines," said John as he grabbed Morgan by the throat with one hand.

"No John over there" said Morgan as he started to turn blue. He slammed John's arm to break free but his hold was too tight "John look…. John look."

"Casey let him go," yelled Sarah. "Morgan's right over there look. There's a man over there with a stinger. John, Alex for all we know is on the plane. He's about to fire..."

"Oh no, he won't," said Casey. He turned putting two quick rounds in the man with the missile. The man pivoted then fired the missile at the van. There was a loud explosion and a fireball that engulfed the van. Casey turned to watch the plane lift off then bank over the airport before disappearing in the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the plane Alex started to come to. Her head ached and she felt like she'd swallowed a wad of cotton. Everything around her was a blur then slowing she realized where she was. She tried to get up put she was handcuffed to a chair. Then she heard a moaning sound next to her.

"Where are we," said Ettore as he pretended to come to also. He tried to get up too and he too was handcuffed. "Alex what's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon," said Alex as she saw Paolo walking down the aisle towards them.

"I'm glad you two are awake. Can I get you something maybe a drink or something? You know you should really drink something you need to hydra when you're flying."

"Can you tell us what you want with us? We don't know any great secrets that would be of any worth to you so you could just as easily let us go."

"Are you trying to convince me I don't need you so I might as well dump you out of the cargo hold at 30,000 feet over the jungles of Central America?

"Is that with or without a parachute," asked Ettore pretending to be Morgan.

"Without of course," said Paolo. "So do you want to hear what I need from you? Well it's simple my boss Ettore La Barba didn't make it off the ship before your government sank it. I'm going to need someone who looks like Ettore to do a few favors."

"Who do you have in mind," said Ettore playing it up.

"He's talking about you Morgan. He wants you to play like you're Ettore for him. But we're not interested in anything you have to offer are we?" said Alex.

"Not even if I'm offering you your lives. But if you don't want to cooperate we can go back to the being dropped from a cargo hold over the jungles of Central America."

"Hold up a minute let's not be too hasty here. What exactly do you need me to do?" asked Morgan. "Alex, it can't hurt to ask what I'm expected to do."

"It's really nothing you'll need to go to a bank in La Plaza withdraw a million euro from a safety deposit box. Then there's a party we'll hosting at the ranch followed by a sit down with a man who wants to sell us a couple of short range missiles that's what the million euro is for a down payment. If you do that for me then I'll cut you two loose in front of your Embassy in Bogotá"

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't but the other option starts with one doozy of a first step."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

After the botch intercept attempt the General ordered the whole team out before the Mexican authorities started asking too many questions. Reluctantly Casey went with the group back across the border then on to Burbank. The drive was long and quiet as John fumed over Beckman's decision to pull them out while he drove. Chuck tried to defuse the situation but with very little success receiving only threats of grave bodily harm.

"John as soon as we get in we can tap into the mainframe and find out where Ettore flew too. Even if he filed a false flight plan we can still find him. You can't hide a DC-9 that easily and I'm sure one of our spy Sats caught something. You could also check with some of you buddies at the NSA to see if they know anything. We just have to keep it together."

"Keep it together! You're a good one to talk about keeping it together. You and Beckman think I can't keep my personal life out of my professional well you're both wrong and I'll prove it you."

"I didn't say that I agree you've... we all have a very personal interest in this. Alex isn't just your daughter she's my friend... our friend."

"Well, Beckman was out of line pulling us out like that she should've let us run with the ball. The trail is going to go cold like this. We should've grabbed a plane at the airport and gone after him."

"Yes, and then what," said Sarah. "The Mexicans would've sent fighters up to bring us down. By the time the local authorities would've gotten the word to let us pass it would've been too late. Then we wouldn't be any good to anyone and caused a major international incident."

"Bunch of Nancies," said Casey as he sped across the border then followed the I-5 up. "Grimes you know this is partly your fault. If you didn't have that Brillo pad on your face we would've know who was who and Alex would be with us now. Not to mention you let him get the drop on you back in the room, way to go there Cobra."

"John that's not fair and you know it. It was nobody's fault," said Sarah. "You know things can go sideways on a mission and that's what happened. Instead of finger pointing it would be more constructive to come up with a plan to take Ettore down."

"We have to find him first and thanks to Beckman right now we haven't got a clue where Troll number two is," growled Casey.

"Well we don't have to," said Chuck. "I've got an idea. Ettore is an arms dealer what if we put out feelers over the dark net that we're looking for a weapons dealer who knows Central and South America. We say we're interested in destabilizing a small country to bring in a regime more to our liking…"

"Guys, I tell you Ettore is on his way to Columbia to his safe house outside of Bogotá. He has a ranch outside of the city called la Vecchia Fattoria..."

"Grimes will you pipe down or your next cover will be as dead man and you won't have to study for the role it will come naturally after I strangle you to death."

"I think Chuck's idea is a good one," said Sarah. "But Ettore knows who we all are and what we look like. He worked with you guys on the ship and shot you John with your own dart gun…"

"Isn't that kind of what you accused Morgan of doing letting Ettore get the drop? But Morgan is novice agent while you… well I don't know you made a rookie mistake." Casey white knuckled the steering wheel.

"Shut up Bartowski or I'm going to have to push your reset button with my fist. Back on topic he knows you two he saw you both on the monitor in the room. So who is going to be out guy who wants to become a warlord?"

"Isn't it obvious John there is only one person in our circle that Ettore doesn't know who we can call on in a moment's notice?"

"Oh Chuck you're not suggesting who I think you're suggesting are you? Not again please," said Sarah. "You promised me no more."

"I know I promised but we need him and this is an emergency. I don't see any other way or anyone else who can pull this off."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Casey as he looked at Chuck in the rearview. Now he was really curious. "Am I missing something? Don't make me the little fat boy."

"He's talking about going in as Juri Sheshenov. If you remember last time you got called out and crap when sideways. You can't keep this cover going forever."

"The Kolonel will give me the validity with which we need to do this mission. I'll be able to get close to Ettore then we move in."

"But we still need to locate Ettore."

"I told you where he is," said Morgan. "But go ahead and check it out but when you find him in Columbia I'm going to tell you all I told you so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pitch black outside when they entered Columbian airspace with clouds blocking the Moon and the stars making the night time landing that much more difficult. Once in country they radioed ahead and made a beeline for a private airfield outside of the capital. As they made their approach lights came on illuminating the landing strip and the pilot brought the bird in with only a few feet to spare.

"Okay, we're here," said Paolo. "I want to welcome you to Columbia. Ground transport is arriving and from here we'll be going to la Vecchia Fattoria."

"What is la Vecchia Fattoria," asked Alex as Paolo waved for men to come and off load them. "Hold up you said you need our help well I'm not going anywhere until I know what I'm getting into?"

"La Vecchia Fattoria is a safe house we have here. Impenetrable from the outside and inside well it is well furnished as well as secure. I will be acting as your host inside and as long as you hold up your end of the bargain everything will be... well pleasant. Now go quietly with my men," said Paolo as waved for the men to come. They'd already been briefed about Ettore's farce and how they were to they play along.

A few minutes later after a few hundred dollars to a customs officer they were off in a Range Rover Discovery making their way across the city. It was late but the city was still alive with people moving about trying to make a living. The caravan sped up as it passed through the mega-slum section of the capital in the Ciudad Bogotá section.

"Over there," said the man riding shotgun. The man picked up a radio and called back to the rest. "We've picked up an escort. Everyone look alive and stay alert."

"There's a lot of crime here both unorganized and organized. We pay the FARC in arms to leave us alone and for protection. Although I have to say they're not a domesticated animal but they come in handy sometimes when other predators come visiting."

"What do you mean handy?" asked Alex as she looked out the window but couldn't see much just the occasional motorcyclist who seemed to appear out of nowhere then disappeared again.

Alex lost track of how long they'd been driving but somewhere they drove out of the city and their motorcycle escort dropped away. She wondered what Paolo meant by 'handy' and it didn't escape her that he didn't answer her question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheila Swanson was in her office early after stopping off at Starbucks on the way in to grab a coffee to go. It seemed like it took forever for them to get a Starbucks and truthfully the local coffee was better but it reminded her of home. Somehow she managed to piss off the right people back in Lyons and got sent to run the operations here in Bogota. She replaced the former Chief who managed to catch thirty-two rounds in the back going home one night.

"What's this on the fax machine," she asked as she took the papers off as she tried to balance her coffee, bag and papers. She remembered asking why they still had a fax in this the digital age then she was introduced to the local telephone system. "Hey look at this Ettore La Barba was seen at the old airport then left heading towards the Ciudad."

"So? You don't know who he is," said her vice. "Remember the old chief the one you replaced and what happened to him? Well he was just looking into Ettore."

"Martin, Ettore broke out of an Italian prison and is responsible for the death of a guard. Not to mention all the other charges we have on him and all the ones we can't prove…"

"So? Listen in country the man can't be touched. You take any request to the local policíe to move against Ettore and you'd better check into full body armor."

"Intimidation is what these small time thugs live on. If we look the other way then we're no better than they are. We're paid to uphold the law and to bring criminals to justice."

"And I have a wife and two children I love. I want to see them at night when I go home. I don't want to have to worry that some punk is going to come by and spray my car with lead trying to kill me when I'm taking my kids to school or plants a bomb under my wife's car thinking it's mine."

"What kind of world do you want your kids to grow up in? One where lawless people like Ettore run around and do whatever they want with impunity because no one has the courage to stand up to him?"

"I want my family to run around in a world with me and one where I can watch over and protect them from people like Ettore. Don't get me wrong if I moved against Ettore there would be no slap the handcuffs on and hope for a conviction. It would be him trying to resist arrest and ending up with a nine mil round in the back of the head. 'Ops my warning shot was low.' That's the only way to deal with people like Mr. La Barba because that's what he'll do to you and the ones you care about."

"I want to see what the old chief had on Ettore," said Sheila. Martin realized she hadn't heard a word of what he said and all he could do was shake his head.

"Listen I'll give it to you as long as you promise to take everything slow. I don't want to be responsible for you getting yourself killed."

"Yeah, yeah just give me," she said. Martin left wondering if he was doing the right thing or not. But he knew what he had to do.

Sheila was thinking as she went into her office that if she could pulled this off she could get herself transferred back to Lyons and with another promotion. "Boy, would I rub that in the Chief's face," she said with a smile as she sipped on her coffee. "I'll make Jacque regret the way he treated. Promote me to get rid of me will you."

"Promote who? What? Who are you talking to" said Martian as he walked in carrying a cardboard box he'd gotten from the archives.

"No one I was just thinking out loud. Is this everything," asked Sheila. One cardboard box didn't seem like very much considering it got a man killed.

"Yes, this is everything so where do you want me to sit down at?" asked Martin as he let out a sneeze. "Sorry I'm allergic to dust."

"Sorry you can sit it down anywhere. Here on my desk is fine. I'll see to it," she said. She felt like it was Christmas day as she took off the lid. "Let's see what we have here."

"The first thing you need to look at is the autopsy report on our former chief," said Martin still trying to get her to leave it alone. "You want to see what thirty-two rounds can do to a body? Hint do you like Swiss cheese?"

"Thank you but I'll take this from here. Unlike you I don't have a family to worry about. My work is my life how pathetic does that sound but it's true and if this helps get me out of this armpit… well it's worth the risk. Not that I don't appreciate you guys just this is..."

"I get it an armpit. Well as long as 'out' isn't feet first and in a body bag. When you have a few moments can you give me some bullets for your eulogy."

"I hear you and I promise to tread lightly but if I get a chance to make a collar I'm going for it and nothing is going to hold me back." It was then Martin realized she was a dog with a bone and what probably pissed off her Chief in Lyon.

"Well if you still want to run with this remember what I said two in the chest and one in the head. The report will read whatever you want it to read that you can leave to me."

"This is interesting he flies in and out of Bogotá using the old military airfield on the outskirts of the town then always drives across the Ciudad to reach his ranch at the foot of the mountains. Most people would be afraid of that neighborhood."

"That's because he pays the FARC to watch over him like bodyguards in exchange for free weapons. The government doesn't like it but they haven't been able to do much to stop it. Those who have tried usually disappear and are never heard from again."

"Why do you think that is? It says here there are people on the inside of the military that are taking kickbacks to protect Ettore and his business of death. If this information got out it would be a great embarrassment to those taking the money and just might get them removed or make them do something."

"Wait a minute you can't go to the Minister of Justice and report these people. You don't have a shred of proof and even if you did you'd only get yourself and the Minister killed in a horrible accident that everyone will know was no accident to make a point."

"I know that but if this information were feed to the right newspapers they could take the ball and run with it. Once it got out on the international press then something would have to be done or risk isolating the government from the World Bank and the IMF as well as their North American friends."

"I don't suppose you know any journalist that would like this story? Or who would as you said 'take the ball and run with it.'" He wanted to add that Ettore would make that statement literal if he got hold of the journalist.

"It's funny you ask but yes I do. I want our contacts to keep a watch out at the airport for Ettore. I want to establish a record of his movements to see if I can catch him with his pants down."

"I told you what you ought to do when you try to bring him in. Any other way and you put yourself at risk."

"I'll take it under consideration but for now let's try this my way. You can got now I'll be here a while sorting through the stuff in this box. If I need you I'll call for you," said Sheila as she took a sip from her coffee that was now cold. She made a face then tossed it. "Martin if you want to help bring me a cup of coffee black I'd appreciate it a lot." He was about to tell her that wasn't what he got paid to do but he changed his mind.

"Sure one cup of black coming right up," said Martin then he left. This was his chance to duck out for a moment. Once outside he made a beeline for the bathroom then inside he checked the stalls and locked the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me," said Martin. "You need to tell Mr. La Barba he could have a problem coming in the form of my new Chief. She's reviewing the old Chief's notes. …. I know I was supposed to get rid of them but I didn't have a chance and now she has them. …. Well if you'd gotten me the position as Chief like you promised then this wouldn't be happening. What do you want me to do? …. Okay I can keep an eye on her. Look I need to go but I'll keep you informed," said Martin as he hung up. He hated himself for this. They promised him the last time that no harm would come to his Chief and not to worry about it then the man got gunned down. Now he worried that 'don't worry about it' meant the same thing for Sheila.

"Well she did say she had no family," he said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. That gave him some consolation as he got her coffee then walked back in sitting it on her desk. He was about to leave when her phone rang something told him to hang around.

"Chief Swanson Interpol" she said. Her mouth dropped open as she looked over at Martin and motioned for him to come inside. "Is this some sort of joke," asked Sheila as she put the call on speaker.

"No this is Ettore La Barba and I never joke about who I am. I'm having a small get together tomorrow and I'd like to invite you. It will be an evening party so black tie if you want to know what to wear. I'll send a car and driver to pick you up at your office so there will be plenty of witnesses of you getting in."

"Wait I haven't said I was coming yet," said Sheila as she looked over puzzled at Martin who was looking back just as perplexed.

"I would think this would be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know your... well me. If you're worried about your safety I'll give you my word that no one will touch you unless you want them to."

"What do you think this is the moth and flame effect?" Sheila paused a few minutes and thought. "Okay, all right I'll come."

"I thought you'd be curious. Good I'll send my driver around about eight. I look forward to our meeting and breaking bread together. See you tomorrow evening," said Ettore then he hung up.

"What the crap was that?" said Sheila as she looked at the box on her desk. "How did he know I was looking into him?"

"I don't know," said Martin as he pretended to look pensive. "You know someone must've seen me bring you that box up from the archives. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Yes you're probably right but you know what that means Martin. We've got a mole somewhere in the office. From now on everything Ettore is handled only by me and you. I'm going to be busy looking into this stuff on Ettore so I want you to look over everyone in the office and see if you can root out who the mole is."

"Sure you can count on me," said Martin. "I've got your back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team pulled into Echo Park after midnight everyone piled out and went home. Casey took Kat home to tell her what happened while Chuck and Sarah went to their place. Both Sam and Clara were fast asleep. Devon spent the night at the hospital with Ellie she was still in quarantine. Morgan mopped about grabbing a grape soda from the fridge then pulled up a chair at the table.

"Sarah do you mind," asked Chuck. He didn't have to say what she understood as they both stood in the hallway looking at Morgan. He was so sad it was as if his beard was dragging on the ground.

"No of course not and while you get him settled in on the couch I'll go check on the girls then get ready for bed. I wonder how Casey is doing next door with Kat."

"I don't know. Morgan if you want to spend the night on our couch go for it. I can get you some sheets and a pillow."

"I appreciate it I really don't want to be by myself," said Morgan as sipped on his grape soda. "Do you think Casey is right this is partly my fault? I should've seen this coming someway?"

"No, Sarah's right something things just happen and you can't look back because hindsight is always twenty-twenty. The most important thing right now is not to give up hope. We'll start the hunt fresh in the morning and I promise we'll find Ettore and Alex..."

"Chuck, just for giggles and... well can you access the mainframe from here and let me use it to look for Alex. I really don't feel like sleeping."

"I don't know little buddy I don't want you to become like me when Sarah left me. That's a dark road to travel down take my word for it I know."

"Come on Chuck you're my best friend and this is what best friends do for each other. I just want to take a quick look at Bogotá if I'm wrong I'll go to sleep if not we'll know where to start from in the morning and I can rub Casey's nose in it after all the crap he gave me on the way back."

"Okay I'll log on but once you're done log off and try to get some sleep or I swear I'll tranq you and make you go to sleep. Here you go and I'll grab you another grape soda."

"No I prefer to keep a clear head but thanks," said Morgan as he turned to work while Chuck left to go back to the bedroom with Sarah.

It didn't take Morgan long to find Ettore's plane on deck in Bogotá. Now he had to figure out what to do and sitting around for sunrise wasn't an option.

"Morgan you need a partner," he told himself and there was but one choice for operation 'Morgan's Razor'.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck got Morgan situated then he walked back to his bedroom where he found Sarah already in bed waiting for him. She smiled at him when he walked into the room. He started to change his clothes and put on his pajamas for bed as Sarah continued to watch from bed still smiling. After a while he had to ask her what she was smiling at.

"I was just admiring the floor show is all," said Sarah as she pulled the covers back. "Come on to bed. Is Morgan okay on the couch? How's he doing anyway?"

"Yeah I got him taken care of," said Chuck as he climbed in bed. "Morgan's having a hard time with Alex leaving with Ettore actually."

"Why? She was tricked like the rest of us and that goes for Casey too. Even he fell for Ettore's act. I think the only one who saw through Ettore was you but that's because you and Morgan have been friends for so long."

"Maybe but don't tell him that. He's upset that Alex didn't realize she was kissing Ettore instead of him. He's comparing Alex to me when that clone tried to steal me away…"

"Tried to, she did. You went with her to her plane. I have to admit I did get a little upset over that; however, I understood the situation but I didn't like it."

"But I knew she was a fake you the first time she kissed me. Mrs. Bartowski I know the taste of your lips and when she kissed me I knew her lips weren't yours."

"Oh really and what else did you realize when you kissed her?" said Sarah as she rolled over and put her arms around him looking him in his eyes.

"That I love you but I knew that before I kissed her as well as no one else can take your place in my heart not even someone who looks like you," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I told him it was because of the intersect but the intersect had nothing to do with it. When I'm with you I feel complete… I feel whole and if Alex doesn't feel that for Morgan… well maybe he's not the right one for her."

"Correct answer about the other me but don't over think it with Alex and Morgan. I'll talk to Morgan tomorrow. Sweetie, it's not fair for him to compare what they have with what we've got. Maybe if they go through what we've gone through then they can call what they have the same but for now I think Morgan needs to give Alex a break."

"I agree and Casey told him the same thing…" said Chuck. Sarah looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes Morgan told Casey the same thing."

"What! Oh no he talked about this with Casey? Why did he talk to John? He's the wrong person to talk to about this for a couple of reasons. First of all he's Alexi's father and secondly he's Casey."

"I know but he was onboard the sub with no one else to talk to and I guess one thing led to another. He was sad and depressed and opened his mouth. Before he knew it, it just came out. However, it explains some of the conversation we heard going and coming in the car."

"Yes it does," said Sarah. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Now this is the real thing," said Chuck as he brushed back her hair and looked into her eyes. "I love you and let me say it again because it was just so nice to say I love you and that will never change."

"I love you too," said Sarah as she rested her head on his chest. "And that will never change."

[Meanwhile in the Living Room]

Morgan found Ettore's plane on a deserted airfield outside of Bogotá where he said Ettore would be. His first thought was to go and get Sarah and Chuck but he decided against that. Instead, he went over to Casey's apartment and rang the doorbell. He heard John and Kat talking about Alex inside so he braced himself for what he expected to be a cheerful greeting.

"What do you want Troll? Do you know how late it is? Go away and come back tomorrow when I'm not here."

"John don't be rude and let Morgan it. It's not his fault Alex is missing," said Kat as she pushed Casey out of the way. "Morgan would you like a cup of coffee or tea. I'd like to hear your version of what happened."

"Thank you but I'll pass on the coffee," said Morgan as he came inside. "As far as what I know I was unconscious the whole time so I really can't tell you much but John I found him."

"You found who? The boogeyman? You want me to come next door and put you to sleep. Can't Chuck or Sarah tuck you in? On second thought I can put you to sleep permanently."

"Funny John funny, no I found Ettore's plane and it's right where I told you it would be on an airfield in Bogotá, Columbia. If you don't believe me come next door and I'll show you it."

"Wait a minute how did you find it? The only way you could've is through the mainframe at Castle with a spy sat. How did you get access to the mainframe? Chuck…you gave him a sob story and he log on for you so much for national security."

"Does it matter how I did it or is it more important that I did it?" said Morgan as he smiled at John. Kat nodded her head.

"You know the boy has a point John. But what does it mean that you found the plane? Now someone needs to go down there and get her."

"I agree," said Morgan. "John, this is why I brought this to you. If we take this to Chuck and Sarah they'll follow protocol and notify Beckman and after the way she harped on us today about us being too personally involved she won't let us go to Bogotá. She'll send in another team…"

"That Ettore will wipe out. Grimes you're showing some smarts here for once. We need to go get Alex. I have some friends at Travis we could hitch a ride with to go down to Bogotá with but we need to orders..."

"Or we could charter a Learjet out of Bob Hope. Chuck gave me a Carmichael Industries credit card which is good for chartering planes and I chartered us one already from a twenty-four hour service."

"Good we can get out of here before anyone knows we're gone. It will be hard for them to call us back once we're in the air," said John then he turned to Kat. "I'm sorry I hope you understand but I'm going to have to leave you alone…"

"Don't worry about me John do what you have to do just go bring our daughter home. I want you both to watch each other's back down there," said Kat.

"Roger that," said John as he started to head out the door but Kat stopped him.

"Oh no you don't get away that easily marine," she said as she stopped John and she kissed him. "Now you can go but I want you all back safely when this is over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At La Vecchia Fattoria, Alex and the person she thought was Morgan were led into a room in the Villa then locked inside. The room was like a nice hotel room with a private bath. In the room was a large double bed and with some furniture but no TV or internet connection. All the windows had grates on them so they weren't going anywhere. In the distance they could hear the sound of night animals in the jungle.

"Morgan come here and help me test these grates," said Alex as she tugged on the bars but they weren't moving. As they were pulling there was a knock on the door then Paolo came in.

"You're wasting your time pulling on those bars they go into the wall. Mr. Grimes, I need you to come with me. There's a phone call I need you to make for me. Agent McHugh you've got to be hungry so I had some food thrown together for you." Paolo stepped aside and a maid brought in a platter of cold cuts, cheese and fruit along with a plastic bottle of red wine.

"I don't know if you should go," said Alex as she grabbed Morgan by the sleeve. "Do we really trust this guy?"

"Don't worry about me," said Ettore eating up the fact that Alex was concerned about his well-being. "It's okay I'll go and come right back. Eat dinner while I'm gone we need to keep our strength up. I think Paolo is going to offer me something to eat for my troubles."

"Most definitely and the food is safe if that's what you're worried about," said Paolo. He grabbed a grape and ate it. "See, all our food we grow or is raised here on the farm. I apologize for the plastic bottle of wine but I was afraid you'd try to break a glass one over my head."

"Proving you're not that dumb," said Alex as she smiled at him. "Morgan, you be careful I still don't trust him. Paolo if anything happens to him you'll answer to me."

"Yes ma'am I'll have him right back," said Paolo as he led Ettore out then closed the door behind him and locked it.

Alex looked over the platter for something she could use as a weapon but there wasn't a fork or a knife. There was not silverware for that matter so she opened the wine and took a sip.

"Not bad," she said to herself as held the bottle up and looked at it through the light. She then picked at the platter waiting for Morgan to return.

[On the other side of the Wall]

"What is it?" asked Ettore as he followed Paolo to the room next door. There Ettore was distracted for a second watching Alex sampling the food on the platter. She looked like she appreciated it. Paolo kept on talking but he didn't hear a word he said. "I'm sorry can you repeat please."

"Yes, what I was saying was I just got off the phone with our mole in Interpol. He said that the new Chief here is following in the footsteps of her predecessor. How do you want to handle her? My suggestion is to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand and turn this over to the FARC."

"I think I'd like to meet her and have a talk before we do anything," said Ettore as he continued to watch Alex. "It looks like our guest likes my wine too. I had those clippings brought in from the South Tyrol."

"I know you did I was the one who got them for you. Oh, Ettore not again, why do you want to meet this woman? Don't you think one woman at a time is enough for any man?"

"Can I help it if I was born a butterfly? Give me a phone and put her on the line. We can organize a diner tomorrow evening and I can invite her here."

"If she's smart she won't come. Need I remind you that it was a female Interpol agent who arrested you the last time and I had to go to Rome and bust you out?"

"And I said thank you but now I want to talk to this woman face to face. Don't worry Paolo this is a part of my plan. You're going to dine with us," said Ettore as Paolo still not convinced but he pulled out his phone and dialed the woman's number putting the call on speaker. The phone rang then a female voice came on stating her name.

"Chief Swanson this is Ettore La Barba just the person I wanted to talk to," said Ettore. He smiled a Paolo who just shook his head.

"Is this some sort of joke," asked the woman. Paolo wanted to say yes and he hoped she would hang up thinking someone was playing a practical joke on her but she didn't.

"No this is Ettore La Barba and I never joke about who I am. I'm having a small get together tomorrow a soirée if you like and I'd like to invite you. It will be an evening party so black tie if you want to know what to wear. I'll send a car and driver to pick you up at your office so there will be plenty of witnesses of you getting in." Paolo looked at him with a puzzled expression and rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Wait I haven't said I was coming yet," said the Chief. Paolo so hoped this meant she was going to turn him down but Ettore wasn't someone who took no for as an answer.

"I would think this would be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know your... well me. If you're worried about your safety I'll give you my word that no one will touch you unless you want them to." Ettore had thrown the line out now he was hoping his fish would bite.

"What do you think this is the moth and flame effect?" There was a paused for a few minutes but that was exactly what Polo thought and it seemed to be confirmed when she said, "Okay, all right I'll come."

"I thought you'd be curious. Good I'll send my driver around about seven. I look forward to our meeting and breaking bread together. See you tomorrow evening," said Ettore then he hung up.

"You're never going to change are you? Come on I had a plate set aside for you. I think you're going to like what I had put back for you a green lasagna."

"I love green lasagna and we can share a bottle of our pinot noir. Oh tell the chef I want something special tomorrow for dinner not too elaborate but nice maybe a nice _bacalà alla vicentina_."

"I'll take care of it as usual," said Paolo with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark backroom of an underground casino a group of men sat around a table while gambling went on outside. Guards on the door keeps unwanted people from snooping around too close. Inside the men sat at the table drinking expensive Scotch and smoking cigars with their lieutenants standing behind them. As they wait and waited from Mr. Big to show up tensions mounted until old grudges start to surface.

"What are you looking at," said a man wearing a Fedora and an eyepatch. "You want to take a picture it'll last longer."

"Hawkeye, I was just wondering if you had a parrot to go along with your eyepatch and maybe a peg leg too," said an Asia man sitting across the table.

"Really Lee well I was wondering if you were a second child and if you were I was going to enforce the one child law with a post-natal abortion," said Hawkeye as he laid a Glock nine on the table. There was silence in the room but Lee wasn't backing down.

"You and what army but answer me this do you keep one eye closed when you shoot," said Lee smiling as he laid a type 54 Black Star on the table."

"Now, now," said a man in an Armani suit Mr. Big's Lieutenant and the man in charge at the moment. "Our host… my boss will be here any moment we need to be a little patient is all. Can everyone put away their hardware? Let me have your glasses filled," said the man as he signalled for the man behind the bar the pour.

"How much longer do we have to wait," asked another man from the circle. "I came here because I was curious…" But as the man was talking another man walked in.

"That's not the only reason you came," said Mr. Big. "You came here for the same reason everyone else came here. We're tired of the way Ettore does whatever he pleases then runs back to Columbia where he things he's safe."

"He just screwed over," said Lee. "I paid for a load of canisters of VHF… I paid him like he asked but he never delivered because the Americans intercepted. When I asked for my money back he told me he wasn't FedEx and kept my money even though he never delivered the goods."

"I think we've all experienced that with Ettore and on more than one occasion. I'm here to say we need to take care of him and we need to send a message to everyone else that if you stiff any of us in a deal there will be consequences. Mr. Lee I know you've put out a contract on Ettore how's that working for you?"

"Not well actually, I sent a wet team to take him out in Tijuana but he anticipated my move and eliminated the team. However, the reason they didn't succeed was he received assistance from the CIA who helped him make good his escape."

"See Ettore is also working for the Americans. He can't be trusted and now is the time to move against him while he's sitting in his fortress in Bogotá thinking he's safe. I propose we put together a good size force and we go in and rip him out of hideout then shoot him down in the street like the dog he is."

"I hear you," said Hawkeye. "We've all thought about doing that at one time or another but found it impossible to get done because he's in thick with the people down there. What makes you think that you can succeed where we all failed?"

"Because before you all went at him individually, what I'm proposing is we all go at him together and from different angles. It just reasons that one of us should be able to get him. If nothing else if we strike close enough to home the rabbit will run and when we flush him out we can take him out."

"It sounds good to me. Okay, I'm in what do you want from us?" said a man at the end of the table. "If you want men, weapons or money it's yours."

"What I want is that this group becomes an organization that I preside over like a CEO. For you nothing changes just when I ask for something you give it to me unconditionally. We can call ourselves Terror Inc."

"I don't know," said Hawkeye. "Some of these people… Most of these people I don't really want to have anything to do with. No offense but most of you I hate your guts and I think the feeling is mutual." There was a general head nodding around the table in agreement.

"So what I'm hearing you say is you want out of our little organization, is that what you're trying to tell us?" asked Mr. Big.

"The truth is I never wanted to be a part of this and I really didn't want to come. My Lieutenant and my people were the ones who urged me to come and hear you out. Well I did and all I have to say is no thanks.

"Well that's too bad. Are you sure there's not I can say or do to convince you otherwise. If not I think you should go," said Mr. Big as he looked at Hawkeye's Lieutenant.

"I just can't see where this is in my interest. If that's it I'm going to go," said Hawkeye. He downed his Scotch them he started to get up but before he could move his Lieutenant walked up behind him and planted a knife in the back of his head. Hawkeye fell forward on the table then the Lieutenant pushed the body out of the chair and sat down.

"You can call me Earl. Our position has changed and we're in too," said the Lieutenant as the man from behind the bar placed a fresh glass in front of him and poured him a Scotch.

"I think we can adjourn for now but I will be calling on all of you as I need you. Ettore will be ours I can assure you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ettore and Paolo went back to the room. Ettore took a few minutes outside the door to think about what he was going to say then Paolo opened it up. Ettore walked in then Paolo closed it behind him then went over to the surveillance room to watch.

"Oh Morgan what did they make you do?" asked Alex as she came and looked him over. "Is everything all right?"

"They made me make a call to this woman, she's an Interpol agent. I'm going to have to have dinner with her tomorrow. I think they're trying to turn her but I don't know."

"You need to be careful until you know which side she's on. But this could be good if you could figure out a way to tell her who you are. She might be able to help us get out of here."

"So you think I should have dinner with her?"

"Yes of course, continue to play along and we might be able to bring the whole organization down. Now you go to bed..."

"Yes let's go to bed," said Ettore as he kissed her but she pushed him away.

"No Morgan not here there are hidden video cameras I found and I think that pervert Paolo is watching us. I'll take the first watch you can have the second."

"Of course he is," muttered Ettore.

"What did you say?"

"I said of course you're right." This wasn't how he pictured this night going.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

The first rays of sunlight beamed in through the window in Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. The light shined on Chuck's face waking him up. He yawned and rolled over to find Sarah was still asleep so he watched her sleep for a few minutes before he rolling back over then starting to get up out of bed.

"Hey Mister where do you think you're going," he heard Sarah say from behind him. He turned to find Sarah awake smiling at him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," he said as he turned around and kissed her. "You can take your time getting up. I'll make pancakes and call you when they're ready." But as he said that the plan went out the window when they heard voices from the hall.

"They're back," Sam yelled then they heard little feet running back to their bedroom. Chuck braced himself for what was coming. Sam launched herself like a diver off a diving board into Chuck's arms as soon as she passed the threshold and he caught her on the fly. Clara came in after her looking in from the doorway.

"Shush, we need to be quiet," said Chuck as he waved for Clara to come near. "Listen guys try to hold it down. Morgan is sleeping on the couch so let me go wake him up then I'll make us breakfast."

"While Chuck's doing that I'll get up and get you girls ready. We're going to have to go into work soon so you two are going to have to stay with Kat."

"Oh really, but you just got in." said Sam. Chuck could see Sam wasn't too happy with the idea.

"But first we're going to have pancakes," said Chuck. "After you get ready you two can stay with me while Sarah gets ready. I want to hear about everything that's happen just let me make sure Morgan is decent."

"I think that's a good idea," said Sarah as she got out of bed and put on her robe. She felt like she was getting bigger and bigger every day but she put on her happy face. "Come on girls let's see how we want to get dressed today."

"Morgan it's time to rise and shine we need to go into work," said Chuck as walked back to the living room. "Come on little buddy how late were you up last night?" said Chuck as he opened the curtains in the living room but Morgan was nowhere to be found.

"Sarah," yelled Chuck. "Morgan's not here and it doesn't look like he slept on the couch at all. "I'm going to check the courtyard and over at Casey's. If it's all right with you I'm going to invite them over for breakfast."

"Of course it is," said Sarah as she took the girls in the bathroom to wash their faces and change their clothes before breakfast. Chuck looked out in the courtyard but there was no Morgan. He even checked behind the birds of paradise not that he knew why he just did then he walked across to Casey's and rang his doorbell.

"I should just walk in like he does to us," thought Chuck but the copious amount of firearms Casey had in his apartment stopped him.

"I'll be right there," he heard Kat yell then she came to the door in her robe. "Oh Chuck I guess you're looking for John and Morgan. Well they're not here they went into work early this morning together..."

"They went into work together? You mean in the same car and Morgan was in the car not on the hood like an ornament," said Chuck with a puzzled expression something was wrong with this picture.

"Yes they had something to do together and they wanted to get an early start of it," said Kat. "I assume you'll want me to watch the girls today."

"Yes we'd appreciate it. I'm going to swing by the hospital before I go into work to find out what's going on with Ellie then we're going to get to work finding Alex. I'm making pancakes if you want to swing by for breakfast. Stacks should be up in half an hour."

"Thanks but I've got muffins in the oven. Wait one minute," she said as she ducked back inside then came back out carrying a plate. "These are blueberry and strawberry. You don't have to worry I like you too much to give you John's bran muffins."

"Thanks," said Chuck. He took the muffins and went back to his place setting the muffins in the middle of the table then put on water for Sarah's tea and made a pot of coffee. "Change of plans for breakfast. Kat sent over muffins she just made."

"Great, yummy," said Sam as she and Clara came running. "Kat's muffins are really good while Uncle Casey's are really yucky."

"Oh Sam you shouldn't say that... at least not to his face," said Chuck as he watched the feeding frenzy commence.

"Yes Kat's muffins are better than my Mom's," said Clara as they each grabbed one and started eating like they were starving wayward waifs.

"Hey slow down a little there. Why don't we save a few for Ellie and Devon," said Chuck as he saved a couple for them wrapping them in a paper towel and setting them aside while the vultures picked the plate clean.

"Did I hear Kat made muffins," said Sarah as she grabbed a blueberry one and took a bite while Chuck made her a cup of herbal tea then poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Here you go," said Chuck as he handed her a cup of tea and in exchange she pinched off a bite of her muffin and fed him. "Umm it is good," he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "You want to hear something odd. Kat told me Casey and Morgan went into work early... together in the same car."

"Really after last night they sounded like they wanted to kill each other but I guess they could've made up but... well since I didn't hear Casey here last night, and let's face it it's hard not to hear John especially when he and Morgan go at each other, then Morgan had to have gone to see John."

"I know. But why would he go see John last night unless... oh crap please tell me no I think I know why," said Chuck. He ran into the living room and brought the mainframe back on line then he checked the user history.

"Chuck, Morgan doesn't have remote access to the mainframe. How would he have linked up with Castle from here...," said Sarah then she saw Chuck's face. "That is unless he asked his best friend to login for him and let him use it? Am I close? Oh Chuck you can get in trouble for this."

"You're spot on actually and I know it's against protocol but Morgan was sure Ettore was in Bogotá and he wanted to prove to Casey he knew what he was talking about so I helped him out. The deal was he was supposed to debrief us this morning with what he found out. Oh crap Morgan was right. There at that airfield outside of Bogotá is Ettore's DC-9 you can see the plane. They aren't even trying to hide it it's out in the open and if I zoom in you can read the tail number."

"So he probably went next door told John to show John he was right and then they went into Castle to follow up the lead. I'm sure that's what they did."

"I don't know but we can find out really fast," said Chuck. He had a bad feeling in his gut. He switched to the internal CCTV feed from inside Castle but there wasn't a soul around. "Geez please tell me you don't think that did anything stupid?"

Sarah didn't get a chance to answer before the monitor flickered and General Beckman's unhappy face appeared. Chuck wanted to say 'oh crap' but he decided it would be best to let it play out first.

"Good morning General how's the weather back at Langley today? Too bad you're not here Kat sent over some homemade muffins and let me tell you they are delicious..."

"Can we cut the crap, I was doing fine until I got into the office this morning and was briefed that two of my agents hopped on a charter flight from Bob Hope to Bogotá without approval. Naturally I figured it was you and your furry little friend so I called you thinking I'd be talking to the other Agent Carmichael..."

"But here I am in the flesh so maybe your people got their information wrong. You know people make mistakes so I wouldn't come down on them too hard. Things like this happen."

"What insubordination? I'm not because my Major just passed me a photo that explains everything. It was taken in the airport and guess who's smiling faces I'm looking at?"

"I really couldn't tell you. There are a lot of famous people who travel through Bob Hope. Maybe Tom Cruise or Yvonne Strahovski or that other guy, Zachary Levi you're going to have to give me a clue you see we haven't been up that long and we're meeting everyone else at Castle in a little while to get started planning."

"Really, well let me tell you don't have to wait around for Grimes and the Colonel," said the General as she showed him the photo. The photo was of Casey and Morgan as they walked out to a waiting Learjet with Morgan carrying his backpack with a large Maple leaf.

"Let me explain," said Chuck. "Morgan was right. He found Ettore's plane at a remote airfield Bogotá, Colombia so he and Casey are on their way to retrieve Alex..."

"I won't ask how Grimes found her because I probably don't want to know but the two of them are going into a hostile environment without cover or backup. I knew the Colonel was going to make this personal..."

"General, it's kind of hard not to. Alex is his daughter after all," said Chuck. He saw her raise her eyebrow at him. "What I'm saying if you look at it from his perspective... well it's hard that you not take it personal."

"I expect the Colonel to be professional and dragging Grimes along with him on a suicide mission isn't professional. I knew I should've sent in another team consider yourselves off this mission..."

"Wait a minute Ma'am this might be the wrong time but Chuck has a plan and I think it's a good one," said Sarah. "Just hear him out and it might solve all your problems."

"Well I hope so," said the General. "Awe me Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Casey arrived late morning at the El Dorado airport and as soon as they pulled into the hangar customs agent pulled up in jeeps to clear the plane and passengers. However, when the agents saw Morgan they stopped dead in their tracks and closed everything up. The senior officer approached Morgan carefully and nervously.

"We're so very sorry Sir we had no idea this was your plane" said the officer as he nervously played with his hat. "Please forgive us if we had known we wouldn't have bothered you."

"No problem I guess," said Morgan as he looked over at Casey trying to figure out what was going on. "If you don't' mind we need to go now we're in kind of a hurry."

"Sure, sure no problem we're out of here and again sorry," said the man as he looked over at his men and they nodded their heads back smiling and sweating at the same time. The customs officers didn't have to be told twice they packed it up and ran. They got out of dodge so fast they could bumping into each other on the way out.

"What was that all about," asked Morgan. Casey just shrugged his shoulders then tossed him two bags to carry.

"I don't know and don't care but you should've had them help us carry our bags," said Casey. "Now were going to have to hump them to the taxi stand. Follow me I know where that is just keep up or I swear I'll leave you behind."

They started walking through the airport but as they walk through the crowd inside parted as they passed by getting out of their way. When they got to the taxi stand all the drivers came running over and helped them in the lead car. After they were load up the driver took off.

"Señors where to," asked the driver as his voice trembled and he nervously looked in the back at Morgan and Casey.

"We want to be taken to El Presidente hotel in plaza Imperial," said Casey as he looked at the driver in the rearview. Sweat was rolling down the man's forehead in buckets but he just thought it was the heat. "Do you know where that's at?"

"Yes, Señors right away," said the driver as he drove across the city to the hotel. The man weaved in and out of traffic driving at break neck speeds honking his horn at scooters that tried to cut him off. When they arrived the driver parked in front of the hotel in a no parking spot.

"Hey you can't park here," yelled the doorman as he came out but as soon as he saw Morgan his face went gray and he backed up. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. I'll get someone to take your bags in to your room."

"But we haven't checked in yet," said Casey. But the man brought out a bell hop while he was trying to pay the driver. "How much do we owe you?" asked John but the driver waved nothing as he stared at Morgan. Then he jumped back in and sped off.

"John, what's going on? I know you're kind of scary but why does it seem that everyone is afraid of us?" said Morgan as he and John walked up to the reception deck. Casey just shrugged his shoulder. By the time they got to the desk word must've already arrived they were there because the Manager was standing there to greet them.

"Good day sirs, if you'll kindly follow me I'll take you up to the penthouse suite," said the man as he walked them over to the elevator.

"Don't you want our passports or credit card?" asked Casey but the Manager shook his head. John noticed the manager's collar was wet with sweat.

"No need sirs that's not necessary everyone in Bogotá knows Mr. La Barba and let me say sir it is a true privilege and honor to have you with us again," said the man as the elevator doors opened. He walked them to the suite and opened the doors for them. The bellhop brought their bags up and Casey caught him with a tip.

"Is this the room I usually stay in when I'm here," asked Morgan. The man gave him a puzzled look then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Funny no not funny," said the manager turning white as a sheet. "I'm sorry but no you asked if you stayed in this room before. This is your favorite spot in all of Bogotá when you're away from your villa. I'll send up a complimentary bottle of Champagne and caviar as soon as I get back to my office."

"Thank you but you can put a hold that," said Casey as he pushed the man out then closed the door behind him.

"John, they think I'm Ettore," said Morgan as he went to a mirror to look at himself. "Do I look that much like him?"

"If you've seen one Troll you've seen them all and we can use this to our advantage," said John as he broke out his tablet then got on google maps for Bogotá. "Grimes get over here and show me where Ettore's hideout is located at."

[Downstairs in the Manager's Office]

The Manager rode the elevator down then when he got off he went straight into his office. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him then he went inside and he closed the door. Picking up the receiver he placed a call.

"Hey, it's me Juan. You asked me to let you know when Mr. La Barba came to town. Well he just checked into our hotel. He's right now in the Penthouse suite. ... No he didn't bring any men with him just an American. ... Okay I'll try to keep track of him but that's extra. I have a wife and children to think of. ... Okay I'll call you and keep you informed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martin hung up the phone and tried to make sense out of what he was told. He knew Sheila was supposed to meet Ettore that evening and that she went home early to change then she was supposed to be back. But Ettore according to what he knew was supposed to be at his villa on the outskirts of town waiting for her so how could he be in two places at once.

"Listen, I'm going to take an early lunch," he said the one of his men. "I've got my phone on me if you need to get in touch with me. If anyone asks I went out to chase down some intel and grab a bite to eat."

Martin left the office then walked over to the El Presidente hotel which was nearby. As he walked through the streets he turned this over in his head but anyway he spun it, it just didn't make sense. He walked in the front doors then across the entrance hall. The Manager saw him and came out to meet him halfway.

"The party you're looking for just came down and is in the restaurant eating lunch," said the Manager in a low voice. "I hope my services are appreciated and will be remunerated appropriately."

"Don't worry I'll see that you're taken care of," said Martin as he started for the restaurant. What he thought to himself was the Manager was beginning to become a little greedy and soon he'd pay him in lead. But for now he needed his eyes and ears so he'd drop a little extra in his envelope at the end of the month.

Martin walked in and took a seat where he had a good view of the room and the two men sitting in it. But he couldn't get a good look at the short man on the other side of the table because the big man was blocking his view plus the man had a menu up in front of him.

"Can I take you order," asked the waiter standing in front of Martin blocking his view. He wanted to tell the man to move but if he did he was afraid it would arouse suspicion.

"I'll take bowl of Cuchuco," said Martin. The waiter wrote down his order then left going over to the table he was watching. Martin waited but the menu stayed up finally the waiter walked off. A few minutes later the waiter was back carrying a beer he placed in front of the big man.

"Oh my..." said Martin when he saw the menu come down and there sitting across from him was Ettore. But how was that even possible. He touched his piece under his jacket and for a second he thought about going through with what he adviced Sheila to do but more people started to file in.

"Your soup sir," said the waiter as he placed the bowl in front of him distracting him for a moment from his target.

"My what," he said looking at the waiter who blocked his view.

"Your bowl of Cuchuco," said the waiter as he placed it in front of him.

"Right thanks," said Martin but when the waiter walked away Ettore and the American were gone. "Crap," he said as he looked around. He got up dropped money on the table then ran out looking for them.

The Manager understood what was going on when he saw Martin in the lobby looking around. He signaled to him by looking at the front doors. Martin nodded back then hurriedly walked out front in time to see Ettore and the American get into a taxi and drive off. He thought about going after them but he couldn't risk it what if they noticed him from the hotel.

"No Martin, crazy things like this is what gets you killed," he said to himself then he went back to the restaurant and sat down. Luckily the waiter hadn't cleared his table so he finished his bowel of corn and barley soup trying to figure out Ettore's end game. But now that he knew he was in this hotel he knew sooner or later he'd return. He wished he knew where they'd gone maybe that would help him understand what's going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grimes explain to me why you couldn't eat anything back at the hotel. You shouldn't be taking your face out in town."

"How was I supposed to eat any om that I didn't know what it was. For all I know they could be serving me goat head like what Sam and her little friend tried to get me to eat. I want you to know I draw the limit at private parts," said Morgan as they pulled up in front of McDonlad's. "And here they let me have it my way."

"I'll let you have it. The only reason I agreed to eat here with you is they serve beer on tap," said Casey as he tried to pay the cab driver but he refused to take his money.

"Di nada buenos dias Señor Di Barba," said the nervous taxi driver who then sped off as soon as they got out leaving them in a cloud of dust.

"Come on," said Morgan. "Let's see if I can get us free Big Macs."

What Morgan and Casey didn't see was there were two men on a motorcycle sitting across the street observing them from a distance. They had followed them from the hotel and were now watching them here.

"Yes it's him," said the passenger into his phone. "I'm sure let me take picture and send it to you then call me back and tell me what you want me to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Morgan and Casey walked into McDonalds and got lunch then looked around for a table to sit down to eat. Suddenly the whole dining area cleared so they picked a table in the corner to eat. Casey sipped on beer as Morgan chowed down on his Big Mac but as he was eating some of the secret sauce got on his beard.

"Now that's disgusting," said Casey as he handed Morgan napkins. "I get you dressed up and take you out then you go and do this. Maybe you should bring a bib?"

"Funny John, what can I say these things should come with handles," said Morgan as he dabbed his beard trying to clean it but in the end he resigned himself that he needed a mirror. "I'm going to the restroom but I've counted my fries and I expect to see the same number when I get back."

"Yeah, yeah just go and get back here. We need to think about getting back to the hotel and getting our things together. It's going to be a long night," said Casey as Morgan got up then left walking down a short hallway to the restrooms.

John grabbed a couple of fried as soon as Morgan disappeared. As he was eating them he noticed two men walk in dressed in leather with motorcycle helmets on and dark visors. They both walked back towards the rest room. In the meantime Morgan went in and checked himself out in the mirror.

"Crap what a mess," said Morgan as he took a paper towel got it wet and tried to clean out the sauce. "It might be secret but at least they should tell what to use as a solvent to clean it with," said Morgan as he was cleaning. One of the men in leather walked in and stood behind him.

"Whatever you do don't spill any sauce on you I can tell you that from experience," said Morgan. "One second here and I'll be out of you way." Morgan turned around and got his paper towel wet again. He looked up in the mirror to see the man draw a Steyr SPP from the inside of his leather jacket.

"Holy crap if you can't wait just say it," said Morgan as he dropped to the floor. The man sprayed the mirror with lead. The sound of the machine pistol was deafening. Morgan laid on the floor with his hands over his ears until he felt a kick.

"You know how many germs there are down there," said Casey as he kicked him to get up. "I think you need to change your pants when we get back to the hotel."

"John what happened," said Morgan as he got up brushing himself off. "And for you information the floor was wet."

"Come on let's got. Lucky for you I figured out something was wrong and when I came to see Mister Personality standing guard. He made the mistake of door pulling his weapon and I shoved a plastic knife down his throat," said Casey. As Morgan walked by the man he saw the handle sticking out the man's mouth.

"Yuck, John I think I'm going to be sick," said Morgan as Casey got back in line to order. "I thought you said we had to go?"

"We do that's why I'm getting this to go," said John. "I want a short stack with bacon on the side. You want something?" Morgan didn't know what to say. "Give my friend a happy meal."

"Right up one moment please," said the kid behind the counter. There was no way the kid was going to tell John they weren't serving breakfast anymore.

"Oh you might want to send someone to clean the men's restroom someone made a mess," said John.

A few minutes later they were walking out of McDonald's with a short stack and a happy meal to go. Morgan looked around for a cab but there was nothing and the crowd cleared around them as soon as they stepped out.

"How are we getting back to the hotel," asked Morgan. But Casey just spun him around and put their food in his ruck pack then showed Morgan the bike keys he took off one of the assassins. Parked outside of McDonald's was a Honda 250cc dirt bike. John hopped on and started it up.

"Grimes hop on and let's go," said Casey as he revved the engine. Morgan was more than a little perplexed. "Come on or I'll leave you here. You have to wonder if your two friends in the restroom don't have friends."

"Oh what the heck you've got to go sooner or later. I'd just like it later, a lot later," said Morgan. He hoped on the back then Casey took off. They'd just left when a car load of thugs for hire pulled up.

"John, I think we have got company," said Grimes as they took off. One of the thugs pointed at them then took off after them.

"You sure they're after us? They could be just tourists," said Casey. But as he was talking one of the men leaned out of the window and fired at them. The bulled whizzed by breaking a clay pot at one of the street vendor's booths.

"Yeah I think I'm pretty sure," said Morgan. Casey opened up the throttle and slipped down a narrow back alley with the Escalade following them. The alley was strategic; it was too narrow for the SUV so they couldn't lean out the window as it was they took off both side mirrors.

"Watch out for my short stack," yelled Casey as he laid the bike down on its side. They slid down the alley then as he came to a stop, John jumped up.

"Grimes get the bike up now," yelled Casey as pulled the Steyr SPP he took off one of the men in the restroom emptying the clip into the Escalade's windshield. "Let's get out of here," he said as they jumped back on and zipped out as the Escalade kept on coming straight ploughing into a wall.

"I hope my short stack is still good back there," yelled Casey.

"Everything is okay but if I didn't have to change my pants I do now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went and saw Ellie and Devon. They were wrapping up with the team from the CDC and would be leaving soon to go back to Chicago. Chuck apologized but he couldn't hang around and wait for them. He explained what was going on with Alex and that he had to go. Sarah was quiet as she listened to him talk to Ellie but she was not happy with this mission. He silence underlined how unhappy she was.

"Can I stay with Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome," asked Sam. "I promise I'll behave. Can I please, please, please. Pretty please."

"You know I'm taking your father to the airport and he's going to be gone for a little while," said Sarah. "Are you sure you want to stay with Devon and Ellie? What are you and Clara going to do? You're going to get bored and what do we tell Kat? She's expecting you two."

"If she wants to stay with us it's all right by us," said Ellie. "I can call Kat and explain. Clara could use the company and I think I owe someone a tour of the hospital."

"Yes, yes, oh please," asked Sam with the most pitiful face she could muster. "I'll be good I promise and do everything I'm told."

"Very well," said Chuck. Then he hugged and kissed her. "I'm going to gone for a few days so you need to take care of your mother while I'm gone."

"Come on I need to get you to Bob Hope," said Sarah. "I'll see you guys back at Echo Park this evening after work."

A few minutes later Sarah was driving Chuck to the airport to take their Learjet to Bogotá. She was quiet as she drove but her silence spoke louder than words. Chuck couldn't leave like this so after waiting for her to initiate a conversation and her not he spoke up.

"Okay I know you don't like me going as Juri again but this is different. If Ettore checks out my cover it will check out."

"I don't like you going in without back up and in the blind. You don't know what you're going to find when you get there. Chuck, there are too many variables and things that can go wrong."

"Then why didn't you tell the General this when we talked with her this morning? You told her it was a good plan and that she should let me run with it or was that someone else who looked like you?"

"I know I did you don't have to remind me but that was because I didn't see any other option but I still don't like the fact that you don't have back up that's why I've gotten you assistance."

"You got me what?" said Chuck. "Sarah, we've been over this. I can't take you with me because Ettore has seen you and no amount of makeup is going to hide the fact that you're pregnant. I'm sorry but those are the facts."

"I know we have and reluctantly I agreed but it's not me I'm talking about," said Sarah as they pulled up next to the hangar. The ground crew already had the plane out and next to the gangway stood a familiar figure.

"Oh crap not her," said Chuck. His stomach knotted up as soon as she saw who it was. "Not Zondra. Why her of all people you know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you and I realize she takes a little getting used to but we used to be very good friends. Think of her like Morgan. I got used to being around Morgan because he's your friend so can't you do me the same favor." They parked then got out walking over to the plane.

"Okay I'll try but this is my mission and she needs to follow my lead," said Chuck as they walked over to Zondra.

"Yeah like that's going to happen," said Zondra. "Nice to see you again Loverboy I heard your team abandoned you."

"Casey and Morgan jumped the gun and went down on their own. But once I'm in cover you're going to have to follow my lead. I hope your Russian is good because you're going to be my interpreter Natasha."

"Yeah, yeah you can debrief me on the way down," said Zondra as she started to go onboard. "I'm going to run through our pre-flights so can you hurry up out here." Zondra disappeared up the gangway

"I'm going to miss you," said Chuck. "I'll try to keep you in the loop. When you get back to Castle can you try to contact Casey and Morgan and let them know I'm on my way."

"I'm sorry about Zondra but I feel a lot better knowing you've got someone with you who can watch your six for you."

"If it makes you feel better then I'm okay with it. I'll make Zondra work," said Chuck then he kissed her. She put her arms around him and pulled him in close kissing him back. "Come back to me," she whispered in his ear.

"Yuck," said Zondra from the top of the gangway. "We're all ready to go so get a move on it and climb up so we can take off. They won't hold our takeoff window forever you know."

"Just hold your horses I'll be right there," yelled Chuck. "Please tell me I can't give her a parachute and put her out mid-flight." Sarah smiled at him. "I know I said I'll make her work and I will. I love you," said Chuck. He kissed her then ran up to the top of the gangway.

"I love you too," said Sarah as she watched him disappear inside then closed the hatch. One of the men from grounds control pushed the ladder away then the plane rolled out to get in line for takeoff. Sarah waited watching the Lear line up on the runway then lifted off banked and was gone.

Onboard the plane Chuck sat in the co-pilot's seat as Zondra flew the plane. They were just crossing into Mexican airspace when the General came on the monitor.

"General did you call to wish us good luck," asked Chuck as Beckman came on the monitor. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look. "Or maybe not."

"I'm calling to let you know there are other players on the field in Bogotá besides yourselves. We just got good intel that said a new organization that's going by the name Terror Inc has fielded agents to eliminate Ettore…"

"But if they see Morgan they could easily get the two confused," said Chuck. "We need to pull Morgan and Casey out ASAP."

"Easier said than done. I've got feelers out in the Columbian capital but so far nothing. It seems the Colonel has gone underground. There were two incidents reported not too long ago but I haven't been able to confirm either yet. Rumor has it that a man fitting Ettore's description was involved in both. The first was inside a McDonald's in the middle of Bogotá. Two gunmen were found dead inside a restroom then nearby there was a shootout in town that left a group of thugs for hire dead. But like I said I don't have any confirmation but it seems either Grimes or Ettore could have been involved."

"Is there any way to get word out to this group to let them know that Morgan is Morgan and Ettore is Ettore?" said Chuck. Zondra gave him a look but kept on flying and didn't say anything.

"We've thought about that but not without blowing Grimes' cover and even then it probably wouldn't do any good. They'd eliminate both of them just to make sure they got the right one. I'm sending you Casey's dossier from when he worked black ops in Columbia…."

"Fighting in a stinking commie hellhole," said Chuck as the General raised her eyebrows. "What it's one of the things he goes on about. I keep telling him one of these days he needs to sit down and write his memoirs. If Ollie North can do it so can Casey."

"Well when he was in Bogotá he used to stay in the El Presidente hotel located in the city center. It's one of the best in the city so stinking... I don't see it."

"Thanks General that gives me a place to start," said Chuck.

"Well, if there's nothing else Beckman out."

"So Chuck tell me about this guy we're going after what's he like?" asked Zondra. "I'm just having trouble picturing your little friend as this gun running killer elite type."

"Well you'd better because I saw him take out three ETA henchmen in seconds and he brought a knife to a gunfight. Do you want anything before I start getting into costume?"

"I could use a cup of coffee black, spasibo. [Thanks]"

"Né za što, [Don't mention it]"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove back to Orange orange. There she entered said hello to their workers then passed into the back as quickly as she could. The girls watched her blow by them before going into the back where she pulled her magic act disappearing from sight. The workers out front were so used to this by now no one batted an eye when they saw she was gone. Down in Castle Sarah arrived in time to receive the same briefing from Beckman that she'd given to Chuck and Sarah had the same idea as he did.

"Hola, El Presidente Hotel," said Sarah as she called them up on speaker. "I need to talk with a John Casey or a Morgan Grimes they should've checked into your hotel this morning."

"I'm sorry but we don't have anyone by those names registered here as guests. If there's nothing else buenos dias," said the operator then he started to hang up.

"Un minuto por favor," said Sarah. She realized she was going about this all wrong. "I was just testing you I need to speak to Ettore La Barba. He's expecting my call and if you don't patch me through… well he won't be happy and I don't think either of us would like it."

"Wait one who should I tell him is calling?" he asked with a little trepidation in his voice which told her she'd hit the bull's eye.

"Tell him Sarah Carmichael is on the line and that it is urgent that she talk with him," said Sarah. She didn't know what to do if John didn't take her call she just hoped he wasn't that pigheaded. She waited a few minutes then the line clicked but all she heard was breathing on the side. The longer this silence went on the madder she got until finally no more.

"John, Morgan you've got thirty seconds to start talking or I'm going to call Beckman and tell her I found you. I'm not kidding."

"Sarah you're wasting your time if you think you're going to talk us out of this," said Casey. "We're going to rescue Alex and that's that."

"All you two are going to do is get yourselves killed. There's a new group Terror Inc that is out gunning for Ettore and guess what if they see Morgan they aren't going to take his finger prints or DNA to see if he is or isn't Ettore. Did you run into trouble today in a McDonald's then in an alley afterwards?"

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," grunted Casey. "Like I said before you're not going to talk us out of this. We're going to use that to make a pass at Ettore and do a little recon then we'll make our move. We don't need any help so you can butt out."

"John don't be like this. We're a team. Listen Chuck's going to be there late tonight. He's getting an invitation to Ettore's compound as we speak so stand down. I'll tell him you're there and he can make contact with you. But stay away from Ettore are you sure you're not playing into his hand?"

"I think I know what I'm doing this isn't my first dance. Tell me this what would you do if it was Chuck that was being held captive? You and I both know you'd be storming the walls right now so don't lecture me."

"I'm not lecturing you. John I can understand how you feel but don't do anything rash please. Let Chuck try first then if he can't get her out you can storm the walls and he can help."

"What part of butt out didn't you understand," said John. "Listen I've got a stack of pancakes waiting for me so I'm going to have to let you go. Report me to Beckman if you want to partner…"

"Oh that's so unfair. John, please wait for Chuck and no, I won't say anything to Beckman but you've got to promise me you're not going to get yourself or Morgan in trouble down there. Please listen to reason."

"Like I said I've got to go," said John then he hung up on her.

"What did Sarah have to say?" asked Morgan as he came out of the bedroom after a shower with a towel wrapped around him and one on his head.

"Nothing important Gandhi, you should get try to get some sleep we're going to bug out of here as soon as the sunsets. We'll leave the city and head out towards Ettore's compound. If I'm right no one will try to stop us," said Casey as he studied a map of the area.

"Oh that's good but what happens if you're wrong? Not that I think you are but just if perchance you are," asked Morgan as he towel dried his hair.

"We'll probably get killed." Morgan paused in his tracks stopping drying his hair.

"Excuse me I'm sorry, I was drying my hair and I think I didn't hear you too well but I think you said 'we'll probably be killed'?"

"No you heard correctly. We'll probably die a slow agonizing painful death," said John as he continued looking over the map. "But what the heck anyway right? Why do you want to live forever? This is Alex we're talking about rescuing."

"No you're right but I was just wondering is there a third option out there. Maybe one out of the box that wasn't as permanent?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Sarah got off the phone with Casey she called Chuck to tell him she got through and what Casey told her. He was halfway putting his Juri makeup on so when she rang he had grey hair and sideburns.

"I have a hard time talking to your face looking like that," said Sarah. "You've got a kind of Einstein look going on that's in all honesty a little creepy. Well I told you what I told John and what he told me what do you think I ought to do? Should I call Beckman?"

"I don't know. You told him you wouldn't call her and I think you need to keep your word even if he's doing something stupid. It would be like running to mommy and tattling on him."

"I know and I see that but he's taking Morgan with him."

"Morgan isn't innocent in all this. He's the one who found Ettore's plane and instead of coming to us he went to Casey because he knew John would do what he did. No if anything Morgan's more to blame that John. He pointed John in the right direction then gave him the shove following along with him."

"But they had good intentions."

"And there's a road paved with those but we all know the destination."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

The temperatures were hot but they seemed to get even hotter when Sheila came back to the office in the afternoon dressed to kill in a black evening dress with lace in all the right places carrying a matching clutch purse. Walking through the office all the heads turned to follow her to her office. She smiled inside feeling all the eyes on her which was exactly what she wanted and she hoped she could cast the same spell over Ettore. Martin just shook his head and followed her in closing the door behind him.

"I suppose this is some sort of ploy of yours to dress like this? Remember you're going to dinner with a serpent and a snake doesn't care what you look like just as long as your warm blooded when he eats you."

"I know," said Sheila as she took out a Beretta Bobcat from her desk drawer. Checking it she put one round in the tip-up barrel then housed the six clip magazine before slipping it in her clutch.

"Listen Ettore was seen around town today and seems to be staying at the El Presidente," said Martin. Sheila interrupted him.

"What a minute that doesn't make sense. Why is he taking me to his ranch outside of town?" she said as she reasoned. "Well I guess he could be using it as a place to meet people and staying in the city for comfort…"

"You don't really believe that do you?" said Martin. "Because if you do there's a slightly used metal structure willed to me as the only heir to Gustave Eiffel. It's a little rusty but all in all it's in good shape."

"Funny, very funny but no I don't. I guess I'll find out what he's up to when I get there," said Sheila as she check what she looked like in her compact then fixed her lipstick.

"You know it's not too late to back out if you've changed your mind and don't want to go," said Martin. "You don't have to get in that car he's sending for you."

"I know I don't have to but I'm going to. I might have a choice but I really don't if I want to find out how Ettore's operation works. I'm bring these along with me too," said Sheila as she held up a couple of bugs.

"Are you insane? If you get caught planting those your host could get very angry and when I say angry it is an understatement. How many people know you have those things?"

"None, I brought them from France with me. You see for a while I went out with an Agent from the General Directorate. He was a little possessive and planted these in my place. When I found them I made him give me the receiver. Well it's almost time I need to go," said Sheila as she looked at her watch.

She made her exit like she made her entrance with all eyes on her and she ate it up. Martin stood in her doorway watching the show and shook his head.

"Hey guys if you don't mind can we get some work done here. You know if you turn your head around too fast you can get whiplash like that," yelled Martin but he had a personal drama going on inside. He should call Paolo to warn him about the listening devices but if they confronted her she'd know he was the one who ratted her out. However, if he did nothing then he risked Paolo calling him on a bugged phone or from a bugged office which would reveal him as the mole. There had to be a third option but if there was it wasn't coming to him.

"I'm going to check out a lead. I'll be on my phone if you need me," said Martin as he ducked out of the building. He had to go see if Ettore was indeed still in the hotel.

Martin quick stepped across the square and down the street to El Presidente. When he got there he ran up the steps then through a revolving door to enter the reception area. He started to walk to the Manager's office when the elevator opened and a crowd stepped office. There was something that attracted his attention in the elevator and from the back of the crowd Morgan and Casey stepped out.

"Oh crap," he said inside as Morgan and Casey walked towards him. At first he thought his cover was blown he was in the middle of the room and there as nowhere to go. However, lucky for him they walked right past him heading for the exit so he tried to tag along and listen in on their conversation.

"Casey are you sure about this? Shouldn't we wait and talk this out with Chuck. His might have a better plan than ours."

"The computer skin job can keep his plans for all I care. We've gotten by perfectly well without him before he came along and we'll do just fine when he's not anymore."

"Chuck isn't going anywhere this is his life now and Sarah… well I don't see her quitting either. John, I think you're making a lot about nothing."

"Am I? She's had a hard enough time keeping up with the team with one rugrat. Here soon she's going to have a second one. She might not want to but nature is going tell her something different."

"I'm glad she isn't here to hear you because we both know how mad she'd get at you for saying something like this. I'm just saying that..."

But just then they went in the revolving door to leave the hotel and Martin couldn't hear them anymore. He went up to the door then waited a few minutes before going out only to watch the two of them drive off on a bike.

"Crap," he said as he looked around for transportation but nothing was available. He could only think that maybe Sheila was right and Ettore was heading back to his compound to have dinner with her. But now he had other questions like who was this Casey and what was an American doing with Ettore?

"He'll be gone for a while," Martin said to himself as he turned and looked at the elevator. "Maybe a quick room tour is in order?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck came out of the back dressed up like Juri Sheshenov and sat next to Zondra. He nodded to her politely and smiled. She kept glancing over at him looking at him from head to toe. This was the first time Chuck could remember that Zondra didn't have anything to say. He thought about chalking it up on his calendar but opted to be polite.

"Juri Sheshenov at your service," said Chuck. He smiled at Zondra's silence until he couldn't resist anymore. "Cat's got your tongue or something?"

"Impressive but can you walk the walk and talk the talk?" said Zondra. But before she could say anything else Tower Control was calling them giving her landing instructions and a little while later they were setting down at Bogotá's El Dorato airport.

They taxied off the apron and into a hangar off the flight line. Pulling inside customs agents came to clear the plane and passengers. Chuck took Zondra down the gangway where they were met by the officers.

"You asked if I can walk the walk and talk the talk," said Chuck. "Just watch this." Zondra rolled her eyes and thought their gooses were cooked.

"Passports and documents please," said the one officer but Chuck ignored him and walked up to the senior officer a Lieutenant.

"My name is Kolonel Juri Sheshenov and this is my assistant Natasha. We're here on business to see Mr. Ettore La Barba," said Chuck. Just the mention of Ettore caused the agents to stop and turn their heads.

"I can't help that we still have our job to do," said the Lieutenant as he waved for his men to continue. "If you let us do our job we'll be done…"

"Certainly Lieutenant Marcus Valdez," said Chuck as he looked the man in the eyes. "How is your wife and children? Your parents are both still healthy and doing well in Medellín?" The Lieutenant stopped and stared back trying to figure out what was going on and who was in front of him.

"How do you know all that," said the Lieutenant. "Do I know you from somewhere? Or do you know my parents? Have we met somewhere and I don't remember you?"

"I never told you Kolonel in what. My dear young lad we know everything and you should be very careful when you deal with strangers because they may not be who they seem to be. Do we need to continue here? I've got people waiting for me and if I don't show up very soon they won't be happy. Do I need to go on further?"

"I think we're done here," said the Officer. Sergeants let's wrap this up and let our guests get on with their visit. Bienvenido a Colombia Kolonel," said the man as he handed them back their passports. Sweat started breaking out on the man's forehead.

"Spasiba," said Chuck as he bowed politely. Zondra stood there with Chuck in silence waiting for the customs officers to disappear.

"Okay you've got to tell me the trick. How did you know all those things about that guy? You had to have met him before? Or did you study the files on the customs officers that work here in the airport and got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. No, and for your information this was the first time we met but it wasn't anything special what I did. He had a wedding band that was cutting into his finger so I figured he was married and had been married for a while," said Chuck as he and Zondra pulled their luggage from the hold.

"Okay I can see that but how did you know the rest? He had children and where he was from," she asked as they divided the bags.

"As far as children goes, this is a predominantly Catholic country so translates to no birth control. I said children I didn't say how many. As far as his parents, if you listened to his Spanish he had a Medellín accent and he was young enough that his parents should still be alive. Easy peasy no? But when I told them I had business with Ettore they weren't going to question anything I said."

"Not bad I have to admit but where do we go from here? You don't happen to have ground transportation in that hat of yours?"

"As a matter of fact I do around the corner from the hangar I had a car dropped off for us. Now we need to go to the El Presidente hotel and check into our rooms. There we'll make contact with Morgan and Casey. Hopefully I can talk some sense into them but I'm not counting on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheila rode in the back of a Range Rover Discovery through the mega-slum in the ciudad section of the city then on past out into the jungle. It seemed like to the vegetation was going to devour them as they continued on down a path more than a road. Darkness seemed to come quickly in the shadow of a mountain that towered over them and before long there were the sounds of nocturnal animals coming out to hunt. Finally they drove up to a gate that automatically opened then they drove down a long drive to a ranch house at the end.

"I'm glad you could make it," said Ettore as he opened the car door. "Please follow me," he said then he led her inside with Paolo following behind them like an omnipresent shadow.

"I have to admit I had mixed feelings about coming here and a I nearly cancelled at the last minute. My vice thinks I'm crazy for accepting."

"Does he? Well I hope you like what I've got planned," said Ettore as he led her to a dining room. "Please sit here," he said as he held a chair for her.

"I thought you said you were having a dinner party? Where are all the other guests?" asked Sheila as she sat down looking around at the empty room.

"Everyone else cancelled at the last minute. Can you believe that so it's just you and me," said Ettore as he sat down opposite her with Paolo sitting down at the end of the table.

"I hope you like fish. We're starting our dinner with an antipasto of oysters on the half shell followed by a risotto alla pescatora then baccala alla vincentina. I think I saw a tiramisu in the kitchen earlier for dessert."

"I don't understand what is this?" asked Sheila as she looked down at Paolo. She couldn't help wonder if he wasn't some sort of chaperon. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Good company for one thing and if you don't mind I really don't like to talk shop at the dinner table so can we table all that until we're done. Paolo can we have a little music please." Paolo looked at the both of them then got up slowly then left. As soon as Paolo was out of the room Ettore passed her a note.

"Put that in your purse and read it later," Ettore said as Paolo walked back in with a couple of musicians carrying stringed instruments who played while they dinned.

"What the…" Sheila started to say but Ettore shook his head. She slipped the piece of paper in her bag discreetly giving Ettore a puzzled look. They went through the antipasto and the first dish but as the second one was being served Sheila asked to be excused.

"I'm sorry I need to go powder my nose," she said as she got up. Ettore and Paolo immediately got up too. "Can you show me the way to a restroom please?"

"Follow me," said Paolo as he escorted Sheila to a toilet off the dining room. Once inside she locked the door then pulled the note out of her purse and unfolded it. A California driver's license fell out on the floor she quickly picked it up. The face on it was Ettore's but the license was for a Morgan Grimes. She read the note hoping it would explain what was going on.

' _Help me things are not what they seem. My name is Morgan Grimes I was forced to double for Ettore La Barba. I need to get out of here.'_

Suddenly things made a little more sense. Now she understood how Martin saw Ettore at the hotel earlier because that was him. This poor sap was the man they were using as a bullet magnet but how could she help him or could she use him to flush out the real Ettore. She had an idea but she didn't know if it would work.

"Thank you for waiting for me," said Sheila when she came out of the restroom to find Paolo was still there waiting for her. He led her back to the table where they finished their meal together then they retired back to the study for a nightcap.

"Would you like a brandy or cognac?" asked Ettore as he walked over to his bar.

"Actually, I'd prefer a single malt," said Sheila. "I'm sorry I'm not much of a brandy or cognac drinker. I hope I won't insult you but they both taste like cough syrup to me."

"To tell you the truth I feel the same way. Then a single malt it is. I've got this Macallan that I think you'll like," he said as he poured them both a drink.

"Your man servant doesn't imbibe," asked Sheila as she looked over at Paolo who shook his head. "Maybe he'll let us spend a little time alone on the balcony?"

"What do you say Paolo? You can stand right here and watch us. I think Ms. Swanson will guarantee not to hurt me," said Ettore as he smiled at her. "After you please," he said as he opened the glass doors and they walked outside on the veranda under a moonlit starry night.

"I read you note," she said under her breath. "But I'm going to need proof more than a phony driver's license."

"Check it out I'm being held here with my fiancée. That's how they're controlling me," he said as he talking into his glass. "Please I need to get out of here."

"No you need the real Ettore be arrested then we can see about getting you out of here," she said as she turned the idea over in her head. "Let me go and see what I can do."

"I think they think I was supposed to sweep you off your feet. If you don't mind I'm going to need a good night kiss to convince them."

"If it's necessary," she said as she looked over at him.

"Oh I think it is."

"Then I'm going to need you to do something for me," said Sheila. Morgan smiled at her. "What do you think I want? No don't answer that. You sure you have a fiancée?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hotel Chuck and Zondra showed up to check in. They parked in the hotel parking lot then walked in. Chuck strolled in with Zondra on his arm and a cane in the other. He went to the reception desk they got their keycard for their suite then went up with the porter who carried their bags. Chuck tipped the man then sent him on his way.

"What room are Casey and your friend in," asked Zondra. Chuck shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out his tablet and in a few minutes he was in.

"I don't know but I will soon. Okay I'm in. They have to be in the penthouse it says it's booked but it doesn't list the occupant. Let's go up and drop in."

"We need to be careful and not be seen. If you're going to see Ettore you don't want anyone seeing you with Morgan."

"Crap you're right. If we run into anyone we can always say we got lost, but that doesn't sound too convincing or very plausible."

"No it doesn't let me go up and you wait here Loverboy. I'll talk to them and get John to come down here," said Zondra. Chuck didn't like it but what Zondra said made sense.

"Okay but take an earbud and keep your comms open. I'll follow you using the hotel's security camera just in case and stop calling me Loverboy."

"A part from the fact that sounds creepy but I think I know what I'm doing. I don't need you looking over my shoulder," said Zondra. "How does Sarah put up with your constant smothering?"

"Concern isn't smothering and just do it," said Chuck as he handed her an earbud. "If you get into trouble I'll be right up."

"What kind of trouble can I get into to? I just have to ride the elevator up one floor then knock on a door. When Casey or the runt answers I walk in. I'm out of here," she said as she pocketed her Beretta cougar then left.

"I got you," said Chuck as he watched her walk to the elevator then press up. He saw her look up at the camera and rolled her eyes then shook her head. The plan sounded good but he still had a bad feeling in his gut."

"Remember you told Sarah you'd make this work," he said to himself as he watched her get on the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. He put the security feed on a loop so the people working security wouldn't see her going up. He watched her get off the elevator then head down to the penthouse suite. She walked up to the door and was about to knock when Chuck noticed from the feed that the door seemed slightly ajar.

"Hold up don't knock," said Chuck. "Push lightly on the door." When she did and the door opened. "John wouldn't have left the door like that be careful there's someone in the suite. The security cam feeds inside are down I'm trying to bring them back up..."

"I'm going inside to see who's there," said Zondra as she gently opened the door then slipped in quietly. Inside she heard someone looking around. She ducked into a closet by the door where she cracked the door so she could look out.

"Chuck, can you see what I'm seeing," radioed Zondra. "There's a guy here going through Casey and Morgan's things."

"No I don't see you jumped too quickly. I'm trying to get the cams back up but it's taking time. Crap, I'm going to have to reboot the system. Stay hidden and don't move."

"What if this guy is one of those assassins Beckman was talking about. Can we afford to let him go? What if he's planting a bomb or something?"

"We don't know that stay hidden. Do you see Morgan or Casey around in the suite?"

"No, they don't seem to be here but there are two rooms off the common area with doors closed. He could have them in there."

"Or they could be out and he's just searching their room for intel. Don't over think this. Good, I'm almost there," said Chuck as his hack went through. Now he could turn the cameras on.

"Crap I think he heard me," said Zondra as she saw him look her way pulling out a Glock from his shoulder holster. "Chuck, he's armed and he's coming towards me.

"Zondra just a few more minutes don't...," he said but his voice was drowned out by the sound of gunfire. Suddenly the cameras were on and he saw Zondra standing over a body.

"Chuck, it was me or him. I had too," said Zondra as she knelt down to check him for vitals but as she did he flashed. Suddenly Chuck knew who he was and it was bad.

"Leave him and get out of there right now."

"But I still..."

"No get out of there right now I'm killing all the feeds and erasing everything. Get back here right now and that's an order."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch what's the matter?"

"You just killed a senior Interpol agent. Now do you understand what's the matter? Get your butt out of there. Crap, I've got hotel security on their way up someone must've reported hearing the gunshot. Hit the stairs. Move it now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

It seemed as if when the sunset the lights went out and darkness took over. Half-starved packs of dogs roamed the neighborhood as they drove down dusty streets illuminated by burning tires. Casey and Morgan rode out on their bike through the Ciudad and as they drove through the mega-slums Morgan looked around at the misery and poverty. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and worried if Casey really knew what he was doing.

"John up ahead," said Morgan as he patted Casey on the back but John already saw them. A group of armed men blocking the road with a make-shift barricade of two pickup trucks backed so their tailgates touched extorting tribute.

"I see them just keep it cool and play along," said John as he slowed down. One of the men stepped out in front as the others pointed their 47s at them from the other side of the trucks. "Hola," said Casey "que pasa?"

"Oh, what do we have here, an American?" said the man as his other friends laughed. "I think we've hit the mother lode tonight. How much money do you have on you Yank?"

"What are you talking about?" said Morgan as he got off the bike from behind Casey and puffed up. "Is this the way you treat my guests?"

"Oh Señor La Barba… ha… well we didn't see you. Normally you're with Señor Paolo and well we didn't... we didn't know," said the man as he waved behind him for his men to move the trucks out of the way.

"Paolo's at the farm and my car wouldn't start so this man is giving me a ride back home. When I get home I'm going to give my mechanic a cup of battery acid as a night cap. How many more of you boys are there out on the way home who are going to inconvenience me?"

"Don't worry Señor I'll radio ahead and make sure you get waved through. Please accept my most humble apologies again..."

"Give me your weapon," said Morgan cutting him off. Everyone including Casey looked at him. The man turned to his friends but no one was coming to his aid. "I said hand me your weapon I won't ask again. Now give it to me."

"Please Señor," said the man as he handed Morgan his AK47. "We didn't mean you any harm… I… we wouldn't have stopped you if…." Morgan drowned out his appeal as he opened fire on one of their old Chevy trucks. The men on it dove off as Morgan peppered it with lead.

"Apology accepted," said Morgan as he tossed the weapon to the ground. "Make sure you radio the rest or I'll be back and it won't be a truck I'll use for target practice," he said then he turned to Casey. "Come on my good man let's saddle up."

"Yes Mr. La Barba," said Casey as he smiled inside. They drove off into the dark and as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Did you see that I scared the crap out of them? What did you think of that John? Did I do good or what? I just kept thinking in my head let the force be with you and it worked."

"Don't get cocky back there Chewy," said John. "You did good that I'll admit but you backed that guy in the corner and he could've just as easily shot you. You always need to leave the guy a way out, remember that."

"Now we should have a clear path all the way out of the city. What are we going to do when we get to the compound?"

"Well for tonight we're going to make a pass around the outside wall looking for a weak spot in their security perimeter that we can exploit then we'll head back to the hotel and plan our incursion for tomorrow night."

"And what do we do with Chuck? He'll be waiting for us when we get back."

"I'll give him two reasons why he should stay out of this one being a right and the other a left," said Casey as he drove out into the countryside until they came to a metal gate.

"This is it," said Morgan as they slowed down approaching the front entrance. There was a sign that hung overhead that read 'La Vecchia Fattoria'.

"Well this is it hang on back there," said Casey as he drove off the road and started following the wall around looking for surveillance cameras and silent alarms. Finally they found a second entrance on the far side that was used to take livestock out of the barn to pasture.

"That's our way in Morgan. We need to be here tomorrow evening just before sunset they'll be bringing the cattle in so the gate will have to stay open then we'll slip in as a farm hand."

"You can slip in as a farm hand but I'll walk in as Ettore inspecting his herd. No one will stop me. It will be like with those thugs are the traffic stop."

"Don't get too cocky," said Casey as he paused. He didn't want to tell Morgan it was a good plan even though it was. "Okay let's go with that. The worst that can happen is you get shot which would be an added plus."

"Gee thanks John," said Morgan. "What do we do now?"

"I'm thinking about going back to the hotel and grabbing a beer," said John as he took a few photos of the gate. Afterwards he turned the bike around and started heading back. When he got to the front gate they heard it open so Casey backed down and waited. A Range Rover Discovery pulled out and drove ahead of them. John waited a bit letting the SUV get some distance before he followed it back to the city.

"John do you want to catch that to see if Ettore is inside?" said Morgan. But Casey shook his head as he let it get a good lead ahead of him.

"No let's stick to our plan. I don't think Ettore or Alex is onboard it doesn't make sense. It's probably a guest leaving the ranch. Either way I don't want Ettore to know we were here so for whoever's in the Range Rover this is a free pass this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheila left the ranch and was being taken back to her office where she they'd picked her up. She sat in the back looking out the window but she wasn't looking at anything outside. She was thinking instead about her evening at ranch and what this person pretending to be Ettore told her. She wasn't sure if she believed him but she certainly was going to find out.

"What could be Ettore's reason for having a double," she said to herself as she turned it over in her head. "Well it would be convenient if someone wanted to assassinate him. There was a whole long line of people who had doubles for that very reason."

They continued on the same road they took to go to the ranch but in reverse. Sheila continued looking out the window still perplexed about everything that she had been told. Pulling in front of her office she got out and the vehicle departed but as soon as she got out she noticed there was a lot of activity and flurry for the late hour.

"What's going on here?" asked Sheila. There was more activity going on then she'd ever seen them do during the day. "Why is everyone still here?"

"Chief there you are," said one of her men. "We've been trying to reach you but you didn't have your phone on."

"No, I told Martin I was going dark this evening. Why? Where is he? Did he authorize all this? He knows I need to authorize overtime..."

"Ma'am it's Martin I don't know how to tell you this but he's dead. His body was found by the police in an alleyway behind the El Presidente Hotel. He's in the local morgue right now the police are calling it a mugging gone wrong..."

"What? No that's not possible I just talked with him this evening. A mugging no way I don't believe it. Wait his body was found behind what hotel?"

"El Presidente and according to the police he died from a single GSW to the chest," said the man. "No one knows why he was there. When he left he said he was going to run down a lead but that was all. Do you know what he was working on?"

"Ettore La Barba," she said then she realized why she'd been invited to the ranch. She was Ettore's alibi for the shooting. "I guess I should go break the news to his wife."

"What wife? He and his wife divorced when he first got here. She left and took the children back to Paris that's where she's from."

"Oh, I wonder why he told me he had a family. Well it doesn't really matter I guess. In the morning I want to go to the morgue then I want to make a visit to the El Presidente."

"We need to be careful because the police may not like us snooping around," said the man. She almost ripped the man's face off as she barked.

"I don't give a rat's furry posterior. Martin was one of ours and we're going to look into it whether they like it or not. If they do well then that's just too bad let them complain in triplicate. Tell everyone to go home there's nothing more they can do here tonight. I'll call this is to HQ and let them know what happened then we can follow it up with a report tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was walking up and down in their room when Zondra slipped back in. She started to say something but he held up his finger to be quiet. He looked at the tablet and saw hotel security was going room to room knocking on doors. He pointed to her room when there came a knock at their door. Ditching his tablet under a coat he waited until Zondra got into her bedroom before answering the knock.

"Hold on I'm coming. Do you people know what time it is? What is it," said Chuck as he opened the door in a robe. "What can I do for you?"

"Hola," said the man. "We're sorry but a client reported they heard something that sounded like a gunshot and our security cameras went down for a moment so we're investigating..."

"So you come to the door of Kolonel Juri Sheshenov with your ridiculous accusations. Would you like to hear a gunshot," said Chuck as he let his robe open so the man could see his Bratva tattoos. Chuck could tell the man knew what they were by the face he made. Chuck pulled his Makarov from his robe pocket.

"Hold on sir we're just doing our job," said the man as he started to move back away from the door. But then Zondra came out in a bathrobe with a towel around her head.

"Kolonel! Remember why we're here" she said, "Please put that thing away. This isn't Saint Petersburg…"

"You mean Leningrad," said Chuck as he put the pistol away. "You can talk to these idiots. I want a drink." As they were talking the man received a radio call. He touched his ear and spoke into the radio.

"Where are you?... The penthouse? … Okay I'll be right there," said the man then he turned his attention back to them. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Buenas noches."

Zondra smiled back then closed the door. As soon as the men were gone Chuck got out the tablet and watched the activity in the penthouse. The body was removed under the watchful eye of the Manager who seemed upset when he saw who it was. Cleaners came in and straighten the room up. In a few hours everything was back the way it was and if he hadn't seen it before he wouldn't have been able to tell a homicide had been committed there.

"What do you have to say for yourself," said Chuck. "You have to have something you want to say. He was one of us and you gunned down."

"Crap happens, Chuck get over it. I'm not saying I like it but that's that. I can't bring him back and I still believe he was going to shoot."

"Of course he was. You snuck up on him while he was searching for all he knew Ettore La Barba's room. You didn't think about identifying yourself?"

"Then I would've blown my cover…" said Zondra as she poured them both a drink. "Here you need this more than I do." .

"But he'd still be alive," said Chuck as he took it. "I don't know if your realize this or even if you really care but maintaining your cover isn't everything. You can recover from having it blown but when you pull that trigger there's no taking that back."

"What do you want me to say I'm sorry? Okay I'm sorry he's dead but I'm not sorry it was him and not me. Chuck you need to lighten up or you're not going to survive in this business."

Chuck was about to say something when Morgan and Casey returned. They saw them riding up in the elevator together. Chuck waited until they walked into the room then Chuck used his tablet to phone their room. Chuck watched and waited until Casey finally picked up.

"Sarah will you give it a break. You'd do better going to sleep and stop wasting your time bugging us," said John.

"This isn't Sarah and we're looking out for your own good you big lug. Meet me in the bar in five minutes I need to talk to you."

"You're wasting your and my time."

"John you need to be brought up to date. Leave Morgan in the room and come down to meet me. Take a big whiff smell the bleach. I'll be waiting. Sarah promised not to call Beckman I didn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paolo was sitting around with Ettore after Sheila left drinking Scotch. Paolo was explaining to Ettore reports he'd gotten from the city about Morgan being sighted with an American. He wondered if it was prudent to have so many balls in the air with the big meeting happening tomorrow.

"It will be okay don't worry I've got this all under control. Our new friend will go back confirm what I told her then when news of this other Ettore hits her she'll go arrest Morgan thinking he's me. With him arrested it will give my friends who are after me a chance to take me out like shooting fish in a barrel."

"But what if she jumps to soon or if your assassins move against Morgan too quickly. We need for him to stay alive at least until after this meeting tomorrow. Speaking of the meeting tomorrow there was a new player that's asked to be added to the list. I received his request and he checked out. I think you might even like him."

"He sounds interesting who is he?" asked Ettore as he took as sip from his glass. "What can he offer us?"

"His name is Juri Sheshenov a Colonel in the FSB, former KGB and has links to the Russian Bratva. He's looking for a big weapons buy to shore up a rebel faction in a banana republic. I think he's looking for a place to retire to with good weather. He's here with his assistant they're staying in the El Presidente."

"It would be nice to have another country that we can run to in case crap happens. Okay we can hear him out."

"Okay I'll send him an invitation for tomorrow. What are you going to do with your other girlfriend during the meeting?"

"She can stay in her room but to make sure slip her a tranq in her dinner that will keep her sleeping through the meal and the meeting. Now I want to know more about this Russian Colonel. What else can you tell me?"

"I was told he wasn't someone to screw around with for one so take it easy with him and don't piss him off like you've done to just about everyone else."

"What do you mean I'm a warm affectionate individual? Just ask anyone they'll tell you."

"You mean the people who don't want to kill you. Word off the street has it that there's a wet team coming after you with some pretty heavy hitters. This Russian guy could be a good asset to have if we get in a bind."

"We won't have to worry about that once we play our get out of jail free card then it will be smooth sailing. I need for you to find me a good plastic surgeon once they whack Morgan and no one is looking for me I'm going to need a new face."

"I'll get on it," said Paolo as he refilled both their glasses. "But what are you going to do with your house guest? Do you plan on keeping her with us?"

"I think by then I'll get tired of her and... well she will have served her purpose," said Ettore as Paolo handed him back his glass.

"But she'll know your secret so we can't just let her walk away. I suppose you want me to clean up after you like usual."

"You are such a good friend. Let me finish this then I need to go back to the room. My poor Alex will be worried sick about her Morgan," he said as he laughed. "If only she knew."

"Yes indeed," said Paolo as he raised his glass. "Yes if only she knew I think she'd break your neck like a twig then stomp on you." They both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey told Morgan he was going down to the restaurant to order something and have it sent up to the room and that considering everyone knew his face he should keep in under wraps until they needed it again. John took the elevator down to the bar to meet Chuck. He intentionally lied to Morgan because he didn't want Chuck to get inside his head and convince him that they should give up their plan for his. The elevator doors opened and Casey got off walking straight over to the bar where he found Chuck sitting in a dark corner without costume.

"What gives I thought you'd be dressed up like that a Russian," said John as he sat down opposite him in the booth.

"Bring us both two fingers of your best Scotch," said Chuck. "I am undercover as me. If anyone sees me with you they won't associate Juri with you or Morgan. How is he? Boy he played you well."

"Grimes is fine up in the room and no one played me except for what you're trying to do right now. I'm here because you had something you wanted to tell me so tell or I get up and leave."

"John is this any way to be? I care for Alex too so does Sarah then you go acting like this. Morgan played you because he came to you when he spotted Ettores' plane and not to us like he was supposed to because he knew you'd fly off half-cocked like you're doing."

"If this is it I'm out of here," said Casey as he started to get up.

"Okay, okay sit back down," said Chuck as the cocktail waitress came over and served them their Scotch. Chuck paid for the round and dropped her a healthy tip for her to get lost.

"Listen there was an incident in your room this evening. I'm here with Zondra," said Chuck as he took as sip. Casey smiled and grunted.

"I bet that's load of fun. You know what her reputation was in the CAT squad," said John as he threw his back then waved for the waitress to bring him another. "Oh by the way you can catch this one too."

"Sure John and yes I know what Zondra's reputation was and she continues to live up to it. Well I sent her up to make initial contact with you two and when she got to your penthouse we found your door ajar..."

"We? I thought you said you sent her," said John as the waitress came over so they had to stop talking. They waited for her to take John's empty glass and hand him his new one. Like before Chuck paid and gave her another tip.

"If I keep this up I'm going to pay her kids' college tuition. Anyway, I followed Zondra through CCTV except the cameras were down in your rooms...

"That's because they think Morgan is Ettore and it's probably a security precaution but go ahead," said John as he started nursing his second drink.

"Well Zondra found a man going through your things inside. She hid but the man heard her and pulled his weapon..."

"Bad move on his part. I'm guessing that's why the room smelt like bleach," said Casey as Chuck nodded. "I guess Ettore has a cleaning service too. I have to say Grimes didn't notice a thing and if you hadn't told me I probably wouldn't have either."

"That's not all I got the cameras on right after the shooting and I flashed on the guy. John he was a senior Interpol agent, Martin LaBlanc."

"Crap... well this might not be that bad. This builds Morgan's credibility as being Ettore. We're making our incursion tomorrow evening if everything goes right." As they were talking Chuck received a text message,

"This is Ettore I'm invited to his ranch tomorrow evening for a dinner and chat." They were about to discuss the plan more in detail when Chuck noticed five men who came walking in. "Oh boy," he said as he flashed. He saw bodies and mayhem.

"What is it," asked Casey as he looked around and saw the men. He recognized their tattoos as being Special Forces and French Foreign Legion.

"Is that a wet team after Morgan?"

"Well they're not here to give him a sponge bath."

"Bartowski leave the quips to me," said Casey as they both ran over to catch the elevator with the five mercenaries.

"Hold that door," said Chuck as he put his foot in it. He and Casey climbed in.

"Going up what floor?" asked one of the men.

"Oh the buttons already been pushed. Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

In a dark smoke filled backroom a group of men sat around a table discussing business at hand. There was a heated debate going on inside about why it was taking so long to carry out what was sold as an easy hit. Yet the target seemed to be doing the same thing he'd become famous for, dodging bullets. However, everyone became silent when Mr. Big walked in the room.

"I know you've all got questions for me about what's taking so long and wondering why I've had the same lack of success as all of you after I promised something different. The truth is that my failures have been strategic to get our target lulled into a false sense of security before I drop the hammer down on him."

"So you're saying that you've sacrificed all these men for what to make Ettore feel like he was safe when he's not?" But he seems pretty safe to us."

"He only thinks he is. There will be a big dinner and meeting at his ranch tomorrow that will be my window of opportunity. He's so secure in his own personal safety that I'll be able to get men into his inner sanctum without anyone questioning."

"You're just going to drive in with a truck full of mercs and no one is going to say anything? I don't see how you're going to get in enough men that it will make a difference."

"You just leave that up to me. Ettore doesn't know it but he's living on borrowed time," said Mr. Big as he picked up his glass. "To our little joint venture"

"Hear hear," said one of the men at the table as they all stood up and raised their glass drinking to the toast.

"Okay," said Mr. Big as he got on with the rest of the business of the day. They hashed through all the points they had agree to talk about then they adjourned so everyone could get back to their own personal fiefdom.

"Bob can you hang around afterwards," asked Mr. Big. Bob was in no position to say no so he hung behind. Once everyone was gone he invited Bob to come near him to talk.

"Crap," said Bob as he looked around at everyone one else. He tried to figure out what he'd done and if Mr. Big was calling him out on it. Sure he'd disagree with some of the things Mr. Big preached but he wasn't any more vocal that some of the others.

"Bob I've got a job for you," said Mr. Big as he leaned into Bob smiling. "I want you to grab a flight and go down to Bogota. I want you to head up our incursion team…"

"What do you want me to do? Lead a what?" asked Bob. Bob wanted to ask him if he was on some sort of cheap drug but he managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes I want you to head up the incursion team and to do that you need to leave now. Don't worry I'll have one of my men meet you at the airport and escort you over to El Presidente where you'll meet up with the rest of the team then proceed. They'll debrief you on your way to the party."

"I appreciate the faith you're putting in me and I promise I'll do my best not to screw it up. Okay I've got this but what are we going to do about the American."

"Not we… but you, the question is what are you going to do about him. I know what I'd do if I were you but you are you," said Mr. Big. He held up his glass signaling to the man behind the bar he wanted a refill. "I'll take another and so will my friend here," said Mr. Big.

"I guess I'd get rid of him," said Bob as he looked at Mr. Big to see if his answer was satisfying. "But when you're talking about incursion team you're not talking about me jumping over walls and crawling through grass," asked Bob and with good reason. The middle age spread hit him hard and he was huffing now going up just one flight of stairs.

"No, of course not," said Mr. Big. "I'd never do that to you. Although I could feel your negativity during the meeting but I'm not holding that against you. The fact is there are others in our little circle who think worse than you do but are afraid to say anything. No, I've gotten you an invitation to this dinner and meeting with Ettore tomorrow. Your entourage will be made up of our wet team…"

"So I'm how you're getting your people inside," said Bob as he picked up his Scotch and took a sip. "I guess I don't need to ask what will happen to me if your people are found out."

"Well that would depend on Ettore's mood but the end would always be the same; however, whether that end came quickly or was dragged out would be up to the way Ettore feels in that moment. But look at this from another angle if we pull this off you'll be able to see me finally take Ettore down."

"Now that's something I could drink to," said Bob as he lifted his glass up and clinked it with Mr. Big's. They both laughed.

"Well I think it's time I let you go get ready. My people will run you to the airport and put you on a chartered jet for Bogotá. Like I said before there you'll be met and taken straight to Ettore's ranch…"

"La Vecchia Fattoria, I know what it's called. Okay I'll go," said Bob as he got up and shook Mr. Big's hand. "Wish me luck."

"I don't have to wish you luck because everything has been planned out in detail. Just go along with the plan and you'll succeed as well as guaranteeing yourself a place in this organization for a long time to come."

With that the two men parted. Bob left and was escorted out to a waiting car that whisked him off to the airport. He had more than a few reservations about this mission but he didn't dare disagree or say no. If he had Mr. Big would've done to him what he did to their one eyed friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck told the hitmen that he and Casey were riding up to the penthouse which told the killers that they had been burned. There was an awkward silence as everyone sized each other up. Five against two thought the mercs were good odds. Even if they thought it they kept looking at each other waiting for someone to start.

"Well do I need to ask you if I can hold your hand to start this dance," asked Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Chuck, I'm going to like this."

Finally one got courage and tried to pull his weapon. Chuck checked the hand pushing the weapon back in the holster and delivering a leopard punch to the man's throat. He dropped to the ground gasping for breath holding his throat. One man grabbed Chuck in a bear hug while another pulled a knife on Casey.

"Die," he yelled as he tried to stab him but John side stepped the stab check the arm with the knife. He then brought the arm back around in a circular motion so the man stabbed himself. John grabbed the handle and pulled up opening the man's abdomen.

The one man held Chuck in a bear hug while his partner punched him. He got one punch in but Chuck shook it off so when he tried to punch him again. Chuck delivered a groin kick that buckled his attacker then he shifted his weight and stomped the foot of the man that had him in a bear hug and he landed a spur kick to the groin followed up by an elbow to the face. The man staggered back into Casey who quickly snapped his neck. The last one pulled his weapon before they could get to him but when it looked like he was going to take one of them out the doors of the elevator opened. Zondra was standing there with her suppressed Beretta Cougar. She put one in the back of his head splattering blood and gray matter over Chuck.

"I know you did that on purpose," said Chuck as he walked past her heading for their room.

"Most people would say thank you," said Zondra. Then she turned back to Casey. "John you want to come in for a nightcap."

"Thanks but I should get back up to Grimes and make sure he's okay. I'll take a rain check for when this mission is over with."

"You mean rogue mission" said Chuck as he came out with his tablet. "I'm deleting all the video coverage. It won't be pretty I could do better back in Castle but no one will be able to see what happened in the elevator. There it's done. Well John we'll be leaving here tomorrow at eight. I can get you two in then you can search to ranch for Alex. You do have a map of the ranch house don't you?"

"Well I thought we'd start from the basement then work our way up floor by floor. But no I don't have the blueprints. But this can't be that hard."

"John! You know how big that ranch house is? Do you know how many servants he's got in that house? You go start whacking them and you won't get very far. Here I put a layout for you on your cloud account you'll be able to look it over. I'd start in the far end looking for her. That area seems to be the most secure but if I were going to put money on it. I'd look on the second floor. There are some guest rooms up there and since he seemed to like Alex I would think he'd like to keep her comfortable."

"Thanks Chuck, now I really need to get back and check on the Troll" said Casey as he started to walk towards the fire escape.

"Wait John," said Chuck as he grabbed him by the arm. Casey looked down at Chuck's arm and growled. "Sorry," he said as he let go. "But don't tell Morgan what I just told you about Ettore wanting to keep Alex comfortable. Thinking about this wouldn't be good for him and there's no reason to set him off for no reason."

"I agree Mum's the word. I can tell you when I get my hands on Ettore there's going to be some serious payback coming. Who knows I might set a new personal record when I get my hands around his neck. I need to go thanks for the fun date Chuck," said John as he disappeared in the stairwell.

"Thanks to you I need to go take a shower get cleaned up then call Sarah."

"How does Sarah put up with your constant whining?"

"Maybe I don't have anything to complain about with her," said Chuck as they walked back into their room. He remembered his promise to make this work to Sarah so he took a deep breath then turned around to Zondra.

"Okay let's do this," he said. "Clean slate let's start over again. I promise to put everything behind us and from this moment on we move forward. What's done is done."

"Sounds good to me Loverboy," said Zondra as she smiled at Chuck. He gave her a look back. "Okay, okay I was just kidding. Geez you can't take a joke can you?"

"Okay, clean slate," said Chuck as he sat down his tablet then went into his bedroom to take a shower. Zondra went to their bar and got herself a drink. As she sipped she pulled Martin's badge out of her pocket and played with it as she looked it over.

"Clean slate that would nice if it were possible. Sorry Martin but it was me or you and you lost out," she said as stashed it away hearing Chuck moving about in his room.

[Later on in the Lobby]

One of the hotel's guests called for room service and the delivery boy was tired and didn't feel like waiting for the service elevator so he took the guest elevator. He pushed the button looking over his shoulder at the Manager making sure he was in his office. He was still looking when the bell rang telling him the elevator was there. When he heard the doors open he pushed his cart in but it wouldn't move something was blocking it.

"What the… madre de Dios," said the boy as he made the sign of the cross. In the elevator lying on the floor were five dead men.

"What are you doing using this elevator," said the Manager hearing the boy. "You know this elevator is reserved for… Oh crap not again." The Manager wasn't shocked like the boy instead he was thinking about what he was going to have to do to get rid of the bodies and clean the mess up as quickly as he could before one of their civil guests saw it.

"Get yourself together and take the service elevator like you're supposed to," said the Manager to get rid of the boy. They he used his manager key to secure the elevator shutting it down then placing an out of order sign in front of it. He walked back to his office and called housekeeping.

"I've got five though stains to remove from the guest elevator and I need this taken care of ASAP. Thank you," said the Manager. He hung up then poured himself a rum neat.

"You're getting too old for this crap," he said to his reflection in the glass then downed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got Sam and Clara off to bed. Ellie was finally released from quarantine so she and Devon along with Clara spent the evening with Sarah and Sam having dinner together and trying to get Sarah's mind off Chuck being gone. However, Sarah had a little side mission of her own going on. She watched Devon and Ellie as they made eyes at each other then there were some exchanges of kisses enough for Clara to shake her head and quote Casey. There wasn't much privacy in the quarantine zone and now they were finally out.

"Guys why doesn't Clara sleep here tonight with Sam," said Sarah. "I've already got her bed ready and she's got her stuff in the bathroom. I just think that would be one less hassle for you guys to deal with tonight. We can worry about that tomorrow."

"I don't know," said Ellie as she looked at the girls. "I don't want to inconvenience you and I know you've got a lot on your mind right now."

"Well I know what to say, thanks," said Devon. "It sounds like a great idea. I don't think the girls mind and this will give up some time to get caught up."

"Caught up on what?" asked Sam. "You've been together all this time in the hospital. What have you gotten behind on?"

"I'm not touching this one," said Sarah as she laughed. "I think the person who brought it up ought to explain it." But before Captain Awesome could say anything Clara pulled Sam over and whispered in her ear. Sam made a disgusted looking face.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick. Mommy if we hurry up and get changed can you tell Clara and me a bedtime story."

"Sure," said Sarah as she started clearing the table and putting the dirty dishes in the sink. "What would you like me to read to you?"

"Can you tell us the one about how the prince deactivated the thermal nuclear device using nothing but fruit juice? Clara hasn't heard that one all the way to the end."

"Whatever happened to Cinderella, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty?" asked Ellie as she went over to help Sarah with the dishes.

"They didn't work for the agency," said Sarah. "Besides if I were you I'd be more concerned about what they're teaching my daughter in that school of hers."

They finished the dishes then Ellie and Devon took off after they said good night to Clara and Sam. They were giggling as they slipped down the hall way then were gone. Both Clara and Sam shook their heads.

"What are they giggling and laughing at," asked Sam. "You never seem to be that happy to go do the laundry?"

"Do the laundry?" said Sarah as she looked at the two girls. "What do you mean? Oh you think they're going to go do the laundry?"

"Yes that's what Clara told me they had to get caught up on. Being in the hospital in quarantine they couldn't do their laundry so now they've got to get it caught up." Clara nodded her head.

"That's what they're doing right? It's seems kind of late but I guess you can put it in and let it run then in the morning finish it."

"No you're absolutely right they have to do a load, maybe even two. So let's do this story before the people who want to hear it falls asleep."

Sarah told them the story of the Prince and the Thermal Nuclear device and like last time they got a little bit over halfway when they both dozed off. She smiled at them kissed them both on the forehead and made sure they were tucked in then went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Looking at the clock on the wall I was later than she expected.

"Well he must be caught up in something and can't call home," she said to herself as she poured herself a glass of water from the fridge and add a twist of lemon. "Walnut, it's nights like this mamma could use something stronger but we'll have to make do." She was sipping on her water when the monitor flickered in the living room then Chuck appeared on screen.

"Oh Sweetie I'd given up on you calling this evening. Sam and Clara are in bed asleep. Ellie and Devon are next door doing the laundry..."

"Doing the laundry? Isn't it kind of late to be doing laundry although we Bartowski's clean when we're stressed..."

"Right, I'll let you think that. Well never mind I'll explain it to you when you get back. How are things going down there? Have you been able to talk to Casey and Morgan yet?"

"I talked with Casey earlier but to no avail. Although I might have talked him into going along with my plan at least in part that is but I'll hash that out tomorrow. Juri got his invitation to participate in a dinner and meeting at Ettore's ranch tomorrow," said Chuck but as he moved his stomach muscle reminded him that he'd gotten punched.

"What's the matter? Why are you in pain?" said Sarah as she noticed him cringe. Then Zondra came on the screen dressed in a robe half open and handed him some ice.

"It's nothing I just pulled a muscle working out," said Chuck as he took the ice and put it inside his robe. Sarah noticed quickly they had matching robes.

"Pulled a muscle working out," said Sarah as she raised an eyebrow. If she didn't trust him and that she knew he didn't like Zondra she would be reading between the lines. "Chuck, you two need to be very careful tomorrow at Ettore's. Remember Chuck he's not Morgan and you need to keep that in mind."

"Believe me I do," said Chuck as he looked around to see where Zondra was then he whispered. "Your friend is living up to her reputation and don't worry I remember my promise but never again. When I say never, that means from now on."

"I'm glad to hear that when I saw you two in matching robes well my imagination started to get away from me..."

"What? Yuck no... well I guess my pulling a muscle while working out didn't fly and we have our pact. There was a small altercation in the elevator Casey and I against a five man wet team. I got tagged in the stomach that's the reason I'm sore but Zondra took one out with a head shot that left me covered. That's the reason I'm late calling I had to wash the blood and gore off first. As for the robes they belong to the hotel."

"My poor Chuck," said Sarah. "Now tell me what I'm supposed to report to Beckman when she calls because we both know she will. I guess I need to omit the fact that you've made contact with Casey and Morgan?"

"Yes she can't know they're here or she'll send in her own team to extract them and Casey won't go without a fight. Just tell her we've made contact with Ettore and Juri has been invited over tomorrow. Tell her as I find out more I'll pass it on and leave it like that," said Chuck.

They continued talking until they both were yawning and dozing off on the other. Neither wanted to give up and go to sleep but they weren't the only ones who didn't want to give up. Sitting in the hotel bar was Sheila Swanson. She was drinking and boiling inside, going over and over in her head how Ettore used her for his alibi so he could eliminate Martin. Sure they weren't close but that was beside the point. Ettore used her and now she was determined to do something about it.

"I'll have another glass of courage," said Sheila when the cocktail waitress came by to tell her this was the last call. The waitress came back put her drink on the table then took her empty. Sheila sipped on her drink as she stared at the Beretta Bobcat in her clutch.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Sheila spent most of the night sitting in the bar of the hotel thinking over in her head what she should do. She couldn't help but feel responsible for getting Martin killed and now Ettore was sitting up in his room fat, dumb and happy laughing at her. This just wasn't fair by any standard and it was eating at her. The Manager went over to her after her presence was brought to his attention.

"Excuse me but we really need to clean up in here Miss so I'm afraid you're going to have to move to the lobby. Are you waiting for someone? It's kind of late can I call you a taxi?"

"I'm thinking," said Sheila as she looked up at him. "Wait a minute are you the Manager here? You're just the man I need to talk to."

"Excuse me why do you want to talk to me," he said as he looked down at her. "I don't think I'm your type and we don't permit that type of activity here in the hotel."

"No you don't understand," said Sheila as she pulled out her badge and laid it on the table. "Pull up a chair and let's talk about Martin LaBlanc and why his body was found in an alley behind this hotel."

"Martin who? I'm sorry I have no idea who that is," said the Manager. "If you want to stay here then you're more than welcomed to." He tried to get away but she wasn't going to let him.

"Really you're going to stand there and tell me you didn't know him when he's got you on the payroll as his CI. He also told the people in my office that he was coming here when he left the office yesterday then shortly afterwards his body was found in the alley behind here. You can talk to me or you can talk to police but if you talk to them who's to say that word won't get back to the wrong ears then you become a liability."

"I can't say anything because if I do I will become a liability," said the Manager as he started to sweat and look around making sure no one was watching or listening in on them.

"Well suit yourself but when the police take you out in cuffs it will be too late. We can make this informal and whatever you tell me will be off the record like everything you told Martin. He kept copious records of your conversations." Not really but she wanted to put the fear of God in him and it worked.

"Off the record then but how do I know you're not recording this conversation and will use it against me later?" said the Manager as he did another check around the room.

"You can look in in my purse if you want and do you think I have any room in this dress to hide anything?" she said as she showed him the inside of her clutch.

"Okay but wait a minute," said the Manager. He went over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Pyrat cask then came back. He poured two glasses putting one in front of her. "What do you want to know?"

"There's no way Martin would've gone into that alley so how did his body get put in there? Something tells me that it was moved from where he was killed and that some place is here in this hotel, am I right?"

"He was found dead in the penthouse by our security and we moved the body," said Martin as he talked into his glass. "Then we sanitized the room so if you're thinking about searching it go ahead but you won't find anything. Our cleaners are very efficient."

"Is Ettore La Barba staying in the penthouse? And this cleaning service is something you have in place for him?"

"That's a two part question so first yes Señor La Barba is our guest in the penthouse but the service has been in place in this hotel since… well for a long time. But you haven't asked me the most important question."

"And what question is that?" asked Sheila. She couldn't figure out if she liked or disliked this guy. His answers were frank but it was like he didn't realize he and his hotel were accomplices in these homicides. Or if he did he didn't care either way he seemed detached and cold. "I'm sorry you were saying there was a question I should ask."

"Yes and a fundamental one was Señor La Barba in his room when Señor was killed? The answer is no when Martin was killed Señor La Barba was out of the hotel. He didn't come back until later after the room was sanitized."

"He could've slipped in the back then gone out the same way so when he showed up later it only appeared that he just arrived giving himself an alibi.

"That could be true only if the hotel had a back entrance but unfortunately we don't. In fact it is one of the things that the fire marshal is always on us for. He's threatened to close us down quarterly but every time he tries to put it into practice someone loses his paperwork. The only thing that has gone up in flames is the fire marshal's home so this should tell you someone doesn't want this hotel shutdown."

"I see and is that what makes you so sure the police won't charge you with interference," said Sheila as she took a sip.

"Agent Swanson," said the Manager. "If you go to the police with what I told you then with all probability it will be you who will charged with interference. If you don't believe me then go right ahead. I don't know why Martin was in Mr. La Barba's room. Normally he was very scrupulous in his activities but I'm willing to bet it had something to do with you."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I'm still looking at Ettore for Martin's death whether he was or wasn't in the hotel. He could've easily hired a hitman to take care of poor Martin. One shot sounds like a professional."

"One shot to the chest sounds sloppy. A professional would've put one in the head for good measure. I've become a little bit of an expert over the years. But really 'poor Martin'? You really didn't know you agent that well. Listen what I'm about to tell you has to stay between us because if it gets out you and I both will find bull's eyes on our backs."

"Go ahead," said Sheila as she held out her empty glass and he filled it. "I'm waiting or can't you pour and talk at the same time."

"Okay, your Martin paid me as a CI but he was an informant for Señor La Barba and had been for a long time. Your old Chief the one who died in another mugging gone wrong… well I overheard Martin telling someone where he was going to be then the next day the man was dead so you do the math."

"That's impossible. Why would Martin betray everything he... we believe in and for what money? I don't understand. You must be mistaken or you heard wrong."

"I think what you're experiencing is called denial I should know I was taken to enough psychiatrists as a child. The diagnosis was I suffer from reduced affect display if you haven't figured it out. But getting back on topic not that I can say for sure but sometimes people come in here and blow off steam and to get hammered. That's what Martin used to do regularly after his wife left him taking his kids with her. From what he said I take it she'd asked and got a rather high alimony along with child support. The truth is she was milking him dry so he had to come up with some way to get her money."

"That sounds horrible so what you're saying is it wasn't in Ettore's interest to take Martin out because he was already on the take working for him."

"I think that pretty much sums it up in a nutshell. But think about it. Why would Señor La Barba eliminate the one guy who was reporting what you people were up to? It doesn't make sense."

"If what you say is true no I guess it wouldn't," said Sheila as she turned up her glass then had him fill it one more time. "So if Ettore didn't do Martin then who did and why?"

"This is pure speculation on my part but there are other players floating around," he said as he made a mental note not mention the five bodies in the elevator. "People who are out to get Señor La Barba. You see he has a lot of good qualities but he has been known to... well to be blunt piss people off in business. From what I understand if he stabs you in the back it's usually with a real knife…"

"So people in his circle don't like him. What does that have to do with Martin? Can you be a little clearer?" she asked as she sipped.

"I'm trying. You see these people from time to time send mercenaries and assassins to... how do you say it, eliminate him with extreme prejudice…"

"I think you're thinking about the CIA or one of those other American acronymic agencies," said Sheila as she sipped on her rum. She was starting to feel a little light headed so she slowed down now.

"Whatever," said the Manager as he took a sip. Suddenly his throat was dry and he needed the drink. "What I'm saying is if Martin was in the wrong place at the wrong time he could've run into one of these killers and they could've taken him out."

"So what are you saying is he could've gotten himself killed simply because it was a bit of bad luck? I don't know if I can buy off on that."

"Do you know what Occam's razor is? It states that when examining a multitude of possibilities the simplest one is usually the right one. Or have you got a better story that matches all the points I've told you?"

"No I guess not. Listen I'm going to go home get cleaned up then change. After that I'm coming back to have a chat with Ettore and if I find out you've given him a head's up then you and I are going to have a problem. Do you understand?"

"Sure no problem but if you make me your CI and put me on your payroll then I'd have a financial interest in keeping my mouth shut."

"I'll see what I can do," said Sheila as she got up. "You can call me that taxi now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning arrived early Alex woke up slowly with a head that just wouldn't stop aching. She couldn't remember getting in bed or much of anything after drinking that bottle of wine with her meal. She rolled over to find Morgan still snoring next to her. At first she was scared then looked under the covers and they both still had their clothes on.

"Phew, but what happened to me," she asked herself. "One small bottle of wine shouldn't make me feel like death warmed over." The chalk taste in her mouth and dry throat were clear signs she'd been drugged. However, the question was why.

There was a knock on the door then the sound of the key being turned in the lock. A servant lady came in and laid out fresh clothes for them both then left.

"What time is it," asked Ettore still pretending to be Morgan. "That's right we don't have watches but it must be early. I had a dream about us being intimate together..."

"That's good was it in techno color considering how many cameras there are in this room," said Alex as she got up looking over her clothes. She picked them up then went into the bathroom. "You can put on your floor show in here while I use the bathroom so far I haven't found any cameras in here," she said as she closed the door then she yelled back. "And I'd better not you bunch of perverts. Would you do this to your mothers and sisters?"

"I hope whoever is watching doesn't answer because I don't think we'd like the answer. Or at the least it would be a little unsettling."

"You're probably right," said Alex from the other side of the door. "Morgan, how do you feel? I ask because I've got a really bad headache..."

"It's probably caused by the stress of being cooped up in here or you could be coming down with something."

"So you feel fine nothing wrong? No dry raspy sensation in your throat," asked Alex through the door. Maybe she was coming down with something.

"No, I'm perfectly fine as a matter of fact I wish they'd hurry up and bring us our breakfast. I'm getting a little hungry.

"You're always hungry," said Alex as she started to walk out then for some reason she crack the door instead and spied on him. But she couldn't get out of her head why they'd drug her and seemingly do nothing to Morgan. It just didn't make sense.

"You're right I was born with a fast metabolism," he said as he took off his shirt with his back to her. She saw his hairy back or as he called is her wooly carpet. She felt silly doing what she was doing then she saw his front in the mirror he was standing in front of.

"Oh crap," she said without thinking. She closed the door quickly putting her hands over her mouth to keep from being heard but it was too late.

"Oh crap what? Is something wrong in there? Do you want me to come in?" asked Ettore hoping this was his big chance.

"No, no stay out please. It's well... hum it's that today's my Mom's birthday and we were going to take her out to your favorite restaurant that French place."

"Right that French place but no I was going to let your Mom pick her own place. After all it's her birthday but I guess that's a mute issue now that we're stuck in here."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Alex back. Her mind was racing now she sat on the toilet with her hands over her mouth. She didn't know what to do. This Morgan didn't have a scar from when Dale shot him and her mother's birthday they celebrated a month ago. The French restaurant was her mother's favorite place and if it'd been up to Morgan they would've dined at the under ten dollar buffet at Sizzling Shrimp his favorite place.

"What a fool I've been," thought Alex as she sat there trying to figure out her next move. She had to play along that was for sure until she could do something. However, when she jumped she had to make sure that whatever she opted for had to succeed because from that point on Ettore would know she knew.

"Hey are you okay in there," said Ettore as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you decent? May I come in?"

"No stay right where you are," she said as she flushed the toilet then started running the water in the sink. "I'll be out in a minute. Have they brought us our breakfast yet?"

"I hear someone at the door right now," yelled Ettore. "Yes it's here. Actually it looks good eggs over easy with bacon and toast. There's also coffee and fresh orange juice. If you don't hurry up I'm going to eat your bacon."

"You touch my bacon mister and I'll have to break something. You can have your pick of what you want broken," said Alex as she came out of the bathroom. Ettore started to pass her a plate.

"Hey wait a minute buddy didn't your mother teach you to wash your hands before handling food. Get in that bathroom now march," she said. "Just because we're in the wilderness doesn't mean we have to act like animals."

As soon as he was gone she thought about switching plates but then she remembered the cameras and stopped. If she went through with it she'd be caught on film if not seen.

"A-ha," she heard from behind her. "So who's trying to steal my bacon," said Ettore as he walked up behind her and put his arm around her. She felt disgusted.

"I guess I'm caught," said Alex. She felt his breath on her neck and it was all she could do not to take the plastic fork they'd given them and shove it in his eyes but she needed to let this slide off so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned around. "I was just thinking about your poor arteries and wanted to keep them from getting clogged up."

"So you were thinking about my health. I should thank you," said Ettore. "If you give me a kiss I'll give you my bacon."

"I really don't want it that badly and besides we need to keep our energy up. I was thinking maybe we should rush them the next time someone comes through the door. We've been passive for long enough. "

"What good would that do? So we get out of here but then where do we go? I've seen what's on the other side of that door which is a big house with a lot of guards. We wouldn't get very far."

"I never said it was a perfect plan. So what do you suggest? Come on Morgan constructive criticism means you tear down my idea and come up with one of your own. So far I'm hearing how none of my ideas will work but I'm not hearing any suggestions."

"Well let's eat first then talk about it afterwards," said Ettore. She'd backed him into a corner now he had to come up with a way to break out of his own prison cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan got up early took a shower then walked out in the common room. He made coffee then went to the window that looked out over Bogotá and stood there admiring the view. From all the way up where they were it looked like any other big city with modern buildings that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The eye sore of the Ciudad couldn't be seen from here lying strategically to the back side of the hotel where there were no windows to look out at it or as had been planned 'out of sight out of mind'.

"You know standing in front of that window you're making yourself an easy target. So if you want to continue the saga of being the bullet magnet keep it up there moron."

"No thanks John," said Morgan as he quickly moved away closing the curtains. "I made coffee if you want some. I thought you were supposed to bring up something to eat last night. I went to bed hungry and had a hard time going to sleep."

"If that's true then who had the chainsaw going in your bedroom last night. I thought they were trying to cut down the Amazon rain forest."

"Funny John. So are we going to get room service or are we going to go down to the restaurant? I don't want a continental breakfast I want real food. I guess a Nevada omelet is out of the question but a couple eggs with toast and coffee they should be able to throw together."

"I don't know," said John as he looked at the menu in the room. "I think you're going to have to take whatever they bring up."

"Ettore La Barba wants eggs and he's going to get eggs," said Morgan. He picked up the hotel phone and called down to the front desk.

"Front desk," said the man half-asleep. "Juan speaking how may I help you? …. Yes, Señor La Barba of course I know who you are," said Juan as he looked over at his colleagues. The name La Barba woke them all up.

"Yes Señor of course I speak English but I also speak Italian if you want? … Okay I'm keeping my mouth shut. One second Señor," said the man as he looked at his friends.

"Quick someone throw me a pen and paper." One of his colleagues passed him what he needed. "Okay I'm ready. … Two eggs sunny side up with bacon and hash browns along with toast and coffee. …. Yes, I've got that and for your friend? … He wants a short stack with extra crispy bacon along with coffee and orange juice. I'll make sure they get this in the kitchen right away," said Juan as he hung up.

"Juan what was that all about?" asked one of his friends.

"This is Mr. La Barba's breakfast order. He wants room service this morning just… well what's a short stack? A short stack of what?"

"Let me see that," said the Manager as he came out from the back taking the piece of paper from Juan's hand. "Pablo come here," said the Manager. He handed the boy some money and keys. "Take the hotel's scooter make a run over to McDonald's and give them this piece of paper. Tell them the two orders are to go and once you have them bring them back straightaway now go."

"Juan," said the Manger as he turned back to him. "When he gets back take the orders in the back put them on our plates. Put a carafe of coffee and orange juice on the cart then have one of the busboys run it up to Señor La Barba with our compliments."

"You don't think he'll notice?" asked Juan nervous because Ettore knew his name now.

"That's why you're reception and I'm management. Now go get the cart ready for when Pablo gets back. The rest of you why are just standing around doing nothing? I suggest you get to work or you'll be looking for work somewhere else."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was in his room getting into costume so he and Zondra could go down to the lobby. He was going to go to the restaurant for breakfast while she wanted to go for an early morning run. Zondra hovered over him chomping at the bit for him to get a move on it as she stretched out. Finally he told her to go ahead without him so he could get some peace and tranquility. It was amazing how fast he could get ready without her barking in his ear.

"I know what I promised," said Chuck as he checked his makeup in the mirror. "But never again." He finished getting dressed then the last thing he did was to grab his cane on the way out the door. On the other side of the door he started limping.

"I should've brought an antacid," he said to himself as he rang for the elevator. "I'm liable to get acid reflux during breakfast when she gets back. I wonder how the CAT squad got anything done." The doors opened to the elevator and Chuck got in. He pushed the button for the lobby and the elevator started down. "You'd better keep that to yourself if you want to sleep in the bedroom when you get back."

Meanwhile in the lobby a small squabble arose because the McDonald's Pablo went to has just opened so the grill was still cold. He had to wait around until finally after twiddling his thumbs for almost an hour it was ready. He drove back to the hotel as fast as he could but found the Manager and Juan tapping their feet wondering what had taken him so long. Juan prepared the cart then grabbed one of the busboys sending him off with it.

"Here take this up to the penthouse to Mr. La Barba right away he's been waiting for this," said Juan. "For this time and this time only take the guest elevator I'll cover for you with the Manager but he's been waiting on this for a while."

"So you want me to take food up to that... I mean to Mr. La Barba after he's been starving and getting cranky?"

"Yes, just go and do your job everything will be okay. Don't worry about it," said Juan. The busboy started pushing it but he did worry about it. He couldn't help wondering if he wasn't some sort of sacrificial lamb being sent to slaughter. The boy pushed the cart slowly towards the elevator thinking about how many ways this could go wrong for him when one he hadn't even thought of happened. On his way to the elevator Sheila came up behind him.

"Is that cart going up to Mr. La Barba's room," she asked in a soft seductive voice as she laid her hand gently on the boy's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. He smiled back at her as his heart race. She drew close enough to him that her perfume filled his senses. He was the fly and she was the spider dinner was served up hot and steamy.

"Yea... yea... yes," he said as he tried to swallow the knock he had in his throat having a hard time speaking. "This is his breakfast he called down for. If you want the same I can arrange something for you. I've got pull in the kitchen," he said trying to impress her.

"What say you give me this cart," she said as she handed him money that equaled to a month's salary. This wasn't the type of payment he was expecting but the money was good and he could definitely put it to some good use.

"I really shouldn't I could get into trouble," he said so she doubled it and threw in a kiss on the cheek. "Well I guess it's okay just after it's delivered could you leave the cart in the hallway I'll pick it up later."

"Sure so do we have a deal," asked Sheila. The boy took her money then left. He decided it would be a good idea to lay low for a bit then come back for the cart later. He could go up pick up the cart and no one be the wiser and he'd have money enough to go have some fun.

Sheila stood there as the elevator door opened and an elderly man with a limp got out. He smiled at her then acted funny like he was going to pass out.

"Are you feeling all right," asked Sheila as she helped steady the man. "You should go to the lobby and sit down for a while until this passes."

"No I'm fine but I think I need to go back up to my room and get my medication. Do you mind if I ride up with you? Do you work here?"

"Well, I was going up to see... well I was going up. But no I don't work here," said Sheila as she and Chuck got back on the elevator. "I'm going up to surprise someone with breakfast." They climbed on the elevator together and the doors closed behind them.

"Oh that's nice Ms. Swanson but aren't you afraid to face Ettore by yourself without back up? I know I would be and I don't scare easily."

"Excuse me but how do you know my name and where I'm going?" asked Sheila as she put her hand in her purse. Her face went gray as she tried to stare down Chuck.

"I'm sorry we have never been properly introduced and I have a tendency for theatrics. I guess it has to do with something I picked up in school. You know I was a very good Perchik in 'Fiddler on the Roof."

"You're rambling and you haven't answered my question. How do you know my name and where I'm going? Do you work for La Barba?" Sheila was about thirty seconds away from drawing on Chuck.

"No... heavens no, that jumped up little twerp there's no way I'd work for him. I'm sorry let me begin again. My name Ms. Sheila Swanson of Interpol is Kolonel Juri Sheshenov of the FSB and we know everything. Like how you couldn't be fired from your last post so instead they promoted you to get rid of you. My guess is they stuck you here hoping you'd quit. Too bad that your people don't appreciate the good agent you are. I've known other women in your position beautiful and smart. Your male bosses feel threatened as well as their wives."

"I never did anything in Lyons to deserve the reputation they gave me," blurted out Sheila. She couldn't understand why she felt she needed to defend herself especially to a stranger.

"I for one believe you. You unfortunately have had the misfortune of working for some narrow minded bigots. We would've treated you differently on that you can rest assured."

"That may be but I'm not defecting. If that's what this is," said Sheila. Chuck laughed and she turned red. He could tell she was getting angry with him. Now he was doing to Sheila what Zondra had done to him.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude but no I don't want you to defect. I think you're in the place you ought to be in charge."

"Good because I wouldn't. So Kolonel cutting through your flattery you are a bit out of your jurisdiction being here aren't you? I suppose you won't share with me what you're up to."

"I can't tell you everything but I might be out of my jurisdiction; however, only one of us is about to take the law in her own hands. What are you carrying in your bag? Your Glock service piece or something unregistered with the serial numbers filed off. I hope there's a warrant with it."

"I don't need a warrant La Barba is a wanted criminal and as such I can arrest him on the spot. I'm not afraid of him or his goons for that matter."

"Do you want to get yourself killed like your assistant Martin LaBlanc?" She gave him a look when he mention Martin's name. "Yes I know what happened in the Penthouse and I can understand you wanting to get even but this isn't the way take my word for it. I've been down the road you're on and it usually ends badly for everyone involved."

"Why should I listen to you? Like I said I'm just going to go down wheel this cart in through the door then point my gun at Ettore's face and get some answers to my questions."

"Then when his security pulls their guns on you what will you do? You'll be in a Mexican standoff you shoot, they shoot and for what? Ettore will tell you he was out and has no idea who killed your man. I can tell you he was out..."

"I know I've been told that but that doesn't mean anything. Before you say it I know Martin was on the take and a snitch for Ettore."

"He was? Well that's interesting to know. See you told me something I didn't know. We can help each other if you're willing to work with me. I've got a dinner meeting with Ettore at his farm this evening. He thinks I've come to talk to him about an arms deal when I'm here for something else. Don't ask what I can't tell you but if things work out right there will a lot of confusion. We can use this to our advantage. I'll do what I need to do and you can take Ettore. We meet back up you come with me and we head for the airport. I have a plane waiting on deck as soon as we're all aboard we take off and as soon as we're out you can contact your people about where you want to take Ettore."

"I get full credit for the grab and you're not doing anything illegal?" asked Sheila. She was turning the idea over in her head and it sounded good.

"Do I look like I care about who takes the credit? No I don't need nor do I want it as far as anything illegal goes no I'm not doing anything illegal. That's all I can tell you because if you get caught I don't want my mission compromised because of you."

"Very well... all right I'm in," said Sheila. She'd never admit it but his plan was better than hers and it had the advantage of probably not getting her shot. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Get dressed in something eye catching, men are more pliable with a pretty smile but I think you already know that, then wait for me outside your apartment. I'll be by around a half past eight to pick you up."

"I'm not going to ask how you know where I live?"

"Like I said we know everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was late getting into Castle. Sam and Clara were slow getting up then she had to feed them and wait for Kat to show up. There was no sign of Ellie or Devon. Clara wanted to go over and check on them but Sarah talked her out of it saying that they might be sleeping in after doing so much laundry the night before. But now she was in Castle and she had just sat her bag down when the monitor came on.

"General good morning," said Sarah as Beckman raised one eyebrow and held her watch up to the monitor.

"This is the third time I'm calling you this morning and you finally showed up for work. You know there's a lot to be said for people who are punctual."

"But they don't have two children to get up and get ready in the morning. I'm sorry General I will work on it. I don't have much to report. I talked with Chuck last night and he's received an invitation for a dinner and meeting at Ettore's ranch this evening. Chuck's plan is moving forward and by tonight early tomorrow it could be over."

"Good I don't suppose he mentioned if he'd seen the Colonel or Grimes in Bogotá. We don't have very good resources in that area to do much investigating."

"I didn't ask and he didn't tell so I'm assuming not. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"To know no but I need for you to pass on to Chuck. There's been a lot of chatter on the dark net about an imminent strike against Ettore so when he's at that ranch house he needs to keep his eyes peeled and one of them needs to be on an exit at all times. Now I'm done. Beckman out."

"Crap Chuck what happens if this hit goes down at the ranch house," said Sarah. "No I can't think about this besides Chuck knows what he's doing. Think happy thoughts," she said to herself but they weren't coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan's stomach was talking to him as they waited for their breakfast. John poured himself another cup of coffee and looked over the building plans Chuck had given him. He would never admit to Chuck that he needed them but like this they weren't going to go in blind. Morgan stood behind John looking over his shoulder John felt his eyes on the back of his neck. Finally Casey couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you please find a seat and park it in it? You're bothering me standing back there. I don't like anyone to stand behind me it makes me nervous and you don't want me nervous."

"Do you think they had to chase down the pig to get the bacon? Or do you think they're standing around the chicken waiting for her to lay the eggs? I can see how she might get stage fright all those people staring and waiting around her watching her do her business."

"What are you rambling on about? Do you ever listen to yourself speak?" said Casey as he shook his head. "Do us both a favor find a chair and put yourself in it then zip it up."

"I would but I'm hungry. You might ask what does that have to do with anything," said Morgan as Casey grunted and gave him a look. "Or not, I've waited long enough I'm going to call back down there and find out what's going on. Ettore's outraged at this personal affront," he said but as he started for the phone it rang.

"Chill out and let me do the talking," said John as he went over and picked it up. He held up the receiver waiting to hear who was on the phone before speaking then he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh it's you. What do you want? ... Really it's out in the hall. Thanks I'll go get it. Do I want to know how it got there on its own? ... I guess what I'm asking is the food safe to eat. ... Okay and while I've got you on the line we'll go in with you to the ranch house then break off and do our own thing. ... All right we'll meet then," said Casey then he hung up.

"Who was that," asked Morgan as he followed Casey going out into the hallway. There just outside the elevator was a cart with their food on it. "These people are so afraid of me they refuse to come to the room?"

"Just give it a break for now and let's eat. Maybe if you shove food in that hole you've got in the middle of your face you might be able to stay quiet for a little while so I can get some work done."

"I won't promise anything," said Morgan as he started to eat. "How are your short stacks? My eggs are a little cold but I'm too hungry to care. So you never told me who was on the phone?"

"It was Chuck and we're going to change our plans a little. He's gotten an invitation to the ranch so we'll be going in with him then breaking off. I'll show you later on the blueprints where we're going to start at then how we'll move through the house."

"You talked with Chuck last night and didn't say anything to me did you? John don't you think I'm committed to rescuing Alex? I love her and I'm in this all the way."

"I am too but Chuck told me something. He said you manipulated me into bringing you along and that was the reason you came to me and not to him or Sarah."

"Okay maybe a little is true but I think I told you that," said Morgan. Casey growled with pancake in his mouth. "No you don't understand. If I had told them what I told you they would've gone to Beckman you said so yourself and she would've sidelined you and me telling us we're too close to this."

"You're right and tonight we free Alex plus I'll get to play whack-a-troll. Boy this is going to be fun I can't wait to see the look of the other moron's face when he sees me."

"He's probably going to need another pair of pants," said Morgan as he smiled at Casey. "You know this is better that the breakfast we got the other day at McDonald's. You can't beat food prepared by chef in a good restaurant. How are you short stacks? Do you mind if I try a bite?" said Morgan as he reached over with his fork.

"Do you want to lose that hand just keep it up," growled Casey. "Eat your own food or be prepared to eat you next meal through a straw."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bob boarded the Learjet like Mr. Big had instructed him to then he kicked back on board. The plane took off and flew through the night arriving in Colombian airspace around midday. The co-pilot came back and told him they were arriving early and his contact in Bogotá had been advised. He poured himself a cup of coffee then returned to his seat looking out of the window at the lush green canopy below.

"So you're going to get in early what are you going to do with yourself until the evening?" he said to himself but he had no idea.

The plane received permission then landed at Bogotá's Eldorado airport. It taxied into a hangar and almost as soon as it pulled in a ladder came up against the side. Bob walked down it to be greeted by a rather large well-built man.

"My name is Rupert and I will be taking you to see the rest of the men," said the junior mountain as he took Bob to a waiting car. "We've got rooms in the El Presidente. After you meet the guys I'd recommend you lying down for a bit to get over your jetlag. Besides you'll need to be bright eyed for tonight's mission."

"Okay but I don't need to take a nap," said Bob as he looked at Rupert. "How old do you think I am? Humor me, I can do this I just need to be brought up to speed about how the hit's going down. The more details I know the better it will be."

"Well, it's going to be rather straightforward. We're bringing in two vehicles one you'll be in. Between the two vehicles we'll have eight hitters. They'll make us leave our escort with the vehicles while they shuttle you to the ranch house. I'll be coming with you.

"Good but I want a piece to carry too just in case things get sticky inside and if I can get close to Ettore... well he's not going to get away because I wasn't armed."

"I concur I'll get you a piece as soon as we get to the hotel. Anyway they'll make our men stay at the main gate. At midnight we cut the power then begin to occupy the villa. The men have been told to assume everyone is hostile inside. You and I will carry these," said Rupert as he showed Bob a pill. "You're going to swallow that before we go in. It will send out a low ping that out people will hear through their earpieces so they'll know not to shoot us."

"So we can avoid friendly fire. Good that was a concern of mine when you said they've been told everyone inside was a hostile. It sounds like you've got everything under control. I don't really understand why you needed me."

"Are you kidding? You're our ticket through the Ciudad which is filled with FARC supporters who are protecting Ettore then you're going to get us inside his forbidden fortress armed. When we hit him he won't know what happened. Here we are," said Rupert as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Is there anything else I need to know before we get out?" asked Bob. He didn't want to admit it but his eyes were beginning to feel heavy.

"Well yes there is. Ettore is staying in this hotel. He's up in the penthouse apartment. I know what you're about to ask but yes there have been a number of hits on him in the hotel but he's managed to foil them all. Believe me our best bet is at his ranch where he won't expect it."

"Well I guess it does sort of make senses if you think about it. Here in the hotel he's expecting people to try to get at him so he's got his guard up. But at the ranch he considers it impervious so there he lets his guard down."

"Exactly, I couldn't have explained it better. Now come on and let me introduce you to your men," said Rupert as they got out of the car. Bob yawned as they headed for the elevator.

"I'm not admitting I'm old or jetlagged but I think I will take a little shut eye after I meet the guys," said Bob. Rupert just smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Chuck took Sheila to the restaurant where they had breakfast together. They chatted for a bit over pastries and coffee until Zondra came back from her run. She stuck her head in to let him know she was back but instead of being alone she found Sheila with him. It was a good thing Chuck were posing as a Russian because he should've been used to the Siberian frost that filled the dining room or at least at his table.

"Otets," said Zondra speaking Russian. "Father, who's this woman and what do you think you're doing talking to her? I don't think mother would approve."

"Doch', daughter try to be polite and speak English," said Chuck then he turned to Sheila. "This new generation I don't know about them. Let me introduce you Natasha this is Sheila Swanson. She's the chief in charge of the Interpol office here. I ran into her in the elevator as she was on her way up to the Penthouse. We're going to join forces for this evening's festivities."

"Do you think that's such a good idea to get outsiders involved in our business? You know we have our own agenda which could come into conflict with your new friends."

"I don't know if hers comes into conflict or runs parallel. She wants to arrest Ettore and that could play into our hand. Go up to the room take a shower and change I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you come down."

"This topic isn't over and I feel like calling 'Babushka'. "It was nice meeting you," said Zondra as she turned to leave. She walked a little ways away then turned like she wanted to come back and say something but she just turned around then left.

"Who was that woman?" asked Sheila as she watched Zondra leave. "She really knows how to make an entrance."

"It's okay you can use the B-word. It would be nothing I haven't already heard or thought myself. But we don't always get a chance to pick who we get partnered up with. However, to answer your question Natasha is my assistant."

"Assistant in what?" asked Sheila. "I'm sorry but you don't seem like the type of person who needs an assistant to get things done."

"Thank you," said Chuck. "That was exactly what I said when I left Lubyanka to come here. But nobody listened to me so we're here together."

"Well I should get over to my office I need to contact Mr. Hernandez the Chief of Police then I have to make a trip to the morgue to see if they'll release Martin's remains to me so I can have them shipped back to France," she said as she got up.

"Then I'll see you this evening," said Chuck as he stood up and shook her hand.

"Until this evening Kolonel Sheshenov," said Sheila.

"Please call me Juri. We broke bread together. In Russia once you present bread and salt to a person you become their friend."

"Very well it was a pleasure meeting you Juri, dasvidániya."

"Spasiba do-skó-raj-fstryé-chi," said Chuck. Sheila looked at him perplexed. "I thought you might speak Russian. See you soon thank you.

Sheila walked away disappearing into the lobby and after she was gone Chuck sat back down and signaled the waiter for more coffee. But Sheila didn't completely disappear she waited a few minutes then ducked back in to take a picture of Juri. She wanted to run his photo up the grapevine to see if he was on the up and up. She was putting her life in his hands after all.

"Okay that's done," she said then she started to leave when she saw Zondra getting out of the elevator. She took a couple quick shots of her too.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the B-word isn't her middle name," said Sheila to herself as she left. The distance from the hotel to her office was short. Walking in she was met with a lot of gloomy faces.

"Hector I'm promoting you to be my new vice," said Sheila. "At least until HQ can send in a replacement. Call Chief Hernandez and see if he can meet us at the morgue. Tell him I need to meet him there to expedite the shipment of Martin's remains back to France. Can you do that for me while I get somethings done in my office?"

"Sure but don't you want to slow down a little bit and reappraise the situation? After all Martin is dead and we don't know why."

"Yes we do the police told us he was killed in a mugging that went wrong. As far as slowing down I don't think so if anything we need to strike now that the iron is hot. Are you going to have a problem following orders?"

"No… no I'll get right on it. Do you have any preference about the time? The Chief might not want to meet at the morgue around his lunchtime."

"With all the bodies he has to look at he's probably comfortable dinning in the Morgue. It's one of the few cool places around here during the day. So you do that then knock on my door and let me know," said Sheila.

She went into her office and closed the door then looked back out the glass window at everyone. There still was that dark cloud that hung in the air but she didn't have time to worry about everyone's feelings. Maybe she suffered a little from reduced affect display too. She took out her phone then called a number.

"Hello Philip this is Sheila," she said as she put the call on speaker so she could take out her earrings. "I know it's been a long time but I need a favor…"

"Give me one good reason why I should help you. You only call me when you need a favor and the last time we were supposed to meet you stood me up."

"That's not true I don't just call you when I need a favor. Okay, well maybe I do but the last time I stood you up wasn't my fault. I was getting canned from Lyons and sent to this armpit. But if you give me a second chance I'll make it up to you the next time I'm in Paris."

"Oh I'm sorry I heard about your transfer through the grapevine but I didn't know you got canned. Everyone was told you got promoted."

"So they could get rid of me. Look I'll make it up the next time I'm in cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay shoot, what do you need? Please be something that I won't go to prison for doing. I wouldn't fair well there."

"Will you shut up," she said as she laughed. "This is what I need I've sent you some of photos and I need you to run them through our facial recognition program. The woman's name is supposed to be Natasha something or other…"

"So is something or other her last name," said Philip as he chuckled.

"If you're done being a butthole the old man is supposed to be Kolonel Juri Sheshenov, FSB," she said but as soon as she mentioned the name Philip stopped her.

"This is Sheshenov? I thought he was a myth like the Yeti or the Lochness monster. Oh my I don't know if I should run this."

"Why who is he? The way you're talking I should know him. I had a long talk with him and we had breakfast together."

"The man is the FSB director's right hand. It is rumored that Sheshenov single handedly ended an armed conflict against rival warlords in the Caucasus Mountains. He's also supposed to have close ties to the Bratva which is remarkable since one of their rules is to have nothing to do with any law enforcement agency. If I run this there will be all sorts of bells and whistles that will go off."

"How can I be sure that the man I met is who he claims to be?"

"Listen only a fool or an idiot would pretend to be him because if the real Sheshenov found out he'd be dead and I'm not talking about dead. I'm talking about the kind of death that drags out for days that in the end comes as a relief. Let me run the woman's first then I'll get back to you. If she checks out there will be no need in running the other."

"You're a friend and I won't forget my promise the next time I'm in Paris you can buy me dinner."

"I was really hoping for the other way round but sure that will work too. Well let me get off the line so I can start running this photo for you."

"Thanks again," said Sheila. "Oh wait one minute before you go. There's another name I'd like you to look up. It might be nothing or it might be connected. The name is Morgan Grimes, Burbank California. See what you can find out on him and let me know. For this extra I'll pay for the meal when we meet."

"Now we're talking and I know the perfect restaurant on the Seine. It would've been a bit pricey for me but now that you're drawing chief's pay you can afford it."

"You better get to work before I come back there and kick your butt all the way to your pricey restaurant on the Seine."

"Okay I'll call you when I've got something," he said as he laughed.

She hung up and was putting away her phone when there was a knock on the door then Hector walked in with a notepad.

"Do you really need that to remember when we're supposed to meet the Chief of Police? You just talked to him on the phone," said Sheila as she slipped her phone back in her purse.

"Maybe not but it helps me keep my facts straight," said Hector. Then he stood there looking at her waiting for something.

"Excuse me you were going to tell me when the appointment was," she said. She was concerned if she'd made the right choice choosing Hector. The man was loyal and honest but dumb as box of hammers.

"Oh right I was just wondering if you had something else you wanted to ask me but I guess not or you would've said what that something you wanted to ask me was that you didn't ask."

"What did you say? Are you speaking some foreign language?" she said. Now she was sure she'd made the wrong choice. She could only hope that HQ would send in a replacement ASAP.

"The Chief of Police said he could meet you there in a half an hour and to be punctual because he had an important meeting to attend afterwards so he's kind of short on time today. I mentioned to him that you were interested in getting Martin's body released and he said he didn't think it would be a problem."

"Good maybe we can get the paperwork started now so when we get the release we can ship him back straightaway."

"I'll get on it. If there's nothing else I'll go."

"Yes one last thing can you get me a cup of coffee black no sugar," said Sheila. She knew the rules stated that she shouldn't order her people around like servants but she had to put up with it as she rose through the ranks. The way she looked at now it was her turn. "Here take this and go," she said as she handed him her cup.

"One moment," said Hector as he took out his notepad and started writing. "One cup of coffee black, no cream, no sugar. Okay I've got it now," he said as he took her cup then left.

"Yes," she said to herself looking out the window of her office at Hector. "I hope HQ sends that replacement soon or ships in more notepads."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around midday Paolo came to the room and told Ettore he had to come with him. Ettore, who was still pretending to be Morgan, left with him. However, he noticed that Alex didn't seem that reluctant for him to go almost as if she wanted him to go. But he shook it off he hadn't done anything he could think of to blow his cover so it was probably just her. She'd complained about having a headache that morning so she was probably just coming down with something.

"I'm going to need Morgan for a while," said Paolo. "So don't get worried about him. He'll be back late tonight. Remember I mentioned to the both of you that there would be a meeting he was going to have to attend. Well it's tonight so come on you're going to need a tux…"

"You're going to have to tie his bow tie for him. That's something I always did because Mr. Fumble Fingers has never mastered it.

"I know what you mean," said Paolo as he laughed. Ettore gave him a look. "I mean Ettore never mastered it either so I'm quite proficient."

"It sounds like he was kind of a klutz and you did all the real work," said Alex. "I don't like speaking ill of the dead but you sure seemed to do a lot for him."

"True," said Ettore as he tried not to get angry and blow his cool and cover. "But I'm sure he appreciated everything Paolo did for him. I mean if he was so successful it was because of you."

"You mean he was successful because of Paolo despite himself. But I guess in the end his stupidity caught up with on the Serenity. How did he get whacked and you got off?"

"We don't have time for this right now," said Paolo. "Mr. Grimes if you'll please follow me I'll get you suited. There's a tailor waiting for your fitting. Your luncheon plate should be here very soon today is vichyssoise…"

"Nothing like cold potato soup made with cream when you're lactose intolerant," said Alex. "I look forward to throwing it up. Tell him sweetie you know I'm lactose intolerant. Remember that time you thought you'd be nice and cooked scrambled eggs for me. I don't think I've ever been so sick in my whole life."

"Right," said Ettore. "I remember quite well. I don't think I'll ever do that again." He had to corroborate her story but he had to skate around the details.

"Well I forgave you because you didn't know but if you want to make me deathly ill just give me some milk. I guess my reaction to milk might be as bad as yours to nuts. I think I heard Ettore or you say something that you were allergic."

"Yes and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Well since the soup is out what would you like to eat for lunch? Our chef is quite accomplished."

"You know what I'd really like is a Big Mac and fries. You can tell them to hold the cheese and secret sauce which makes it so you actually taste the burger."

"I'll see what I can do," said Paolo as he went out with Ettore. They closed the door then went around to the surveillance room.

"I'm tired of this game of going back and forth. She doesn't seem like she's going to give in to my charms so make this her last meal."

"That's what you call them charms? Okay I'll send someone to get her the Big Mac. If her intolerance is like my allergy a little bit of secret sauce could bend her over. It will make it easier for me to give her a shot of epinephrine that will jack up her heart rate and send her into cardiac arrest."

"A simple bullet to the back of the head no hum," said Ettore. "I'm just saying why do you have to go and make it complicated."

"You wanted to toy with her for these past few days and I had to play along with you. But now that you're tired of her you want me to clean up your mess. I think I deserve a little fun out of this, don't you?"

"Okay do whatever you want to I'm cool with it. So let's get this tux tailored I do like a new suit of clothes," said Ettore as he followed Paolo through the house to the fitting room.

"Maurice I'm glad to see you're back again. I need something nice yet functional. Oh and if you want I'd appreciate you complimenting me on how much weight I've lost."

"Yes sir and may I say you look wonderful this evening."

"I said compliment me not ask me out on a date. I want you to be careful with those hands when you take my measurements."

"I need to tell you about other developments," said Paolo. "It seems that Mr. Grimes and that American they called the Colonel have been seen in town…"

"You mean Casey? How can that be? The last time I saw him he was going over the side of the Serenity in a heavy storm. The man is remarkable to have fought back after that. I don't think he's here to bring me Girl Scout cookies. But if they know about tonight they're liable to show up uninvited. How rude don't you agree Maurice?"

"Yes sir absolutely abominable. Who do this people think they are? They think they can just come and barge in like it was their home."

"Hold on to that rage Maurice I may have an idea how we can use them. I want to do the meeting before the dinner then eat afterwards."

"Why you're usually always hungry," said Paolo as he watched Maurice fit Ettore.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times I've got a fast metabolism and food just burns right through me."

"That's right sir I can tell," said Maurice. "You've lost a lot of weight since your last fitting with Claude."

"See the voice of truth. Thank you Maurice and like I said before be careful with those hands. Claude got a little touchy. Too bad about him but I think I kept his hands somewhere."

"They're in a jar in the kitchen between the pickled eggs and pickled rope boloney."

"I guess that's just as good a spot as any. Now Maurice tell me about how much weight I've lost just don't make it sound all creepy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Zondra went back to their room and as they got on the elevator two men got on with them. One was a middle aged heavy set man and the other a well-built man. Chuck looked at them and flashed. Zondra looked at him trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The other two men noticed Chuck too.

"Buddy you don't look to good," said the heavy set man. "You ought to go to your room and lay down for a bit. Lady if I were you I'd call down and see if the hotel has a doctor on call."

"No I'm fine it was just breakfast that didn't agree with me. Acid reflux I don't know if you know what that's like."

"Do I ever I get it all the time. They tell you that you need a little stress in your life to keep things interesting. Well I must have one interesting life because it's eating a hole through my stomach. I order tums for the tummy by the case."

"You're American," said Chuck. "My assistant and I are from Moscow. Go figure that that we'd travel all over the world to find out we suffer from the same ailment. Your son here doesn't say much."

"He's not my son. He's my… well my assistant," the man said but the other man grunted. "I meant associate."

"I'm usually good with accents let me see you're from Chicago lower east side if I'm right," said Chuck as he pumped the guy for intel.

"Wow that's right I was born and raised there. Once I get my business done here that's where I'm headed back to."

"Oh really and what business would that be," asked Chuck. But just then the bell rang and the doors opened up.

"It's private," said the well-built man as he scooted the other man off.

"Well, well he can talk. I thought you were his mute assistant," said Chuck. The man turned red with anger but the doors closed before he could say or do anything.

"Was that necessary," said Zondra. "What was that all about anyway? Did you recognize that man from somewhere?"

"That was Bob Scoglione a mobster from Chicago. He's one of the people that's probably in this new organization Terror Inc. Just think how surprised he's going to be when he sees us at Ettore's ranch this evening."

"And how pissed his friend is going to be. But how do you know he's going to be at Ettore's. He could have other business here."

"The man with him was a torpedo so I'm willing to bet they're going to meet others. Bob is using the meeting at Ettore's to get inside the compound to make a hit. We need to get to our room and call this in."

"What do we do now? Does this change anything for us?"

"No for us nothing but Casey and Morgan need to know because Morgan's carrying around Ettore's face which could easily turn him into a bullet magnet. I wonder if that's not what Ettore's end game is."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

The 20th administrative district of Paris also known as "arrondissement de Ménilmontant" is located on the Right Bank. It contains the cosmopolitan districts of Ménilmontant and Belleville which have welcomed many successive waves of immigration since the middle of the 19th century. Belleville contains the second largest Chinatown in Paris. In the 20th arrondissement is also the Père Lachaise Cemetery where the tombs of many famous composers can be found such as Frédéric Chopin and Gioacchino Rossini; writers including Oscar Wilde and Marcel Proust; painters Camille Pissarro, Jacques-Louis David, and others; and the rock singer Jim Morrison of The Doors. But the 20th arrondissement is also home to the Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure or the DGSE where Philip worked as an analyst.

Philip got off the phone with Sheila then sat in front of his computer staring at the monitor. He looked around to make sure he was alone then downloaded the photos from his phone. The first thing he did was enhance the images. This would speed up the facial recognition and cut down on the number of false hits.

"What are you working on," said a voice from behind him causing him to almost jump out of his chair. "Sorry, a bit jumpy are we today?"

"Sorry boss but I didn't hear you come up behind me. What am I working on you asked," he said but nothing came to mind.

"Yes I think that was my question. I don't remember giving you anything that required facial recognition. Who's that for? You know how the muckety mucks feel about the invasion of privacy."

"I know one of our guys called in from the train station and asked me to run these two on the down low. He said they were acting suspiciously and he just wanted to make sure they weren't wanted or anything."

"Go for it I'm all for prevention. These bureaucrats scream about privacy but when crap goes down we're the first people they blame. Expand your perimeters and tap into the CIA database that will give you the best possibility of identifying your perps. When you get that done I'd like you type in this code then get back to me."

"Sure no problem," said Philip as he looked through the folder. "It's pretty self-explanatory. Okay I've got this. Thanks." With that his boss left. If only he knew he was doing a favor for Interpol his boss would've had something else to say and none of it would've been pleasant.

"Oh I got a match back," said Philip. "Okay Natasha something or other who are you? Hey wait Zondra Rizzo? That's not Russian no you're American and... hum... Well Iet's try our other photo and see if the Kolonel is the Kolonel." He said as he tapped into their Russian database.

"You should call Sheila and tell her about the American woman," he said to himself. "But why don't you wait a little bit for the Russian to hit then you've only have to make one phone call."

He was sitting waiting and waiting. It seemed like the wheel of death on his screen was going to gyrate for eternity. As he was waiting his phone rang causing him to jump again.

"Crap," he said as he answered it. "Who is this and what do you want? I'm busy so if it's not important... Yeah I own a new black Mini Cooper in the park garage. ... That's my license plate number. Hey what's going on? …. It's been what? Bumped into? How? …. I'm on my way."

Philip switched off his monitor then grabbed his coat and left. He hurried down the corridor mumbling insults as he waited in front of the elevator punching the button over and over trying to get it to arrive earlier. When it arrived he got in bumping into a man as he got off.

"Hey watch where you're going," snapped Philip. "It's people like you distracted that bump into other people's cars in the garage." But the man never turned around he just kept on going. "Cretin, you could've at least apologized. Merde," he said as heads turned to look at him in the elevator.

"I'm sorry I just got called by security telling me that someone bumped into my car in the garage. I pay good money to keep it there so idiots won't vandalize it parked on the street then this happens. What kind of world do we live in? Some people shouldn't be allowed to drive.

By the time he got to the garage he had himself all worked up but when he got to his floor he noticed no one was around.

"Where's security?" he thought as he walked over to his car. "I thought they were going to be waiting for me." The only sign of life around his car was a dark van parked next to it with the engine running. He made a quick walk around his Mini and it was still in the immaculate condition the same way it was when he parked it.

"Phew, what a relief," he said as he stood behind it. He started to turn and leave when someone called his name.

"Philip Degasse," said a male voice from behind.

"Yes that's me," he said as he turned back. He heard two puffs and felt something like a bee sting in his chest then it was lights out.

A few hours later he woke up slowly with his head feeling like he had too much to drink the night before. He looked around the room he was in but couldn't see much. It was dark and he felt damp so he figured he was in a basement somewhere. He tried to get up but he found he was duct taped to a chair so he wasn't going anywhere.

"Help! Help!" he tried to yell but this throat stung and his vocal cords ached. His mouth was dry and parched making it difficult to speak. Suddenly a bright light came on and two men walked in that was when he discovered his chair was on a big piece of plastic tarp. He wondered if that was to keep blood splatter down.

"Listen I don't know what's going on but I don't know anything to be of interest to you. I'm just an analyst I get documents then I transfer them into data. From time to time I do a little code writing but nothing that's sensitive or secret so I don't understand what's going on."

A monitor flickered in front of him then a woman appeared dressed in a United States Air Force Uniform. From the stars on her shoulders she was a General.

"Then can you tell me what you were doing with facial recognition? I should warn you the way you leave here will depend on your answers. So let's get to the more pressing question who do you really work for?"

I work for the DGSE," said Philip as he looked around. "What did you mean by the way I leave here will depend on my answers."

"Either vertically or horizontally now let's get back to who do you work for. I don't care about your day job I'm talking about your second job."

"What? I don't work for anyone else. It's against Directorate policy to moonlight. I think there's been a big misunderstanding…"

"Yes and you've made it went you ran those photos in facial recognition. Now who do you work for? If you're having trouble remembering my agents will assist you," she said as one of them pulled out a syringe while the other picked up a pair of pliers.

"Hold on I was just doing a friend a favor. She sent me the photos and asked me to check them out then to get back to her. I ran the woman she knows as Natasha that photo came back as being… well one of yours. The Kolonel's I was still running when I left but can I assume he works for you too. That's what this is he's a deep planted asset in the FSB and I stumbled across it? Oh crap what have I done?"

"You are dangerously risking going out of the room horizontally. Who is this friend that asked you to check up on these people," asked Beckman. She intentionally skirted around claiming Zondra and Chuck as her agents.

"I can't tell you, she's a friend. What kind of friend would I be if I gave her up like this? But she's not anyone to worry about I can assure you."

"Here it is," said the one man in black as he looked over Philip's phone.

"Hey that was password protected," said Philip. Evidentially they had a cyber crack that works on cell phones.

"He was contacted by a Sheila Swanson from Bogotá. Here are the photos she sent him too General. What do you want me to do?"

"This is the Ms. Swanson who's in charge of the Interpol office in Colombia I assume," said Beckman. Philip looked at her perplexed. "What? We know everything. Sanitize everything from your end I'll contact Bogotá."

"Hey wait a minute what does sanitize mean," said Philip as he struggled to get free. But one of the agents walked over and gave him a whiff of X-13 gas. He passed out in his chair. Back in his office the man he bumped into lifted his office keycard. The man in black went into Philip's office took out a small EMP device and fired it up. The lights flickered on the whole floor then everything went dark. A few minutes later emergency lighting kicked in but by then the intruder was gone.

When Philip woke up it was dark and he was sitting in his Mini on the outskirts of Paris. Exactly where he had no idea nor did he remember driving there. But from the empty bottle of champagne on the floorboard and the pair of pantyhose hanging from the rearview mirror something told him he must've had fun getting there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was watching the clock sitting in Castle she was about to leave when she got called by the General informing her of some new developments. At first she thought about calling Chuck from home but then Sam would want to talk to him and it was getting close to the time he needed to leave to go to the ranch. Beside she didn't want Sam to get worried one in the family being worried about Chuck was enough. She sat down at the monitor and got the link up.

"Don't you look spiffy," said Sarah. "Mr. Carmichael you scrub up quite nicely. I know you need to run so I won't be long…"

"Loverboy can you do me up," said Zondra as she got in between Chuck and the monitor so the only thing Sarah saw was Zondra's low cut dress.

"There you go now will you get out of here" said Chuck as he tried to get her out of the way. "Can't you see I'm on the horn with Sarah?"

"Oh that's who you were talking to I thought you were talking to yourself again. Hey Sarah," said Zondra. "I'll let you get back to it but you need to talk to our boy. I caught him talking to a strange woman."

"You would know strange and grab something to put on over that dress before you catch a chest cold," said Chuck. "Don't expect me to rub Vic's on you."

"Oh how romantic," said Zondra as she laughed. "But that's not the way you told Sheila to dress is it? I think you told her to wear something that will turn people's heads." Chuck saw Sarah's look in the monitor.

"There is only one head I want her to turn and that's Ettore's if he's busy running after her we'll have an easier time finding Alex."

"Chuck, this woman Zondra's talking about isn't Chief Inspector Sheila Swanson is it? If it is you should know she had a friend run facial recognition on you and Zondra through the Direction Générale De La Sécurité Extérieure."

"Oh the way you speak French is so hot," said Chuck as he got lost in the moment. "Okay the DGSE if she ran me it will come back as Juri but what about Zondra is she compromised?"

"No the General headed it off but you need to be careful around this woman. She doesn't trust you a hundred percent."

"I figured as much but that's okay. I didn't expect her to but I can deal with this as long as she doesn't find out that Zondra killed her colleague."

"She did what? And you're okay with that?"

"Listen you were the one who forced her on me," said Chuck. He regretted saying it as soon as the words came out of his mouth and he saw the look on her face. "Okay forced on me was a bad word choice but you know what I mean? Anyway the man was crooked just we didn't know it at the time."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear this and it's best if you leave that out of your report or if you do say you knew he was on the take before she eliminated him."

"Okay I really need to go and finish getting ready. I miss you. Hopefully this mission will be over this evening and I can come home. I love you."

"I love you too. I was thinking maybe we should do the laundry when you get home."

"Okay that wasn't exactly what I had in mind but as long as it's with you I'm game. I'm game for anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex waited around for her lunch and the longer she waited the more likely she was getting what she asked for. She went to the window and looked out the grate at the garden below then to the distant wall. She waited for a worker to pass by it so she could get an idea how high it was and how difficult it would be to scale.

"It's high but not that high," she said to herself as she looked out at it. "With a little effort and some luck I can get over it." She noticed a farm hand left a ladder near it that he used when pruning the grapevines. She figured they didn't care because they were more concerned about keeping people out then in keeping people in.

"Now for some fun," said Alex. "Okay perverts I'm getting a little tired of putting on a floor show for you," she said. Alex took off one of her high heels then went around the room breaking lenses. The man watching Alex suddenly had camera after camera go blind. He picked up the phone and called Paolo who was watching Maurice finishing Ettore's tux.

"There you go sir," said Maurice as he motioned for Ettore to look at himself in the mirror. "Might I add you'll be the smartest dressed man there. This new tuxedo shows off just how much weight you've lost. I dare say the ladies won't be able to resist you."

"It looks like some of the men too. You're getting a little cheesy there Maurice. So Paolo what do you think? Paolo," said Ettore but Paolo was in a corner talking on the telephone.

"I'm sorry what is it? That was our guard watching the surveillance cameras from Alex's room. She threw a hissy fit and took her shoe to the cameras. She broke every one of them except one which leaves us half blinded in the room."

"Where's her lunch at I think we need to hurry things along our guests will be here shortly. I'll go ahead and begin while you deal with her. You can join me afterwards."

"Okay I'll take care of her just please try not to piss anyone off before I get there," said Paolo. Ettore gave him a look.

"Who me? Everybody loves me. I've got new threads on and I'm ready to rock. Maurice even said so. If things go wrong it's his fault." Maurice looked worriedly at the two of them.

"Don't worry," said Paolo. "We've run out of good tailors so you're safe at least for now. You can go my man will show you out and thanks for the rush order. I'll see to it that you're properly compensated." One of Paolo's men came forward and ushered Maurice out.

"I'm going to go and see why our special order isn't back yet," said Paolo.

"And they say special orders don't upset us," said Ettore as he looked over himself one more time before heading to the study where he was going to receive his guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Casey met Chuck and Zondra outside the hotel after Chuck disabled the internal security feeds. He intentionally waited until after Bob and his team left to make their move so they wouldn't cross paths in the elevator or at the reception. Chuck grabbed a wrap on the way out and handed it to Zondra in the elevator on the way down.

"Don't complain," said Chuck as he gave it to her. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to but after sunset the temperature drops and in that dress you could feel cool."

"I guess I ought to say thank you," said Zondra as they rode the elevator down.

"Pazhalooysta," said Chuck as the doors opened. "You're welcome."

"I said I ought to say thank you not that I said thank you," she said as she got off the elevator and smiled at Chuck. He just shook his head and followed.

"Come on we're meeting Casey and Morgan in the parking lot. They're going to drive us in," said Chuck as he led her outside. Standing next to their Escalade was Casey.

"Before you ask I stashed the troll inside," said Casey as he opened the door for Zondra. Chuck limped over to the other side then got in. Chuck gave Casey the directions to pick up Sheila.

"… John before we pick Sheila up you need to put up the partition she can't see Morgan. When we get there I expect a little flurry when they see Sheila. In that moment you should be able to get out of the vehicle and stowaway on one of the shuttle vehicles for the house. Once you get there you two are on your own. Keep your earbuds in and comms on so we can keep track of each other."

"Chuck, I just want to say thank you and I'm sorry if I didn't come to you at the beginning. I hope you can understand," said Morgan.

"We're going to have to have a long talk when this is done Morgan but for now head in the game. You two need to be careful that Ettore isn't playing you. You can't tell me with everything you two have been involved in since you got here he doesn't know you're in town."

"What are you trying to say Chuck?" asked John as he looked up at him in the rearview. "Just spit it out and be done with it."

"Okay I think you've done exactly what Ettore was hoping you'd do so don't be surprised if this isn't a trap."

"I'm hoping it is so I can introduce him to my friend Heir Sig," said Casey as he patted his shoulder holster. "Then I'll finally get to play whack-a-troll."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paolo open the door to Alex's room and brought her a late lunch in person. He looked around the room and saw all the busted cameras then he looked back at her shaking his head. Alex just shrugged her shoulders. Paolo handed her the takeaway bag.

"What can I say; I get cranky when I'm hungry. You certainly did take your sweet time but I guess I should be happy you brought me what I asked for. You did remember to tell them no secret sauce and cheese on the Big Mac?" she asked as she looked in it.

"Of course I did," said Paolo as he watched her looking in it. He had his hand on the syringe in his pocket in case he had to speed up things.

"Well I guess I have to say thank you," said Alex as she sat the bag down on the bed taking out the coke. "I don't see a straw? Did you forget it?"

"Oh yes," he said as he pulled out the straw from the inside of his jacket pocket. "Here I almost forgot. But you know you could take the lid off and drink it from the cup."

"Then the ice melts faster so by the time you finish you're drinking all water with a hint of coke. You really don't know the art of fast food do you?"

"I guess not. Well if there's nothing else I need to go. Don't wait up for Mr. Grimes," said Paolo as he turned to leave. "He's going to busy this evening and won't be done until late." Not that she'd be alive when this was done, he thought. He started to go out.

"Hey wait how am I going to eat my fries there's no ketchup. Everyone knows fries go with ketchup. Do you call this a civilized place?"

"Well not everyone eats them with ketchup. In Europe people eat them with mayonnaise and in the UK they put malt vinegar on their fish and chips."

"Well in the US we prefer ketchup and there isn't any in the bag."

"Start eating the Big Mac and I'll get you some ketchup," said Paolo. Alex was quickly getting on his nerves but he needed to keep his cool.

"I can't that would be like eating dessert then the rest of the meal. You need to eat food in a certain order. Would you eat pie then eat a roast with gravy? I don't think so."

"Okay just wait here I'll run to the kitchen and get you some. Then will you promise to eat and shut up?"

"Sure," said Alex smiling at him.

Paolo turned and left locking the door behind him. Maybe I should've gone with Ettore's plan. A bullet to the back of the head would've been a lot easier and there would be less hassle.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Sheila waited in her office and waited for Philip to contact her but he never called. She finished her coffee and a few minutes later Hector stuck his head in her door armed with notepad in hand telling her they had to leave for the morgue. She looked at the clock on the wall and shook her head wondering what Philip was up to and why was it taking so long.

"We really need to go," said Hector. "The traffic here is always a bear and going to the morgue is going to take time. Chief Hernandez underlined when I called him that we needed to be punctual."

"Okay, okay let's go," she said as she grabbed her bag. A few minutes later they were in their Land Rover driving through bumper to bumper traffic on a busy dusty street. Hector was yelling at the driver that they were going to be late and he was cursing back honking his horn to get people to move but they just ignored him. Sheila took advantage of the situation and tried to call Philip while they were stuck. But he wasn't answering and all her calls were going to voice mail so she called his office in the DGSE

"Yes this is Sheila Swanson for Philip DeGasse," she said. "... I see he's out for now and you don't know when he's coming back. I see. Well can you leave a message for him tell him? Can you tell him I called and I'm waiting on that package he promised. You can also tell him that the next time I see him I'm going to kick him in the Seine. ... He'll understand. Thank you." Sheila hung up and looked at her phone perplexed.

"Is everything all right Chief? You look a bit worried. Chief Hernandez promised to cooperate so this should be a piece of cake if we hurry up and get there."

"What'd you say? Oh no, it's not that I was... well I called a friend and asked a favor. He promised me he'd get right on it and now he's not in his office which is unlike him. He never leaves the office during the day. Well I can't think about that now back to the mission at hand. Ask our driver to pullover we can walk from here. It will be faster. He can continue on and meet us outside the morgue when we're done."

"That's a good idea," said Hector. He tapped the driver on the shoulder and had him pull off. They walked through the busy streets making there way past the vendors and hawkers until they came to the city morgue located in the basement of a government building. Like most morgues the first two things that hit her when she walked in was the cold that sent a chill up her back and the smell of formaldehyde that turned her stomach.

"Chief Swanson I'm sorry we have to meet like this," said a man in a military uniform with more gold on than is in Fort Knox. "I just signed off to release the body to you. I'm sorry but I really have to go there's some place I have to be."

"I appreciate it but I'd like to sit down with you sometime and pool our resources together and talk about what we're going to do about Ettore La Barba. Maybe if we go at him together we can take him down."

"Well my door is always open so you can stop by whenever you want just call first because I'm kind of busy these days. It's probably better if you call and make an appointment. If there's nothing else I've got to run."

"Well there is something I'd like to have a chat with the coroner who performed the autopsy and retrieve Martin's personal effects."

"The coroner is in the back doing another autopsy on a gang execution. We found pieces of the guy all over the city now the doc is putting him back together as far as personal effects. There are none that's how we knew it was a mugging all his pockets were turned inside out. You can go back and talk to the Doc but I warn you it's not for the faint hearted."

"I investigated a Tong gang operating out of the port in Marseille that took hatchets to their victims so a dismemberment is old hat for me. Thanks Chief I'll be in touch," said Sheila as she started heading back then turned. "Hector if you want you can wait here I'll be right back."

"Thanks Chief I think I'll step out to grab a smoke," said Hector as he went out after the Chief Hernandez. He was right behind him but the Chief didn't know he was there because he pulled out his phone and called a number.

"Señor Ettore this is Emilio," said Hernandez. Hector knew he was in the wrong place so he let the Chief go ahead. "I just talked with that crazy chica from Interpol and I think she's going to be a problem. ... Okay we can talk about it at your ranch I'm on my way," he said as hung up his phone then hurried out and got in his waiting car.

Hector walked out after Hernandez left and watched him sped away. He took out his notepad and began jotting down notes from the conversation he overheard.

Meanwhile back in the Morgue Sheila walked back and found the coroner piecing back together a mangled corpse. She could've sworn she heard him singing.

"Head bone's connected from the neck bone, neck bone connected from the shoulder bone

Shoulder bone connected from the back bone, back bone connected from the hip bone, Hip bone connected from the thigh bone, thigh bone connected from the knee bone…"

"That's nice Doc but can I get a moment," said Sheila. He looked up at her and smiled. "We can dispense with formalities. You don't have to worry about giving your hand to shake." She said his hands were cover with gore.

"Yes this is a nasty one and singing helps me to forget what I'm dealing with. This poor guy was done in by his own gang from what I've been told because they thought he was an informant. If you notice inside the mouth the tongue has been ripped out. I found it in his stomach when I examined it for content."

"That's interesting but I'm here about Martin LaBlanc what can you tell me about his autopsy? Was there anything unusual?"

"No pretty much like it appeared. Single GSW to the chest. I dug a nine mil slug out of him. It's up on that table," said the Doc as he pointed. "There's also a wedding band and a Rolex,"

"You said wedding band and Rolex? I thought this was supposed to be a mugging. The Police Chief just told me that Martin had all his valuables stolen?"

"I don't know I just know what I found and they're up there. The only thing I can think of is the mugger didn't need a watch."

"Thanks Doc I'm taking Martin's things the Chief already signed off on it," said Sheila as picked everything up.

"Hold up there before you run off I need you to sign that your received all those goods. The inventory is next to them just sign by the items your taking."

"Okay all done," said Sheila as she looked over the inventory sheet. It was done as soon as the body came in and according to the inventory there was supposed to be in addition to these things his wallet, phone and weapon.

"Humm, I wonder where this stuff ended up at," said Sheila as she looked over the list. "I think I know do I dare ask for it back this evening."

"Well if you don't mine I need to get back to work, said the Doc as he turned back to the task at hand. Now where was I at? Oh yes thigh bone connected from the knee bone knee bone connected from the shin bone shin bone connected from the ankle bone. Ankle bone connected from the heel bone heel bone connected from the foot bone foot bone connected from the toe bone…"

Sheila left before he started singing the refrain. Outside the morgue she found Hector puffing away nervously.

"You know that's dangerous for your health," she said as she came up. He jumped almost out of his shoes tossing the cigarette.

'I wish you wouldn't do that," said Hector. She could see something was bothering her so she took him to a bar across the street.

"What would you like a coffee or tea? Or maybe you'd like a soda," asked Sheila. She ordered an espresso coffee

"I'll have two fingers of Bourbon neat," said Hector to the bartender. "I should explain," said Hector as he took out his notepad. Sheila rolled her eyes as the bartender put their drinks in front of them. Hector downed his Bourbon then ordered two fingers more.

"You need to slow up there it's not even noon yet," said Sheila as she watch Hector's face flushed. "Now do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"While you were with the coroner I overheard the Hernandez talking with Ettore. He told Ettore he just talked with that crazy chica from Interpol and he told Ettore he thought you were going to be a problem."

"What else did he say," said Sheila. Now she knew where Martin's personal effects went."

"Yes remember he said he had to go because he had a meeting to attend. He told Ettore he'd talk to him more at his ranch and that he was on his way there when he left. What does this mean?"

"That I'm probably going to see Chief Hernandez this evening. I need to be dropped by my apartment on the way back to the office. I want you to go in and type up your notes then put them in the safe in my office. "Here give me your notepad," said Sheila. She wrote out her combination for him. "That will get you in it."

"But you shouldn't write out the combination that's not secure," said Hector as he took his notepad back.

"Would you've remembered it if I'd told it to you? Don't worry I'll change it tomorrow if I'm still alive," she said.

"What do you mean still alive?"

"It's nothing I'm just joking. You know going to the morgue can give you a dark sense of humor. Anyway have the driver drop me off and you do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex knew she had one shot and one shot only so she took the Big Mac over to the corner of the room where she broke the cameras. She carefully but quickly removed the sesame seeds from the bun then ground them with the toe of her shoe trying to make then into a coarse powder. Once she had that done she loaded it in the stray then she took a few bites of the burger.

"Not bad," she said as she looked at it. "It probably would be better with cheese but not bad," Alex said as she continued eating. Then she ate a few fried washing it down with a little coke she drank from the cup. Suddenly she heard the key in the lock. It was time for her to put her plan into action.

"Here's your ketchup," said Paolo as he came in through the door. Alex sat on the bed with her arms wrapped round her stomach bent over moaning.

"I think there was lactose in that burger," she moaned. Paolo saw the half eaten burger and smiled. Now he could finish this farce.

"I'm sorry," he started to say as he pulled out the syringe from his pocket. "But everything has to come to an end sooner or later." He popped the cap and pushed her back on the bed but as she fell back Alex pulled the straw out and blew the sesame powder into Paolo's face. She caught Paolo with his mouth open.

"What the…" he started to say but his throat seized up. He started clawing at this throat he couldn't breathe. He felt like someone had their hands around his neck strangling him. Alex jumped up grabbed the syringe from Paolo and waited for the man watching from the surveillance room to come in. She stabbed him square in the chest and pushed the plunger.

"Augh," said the man as he dropped to the ground going into convulsions. Alex grabbed both their weapons then ran out into the house. Suddenly she realized she didn't know which way to go but that wasn't going to stop her. She knew she had to get out and get as far away as possible.

Paolo thrashed around on the floor fighting to stay conscious. He knew he was about to go into anaphylactic shock. This was something he always knew could happen so he was prepared. He reached in side of his jacket and pulled out a self-injecting syringe of prednisone. Already he was light headed and was about to pass out when he popped the cap jabbing himself in the thigh.

The feeling of being strangled immediately subsided and slowly he was able to breathe again. He gasped at first then slowly his breathing became regular. Rolling over he tried to get up but fell back down. He laid there for a few minutes then he tried again. This time he got up to his feet propping himself against the wall he made it outside.

The problem Paolo had was everyone was on the other side of the house greeting the house guests that were arriving. He didn't think he'd need anyone so he sent them all over to help Ettore. Slowly he regained his strength but in the meantime Alex had more time to get away. It seemed like an eternity but he finally got to the surveillance room and picked up a radio. The first time he tried to call in the alert his voice failed him. He swallowed hard then cleared his throat.

"All stations this is Paolo," he said in a hoarse raspy voice. "The prisoner has escaped put the ranch house in lock down. Search everywhere and when you find her shoot on sight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck dropped by Sheila's and found her waiting outside her house. A number of other cars had stopped before seeing if she needed a ride but when she flashed her badge they quickly drove away. Casey put up the partition as soon as he pulled up then he got out and opened the door for her. She got in and sat facing Chuck and Zondra.

"Good evening Ms. Swanson," said Chuck. "You look lovely this evening. I think I'll be the envy of ever man there with two beautiful women with me."

"Just how old are you?" asked Sheila smiling at him. "The way you flatter do I have worry about you?" she said as she laughed.

"I'm sorry buy my heart is already spoken for but that doesn't mean I can't admire the view," said Chuck as he took out a flask from his jacket and offered her a drink. She took it and examined it.

"This is the Volkoff seal," she said. "I know he had a number of sweat shops in South America where he produced weapons but I heard he was arrested…"

"Dead actually but that's another story. I guess I should tell you not to get mad at your friend in Paris if he hasn't called you back on your request for facial recognition," said Chuck. He could see her face turn gray as she reached for her purse. "Don't over react. Your friend is okay I made sure of that. You see when you start looking into me there are people who get nervous. My people look out for me and sometimes they're overly protective."

"What did you do to him? You said he was all right can I believe you?" said Sheila as she looked back and forth at the two of them.

"I give you my word and my word is everything. Believe me I don't give it lightly. So tell me how are you going to play this? Are you going to walk straight up to Ettore and tell him he's under arrest? You know how I feel about that?"

"Well do you have a better idea? One that hopefully doesn't end with me getting killed? I'd like to avoid that if at all possible." Chuck laughed.

"I'm sure you do and so do I. Here take this," said Chuck. He handed her a syringe. "That's a powerful tranquilizer. You can either inject him or slip it into his drink. It has the added effect of simulating death. You get that to him and his men will think he's dead…"

"Then his whole operation with fold in on itself like a house of cards. I like it I just have to get close enough to him to give it to him and make sure I give it to the right Ettore."

"The right Ettore? So you know about the double?" said Chuck as he looked surprised over at Zondra. Now he was starting to understand Ettore's plan.

"I think you just confirmed it. But I met this other Ettore at the ranch who said his real name was Morgan Grimes and that Ettore was holding him prisoner on the ranch with his fiancée. Even though he seemed a little too interested in me to have a fiancée. My friend you detained was supposed to verify it for me."

"What did this person at the ranch ask you to do?" But as they were talking it seemed as if sort of argument broke out in the front seat.

"Excuse me for one second," said Chuck. He opened the intercom. "Will you two try to act professional or am I going to have to come up front." There was a sudden silence.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," said Chuck. "But it's so hard to find good help these days. So you were going to say what he wanted you to do."

"Yes, well he wanted me to extract him. But I had the idea that if I arrested the real Ettore La Barba then they'd have no need for him. In fact if I had Ettore in custody they couldn't show the other one in public without everyone realizing there was a double."

"Or they could just eliminate him all together because he knew too much," said Chuck as he took a hit from his flask then passed it to Sheila.

"I don't think. I thought if that happened then they might hold him to see how things shook out with Ettore before they tossed him aside. In that time when they wouldn't know what to do it would give a chance to launch a rescue mission and pull him out," she said as she took a hit then passed it back to Ettore.

"Hold up there it's my turn," said Zondra not wanting to be left out. She was getting a little tired of being ignored so she grabbed the flask and took a hit then passing it back to Chuck. "You think a lot of yourself don't you? You're just going to walk up to Ettore and flash what to get him to come along with you? No offense sister but they're not that great. Then you're going to do what? You're going to launch a rescue or recovery mission?"

"Natasha I think that's enough," said Chuck as he tried to no avail to get Zondra to shut up. She only confirmed what he already thought of her.

"No she needs to hear this," said Zondra as she pounced on Sheila. "Give me a break by the time you get anything together that guy's head you're trying to rescue will be on a fence post out front of the ranch house."

"Well I think I know what I'm doing. You know I didn't get my position on my looks. I don't need to hang on the arm of anyone to make myself feel important."

"More important! Listen sister I didn't get my partner killed having him search Ettore's Penthouse by himself without back up while I was making doe eyes or doing the nasty with the enemy."

"Wait a minute how did you know Martin was killed in the Penthouse? His body was found behind the hotel where the Manager moved it. Geez it was you who killed him," said Sheila as reached for her purse.

"Don't do that," said Chuck as everything seemed to be falling apart quickly. Sheila pulled her Beretta Bobcat and Zondra pulled her Beretta cougar. "Stop now" said Chuck as he cringed waiting for the sound of gunfire but miracle of miracles no one fired.

"Listen, we've all got a mission to do here. Sheila look at me don't look at Zondra. Yes that's her real name the saw way mine is Charles Carmichael. We're with the agency. Our mission is to recover a missing colleague that the Ettore you met kidnapped. I can't get into how he kidnapped her but we're her for her."

"But you're not Russian… I don't understand," said Sheila all this is too much and she was so confused. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You're supposed to go forward and do what you intended to do, arrest Ettore using the tranquilizer I gave you."

"Chuck we're approaching the gate," radioed Casey back through the intercom. "You guys back there need to get your crap together or we're all dead."

"So Sheila what is it? Can you still work with us?"

"Okay, let's do this," she said as she put away her pistol. But afterwards we're going to have to sit down and talk this out."

"It's easy. Your boy was crooked or if you prefer bent and he got what he deserved."

"Zondra enough," said Chuck. "Or so help me I'll use that tranquillizer on you and leave you in the trunk. Now everyone head in the game."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

It was getting late and Ettore's guests were starting to arrive. There were a couple of sheiks from the Middle East, two Africa Warlords, a representative from a neighboring Latin American country and Chief Hernandez all in Ettore's study. One of his men came and whispered in his ear that the Russian delegate had arrived with an uninvited guest. In the meantime Paolo had mustered up some men to help him look for Alex. The first place they went was out to the gardens where there they found a ladder against the wall.

"Crap she's over the wall that means she's in the jungle," said one of his men. Paolo wanted to slap him in the head for stating the obvious but he was more angry with himself that with anyone else.

"Get some men together then take one of the vehicles and drive around the perimeter and see if you can track down where she went in then follow her."

"But it's dark out and I don't think there'll be enough light out for us to see where she went to. Besides between the animals in the jungle and FARC she won't get far."

"Oh really," said Paolo. He pulled his weapon and put a bullet in the man's head. Everyone cleared out around him as he dropped. "I didn't ask you what you thought I told you what I wanted done. Anyone else want to do some thinking?" They all shook their heads no.

"Good now take this trash and feed it to the pigs then the rest of you get around the wall," said Paolo. As he was sending his men out he received a call from Ettore via radio.

"Any luck yet finding Alex? I'm going to be nice and not tell you I told you so but hey I think I just did. Well leave that for the men to handle I need you here. That guy from Chicago is here at the main gate along with that Russian…"

"Can't you handle handshaking? I really need to supervise this search. It looks like she got over the wall and is in the jungle."

"Crap, now I know what she was looking at from our window. I saw it too but didn't think about it there was a ladder the workers left near the grapes. Well I still need you, the Russians brought Sheila with them and Emilio is here."

"Oh double crap, well it seems all your hens have come home to roost," said Paolo. He couldn't help smiling as he said it.

"Somehow I don't think the saying has hens in it but I'll let you have your moment. If you're done laughing can you get your butt in here and head her off. You can take her to the dining room or the game room any room but here. I'll tell Emilio and have him slip out the side."

"Okay and speaking of any other uninvited guests any word on the other two? I was told they were seen leaving the hotel this afternoon."

"No but that's good I expect they'll make a dramatic entrance at dinner. I did want them to find Alex's body but it looks like you've ruined that plan."

"You're not going to let me forget this are you? Okay I made a mistake but it really wasn't a mistake because I can't do anything about the fact that I'm allergic to peanuts."

"This is just payback for all the times you've made fun about my proclivities so to answer your question no I'm not going to let you forget it."

"Well while I can't do anything about my allergy you can do something about your so-called proclivities which is keep your pants zipped. I'm heading down to the main gate now to bring the Russians up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck's party was waved over to the side they pulled in behind Bob's. Chuck got out of the Escalade and looked over at Bob who recognized him. Chuck wondered what had taken Bob so long to get here since he had left way before them then he saw the men with him getting out of their vehicle. He had to prop himself against the Escalade as he flashed on every one of them.

"Oh boy," said Chuck as he pulled out his flask and too a quick hit. "Hey Bob isn't it," said Chuck. "This is a really small world to find you here. I guess we have similar business."

"I was going to say the same thing," said Bob as she watched Zondra and Sheila get out of the Escalade. Chuck could see he was trying to figure out why he was there.

"I think you need to rethink your eye candy. Ladies, if you don't mind helping an old man to our shuttle ride."

"Kolonel," said one of the security men. "I'm sorry but Señor Paolo is on his way to personally escort you to the ranch. Mr. Scoglione can you and your associate follow me. The rest of your security detail will have to wait here with the vehicle. Only one guest is allowed in the Ranch house with an invitee."

"And what about the Russian? Why does he get to bring two people with him," protested Bob. "This hardly seems fair."

"My dear friend, look at your people and look at my two daughters. There is no comparison that can be made. You have mud while I have Aphrodite and Venus."

Whatever the reason, Bob was ushered off with his associate who didn't look like he liked being compared to mud. But soon they were by themselves when Bob's men drove their vehicle into the parking area.

"You do realize they are the same goddess," said Zondra as she came up to him. "I'm not sure I like the comparison with that one."

"Just take the compliment and be quiet I think you've done enough," said Chuck. He then walked over to the Escalade and talk to Casey through the window. "John, you're going to have to drive this over to the designated parking area but be careful about using Morgan's face to move around."

"How'd you know that was my plan?" said John as he looked up at him from behind the wheel. "What'd you do flash or something."

"No John, because that's what I would do but that doesn't matter what matters is Bob brought some pretty vicious mercs with him plus that torpedo by his side. I have a feeling they're up to something so be careful. Remember keep your earbuds in and comms open. Once you guys secure Alex leave and go back to the plane. It won't be safe to stay here after that. Don't worry about us we'll make our own way out.

"Chuck I can't leave you behind Sarah will kill me and it goes against everything I believe it," said John as he looked over at Zondra and Sheila. "Are you sure you can work with those two? I looks like you're about to have another cat fight."

"That I'm not sure about but I appreciate what you said John and I just want you to know I love you too," said Chuck as he laid his hand on John's shoulder.

"Move it or lose it and keep it in your pants Bartowski. Okay we'll secure Alex then make our way back to the Escalade. We'll give you fifteen minutes to get back then we high tail it out of here." With that Casey started to drive over to where the other vehicles were parked but as he pulled out he saw Paolo coming down in a golf cart.

"Down Moron," said Casey as he pushed Morgan's head down below the dash just in time as Paolo passed. Casey turned on his bright lights as if by accident then dimmed them but he temporarily blinded Paolo.

"Sorry about that," said Chuck as he walked over to meet Paolo. "Good help is hard to find these days. I was told you wanted to escort us up to the ranch?"

"Yes but… well Ms. Swanson, Ettore wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. He asked me to stay with you while he meets with his guests then you may join him and the rest for dinner."

"Sure I understand but I was hoping to get a little alone time with him. There are some things I'd like to discuss with him."

"We'll see but I can't promise anything. If you'll all climb aboard then we can go. Kolonel Sheshenov your reputation is quite impressive I have to say."

"Thank you but reality it something different" said Chuck. Paolo nodded his head as he loaded everyone on the golf cart and took off heading up towards the ranch house.

"I know people like to exaggerate but what can you do? Besides it helps build a larger than life reputation which makes people reluctant to screw with you.

"Really I was going to say people often underestimate me. I don't know what it is they just do like Alex Volkoff when I gunned him down in L.A. or when I took down Pakhan I think you call him the Godfather. Neither of them saw it coming. I tricked a warlord into charging into a trap in the Caucasian Mountains then I slaughtered ever one of his men that's how I brought Boris to power and why he owes me."

"I don't understand. With your contacts I would think you could get anything we have to offer cheaper and better from somewhere else?"

"True but with Cuba becoming friendly with the U.S. some of my friends and I want to keep a country here in the area akin to our political ideas. The main problem is we can't afford to be linked with a coup that might or might not happen or the U.S. will enforce the Monroe doctrine and intervene. We want to be the invisible hand behind the scene guiding our friends to a socialist paradise."

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick," radioed Casey. He heard Chuck's spiel in his open mic. "Give me a fricking break I want to heave."

"Do you have any mosquito repellent I think I heard one buzzing around by head," said Chuck as he rubbed his ear.

"I can get you some as soon as we get to the ranch house and we're almost there," said Paolo. Chuck noticed all the guards were walking around with AK 47s and there seem to be a lot of unusual activity going on.

"Is there something wrong," asked Chuck seeing all the guards were armed and seemed to be looking in the bushes and flower beds around the house. "Did Ettore lose a contact lens?"

"No nothing like that just a little security exercise is all. Kolonel can you and your assistant follow my man he'll take you to see Ettore. Ms. Swanson can you please follow me to the game room. Maybe you'd like a drink or something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex escaped through the house and finally made it outside. She ran to the ladder next to the wall then realized that it had to be some distance to the city and that she had no idea in which direction to run. She was risking running away from civilization or running into people worse than Ettore. She didn't have time for indecision so she propped the ladder against the wall then took one of her shoes and threw it over so if anyone looked they'd think she went off into the jungle.

"Okay now I'll double back and hide in the house," she said to herself as she ran back inside and just in time. From her hiding spot she saw Paolo come out with a group of men. He looked up at the ladder and pointed up. Her plan was working then she saw him shoot one of the men. Afterwards some of the men carried off the body while Paolo and the rest disappeared around front.

"Good my plan is working. Now I've got to get to a phone. If I can get to a phone I can call someone for help," she thought to herself. "Crap if only Dad were still around he'd come for me. Geez where's Morgan," she thought. If Ettore and Paolo made it off the ship then did Morgan make it? That was a question she didn't want to ask herself.

"The surveillance room, that's where you need to go there should be something that you can use to phone home with," said Alex. Talking to herself seemed to help her calm her nerves. She backtracked her way back to the surveillance room. Inside she found monitors receiving CCTV feeds from the room she'd been locked up in. She also found a radio and an earpiece she used to keep track of her pursuers who were looking for her.

"We're outside the wall on the other side of the ladder and we found the girl's shoe. We're going into the jungle in pursuit."

"Roger that we'll send you some back up for assistance," radioed a man back. Alex knew this was good because as long as they look away from the house she could move about. She just had to be careful to the servants. Looking up at the monitor the man she'd stabbed with the syringe his body was still on the floor of her room.

"I wonder if he's got a phone," said Alex. She slipped around and gave him a quick pat down. "Yes, here we go." It was an IPhone six but it was locked. "What to do now?" she said to herself as she looked at the body then she got an idea. She took the man's thumb put it on the home button and it opened.

"Good, now who can I call? I don't want to call Mom because I'll scare her and after what happened to Dad I can't put her through this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was at home with everyone. They'd ordered Chinese but Sarah wasn't much in the mood to eat. She kept moving food around in her plate and looking at the clock trying to imagine what everyone was doing. Ellie looked over at her catching her looking at the clock then at the monitor in the living room.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come over tonight," said Ellie. "Are we getting in the way? If we are just tell us we can take everyone and go home."

"What? No, not at all... if the truth were known I'm glad you're here or I'd be a basket case by now. It's a lot easier when you're on the op then when you're sitting back waiting for things to develop. Thanks for being here especially this evening I really appreciate it."

"What's so special about tonight," asked Sam. "Is Chuck coming home? I want to go to the airport and pick him up. Please, please, please."

"No, Chuck isn't coming home this evening but he should know when he'll be coming home after tonight. I'm waiting for his phone call that should be sometime soon or at least I hope so and no you're not waiting up."

"Oh why?" said Sam but she could tell tonight was not the night to try to get her way. "Okay but you should do the laundry before he gets home or you'll have to stay up like Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome did the other night."

"Where did you put the clothes you washed," asked Clara as she looked at them across the table. "I didn't see anything in the dryer?"

"That's because…. That's because… well we put them away," said Ellie as she turned red. "Yes that's right we put them away so they wouldn't get all wrinkled." As they were talking Sarah's phone rang she ran to get it but the number read anonymous.

"Is that Chuck," asked Devon. Ellie gave him a look but he just shrugged his shoulders back. "If it is you might want to step outside in the courtyard for some privacy."

"No, I don't know who it is," said Sarah as she answered it. "Hello, who is this and how did you get this number?" Sarah's eyes widened when she heard Alex's voice on the other end.

"Alex hold on I'm routing your call through Castle so I can pinpoint your location. You should know the guys are in the ranch house looking for you. It's too long and complicated for me to explain how they got there."

"So Morgan and Chuck are looking for me," said Alex as she felt relieved. "Morgan's still alive I was so worried after I figured out Ettore was posing as Morgan. I was afraid... well I was afraid," she said as her voice started to break up.

"Just hold it together of a little longer. John is with Morgan looking for you too. Chuck is running interference with Ettore. You need to stay hidden and out of sight I've locked on to your phone's signal and I'm sending the team your GPS coordinates. You just need to stay hidden and let them come to you but in a few hours Alex you'll be free."

"I need to go before someone hears me," said Alex. She could already hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her. "I really need to go."

"Alex remember whatever you do don't turn off that phone."

"Roger that Alex out," she said then hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah quickly typed up a text message and sent it to the team. Chuck and Zondra received it as they entered the study looking around at the who's who of bad guys. Casey and Morgan received it as they snuck out of the parking area commandeering a golf cart.

"Hey you can't take this..." said one of the guards as he tried to stop them. Morgan turned to him and looked at him. He froze in panic.

"Are you telling me what I can and can't do with my own toys?" said Morgan. The man shook his head and broke out in a sweat. "Good I'd hate to have to kill you while I've got all my house guests here."

"But we thought you were in the study addressing your friends," said one of the other guard as he came over to see what was going on.

"Well if I'm here I'm not there I can't be in two places at once. Do you have a problem with me being here? I came to see how my guests were being greeted and if this is the way they are then I'm not happy."

"Shush," said the first guard. "Don't pay any attention to him he's a little cross because he was supposed to be off but got called in at the last minute."

"Well I'm sorry work interferes with your personal life. Maybe I can take care of that and fire you right here right now on the spot," said Morgan as he looked the man in the eyes.

"No sir... I mean please don't. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by my remark," said the second guard realizing what 'fired' meant for Ettore.

"Good then you won't mind if we take this golf cart now. You can use the one you have left to shuttle any late stragglers up for now we're going to keep this one," said Morgan. He and Casey quickly got on and disappeared in the dark heading towards the house.

"Hey I just got a text from Sarah," said Casey. Alex has freed herself now we need to go and extract her. I've got her GPS coordinates. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Way to go daughter of mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex felt so relieved and happy Casey was safe and so was Morgan now she had new hope. The footsteps outside the room got closer and now she could hear female voices. She ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. She put the phone in her pocket quickly then pulled out the two weapons she had taken before. She took the safeties off then held them down by her side.

"Come on let's get to work Carmella," said one of the women. "We need to clean this room for Señor Ettore."

"I just cleaned this room this morning. Now I've got to clean it again," Alex heard Carmella say then she heard the sound of plastic being rolled out.

"You grab his shoulders and I'll take his feet let's get him on the plastic. Phew he is heavier than he looks. Why couldn't they send one of the men to help us?"

"They're all out looking for that chica that got away. Let's try rolling him instead that should get him on the plastic then we can drag him out."

"Okay," said Carmella then Alex heard them making effort then there was silence. Now was the time to move Alex though but as soon as she opened the door she heard the women coming back in so she had to retreat.

"I know I left my purse here. I had it with me when I came in," said Carmella. Alex heard the women looking around and moving things.

"Maybe you left it in the bathroom," said the one. Alex took a deep breath she didn't want to waste the two ladies. It wasn't their fault they cleaned house for a bad guy but it was them or her. Alex saw the knob turn she brought her weapons to the ready.

"Madre de Dios," said Carmella. "I remember where it is I laid it on the plastic. We wrapped it up with Julio."

"We need to run or they'll feed it to the pigs," said the one woman. Alex heard them run out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Zondra followed the Paolo's man into the study room and there standing around with drinks in their hands were the agency's top ten most wanted. Zondra smiled as she walked past Chuck both knew if Beckman had known who was going be at this meeting she would've sent in a drone strike. Chuck went over to the bar with Zondra and picked up the decanters taking a whiff from each before picking one.

"Here try this," he said to her in Russian. "It's a Macallan fifty-five it goes for about twelve grand a bottle." Zondra smiled as she took it.

"Not bad," she said as she tried it. "I have to apologize for the scene in the car. I don't know what happened I usually don't let people get to me."

"Apology accepted but are you sure you don't know what happened? You don't think it might have been a little jealousy. Don't answer our host is heading this way." He could tell she wanted to say something but it probably wasn't very polite.

"I see you've found the good stuff," said Ettore. "Ettore La Barba and you must be Kolonel Juri Sheshenov. Somehow I feel as though we've met before?"

"Well let's see have you ever been to Leningrad," said Chuck as Zondra cleared her throat. "Oh sorry, right Saint Petersburg is the politically correct name now or maybe Moscow. How about Chechnya or the Caucasus mountains have you ever been there?"

"No I don't think so oh whatever but if you follow me I've got a Macallan sixty-four that we can share. Bring you assistant along with you if you want. I keep it aside for special guests," said Ettore as he gave Zondra the once over. "And you my dear do look special."

"I just need to do one thing first," said Chuck as he yanked on Ettore's beard.

"Ouch!" said Ettore as he rubbed his face. "What the crap was that all about?" Ettore's men started to move towards them but he waved them away.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Swanson told us a wild story that you told her you were a double so I had to make sure we were talking to the real La Barba. I've... we've got too much riding on this for me to take the risk. And her story wasn't that farfetched. Josef Stalin had a double and others who've inhabited the Kremlin had one too."

"Follow me," said Ettore as he led them out. Bob kept looking at his watch and to see where Ettore was. He tried to follow him when he stepped out but the doorway was blocked by armed guards so he turned around and looked for his associate that he finally found with a water glass full of bourbon.

"Shouldn't you slow up on that firewater Cochise. We're going to be busy here very soon. I just saw Ettore leave with that Russian and his friend out the far end of the room. I tried to follow but got turned around."

"Don't worry about it. Isn't he supposed to be talking to you guys about something so far all we've been doing is drinking? Don't get me wrong it's one of my favorite pastimes but..."

"Some people are smoking Cubans out on the balcony," said Bob as he point to the smoke cloud that was bellowing in from the outside.

"Where'd they get them," asked Bob's associate. He scanned the room until he found the humidor. "Hold that thought," he said as he made a beeline. He grabbed a handful putting them in his pocket then went outside with one in his mouth.

"I hope the rest of Mr. Big's men don't stop for a smoke break on the way up," mumbled Bob as he went to refresh his drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Casey and Morgan pulled up in their golf cart. They parked away from the house in the dark. Casey got out first to make sure the coast was clear. He could hear the sound of music and people talking then he waved for Morgan to get out. Once they were both out they took off their coveralls revealing their tuxes underneath. Morgan straightened his tie then smile at Casey.

"What are you looking at," said Casey. "And next time learn how to tie your tie. I'm not your mother or you bring a clip-on. You can find a good one in the boys department."

"Funny John, I was going to say thank you for bringing me along but we need to get a move on it and find Alex. I just checked our GPS position Alex should be over there," said Morgan as he pointed through the house.

"Yes Einstein like we're going to just strut right through," said Casey. "You might have Ettore's face but he's got it too and he's in the house also. You run into him and its game over. Let's go around from the outside and try to make it in from the back. Chuck and Zondra have Ettore just off the study so if we run into any guards just keep on walking past them.

"Roger that Big Guy," said Morgan as they went around the house. They hadn't gone halfway when they ran into a group of men who came up on them in a golf cart.

"Halt, stop! Where are you two headed," yelled one of the men then Morgan turned around. "Oh I'm sorry but I thought you were inside Sir."

"If I'm inside then I'm not here but I'm here so I can't be inside. You can't have both now can you?" said Morgan. All the men in the cart nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry we just came back in after searching for the prisoner. She's nowhere to be found so we thought we'd regroup and..."

"You thought is that what you're telling me," said Morgan. The men remembered what Paolo did to the last guy who told him he thought.

"No I didn't mean I thought because I don't or I try not to. Thinking's not for me. No way, not me I heard it could lead to sudden heart disease and is almost always lethal."

"Well if you want to know what I think, I think you should get some of the men together and take them outside and look again. As a matter of fact you should take everyone except the ones around the study and have them all march into the jungle looking for the prisoner and don't come back until you find her."

"Everyone? But Señor Paolo told us we were to..."

"Who's in charge Paolo or me now get to it," said Morgan as he and Casey watched them turn around then disappearing into the dark. "How I do John? Smart wasn't I this way we won't have to worry about the guards for a while."

"Yeah Brainiac, until either Paolo or the real Ettore wonders where all their men are. Not to mention if the wet team Bob brought in figures out there's nothing between them and Ettore they might go for it. Either way we need to hurry up and find Alex then get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ettore took Juri and Natasha upstairs to another study. This one was more personalized with books that actually looked like they'd been read and there were photos in frames of Ettore taken all around the world. The one thing Chuck noticed was in every photo was a different woman but there wasn't one photo of Paolo, Ettore's trusted friend.

"Here's that Scotch I promised you," said Ettore and true to his word he pulled out a bottle and poured then all a glass. "You know during the day you can see out over the gardens and the jungle beyond the wall. I like to come in here at sunset take in the last rays of light then listen to the animals as they start to come out to hunt. Do you like to hunt Miss?"

"Natasha, it sounds like some sort of primordial instinct," said Zondra. "I like primordial," she said as they made eye contact."

"I bet you do. I'd also bet we have a lot in common," said Ettore as he smiled back at her and looked into her eyes.

"So Mr. La Barba are you the real La Barba our are we talking to his double?" said Chuck as he went back and filled his glass with more of Ettore's Scotch.

"I admit I told Ms. Swanson that story you have to forgive me but I was lining players up. I don't know if you know but..."

"That there's a contract out on you. Yes we know that and my dear friend I believe some of your party guests are here to collect on it as a matter of fact."

"I figured as much too but if I'm right I've arranged for a little diversion that will keep them busy. If you want me to help you arrange that coup I'm going to need a safe haven for a little while."

"You know that I still have to organize it and we're only in the planning stages now but if you don't mind roughing it something can be arranged."

"Good I don't mind camping," said Ettore as he looked out his window. "What the crap," he said as he looked out at the jungle and saw flashes of light.

"Is something wrong," asked Chuck as he went over to the window and looked out too. "It looks like what we saw when we pulled up. How long are you going to be doing this exercise?"

"Exercise? What exercise are you talking about?" said Ettore as he sat his drink down. "I need to find out what's going on. For now stay here..."

"We'll keep your Macallan's company," said Chuck as Ettore hurried off. Zondra went to the door and signaled the coast was clear. "Casey if you can hear me you guys need to hurry up and get out of here. Whatever you did with Ettore's men he just left to find out. Casey, can you read me? You guys need to get out now Ettore is expecting you to show up."

"Yeah I can hear you just keep it in your pants. What's this about going camping anyway? What are you thinking about doing?"

"It's called plan B if I have to but I need to make sure you guys get out okay," said Chuck then he went to the window. John I've got hostel forces moving up from the parking area. "I think Bob's men are moving in from below. Do you hear that," asked Chuck.

"Yeah it sounds like suppressed gunfire. I think you're right," said Zondra. Suddenly the lights went out then came back on then went out again. "What was that?"

"They cut the electricity then took out the emergency backup generator. We need to go we're sitting ducks in here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before at the front gate Bob's me watched as Ettore's men left the compound. They realized their chance was here early so they took it. Going to the back of their vehicles one of the men started passing out vests then handed out H&K MP5SD3s. They were passing out weapons when some over the other drivers came over to find out what they were up to.

"Hey what are you guys doing," said one. Bob's men started eliminating witnesses and they didn't bat an eye as they dropped them. Ettore's men on the gate didn't know what hit them either.

"Shut down the gate," one of the men said to another. "If we sabotage this the people outside won't be able to get back in to help."

"I'm ahead of you," said the man's friend. He took a bottle of coke and poured it into the control panel. It sparked and puttered then all the lights went out. "Who says everything goes better with coke?"

"Come on let's get up to the house before they realize what's going on," said the team leader. "Everyone pile on the golf cart and let's go!" They started up but halfway they met another cart coming down.

"Cut the lights and slow down," said the team leader as he tapped the driver on the back. "Bring us alongside slowly. Get ready back there."

"Hey where do you guys think you're going," yelled a man from the other cart. "Hey where's our driver? You're not supposed to be driving?"

"Señor, I need to get down to my car and get out of here," said a man sitting in the back but as he was speaking the wet team opened up dropping the driver and Ettore's man riding shotgun. The vehicle just stopped when the driver fell over.

"What the crap did you just do? Do you know who I am," yelled the man in the back. "I'm Chief Hernandez, Chief of police. I order you to stop and put down your weapons."

"You heard him boys he wants us to put down our weapons. Well Señor why don't we just hand them over to you? Let's start with the bullets," said the team leader as he fired a short suppressed burst.

"Hey boss he's not so mouthy now," said one his men as they went over and tossed the bodies out commandeering the vehicle.

"Okay we divide up now I'll take you three with me around the back. You three go in the front and joint up with Mr. Scoglione and Scotty. Remember the target is La Barba identify then take him out. The first person who gets him has his drinks covered for a week. Now let's head out.

The men put into action Mr. Big's plan and this time there was nothing standing between them and their target. The rabbit was trapped in its hole where they wanted it to be and the best thing was that it didn't know it was trapped or at least they didn't think it did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paolo was with Sheila in the game room. He poured her a glass of wine and had a cheese and fruit platter brought in. They were sitting around chatting about nothing. He asked her how she liked her new job and she told him it really wasn't her cup of tea but she was making the best of it. Then she dropped the bomb on him.

"So how long was Martin in your pocket?" asked Sheila. She could tell she hit pay dirt by the way he squirmed and avoided answering the question.

"Martin who? We've got a lot of workers here on the farm but Martin let me see… hum, no I can't recall a Martin. Are you sure he works for us?"

"Worked would be the right tense. Martin's dead. I went to the morgue today and saw his body then I made arrangements to have it sent back to France. Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"I'm sorry but I still don't know who you're talking about?" said Paolo. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some more wine?"

"No I'm fine and your denying Martin worked for you is insulting. What harm is it if you admit it now? He's dead so nothing will come of it if you admit it."

"Well tell me this and I'm not admitting he was on our payroll but if he was does his demise mean you're open to taking over his place?"

"Don't flatter yourself I don't need the extra cash and I certainly don't have an ex that's looking to make money at my expense," said Sheila as she looked at her watch. "Well I guess you've given the police chief enough time to get out of Dodge."

"Again with these wild accusations, if I were you I'd be careful because if the wrong person hears you they might think about making sure that their secret stay secret."

"Well if they wanted it to stay secret they should've had the common sense to speak in a lower voice when they left the morgue. That is unless they wanted to be recorded. What is it exactly that the Chief does for you? I wonder if the next guy will be as accommodating."

"I guess we won't know until the old one leaves office. For some reason I think that was what your old chief was saying too right before he was gunned down in the middle of the street."

"Is that a veiled threat," asked Sheila as she finished her glass of wine then handed it to him for a refill.

"I don't think it was veiled at all," he said as he filled her glass then passed it back to her. "If I were you I'd drink a little slower or this might go to your head. Not everyone can hold their alcohol."

"Oh I think I can hold my alcohol quite well," said Sheila. As they were sparring with words Ettore came walking in.

"Paolo, why did you send all the men outside the wall? I went around the house and the only men you kept here are around the study."

"I didn't send anyone anywhere I've been here keeping your guest company. What do you mean all the men are on the other side of the wall then who's here guarding? Hold one I'm going to find out," said Paolo. He pulled out a radio switched it on then went out of the room.

"So my dear is Paolo taking good care of you?" said Ettore as he looked back at the door. Sheila pulled the syringe from her bag then held it down by her side as she came near him.

"Oh we've been talking about a lot and talking about nothing. You know just chitchatting about life. Like I asked him about how long Martin was on your payroll but he refused to say. What do you say?"

"I say I talked with the Russian and he told me you told him that I was a double. Thank you, you're the first person to believe me. He said he was going to help me get out of here and I owe it all to you thank you."

"What? He said he was going to help you get out? I thought well never mind. I need to find this other Ettore. I've got this tranquillizer to use on him," she said as she showed him the syringe.

"Ettore, we've got a problem… what's going on here," said Paolo as he barge in looking at the two of them. Ettore grabbed her arm and pushed her hand inward making her give herself the injection.

"No! What are you do...," she said as she passed out in Ettore's arms.

"The story of my life, women are always falling at my feet. So what did you find out? Let me guess Morgan Grimes is here and he tricked my men into going outside the gate."

"Yes and worse there's a wet team looking for you too. They took out our people at the gate and blocked it closed. Our people are trying to scale the wall but the wet team is about to breach the house."

"Well we always knew this day would come so it's time to put our plan into action."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex hid in the bathroom and waited but time seemed to be dragging on. She tried to leave again but again the cleaning ladies showed back up so she was stuck waiting for the women to leave. She heard them cleaning one of them had a vacuum cleaner running it across the floor. She heard the sound of her bed being made.

"I wonder what Señor Ettore saw in that American woman. She was so short and thin. I think she had one of those eating problems like those American movie stars. No one is that thin and healthy."

"You're probably right Carmella. I don't know if you noticed but she was awfully pale too and let's face it she didn't have what men like."

"I know what you mean and you're right. There we go the bed is made and the floor's clean. Let me throw out this water then we can leave.

"Crap," thought Alex they were going to come into the bathroom. Alex got into the bathtub and pulled the curtains closed. She'd just gotten hidden when the door opened and Carmella came in.

"As soon as we're done here we need to get down to the kitchen to help serve Señor Ettore's guests," yelled Carmella back. Suddenly they heard gunfire. "What was that?"

"Madre de Dios there are men coming and they're shooting everyone," said the other woman. She ran into the bathroom with Carmella and closed the door. "Shush they're outside," said the woman as they started to cry and pray.

"Look what I've found," said one of the mercs after he kicked in the door. "Maybe we can have some fun ladies before I kill you."

"Or I can kill you right now," said Alex as she put two in the man's body armor backing him out of the bathroom. He smiled at her but not for long she put one more between his eyes.

"Do you still think I'm skinny? Well this skinny little butt just saved your bacon," said Alex then she walked out of the bathroom.

"Alex, are you all right," said Morgan as he came running in. "John, I've got her she's standing in front of me right now," radioed Morgan.

"Nice try Ettore," said Alex as she pointed her weapons at him. "I'm not falling for that trick again. Drop the weapon and get down on your knees. There's no way my Dad would've given you a loaded weapon."

"And I didn't," said Casey as he came running in. "The Troll's weapon is empty."

"Oh John, I knew it felt light. And what was I doing running through the house. Oh I get it I was the bullet magnet. And you," said Morgan as he turned to Alex, "you're supposed to be my fiancée but another guy comes along with a pretty face and you go off with him plus you want to shoot me. What am I supposed to think? I'm disappointed in you."

"There he is," they heard someone yell from outside. John turned and dropped the man but the cat was out of the bag.

"Well you can be disappointed later right now we need to get out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

The Ettore's guests were standing around in the study drinking and at the same time they were keeping a watchful eye on their fellow invitees. None of them really trusted any of the others but they came because Ettore had assured each one of them that he would make it worth their while if they showed up. Well they came and now they were waiting but Ettore ducked out with the Russian. Some were worried that this was only a ruse so Ettore could align himself up behind the big dog and it seemed he'd made his choice and worst thing was; it wasn't any of them.

"Where's Ettore at?" asked Bob as he confronted one of the guards. "I think we've waited long enough and it's time for him to come and talk to us. That's what he promised. I don't know about the rest but I think we've been patient enough and I'm tired of being treated like Ettore's stooge."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you by," said the guard. "Please be patient and my Boss will be right with you. I've called his assistant and he's been made aware of the situation."

"I don't want to talk to his lackey and least of all to a peon like you. I want to talk to the man; I want to talk to Ettore. Make sure you tell him that we want him right here right now or we're going to go home."

"Please hold it down sir. Are you sure you want me to pass that on," said the guard as he wondered what the man's problem was or if he had a death wish. "I understand you're all a little tired but I'd caution you to choose your words carefully."

Suddenly outside the study they heard gunfire. Bob looked at his watch and smiled. The guard grabbed his radio to find out what was going on but as he did Bob pulled his piece and put a round in guard's head.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you," said Bob. All hell broke loose as everyone pulled weapons and the lights went out. The room lite up with muzzle flashes as everyone dove for cover firing wildly. Bob and Scotty made it out leaving the rest of the guests to share lead. In the hallway outside they met up with their men.

"We need to find Ettore," said Bob. "He left going out this way with the Russian a little while ago. Logic dictates if we find the Russian we should find Ettore too."

"The Team Leader is bringing in the rest from the back to make sure no one slips out the back on us. He told us to come in the front join up with you and Scotty then make our way through the house meeting up with him in the middle."

"Sounds like a plan," Bob said as they started back a long hallway with a staircase that led up above. "Where are all of Ettore's men I expected more resistance than this."

"We don't know. They all filed out into the jungle like they were looking for someone or something so we took advantage of it whacking the guards and blocking the gate."

"That's good but it won't hold them out forever," said Bob. "We need to get this over with as quickly as possible. Scotty you've got the map where do we go from here?"

"There's a dining room down this hall and a game room. Upstairs," he said as he studied his tablet. "Up there are the bedrooms and something that looks like a private study. I think we should probably start up there."

"Then up there it is," said Bob but at the same time one of the men yelled pointing up at the head of the staircase.

"Look up there. It's the Russian and that woman."

"Well don't just stand there get up there and get them," yelled Bob but his voice was drowned out when Scotty opened fire with his Tec-9DC firing a full clip in fully automatic.

"Look out get back," yelled Chuck as he pushed Zondra out of the way then dove on top of her. Plaster and broken glass fell down on them then the firing stopped.

"Are you okay?" asked Chuck. "Just stay down and leave this to me. Don't worry I've got this," he said as he flashed.

"I wasn't worrying and yes I'm fine of course. Just get off the top of me," she yelled as she pushed him off. Chuck jumped up grabbed a chair that was in the hallway then slung it down the stairs as Bob and his men charged up making a strike. Chuck leaped on the banister then slid down landing in the middle of the melee.

"Get him," moaned Bob as he looked around for his weapon that flew out of his hand when he landed on his back. This wasn't what he signed up for he thought as he tried to get back up. Scotty scrambled to his feet only to be greeted by a whack from Chuck's cane that sent him back down.

"Oh, I'm going to make you eat that thing," grunted Scotty as he started to get up again. Two of his men charged Chuck but he drove his cane like a baton into one of the man's sternum then rolled out on the opposite side so the other attacker fell over the man Chuck doubled over.

"Take this," said the one man as landed a right. Chuck backed up and shook it off he raised his cane to come down on the man's head but Scotty grabbed it by the end. When Chuck struck down he pulled a blade from cane. What he had was actually a sword cane and he slashed the man across the chest opening him up like a can opener.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...," said Chuck as the man looked at him dismayed then his face went blank before dropping to the ground.

"Look out behind you," yelled Zondra. Chuck felt the cane go over his head and tighten on his throat. Scotty was about to snap his neck with the other end. Chuck instinctively turned the sword around and stabbed straight behind under his shoulder. There was some resistance but Chuck drove it home hard. The grip loosened then Chuck heard a thud behind him as Scotty dropped. He was about turn around to see if he couldn't save him when there was a loud gunshot.

"Augh," he heard from his side and he saw Bob double over in a pool of his own blood. Then there was the sound of clapping hands Chuck turned looking back and there was Ettore with pistol in hand along with Paolo and a couple men one of whom was carrying Sheila over his shoulder.

"Very good," said Ettore as he applauded. "I can see Kolonel you deserve your reputation. I think I saw something similar in one of those Japanese movies. What was it called? Oh yes The Blind swordsman Zatoichi."

"I want to tell you that you watch too much TV," said Chuck as Ettore handed him the other half of his cane. Chuck made a circular motion with the sword throwing off the blood then sheathed it.

"See what I mean. Truly remarkable... well if you want to live to fight another day you need to come with us," said Ettore. Chuck looked at him then at Paolo and the men he had with him. They couldn't take them all on without risking Sheila. "What are you waiting for or do you want to die?"

"No of course not," said Chuck. He looked up at Zondra as she came down the stairs. "Natasha a change of plans we're going to go with them," said Chuck as he looked over at Sheila then at her.

"Of course we are," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you two doing," radioed Casey. "Are you stupid? You can't go with him he needs to stay here and face the music. Sarah is so going to be pissed at you Chuck not to mention the General and me."

"You never did get me that mosquito repellent for me," said Chuck as he rubbed his ears. "Do I seem to be the only one they're bothering. Ettore lead the way you seem to know where you're going," said Chuck as he and Zondra followed them. Ettore opened a secret panel in the wall that led them to a hidden tunnel.

"Where does this go," asked Chuck as they followed them. Chuck recognized the direction was somewhere under the exterior wall and it seemed to go on even farther.

"You'll see when we get there. But we've planned that someday this might be necessary and so we put in safeguards for that day which seems to be today."

"Interesting," said Chuck. Now he was only getting static in his ear. This far underground his comms were no good so he and Zondra had to play along. He touched his ear looking at Zondra and she nodded that she wasn't getting anything either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey lost comms with Chuck but he was having his own problems. The team leader and the men he had left saw Morgan and naturally assumed he was Ettore. Casey was fighting a retreating battle trying to get back to the golf carts. He knew if they stayed in one spot too long it would be over so he had to keep everyone moving.

"Move, move," yelled John as he returned fire to cover their retreat. Alex and Morgan moved further back in the house then Alex laid down fire for John.

"I can believe you didn't realize Ettore was pretending to me. Did you kiss him?" said Morgan as a bullet whizzed past his ear. "I'm waiting for an answer?"

"Will you get down," yelled Alex as she fired back. "Morgan, get down before someone puts a hole in your head. Look this isn't the time to get into this."

"You mean someone is going to add another hole," said Casey as he caught up to them. "Look we need to keep moving or they're going to surround us."

"I appreciate the situation but John I need to know. Alex did you kiss Ettore? I want to know," said Morgan and he let her know he was adamant.

"Look it didn't mean anything. I thought he was you so it was like I was kissing you... so okay yes I kissed him but don't read more into it than what's there."

"Oh and what am I not supposed to read into? You two went to bed together is that what you're trying not to tell me."

"Grimes, if you don't get a move on it you're going to go the sleep for eternity. Alex is right this isn't the time nor the place. Now move it before I drop kick you all the way to the golf cart."

"You're only saying that because she's your daughter. You're taking her side when you know she's wrong. I see the way this is going I should go find Chuck."

"Well you're more than welcome but I've lost comms with him and the last I heard him talking he was with Ettore so go figure how that meeting would go down."

"Look out Morgan," said Alex as she dove on top of him pushing him out of the way of a spray of automatic fire. One of Bob's men had circled around them like Casey feared they'd do. John put two in the man's vest.

"No Dad they're wearing vests," yelled Alex as she rolled over shooting the man in the knee cap. He dropped the ground groaning and John finished him over with a headshot that sprayed Morgan with gore.

"Well isn't this just fine. My girlfriend slept with another man and I'm covered with some random guy's brains. This day just gets better and better. I wonder what's next."

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut and keep on moving," said John as he winked at Alex. "Oh and by the way good shooting there kiddo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Big was sitting in his office monitoring the situation in Bogotá. Word was starting to come in confused. The team wore GoPro cameras so he had different angles and views with different monitors on the wall one for each member of the squad. Mr. Big's assistant stood next to him watching the events unfold.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. You've come the closest to any at getting rid of La Barba. So what if he gets away in the end."

"He hasn't gotten away yet," hissed Mr. Big. "I don't need any negative thoughts right now. The fat lady hasn't sung yet."

"Yes Sir you're right what was I thinking," said the man. But even he could see that Mr. Big's team was being decimated. Even Bob Scoglione their man from Chicago had bitten the dust. The only people left were the team leader and a couple of men. "Sir, why don't I get you a drink?"

"The only drink I want is champagne when we celebrate Ettore being taken out. You fail to understand if I can't make this happen then the men on our little council will start to wonder if I'm the right person to rule it…"

"But you brought this organization into being. If it wasn't for you they'd all be fighting among themselves and La Barba would be screwing them over."

"As much as that's true that's a past victory. Let me explain to you something about human nature. They have a memory that doesn't last past the time it takes to walk out the door. Who cares I brought this organization into being that's old hat because it's been done. You need something new and hopefully something greater to keep the wolves at bay."

"Maybe but they owe you a lot. You brought the council together and gave it purpose. You gave them meaning and they owe their very creation to you."

"Somehow I don't think the other people on the council feel the same way. If they had a chance most of the people on the council would try to replace me thinking they could do a better job. Getting Ettore was my big shot to show them that they need me so you might be able to see why this is important for me. What's going on?" asked Mr. Big as attention was drawn back to the screen.

"It looks like Ettore broke out of the house with that Big Guy and girl. Who is she? I don't remember seeing her before," said Mr. Big's assistant. But as he was talking Mr. Big took out his phone and placed a call.

"Team Leader this is Mr. Big you have permission to break off the attack and regroup with Bravo team. Acknowledge receipt of orders." The team leader looked into one of his men's GoPro camera and nodded with his phone to his head.

"Bravo team, what Bravo team are you talking about? When did you send in a second team? I thought you just had the one."

"You didn't think I really thought eight and a half men could take Ettore's ranch house, did you? I've flushed the rabbit out and now he's running in the open field. This is when I'm going to take him down and the best thing is he won't see it coming."

And how do you plan on doing that?" said his assistant. He wanted to add with strong words and a pointy stick but a remark like that and he'd be dead.

"Just watch and learn my dear friend… just watch and learn. I think I will take that drink now. Why don't you get us both a bourbon? I'll have mine on the rocks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Zondra followed Ettore and Paolo through the dark tunnel. Ettore led the way with a flashlight and his men brought up the rear with Sheila. Chuck was thinking if he jumped Ettore and Paolo his men would be on them before he could do anything. He thought about leaving that up to Zondra but she was liable to take Sheila out justifying it as friendly fire. He could let Zondra take on Paolo and Ettore but he wasn't sure she could handle them without getting hurt so he was back to playing along and waiting. He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long.

"We're almost there," said Ettore. They came to a set of steps then started to go up. At the head of the steps they came to a metal door. "Leave the woman here and open the door," said Ettore. His two men pushed hard then slowly the door squeaked as the rusty hinges gave way and the door opened.

"Let me look at her," said Chuck as he bent down and looked into Sheila's pupils then took her pulse and placed his ear to her chest. "She's down hard."

"She had a tranquilizer she wanted to give to me but I gave it to her first. I told you this before," said Ettore. "We're wasting time let's go."

They stepped out to a starry moonlight night and on a platform under a camouflaged net was a helicopter a Bell UH-1 also called the Huey.

"All aboard," said Ettore as he climbed in. Chuck and Zondra sat across from each other as the one man put Sheila onboard then buckled in. Ettore sat next to the pilot while Paolo sat across from Sheila and next to Zondra.

"So this is your famous emergency escape plan," asked Chuck as the rotor started to gyrate then slowly the bird took off heading back across the Ciudad and city.

"Well this is only half of it. The next part involves my DC 9 that is waiting for us at the airport with engines running. We just have to get it up in the air then you come in."

"Me what do I have to do with your little escape plan? This you obviously had planned for some time so what do I have to do with it?"

"Remember when I told you I might need a place to lay low for a while and you asked me if I didn't mind camping. Well I'm bringing the marshmallows and hot dogs."

"Okay I can make it happen but we're going to have to go to L. A. I own a dacha there we can lay low in until everything blows over. You get me what I need then soon we'll have a country we can call our own. Just think if you were appointed to some sort of official position then you'd have diplomatic immunity to conduct your affairs."

"The first thing I want to do is find out who's coming after me and put a bullet in the man's head. You know how long it took me to make that ranch house home."

"I can imagine quite a while," said Zondra. "It's amazing how sensitive you are and I want you to know I find that a real turn on in a man."

"Oh that's what everyone is always telling me. Ettore you are just too sensitive for this line of work. It's amazing that we've been together for so short a time and you can see that in me."

"Oh but it's written all over your face. You know what they say still waters run deep and I can see in your eyes how profound you are."

"You noticed that in me," said Ettore. "Well we'll talk some more later there will be time on our flight up to L.A. We're almost at the airport I wonder how my double is doing." There was a large explosion from behind them then they saw the glow of a fire back on the horizon. "Well we won't be able to go back there."

Chuck felt like opening the hatch and shoving Ettore out it but he kept his cool. Zondra looked at him and shook her head. He nodded that he understood but that didn't make his feelings go away.

"Here we are now," said Ettore as the bird put down close to the plane. "Come on we need to run. Everyone will be looking for me at the ranch house after the explosion so we can quietly slip out of town. By the time they figure out I wasn't there we'll be in your cabin in the woods. Please tell me you've got indoor plumbing. It doesn't really matter because if we have to rough it we have to rough it. Just it would be a lot easier if I didn't have a draft coming up my backside."

"There's indoor plumbing so you don't have to worry about a draft," said Chuck as they got off the chopper. Chuck started to walk over to Ettore's plane when he noticed the hatch was left wide open and there was a light on in the inside of the plane that in itself wasn't that unusual.

"Where are the guards," asked Chuck. "There's no one watching the plane." Then Chuck noticed the red warning light under the DC 9 that was supposed to be turning letting everyone know the engines were operating was off.

"Something is wrong here," said Chuck to Zondra. She looked back at him then he looked over to Ettore's men who were carrying Sheila on the plane. They were already at the base of the ladder and were beginning to go up.

"No don't," yelled Chuck as he drew his dart pistol pushing everyone out of the way charging up the ladder.

"What the…" said Ettore. They heard some soft gunfire from suppressed weapons then silence. Chuck came out of the hatch and waved for everyone to come onboard.

"That guy is great," said Ettore as he waved up at him.

"Yeah you'd think he works for you," said Zondra as she gave Chuck a look. "It looks like we're all going to L.A."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Casey got Alex and Morgan through the house when suddenly their assailants broke off their attack. Something wasn't right and Casey could feel it. Why had they broken off now that they'd have to cross the garden in the open. Anyway he thought about it he didn't like it but there was no time to do anything else so he opted to go for it.

"Let's get out of here on the double," yelled John as he got Alex and Morgan. They dashed across the open garden to the first golf cart they could find then he loaded them up and took off as fast as the electric motor would take them.

"John, let up there's no need in breaking our necks our attackers are gone. You've done it we're safe," said Morgan as he looked back up at the house.

"Don't fool yourself something isn't right and we need to get out of here. For all we know they could be regrouping," said Casey as they got to the parking lot.

"Everyone out and in the Escalade," yelled Casey. "Chuck can you hear me we can't wait around see you back at the plane."

"John do you think Chuck heard you," asked Morgan as he looked back up at the house. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know on both accounts. I hope he's having trouble transmitting and can receive incoming. But right now we've got another problem. The gate's down and it looks like your men are climbing back over.

"What are we going to do? Pull over and let me talk to them," said Morgan. "Alex keep your head down they were sent out to look for you."

Morgan and Casey got out of the vehicle. Grimes walked over to his men as they were grouping while Casey went to the back of the Escalade.

"What's going on here," yelled Morgan. "Why isn't this gate up? I need to go right now," said he said trying to act like Ettore.

"It's that impostor that Paolo warned us about," yelled one. "Get him." They started shooting Morgan turned and ran as fast as he could as bullets whizzed past him.

"John, I think we overstayed our welcome and that would be a no on the gate," yelled Morgan as Alex laid down cover fire for him to get back in the Escalade. "Thanks but I'm still mad at you," said Morgan as he jumped back inside.

"Will you give it a rest? I've got the key right here," said John as he came out shouldering a RPG. He fired the rocket at the gate blasting it open and scattering the men around it. John tossed the launcher inside at Morgan then jumped in.

"Hold on and stay down," he yelled as he drove through the breach. The guards were knocked off their feet and as they got up they began to fire on them as they drove away. They had cleared the compound and went around a bend in the road when they heard a loud explosion from behind them. The ground shook making Casey swerve.

"Geez what the...," yelled Casey as he tried to hold the vehicle on the road as fiery debris fell around them. John pulled off they got out to look back and saw a large fire ball leaping up into the night sky where the ranch house used to be.

"John do you think..." Morgan started to say but John cut him off.

"I don't know and we shouldn't think about it until we're sure," said John. They got back in the vehicle and continued on leaving the jungle and driving through the Ciudad. The Ciudad was empty. There wasn't a soul on the street not even a wild dog foraging for food. It seemed like everyone had decided to take the night off.

"Guys, I don't want to say anything but where are we supposed to meet Chuck," asked Alex. But her question was met with silence. "Dad, what did you say about leaving no one behind?"

"We're not. He told us to go ahead and that he and Zondra would make it out on their own. We'll wait for them on the jet."

"John that was before the compound blew up. But this is Chuck we're talking about he would've found a way out even if he didn't know the place was going to blow up right?"

"He's probably going to be waiting for us when we get back to the plane with some wild tale how he and Zondra got out," said John. "I wonder where everyone is at," he said as he continued driving through the desolate empty streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was in the situation room monitoring the events at the ranch house. She had a bird moved over head and was watching from above. They all held their breath when they saw the wet team go into action. There was a general sigh of relief when they saw Casey drive out of the breach and to safety.

"Well they made it," said the Major as he handed the General a cup of coffee. "We can wrap this mission up a success."

"Don't be so quick to count your chickens," said Beckman as she took a sip. "We've still got two agents unaccounted for and we don't know where the real Ettore La Barba is."

"If the wet team broke off their attack that probably means they took him out," said the Major as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Or it can mean something else," said the General. Suddenly there was a bright light that engulfed the house and when it was gone there was a massive crater where the house once stood. From above they could see fires raging and men walking aimlessly about in shock.

"What just happened," yelled the General. "Watch officer report. Give us a clearer picture of the ranch house."

"General it's gone. The whole compound is a raging inferno. I don't see how anyone could've survived that."

"What do you want us to do," asked the Major. "We could fly in the 11th MEU from Camp Pendleton and seize the site."

"Not without violating Colombia's sovereignty plus State would eat us up alive besides... look," said the General as they saw a column of scavengers and looters heading from the Ciudad to pick over the remains. "By the time it takes us to get boots on the ground there won't be anything left. I want the Colonel wheels up as soon as he gets on that plane. The last thing we need is to be caught down there that's a quick way to catch the blame for this mess."

"What about Chuck and Agent Rizzo? What do you want to do about them? Shouldn't we put together some sort of extraction plan?"

"You said it yourself when you said you don't see how anyone could've survived that but if anyone could it would Chuck. Contact the NSA and have them bring in the big ears on Bogotá. I want to monitor all the local chatter have them see if they can get us a better handle as to what's happening on the ground."

"Yes ma'am right away," said the Major.

"I'm going up to my office as soon as the Colonel's on that plane I want to talk to him. I need to know if I have to place a call to L.A."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck stood at the top of the ladder dressed as Juri Sheshenov with a H&K MP5SD3s waving them to come aboard. Ettore and Paolo came on board to discover both the pilot and co-pilot had been taken out. This was a huge problem because the helicopter pilot couldn't flight this type of aircraft.

"Don't worry I've got this Natasha can be my copilot. Everyone find a seat and get situated while we go through our prefights. Last man in secure that hatch," said Chuck.

"Take these guys and toss them in the back. Once we're in the air I want to talk with them," said Ettore. "Maybe I can find out who's after me. Juri, I have to admit you and I we make a great team together."

"Yes you certainly do," said Zondra as she gave Chuck a look. "Kolonel you and I have some work to get done in the cockpit."

"Oh and don't forget once we're in the air Natasha you can come back here and tell me how sensitive I am," said Ettore as he smile at her. Paolo just rolled his eyes.

"You heard the boss," said Paolo. "Put the woman in the seat then let's get these men secured in the back. Nifty gun you've got there Kolonel but why don't you use real bullets?"

"Because I don't trust myself and I made a promise to never become that person to someone I care very much about. Come on we need to go," said Chuck as he got Zondra alone in the cockpit.

"Have you lost your mind!" said Zondra. "Chuck waved for her to keep he voice down. "Chuck do you know what aiding and abetting means. You're dangerously close right now. You should've let Ettore run into the ambush and all of this would be over."

"Yes and they would've carried Sheila into the middle of the ambush. I couldn't let that happen. Listen you just have to follow my lead and trust me. I know what I'm doing now let's get this bird in the air."

"And just how do you plan on sneaking Ettore into the United States? We can't exactly land at Bob Hope."

"I don't know exactly but we've got ten hours to come up with something. For now we can file a flight plan to Mexicali then modify it to get us across the border."

"Would it do any good if I told your plan sucks lemons?" said Zondra. Chuck gave her a look as he got in the pilot's seat and Zondra buckled in the copilot's.

"Probably not but you're allowed to have your opinion," said Chuck as they started running through the checks. "Well if you don't like mine then let me hear an alternative."

"Just tell me this you did all this to save that female Interpol agent but what about the men you just tranq'd? What do you think about them?"

"What do you mean what about the men and by the way that Interpol agent has a name, Sheila Swanson, Chief Inspector."

"Does it make a difference that you know her name? What do you think Ettore has planned for those men once we're airborne? Maybe invite them to have a midnight snack with him by candlelight? We're going to be dropping mercs from here to Mexico without parachutes and that's on you."

"They choose their way of life and what happens to them now is a consequence of that choice," said Chuck. He heard himself and he didn't buy it any more than Zondra did.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you off that easily. You gave me crap about dropping that guy in the hotel," said Zondra. Chuck looked over at her as he flipped some toggle switches. "Okay his name was Martin LaBlanc but isn't this the same thing except mine was one guy and it was over quickly you've given that monster how many men to toy with before he ends them."

"Okay I see what you're saying so what do you want me to do go back and take them all on? I could try to but I can't guarantee the outcome."

"No you big idiot I don't. First of all Sarah would kill me and secondly... Well there isn't a second. I guess I just want you to realize that when I pulled that trigger it wasn't as easy as I let on."

"I appreciate you telling me this. I'm sorry if I came across being judgmental. Now let's get this bird in the air," said Chuck as he pulled the throttle back and the plane began to taxi out on to the runway.

"Putting on the fasten seat belt sign," said Zondra. She looked out of the window and saw blue lights heading their way.

"DC 9 this is Tower Control power down. You are no longer authorized to take off. Prepare to be boarded."

"Thank you Tower Control for the lovely time and as everything must come to an end I hope I don't see you again," radioed Chuck as he opened up the throttle and began his run. Police and military vehicles invaded the runway but Chuck wasn't stopping.

"I like playing chicken too but we're running out of runway," said Zondra as the vehicles tried to cut him off.

"Help me pull back on the yoke, work the flaps," yelled Chuck. The DC 9 rose slowly off the deck its tires bouncing off the top of a police car taking out the blue light and popping all four tires. The plane gained altitude quickly then Chuck retracted the landing gear.

"Okay now we bank left and hide in those mountains hugging the ground," said Chuck. He switched on the intercom and called Ettore into the cockpit.

"Yeah Juri I have to say that was cutting it close back there. I think Paolo is going to need new pair of pants..."

"Well we all might need them before long. Tell me did you sell any stingers to the FARC?" Ettore didn't have to answer his face said it all. "Well this is the radio you can set the frequency now you need to call them and tell them not to shoot us down."

"But it's not that easy," said Ettore. He started to balk and drag his feet. "We've got protocols in place so they know it's me and well..."

"Well nothing this is the situation we're going to have to fly at low altitudes to avoid being picked up on Colombian radar because the sharks that were protecting you smell blood in the water. That means they won't think twice about sending up an F-21 to bring us down. Now let's talk about protocols."

"Okay, okay I get it," said Ettore as he took the mic from Chuck. "I guess a little privacy is out of the question?"

"Sure if you can fly this plane," said Chuck. "I'd like to go back and get a cup of coffee and stretch my feet. But that's not happening is it?"

"Okay I get your point," said Ettore.

"Do you? Natasha, keep an eye out for columns of smoke we won't have much time to out maneuver any incoming. But good news once we get out of Colombia we should have clear skies for the rest of the flight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had camped out on the sofa next to her was her glass of sparkling water with lemon and next to it was the bottle. Although as the night progress she wished it was something with a little more kick to it. Ellie had offered to stay with her but Sarah had picked up from Devon that he was interested in doing a load of laundry with Ellie which made her the third wheel.

"I'm fine I can do this by myself," said Sarah. "You guys can go back home and I don't mean just next door. It's not fair for me to keep you guys here when you've got work waiting for you back in Chicago."

"We'll leave you by yourself tonight but as far as going home we can talk about that after you talk with Chuck."

That was four hours before now she was curled up on the sofa with the throw wrapped around her wondering what was taking so long. If everything went wrong she should've gotten some word by now.

"I'm sorry Baby Walnut," said Sarah. She felt the baby tumbling around. "I know you feel my stress but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm worried about your father. If I don't hear from someone soon I'm going to call Langley."

Finally as she started to doze off the screen flickered waking her up. She immediately sat up expecting to see Chuck's face but instead Casey came on the screen with Alex standing behind him.

"John what are you doing calling me I was expecting Chuck? Oh I get it he's getting out of his Juri getup because the last time I told him he looked like Einstein. Well I see the mission was a success. Alex I'm glad you're out. That was some quick thinking calling me so I could ping your location good job," said Sarah but she noticed Alex looking away.

"What is it? John, I promised I wouldn't tattle on you to Beckman and I've kept my word. I still think she's pissed at you two but I didn't tell her anything. If that's what you guys are worried about."

"I could give a rat's posterior how Beckman feels. She's been in touch with us and ordered us out of Colombia…"

"Well it's good you finally followed orders that might smooth things over with her a little. Let me talk to Chuck I want to hear how he's going to write this up. You know maybe he could put in a few plugs for you guys that will help mellow the General out."

"Sarah can you be quiet for a moment," said Casey.

"No it will be better if I tell her," said Morgan as he pushed his way forward. "After all Chuck was my best friend."

"Was? I know he was a little mad at you Morgan but I don't think he'd let this come between your friendship. Chuck's not that type of guy."

"Boy, you're not making this easy. Sarah, we're on the Learjet returning home and the plane is on autopilot everyone you see here is everyone who got out."

"I don't understand what are you saying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ettore got off the horn with his FARC contact who guaranteed their plane safe passage through Colombia but only after Ettore turned over the location of a stash of arms. Ettore wasn't too happy with the deal he thought they should've given him more but there was little he could do about it given their circumstance. He handed the mic back to Zondra smiling at her.

"Maybe we can talk in a little bit about how sensitive I am after I jettison some of the rubbish we have in the aft compartment."

"Hold up a minute," said Chuck. "Let me tell you what I know. To start with there's a new player on the table that goes by the name of Mr. Big. He's formed a council of various criminal leaders and elements that goes by the name Terror Inc."

"That's good to know but how's that going to help me with the trash in back?" said Ettore as he hovered behind Chuck.

"Probably nothing but do you really think that lowlifes like what you have in the back will actually know who this Mr. Big is? I'd think they'd be too far down on the food chain. But there's one question you need to ask yourself. How many people knew about this emergency exit plan of yours?"

"Not many I guess. The pilot and copilot maybe but they only knew to be ready to fly a VIP out not that it was me. Then Paolo knew about it and that's about it. Why? What are you trying to get at?"

"Well to be a closely guarded secret Mr. Big knew about it or he wouldn't have been able to send those men in the back to greet you. That means someone talked."

"It could've been the pilot or the copilot," said Ettore as he started thinking. Chuck could tell he had him hooked now he needed the reel him in.

"Yeah like that went really well for them. What were they paid with, lead? No, I find it hard to believe that either one of them was your snitch and besides like you said they didn't know who their passenger was. With everyone you had at the ranch it could've been any one."

"What are you saying that Paolo sold me out to this Mr. Big? No, I don't believe it he's like a brother to me. We go way back, way back to the very beginning. We've been through a lot together… no it's crazy talk to think he's the snitch. It's just impossible. This Mr. Big had to have found out about my plan from someone else. I know he must've hacked into our computers and figured it out from there."

"That could be true. But if you want to know for sure you need to give me access and I can looked for the hack. It would help clear the air and you could know who you can trust."

"What's going on in here," asked Paolo as he stuck his head in the cockpit. "I thought you'd like to know your other girlfriend is waking up. So who are you now?" asked Paolo. Both Ettore and Chuck turned around. "We need to get this straight are you Ettore or Morgan come on before she wakes up." Chuck let out a deep breath.

"Jealous are we that I've got women falling all over me," said Ettore. "At least I didn't let one almost kill me then let her get away."

"I explained that I've got an allergy. You have too many testosterones for your own good. If I remember correctly that other Interpol agent you picked up arrested you and if it wasn't for me you'd still be sitting in a prison cell in Rome eating pasta three times a day."

"Paolo you should watch how you speak to me. Remember I'm still your boss," said Ettore. Suddenly the temperature felt like it dropped twenty degrees in the cockpit.

"What's gotten into you? We have always talked like this now all of sudden you don't like it? Do you feel all right? Maybe you bumped your head on the way out of the ranch house."

Zondra looked over at Chuck and smiled. She understood what he was doing sowing the seeds of discontent and they seemed to have taken root.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Sarah fell back on the sofa pulling the throw over herself. Suddenly she felt very, very cold as what Morgan said finally sunk in. But even then she couldn't believe it, this wasn't true. No she couldn't accept it, this wasn't happening to them. She was... they were going to have a baby. Tears welled up and she couldn't fight them back.

"What are you saying? Where's Chuck and Zondra?" asked Sarah as what they were trying to say hit her, hit her like a brick wall.

"I'm sorry but we split up when we went in... and well Chuck and Zondra never made it out of the ranch house before it exploded. I think the wet team blew it up to get Ettore and he was with Chuck and Zondra."

No, that's not possible… I talked with Chuck, he had a plan. No… no this can't be… You split up so you left him? John, what happened to semper fi or is that the new name for a one way street. I'm sorry I've got to let you guys go I can't deal with you right now. I just can't..."

"Sarah, I'm sorry but Beckman ordered us to leave before the locals figured out we were there and made things worse…"

"Worse for whom? You two weren't even supposed to be there to begin with. This was Chuck's op and you two went rogue that's the truth. So when it's convenient you remember to follow orders?"

"Sarah, you're upset and I understand... we all understand but you need to calm down for the baby," said Alex. She expected Sarah to bite her head off but she didn't instead Sarah remembered she'd made a promise.

"Oh crap, crap, crap… I told Sam Chuck was going to call to tell us when he'd be home. No I can't deal with this or you guys right now. I'm sorry but I've got to go," said Sarah as she got up and walked out of the room with the monitor still on. They heard the front door open then slam closed.

"No, this can't be it. It just can't be," she repeated to herself as she walked over to the fountain. She looked at the reflection of the moon in the water. "No Chuck had a plan and his plans always work. I need to trust Chuck," said Sarah.

As she looked in the fountain it seemed as though it was raining with rain drops falling in making little ripples distorting the reflection. Then she realized it wasn't rain that was falling in but her tears.

"What's the matter," she heard behind her then felt an arm wrap around her pulling her close. "You're cold let's get inside and warm you up then you can tell me everything." Sarah walked back into her apartment with Ellie.

"I'm sorry Ellie you need to get back to Devon and I... well I don't know how to tell you this. You sure you don't need to go back to Devon?"

"He's sound asleep and will be for the next couple of hours before he wakes up then goes for his run then comes home and makes one of those awful drinks. You're upset so let me make you a chamomile tea."

"You'd better make two you're going to need one," said Sarah as she told Ellie everything she was told. "...so there you go that's what I know and I've violated I don't know how many protocols and regulations telling you this but I don't care."

Ellie was silent as she sipped on her tea this wasn't the reaction Sarah had expected. She thought at the minimum Ellie would be as upset as she was and she was afraid she'd be angry at her for getting Chuck involved with the agency but nothing wasn't an option.

"Ellie are you in shock? It's all right for you to be angry at me if you want to be. I understand if you are I would be if I were you," said Sarah but Ellie just sipped. "Say something please I can't take the silent treatment right now."

"What? Oh right... sorry I was thinking about what you said. So if the guys were out of the compound when the house blew up then they can't be sure if Chuck was or wasn't inside right?"

"Well yes but the last time they had contact with him he was inside and with Ettore so if the wet team blew up the house to get him that means... well you know what it means."

"But that is true only if the wet team blew up the house. What if Ettore blew up the house to cover his tracks? I'm just saying there are different ways to look at this."

"Chuck did say he thought Ettore was playing Casey and Morgan which would make your idea fit. If he lured Morgan in and knowing there was a hit out on him the party at the ranch house makes sense."

"You're losing me," said Ellie as the huddled over the kitchen table. Sarah took out tea bags to represent people on a chessboard. "Okay this is Ettore and the people he gathered at the house. He had to figure someone or all of them would try to collect on the hit..."

"Sounds like there would've been some interesting dinner conversation," said Ellie. "Sorry I'm interrupting please continue."

"You are my husband's sister," said Sarah. Ellie smiled but she was talking about was her constant interruptions. "Okay you have to understand these people worked together but none of them really liked each other. Anyway Ettore looked around and tried to find one person who could offer him something, something he needed or something better than what the others could offer."

"And that would be Chuck. That's why he took him out of the room," said Ellie as she was starting to follow along. "This is better than playing Clue."

"Yes," said Sarah as she reconfirmed her prior opinion. "Well this is the tricky part. Ettore had to wait until he was sure Morgan was in the house and that this wet team was attacking then he made his move." She moved the tea bags around to illustrate what she was saying.

"But the question is why hasn't Chuck made contact with anyone if he got out with Ettore? This is all supposition and we really don't have any facts."

"Chuck may not be able to contact anyone if he's traveling with Ettore. He's still playing Juri the Russian and can't risk blowing his cover. There are a couple of things I could do to find out. I could activate his emergency distress beacon but if Ettore has some way to detect it I could be putting him in danger. No I can't do that but I can do another thing," said Sarah as she went back over to the television. She brought the link back up with Castle then brought in images from the spy sat feed from Bogotá.

"What are you doing," asked Ellie as she stood behind her watching the feed come in. "I'm always amazed at the detail you guys can see from all the way up there."

"The General would be amazed at my letting a civilian look over my shoulder. But as Chuck would say what she doesn't know won't hurt her..."

"I wouldn't say that," said Beckman as the General came on half of the screen. "I think I know what you're looking for and I can save you the effort. NSA confirmed they picked up chatter between Ettore's DC 9 and the Control Tower before it took off. Local law enforcement agencies along with the Colombian Military tried to stop the plane from taking off but were unsuccessful. The plane flew through FARC controlled territory so they were unable to give pursuit."

"Can we do voice analysis to see who the Control Tower talked to on the plane?" asked Sarah. Ellie walked up behind her and put her hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"I didn't have to. Major play the recording back for Agent Carmichael," said the General. Sarah listened to Chuck's quip with Tower Control.

"Yes that's definitely my Chuck," said Sarah as she felt her eyes well up. "I guess the next question is do we know where the plane is heading?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Their flight plan has them going into Mexicali but my gut tells me that's a ruse. They're going to fly in somewhere else but the question is where. I've got a bird in the air monitor their progress but I'm expecting a last minute course change. I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing before and as an oh by the way what I don't know can hurt me. Beckman out."

"Well, all in all I don't think the General was that upset," said Sarah as she yawned. Suddenly after all the stress of everything was lifted from her shoulders she felt very tired and the sun was coming up which meant Sam would be up soon.

"Listen, why don't I stay here and wait for Sam to get up then I'll take her next door and make breakfast for everyone. You can go to the bedroom and try to get some sleep. We don't have to be anywhere today so I was thinking about taking the girls to the beach and making a picnic out of it so that will give you some time to get some rest."

"Thank you I don't know what I do without you guys."

"What? You're family and we Bartowski's take care of our own, Sis. Now scoot off to bed while I make a pot of coffee. Your tea is almost as bad as Devon's breakfast yuck."

"I know but Baby Walnut goes crazy if I drink anything with caffeine," said Sarah as she got up then they started walking into the kitchen together.

"You've really got to come up with a better name," said Ellie as she started to make a pot of coffee. "Walnut isn't a walnut anymore."

"Well we could go with Sam's choice and call her Bunny."

"That sounds like a hooker's name," said Ellie as they both laughed.

"What's a hooker," they heard a little voice say behind them. Turning around they found Sam standing there with her two bunnies, one under each arm.

"Your Aunt will explain it to you. I'm going to go get some sleep your mommy's very tired I was up all night. Ellie is going to make you your breakfast next door then you're all going to do something together while I sleep. Okay?" said Sarah then she kissed her. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Sam nodded her head then threw her arms around Sarah and kissed her back. Sarah smiled then started to head back to her bedroom and just before she closed the door she heard Sam and Ellie talking.

"So you were going to tell me what a hooker is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was another powwow going on behind closed doors. Some of the council of Terror Inc had called an emergency meeting requesting all its members be present. The location of the meeting was strategic where the previous meeting places had been in areas controlled by Mr. Big this time the location was in neutral territory. This for Mr. Big was a sign his power over the board was slipping and even his ability to lead was being called into question.

"Where is everyone? I thought we were supposed to meet here at eight. Where's the rest of the council? I count only half present."

"Don't worry Marcus I asked you all here early to discuss the way our illustrious leader is running things. He made a big speech how he was going to deal with Ettore and even eliminated some of our friends to put himself at the head of the table..."

"The truth is none of us could really stand the guys he took out and the rest of us don't trust each other. Now Cassius if you want to argue he took advantage of our... well animosity towards each other I'll grant you that."

"Whatever. What I'm saying is he made some wild claims but hasn't delivered on one. If anything things are worse than they were before. My sources in Bogotá tell me Ettore gave his men the slip and he is in fact on a plane right now heading north. Our friend, Robert Scoglione, was a causality of this botched attempt to get Ettore. How many more of us is he going to sacrifice?"

"Are you sure about Bob? What was he doing down in Bogotá? At his age and with his spread he had no business trying to do this kind of job."

"Yeah his glory days had long since passed. What was he thinking unless this was some sort of suicide mission? Anyone know if he had any health issues?"

"The only health issue he had was called Mr. Big. He strong armed him into going because during the last meeting he dared to question Mr. Big. Is this the kind of guy we want leading us? You simply question one thing he does and you get sent off to die."

"Okay we're listening to what you have to say. What do you propose we do about Mr. Big? He's too strong to take on head on..."

"Not that any of you have the attributes to do it," said Cassius. The others looked at him. "Okay I know that was a low blow and I'm sorry but it does seem true. You guys run and quake every time he walks by."

"We're not hearing anything constructive. Right now you're just attacking us and that's hurting your case more than helping it. So one last time what do you want us to do Cassius?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing I'll take care of him and the situation. I've got contacts in Homeland and they're feeding me sat imagery of Ettore's flight. I've got a crew waiting with a stinger in Chiapas ready to bring his plane down. If that doesn't work then I've got an unmarked PC-9 standing by and on my orders he's going to bring Ettore down. My friends one way or another Ettore's days are numbered."

"Okay so you take Ettore out, what then? Mr. Big isn't just going to step aside and bow out. You may have won the battle but the war for his chair will be just beginning."

"Maybe yes and maybe no, after all I'll do what he promised he could do but couldn't deliver. That's got to count for something with the council. If I do this can I count on your support I don't care about the rest of the council but if you guys come with me then I'll be able to pull the others over with me too. Marcus what do you say can I count on you?"

"If you take care of Ettore before Mr. Big like you say then okay I'll think about it but no one speaks of this to anyone and when I say anyone I mean anyone. That means not to your wives or girlfriends, if Mr. Big finds out we went behind his back the council will be missing even more members," said Marcus. Everyone nodded in agreement.

[A few hours later]

The smoke filled room was even more smoke filled as the rest to the council came together. The last half arrived to find the first half already there and some couldn't help but feel like they had missed something. The ashtrays were filled and there were empty glasses on the table it didn't take a rocket science to figure out they'd been there for a while. Mr. Big was the last one to arrive taking his place at the head of the table.

"I'm glad Cassius called this council together today. Some of you might be thinking that things didn't go the way I planned in Bogotá when that could be the farthest thing from the truth. Sure it would've been nice if we'd taken Ettore out there but I knew from the beginning that would be nearly impossible to do. I had to flush the rabbit out into the open to take him out and that's what I did. I knew he had this emergency escape plan in play if ever he had his back against the wall..."

"So what was Bob," asked Cassius as he looked at the other members of the council. "Was he some sort of pawn on your chessboard to sacrifice for the greater good?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. The answer is yes and I'll tell you why. Because the same way Bob gave his all for this council we all should be willing to make the same sacrifice. Bob represents an ideal and should be held up as a true brother. Yes, he might have had his weaknesses but in the end he came through for the rest of us."

"But the reality is Bob's dead and Ettore is still at large," said Cassius. "I don't know about the rest of you but that's what I'm hearing. How much longer is Ettore going to elude you and make fun of us?"

"He's not eluding me at all and if he's making fun of you that's in your head. I know exactly where he's at and am taking precautions to deal with him when he lands. I'm through toying with him now I'm getting ready to move in for the kill."

"So to be clear you're going to wait for him to land then take care of him once and for all," said Cassius as he looked at his fellow conspirators.

"Yes I think that's what I said. I guess for some of you I need to bring illustrations you seem to have a hard time comprehending English or is it that English isn't your first language? If there's nothing else I think we all can go home. I'm sorry if I have to run but I need to get back to my office," said Mr. Big as he got up and left.

"You handled that quite well," said Mr. Big's Lieutenant as he followed him out of the room and into a waiting car. "Who does that Cassius think he is questioning you like that?"

"He's just one of the wolves at the door. We need to find out who else is in on his little plot. I have no intention of getting whacked on the Ides of March. Discreetly go around and see who was at the first meeting today then give me their names. I'm sure I can find a weak link in one of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was flying the Lear cruising at an altitude of thirty thousand feet passing through Guatemala then entering the air space of Chiapas on their way back home. They'd just gotten off the horn with the General who was not at all pleased with them but reserved judgment until she read Chuck and Zondra's reports.

"...I won't make a decision on what to do with you two until I've read the reports by the only two agents who were authorized to participate on this mission. And if I were you two I wouldn't push it because originally I was leaning towards a court martial followed by time at Leavenworth for insubordination, conduct unbecoming and anything else I could come up with to throw at you."

"Thanks Becky," said Morgan as Casey and Alex looked at him. "What? You heard her Chuck's all right. Everything else will come out in the wash."

"I'm glad to hear you're that confident Mr. Grimes," said the General. "If there's nothing else and I can't see why there would be Beckman out."

"Don't get your hopes up too much Moron. She still hasn't cleared us yet and remember what happened to me after my run in with Keller. We could easily be back working at the Buy More full time again."

"Well I can see how that would be a problem for you being a green shirt but I'll still be the manager and your boss," said Morgan. Casey started to growl. "Well in theory at least. Maybe it would be best if I left you alone for a while. You know I think I'm going to go back and get me a cup of coffee."

"I think if you'd like to keep up that nasty habit of yours called breathing that would be a good idea," said Casey as he adjusted their heading.

Morgan left leaving him and Alex alone in the cockpit. John looked over at Alex and she sat quietly there staring out into space. He waited for a while and it became obvious she was thinking about something and he had a good idea what it was.

"If you ask me this whole talking things over is over rated," said John trying to break the ice. "I mean what's done is done and there's no going back."

"Excuse me I wasn't paying any attention," said Alex as she turned to Casey. "I'm sorry what did you say about not being able to go back?"

"Talking things over is over rated. You know what you did and so does he. If he cares about you he's just got to learn to live with it. There's nothing that can be done about it now and fixating on it isn't good."

"Well you're right and you're wrong. Yes nothing can undo the past but bottling it up and pretending it didn't happen won't work either because sooner or later it's going to come out. It will become like a dormant volcano that everyone knows will one day erupt."

"You can't stop a volcano from erupting."

"True, but I can defuse a bomb before it explodes. However, you knew that when you started talking trying to get me to see this. Thanks Dad you're the greatest," said Alex as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go back and talk to Morgan."

"What can I say I try," said Casey but as they were talking a warning light came on and an alarm sounded. "Sit down and hold on we've been locked on by a fire control radar. Discharge chaff and hang on commencing evasive maneuvers."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Sheila woke up slowly every part of her body ached even her eyebrows hurt. When she opened her eyes everything was out of focus and there was a low drumming sound in her ear. She wondered at first if something hadn't damaged her hearing but as things came in focus she realized she was onboard a plane. She tried to get up but found herself handcuff to her seat.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where's that low life scum Ettore La Barba," yelled Sheila. "Take these things off me," she said to the men sitting next to her. They just laughed then one got up and left. A few minutes later Ettore came back with Paolo following behind him.

"Good Morning Ms Swanson... Sheila," said Ettore but she cut him off in a fit of rage. He smiled as he let her yell at him.

"How dare you kidnap me. My people will be looking for me and when they find me you're going to be in a world of hurt."

"Somehow I doubt that and you can say thank you if you want. Oh I should tell you why you're thanking me. The house we were in exploded and it was blown to pieces. Everyone that was left inside is dead and you are alive only because I brought you with us."

"Then my people think..." said Sheila as she thought out loud. "They think I'm dead. I need to contact them right away."

"Sorry but that won't be possible right now. We're running on radio silence right now to avoid being detected."

"So what does that make me? Am I your prisoner?" asked Sheila as she held up her hands handcuffed to the chair.

"I'd prefer to call you my guest. If you promise to behave yourself I'll have the cuffs removed but I warn you if you act up they go back on."

"Do you think that's such a good idea," said Paolo. "We're not out of the woods yet and you're going to let her roam around the plane."

"Roam around, no there have to be boundaries but where is she going to go? What's she going to do jump out at thirty thousand feet without a parachute? Take off the cuffs I'm going to the galley to see what we have to eat would you like to come with me?" said Ettore as Paolo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you'd like to offer Juri and Natasha a bite too while you're at it," said Paolo. "You wanted to chat with Natasha if I'm not mistaken."

"They're on this plane too," said Sheila as she looked around but she didn't see them. "Where are they? I have a thing or two to say to that Russian."

"We had a small problem taking off. My pilot and copilot didn't make it but luckily for us Juri was able to fly this plane. I never thought I'd meet someone I could admire more than myself but I have to say if there was someone like that it would be him. Let's go in the galley together see what's available then tell them what they have to choose from."

Ettore offered Sheila his hand then led her back to the galley with Paolo walking behind them with one of their men.

"Paolo I can feel you rolling your eyes in the back of my head," said Ettore. "You have to forgive him he's very protective normally. Paolo there is one thing you can do for me I want you to look into how our escape plan was compromised."

"What do you mean compromised," said Paolo as he watched Sheila and Ettore looked through the sandwiches in the chiller.

"If our escape plan was so secret how did our friends in the back beat us here. Someone had to have tipped them off or do you think one of them is clairvoyant?" said Ettore then he turned back to Sheila. "Well these aren't exactly Subway but they'll hold us over until we arrive at our destination."

"Which is?" asked Sheila trying to get as much intel as she could.

"For that you'll have to ask Juri."

[In the meantime in the cockpit]

Chuck was trying to come up with a way to get them into L.A. without getting them shot down. He couldn't use the radio and tell everyone who he was because one way or another that would get back to Ettore so that left him with only a few options. However, with everything going on he was having a hard time concentrating.

"So Juri," said Zondra as she looked back behind them to make sure they were alone. "What's your plan for getting us in country without getting us shot out of the sky?"

"What did you say? I'm sorry did you say something?" said Chuck as he glanced over at her seeing her disappointed look. "Can you repeat your question?"

"Earth to Chuck, come on head in the game Juri," said Zondra. "Are you on some other planet? Personally I'd like to avoid being blasted to crap by some rookie pilot."

"What are you talking about?" said Chuck as he looked over at her. "What rookie pilot is going to blast the crap out of us?"

"Where are you right now because your body might be here but your head isn't? Listen, one mistake when you're in deep cover and it's over. When I say it's over mean it's over for good."

"You're right I'm sorry I was just thinking about Sarah. She was waiting to hear from me and considering the way we left she might be thinking the worst."

"You need to put those thoughts out of your head or you're going to get us both killed. I can understand you not wanting Sarah to worry but if you slip up her worries will be based on reality.

"Okay, okay this is what we're going to do we modify out flight plan from Mexicali to Bob Hope. Then when we hit Irvine we set down at El Toro. It's a deactivated Marine Corps Air Base."

"I know what it is. Didn't they turn that into an amusement park or something," said Zondra. She looked over at Chuck and he nodded back.

"The city council voted to approve it a few years ago but it's still under construction. At least one runway should still be intact..."

"You said should be intact? What do you mean 'should be'? Is or isn't it? When we drop down out of the sky it's the wrong time to find out it's gone."

"Well then I guess we'll find out won't we," said Chuck as he looked back over at Zondra. "I need to send a message to Sarah watch the door for me."

"Chuck that's not a good idea," said Zondra. "What are you going to do if Ettore confiscates everyone's telephone and theirs a call on yours you can't explain?"

"I need to contact..."

"Who," asked Ettore as he walked in with Sheila. "If you tell me who you need to contact I can do it for you. I've got a secure phone in the back." Sheila looked at him. "I know I lied before you have to forgive me."

"I need to contact a friend and have vehicles waiting for us when we land. This is the plan we're going to modify our flight plan and tell the authorities we're flying into Burbank then when we get over Irvine we're going to set down at a closed Marine Corps Air Station."

"You haven't told them that it's been repurposed as an amusement park. We're risking setting down in the middle of a bunch of kids and their parents."

"Not if we call in a bomb scare right before we arrive. Park security will evacuate everyone then we set down run over and grab the vehicles we've prepositioned then we're out of there before anyone knows what happened. There should be a second group of vehicles waiting not too far away so we switch again just in case."

"I'll arrange for the vehicles and the bomb scare. You worry about bringing the plane in," said Ettore. "There are sandwiches in the chiller in the galley. Natasha maybe you'd like to come back and choose something for you two?"

"I don't know if I should leave the Kolonel alone at the controls. You know at his age his heart might give out at any moment."

"After seeing him in action I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," said Ettore. She could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer looking over at Chuck he nodded for her to go.

"Do you have any preference or do you want me to surprise you?" said Zondra as she got up and brushed past Sheila.

"Anything but borscht but I don't think you can put that on a sandwich. Blinis with caviar would be lovely but somehow I don't think that's happening... oh just surprise me."

"Well while you two are being chummy I'll stay up here with the Kolonel," said Sheila. "You did say I was your guest right? And besides three's a crowd."

"Or it could be interesting but okay," said Ettore. He leaned in over Chuck and whispered. "Oh this is good. This is my day I've got two hot women fighting over me." In that moment Ettore sounded so much like Morgan he had to do a double take.

"Well Ms. Swanson you might be bored up here with me. There's not a lot of action going on," said Chuck but he could see in her eyes she wanted to get away from Ettore. "Well don't say I didn't warn you."

"Good then come on," said Ettore as he offered Zondra his hand. "Juri, I hope you're not too hungry because we might not be back for a while. There are a lot of sandwiches to look over."

"I think that's optimism talking," said Chuck after they were gone. Chuck held up his finger to tell her to be quiet. He flipped the toggle for autopilot then went to check at the door.

"Okay they're gone," said Chuck as he came back and sat down in his seat. "Listen you need to play along or you're going to get us all killed."

"What am I playing along with that you're a FSB Kolonel pretending to be with the CIA or a CIA agent pretending to be in the FSB?"

"Maybe a third option would be more appropriate. No just joking although me credentials within the FSB are real. I did a favor to their director and this was his way of paying me back."

"So what does that mean? You can't be the real Sheshenov? My friend in Paris said he was some sort of super-agent with ties in the KGB and the Bratva."

"But I am," said Chuck. He could tell from her look she was having a hard time wrapping her head around what he was telling her. "I'm not telling you this to boast because I'm not proud of everything I've done just that at the time I did them they were necessary."

"Like what happened with Martin? Do you take responsibility for that too," asked Sheila as she studied him. "I need to know."

"This is my mission and so anything that happens I'm responsible but let me ask you this do you take responsibility for your agent being corrupt? He worked for you and you were in charge so shouldn't his guilt fall back on you?"

"I don't see how they are the same," said Sheila. "I just arrived and was sorting myself out so I couldn't know everyone..."

"But he wasn't just anyone was he? He was your own vice? I would think that would be the first person you'd want to clear. It's easy to sling mud and tear people down but there's a saying about the pot and kettle that fits our situation."

"Okay, say I agree with your argument where does that leave us friends or enemies? Don't answer that. What I really want to know is where do we go from here?"

"We pool our forces together and take down Ettore La Barba once and for all. That is if you're game for it. He's hurt too many people to be left roaming freely."

"You know Martin told me the last time we talked that when I went to take down Ettore I should plant two in the chest and one in the head then worry about justifying it in my report afterwards. Actually he told me he'd write it up the way I wanted it written."

"It sounds like your man, Martin, was complicated," said Chuck as glanced over at her. He smiled as he made a small course correction.

"He was in an impossible position and made the best of it," said Sheila as she sighed. "I wouldn't want to have been in his shoes."

"Sometimes that's all we can do. You asked me before what we are friends or enemies. Well if you want to know my opinion I think we can be friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since they left Bogotá and even before there was friction between Morgan and Alex. Morgan wanted an explanation that Alex didn't know how to give. This rift between them seemed to be opening wider and wider as neither wanted to give in. Finally Alex got up the courage and was getting ready to go talk to Morgan. This talk couldn't be put off any longer and after some encouragement for Casey she was about to get it over with or so she thought.

"What's that alarm," asked Alex as she got up to leave. There was a loud alarm and a light lit up in front of Casey.

"Sit back down the Troll will have to wait someone just locked onto us with fire control radar. Launch chaff and standby for evasive maneuver." Casey put on the fasten seat belt light then Morgan walked back into the cockpit.

"What's going on are we expecting turbulence," said Morgan as Casey banked right circling the chaff to see if he could shake the radar lock. Morgan went flying crashing into the bulkhead.

"Fasten seatbelts means park your but in a seat and don't move idiot. Now you're going to have to hang onto something."

"Dad up ahead do you see him?" said Alex but Casey already spotted him.

"Yes I got him. He's a Pilatus PC-9 the Mexican Air Force has them in their inventory but I don't see any markings."

"And what does he want," asked Morgan but as he was asking a stream of smoke shot out from under the wing headed in their direction.

"He wants to ask us out. Look out in coming," Casey yelled as pulled the throttle back dove under the chaff then circled back up around it causing the hardpoint missile to fly through it. Morgan bounced up and down between the deck and the overhead until he finally landed on the deck.

"Augh, how about a little heads up next time," said Morgan. There was a violent explosion that threw the Lear sideways.

"I was a little bit busy idiot and what does 'look out incoming' mean in troll? Alex, watch the engines lights they can't fail now," yelled Casey as he pointed the Lear upwards trying to put altitude and distance between him and the PC-9.

"Dad," yelled Alex. The alarm came back on and the light lit up again. "I see a column of smoke coming up from the ground."

"There's no out running that," said Casey. He dove at the PC-9 at maximum speed and as he guessed the pilot didn't have time to react. He was on top of him too close to effective deploy another hardpoint without doing damage to himself. Casey performed a roll and blew past him then shut down his engines and deployed chaff around the PC-9. As he hoped the steep descent cool him off enough making the PC-9 a warmer target for the missile's IR radar.

"John what are you doing," yelled Morgan as the Lear took a nose dive and began to drop out of the sky.

"Cross your fingers moron and pray my little trick worked," said Casey. There was a loud explosion behind them that sent the Lear into a tail spin.

"Come on baby start," said Casey. "Began start up procedures," he said to Alex. But nothing the engines didn't want to start. "Again," yelled Casey.

"John, I don't need to tell you that we're falling," said Morgan as he looked terrified out the window and saw the ground coming up rapidly closer.

"You're right you don't. Okay come on baby let me hear you purr." This time the engines started to putter then finally they kicked in. Casey pulled back on the throttle giving it full power as he pulled back on the yoke. They kicked up dust as they scooted across the surface before gaining altitude then they were gone.

"That was a close one," said John. "Grimes, now this was something to write home about and we didn't need the intersect to do it. You know not many people could've pulled that one out."

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Morgan as he picked himself up off the deck. "My stomach feels like it's coming out of my mouth."

"Take it to the lavatory. Don't you dare heave in here or I swear I'll clean it up with you," said Casey. Alex went and helped Morgan up.

"Come on let me help you to the lavatory," said Alex as she gave him her hand and pulled him up. "Maybe we can talk now."

"You can talk but I think I might be busy," said Morgan. He suddenly turned a shade of green then dashed out of the cockpit and into the restroom.

"Morgan, are you okay in there?" asked Alex as she heard strange noises coming from inside. "Do you want me to come in?"

"No! No stay where you're at I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to be in here with me right now. If you want to talk go ahead I can hear you."

"Okay here it goes," said Alex. She took a deep breath before starting. "Morgan you're right to be mad. I do understand but you have to know I didn't have any reason to doubt Ettore wasn't you. He did everything you'd do so I'm sorry. I feel bad this happened and I guess what I'm saying is I screwed up but I don't know how to unscrew this. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"I don't know what to tell you. I love you and I don't want you to feel bad. I guess I was hoping we had the same kind of love as Chuck and Sarah. Chuck knew that fake Sarah was a fake with just one kiss..."

"First of all I don't know if you can compare relationships but in defense Chuck and Sarah have always had a more intimate relationship. Maybe that's how he could tell... not to mention the intersect..."

"That's what Chuck said. Casey told me that I should let it go and Sarah basically said the same thing. Your mother didn't say much of anything..."

"Now I'm going to get mad. You talked to everyone about this. How about waiting until we could talk about it together?"

"I didn't talk to everyone. I didn't mention it to Big Mike or my mother. Who do you think I am a blabbermouth who can't keep his trap shut?"

"I don't want to get into this with you or we'll go off on a tangent. What I'm saying is I'm sorry it happened but maybe moving forward if we had a more intimate relationship then this could be avoided." Morgan threw open the bathroom door.

"What are you trying to say? And define what you mean about 'intimate'?"

"Well to start with this," said Alex as she kissed him on the forehead. "If you want it moved down to your lips you need to brush your teeth. You vomit breath is a mood killer."

"Right hold that thought and I'll be right back," said Morgan as he ran into the cabin to dig out his toothbrush from his trusty rucksack. But it was nowhere to be found.

"No, no please this can't be happening to me," said Morgan as he searched through all the bins and storage compartments but his rucksack was nowhere to be found. Morgan ran back up to the cockpit.

"John, have you seen my rucksack? I had it in the hotel then I loaded it in the back of the Escalade. You brought all the gear onboard the plane..."

"Are you talking about that oversized backpack of yours with that stupid maple leaf patch on the back? Nope can't say I do."

"John, every world traveler knows that he should own a sturdy rucksack and every American also knows to act Canadian as to be well-liked."

"And like I told you before that's a cliché... so Alex won't kiss you until you brush your teeth?" said Casey with a smile.

"Why you... you... you hid it didn't you. Come on confess. No, you got rid of it didn't you but how'd you know..."

"That you'd get sick... well we would've hit a patch of air turbulence if our friend hadn't shown up so you can thank him for the smooth flight all the way back now."

"Why you big jerk... admit it you left my rucksack in the Escalade didn't you. And why? I'll tell you why because you don't want Alex to kiss me."

"You'd better take that base out of your voice. Big jerk? You're going to call me a jerk. What would you call someone who is going to take advantage of my daughter's sense of guilt to get a kiss and maybe more? I think as her father I have an obligation to look out and protect her from predator lowlife scum who want to capitalize on her momentary vulnerability."

"John, I would hope by now you'd know me better. I'm in love with Alex and I only want what's best for her..."

"Then you should want to do the honorable thing and wait or do the dishonorable thing that will get you six months in traction and I won't have to worry about grandchildren."

"Morgan, have you found your toothbrush yet," asked Alex as she walked into the cockpit carrying two cups of coffee. She handed one to Casey.

"It seems to have been left behind in Bogotá but really I've been thinking... I love you the way you are and I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything to make me love you because the truth is I love you, I've always loved you and will always love you. I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for... what I'm saying is I'm willing to wait."

"Morgan you're the best fiancé ever," said Alex as she kissed him.

"But what about brushing my teeth?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yuck now I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey.

"If I were you I'd wait a bit before going into the lavatory," said Morgan. Then he turned back to Alex and kissed her again.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Sarah slept until mid-morning when she got up then she took a long hot shower to clear her head. The water beat down on her as she tried to relax. Her stress level was high and she'd accumulated a lot of tension over the past few days now she was trying to wash it away down the drain. But as she stood there under the water her worry changed into anger.

"You would think Chuck would've let me know he was all right. He knew I was waiting to hear from him. He could've let the phone ring... Well no that would've been kind of creepy especially if it rang anonymously and I picked it up to hear only heavy breathing. But he's got the functioning intersect he could've come up with something. Oh, Walnut you don't have to agree," said Sarah.

The baby felt like she wanted to do the Macarena inside her. This was the most movement Walnut had ever done and if felt like she wasn't going to stop. Sarah got out of the shower but her bathrobe on then went to the kitchen where she sat down. She hoped by sitting still the baby would calm down but this time it didn't seem to help.

"Gwen, I should call Gwen," she said but she didn't feel like she could get up to reach her phone to call her Ob-Gyn. She sat there in the dark thinking she should do something. She prided herself on always keeping cool in difficult situations but this was different. She didn't know what to do and that terrified her.

"Come on kiddo calm down and let me do something," said Sarah then it hit her. She thought back to when she was little and what her mother did for her. She began singing and rubbing her stomach.

" _Slumber, my darling, thy mother is near, Guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear, Sunlight has pass'd and the twilight has gone, Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on. Sweet visions attend thy sleep, Fondest, dearest to me, While others their revels keep, I will watch over thee."_ _  
_

And as she sang Walnut seemed to calm down, slowly at first then as she continued to sing she became remarkably tranquil as if she were listening.

 _"Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest, The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,_ _  
_ _Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm, And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm."_

She was finishing the lullaby when Kat showed up. She was going to drive to the airport to get the guys when they flew in.

"Sarah, are you alone? I heard you singing," said Kat as she came in. "I was going to the airport and wondered if you wanted me to take Sam to give you some relief but I see she's not here. What's the matter with you?" asked Kat. Sarah had been sitting in the dark and when she turned on the light she saw her face with bloodshot puffy eyes.

"I don't know what's going on," said Sarah as she described what had happened and how she felt. "But I feel better now. You can go pick up the guys..."

"No, change of plans and you expect me to leave you like this," said Kat as she took out Sarah's phone and called Gwen.

"Don't bother her please. Look I'm fine now it's over and I feel better," protested Sarah but Kat didn't listen to her.

"This is Kathleen McHugh for the doctor she won't know me I'm not her patient. I'm calling on behalf of a Sarah Bartowski," said Kat. "Yes Doctor, I'm standing in front of Sarah and she's going to tell you it's nothing but if you saw her face you'd know it is something. Here let me put her on the phone and she can tell you what happened."

"Hi Gwen, listen I hate to bother you but this is what happened," said Sarah as she went through the description again. "Yes my breathing was rapid... I was cold but how am I supposed to know if I was clammy. ... Yes you could say I've been under a lot of stress. ... I can't talk about it on the phone. National security and all that but yes part of it was work related. ... I know I'm supposed to be on maturity leave but my husband isn't. ... Yes he's part of my stress. ... No don't call him. He's on mission anyway. ... Okay I'll meet you at Westside Memorial in half an hour," said Sarah as she hung up.

"What did the doctor tell you," asked Kat as soon as she hung up. "Does she want to have you admitted to the hospital?"

"She wants to run some tests. She never mentioned any about having me admitted. I need to get dressed then call a cab," said Sarah as she stood up holding onto the chair to gain balance.

"Oh you're just like John. Come on I'll help you get dressed then I'm taking you to the hospital and it will do you no good to protest so come along."

"But what about John and the guys you're supposed to pick them up at the airport. What's going to happen when they fly in and don't find you?"

"John can figure something out. They can catch a cab because you're not leaving my sight until I know you and the baby are okay. What we're doing right now is wasting time so you need to get in gear. Did she say she had any idea what happen to you?"

"She said she thought I might have suffered a panic attack which I passed on to Walnut and that it went away when I calmed down which caused Walnut to calm down."

"Well let's get you changed then get you to the hospital. Where is everyone at? Do you want me to call Ellie and Devon? They could meet us at the hospital."

"No, don't called them," said Sarah as she started throwing things on her bed. "They took the girls for a picnic on the beach so let's let them have the day. I can tell them this evening what happened when they get back."

"And they will be mad at you for not calling. You sound so much like John. You don't have to be Wonder Woman all the time. It's all right to ask for help from your friends and family that's why you have friends and family. What I'm trying to tell you is you don't have to go it alone."

"Chuck accuses me of that but that's the way I was brought up and what the agency taught me. I'm still learning how to be a normal person. Chuck calls me special but for me he's the special person," said Sarah as her eyes welled up again. "Oh look at me I'm becoming a big softy."

"No you're becoming normal," said Kat as she held her, "and that's not a bad thing. No actually it's a good thing. Now let's get these clothes on you so we can get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus was leaving his office for the day. He was the banker and broker to some very important and dangerous people. That was how he ended up on the council for Terror Inc. He was there to ensure his clients anonymity and that they received their share of the profits naturally after deducting his cut. This business plan had so far proven lucrative for him. He had jumped on band wagon when Mr. Big formed Terror Inc and was riding the wave straight to the bank.

"Evening Mr. Marcus, are you leaving for the day" asked his secretary as he stepped out of his inner office. At the time he didn't think anything about it.

"Yes I want to get home early. The pool guy is coming by to see where I can build my pool at in my back yard. I don't know why I'm going through with this but my wife wants one so I guess I want one."

"That's usually how these things go. I just need your signature on a couple of documents before you go," said his secretary as she handed him two folders. He glanced at them without reading then signed both.

"Well if you need me I'll be nodding my head as my wife gets her pool," said Marcus as he put his pen away then left the office. As soon as he was gone his secretary picked up the phone.

"He's on his way down now," said the woman as she laid the folders nice and neatly in the middle of her desk. She heaved a sigh thinking that this would be her last day in this office but Mr. Big had arranged for her something better and in the Caymans no less.

"I can work on that tan while I'm at work down there," she said to herself as she left the office. "I wonder if his wife will ever get that pool. Do you really care," she asked herself and she answered laughing. "No not really."

Elizabeth Henry disappeared that night leaving Marcus' offices and has never been seen since. Marcus on the other hand took the elevator to the basement to get his car. He stepped out of the elevator and got a shock. There parked next to his Jaguar f-type convertible was an old hippy van complete with peace signs, flowers and a sign that read 'Make Love Not War'. Worse was it was parked so close to his that he couldn't get in the driver's side.

"This is too much," he said as he walked over to the driver's side wondering where security was. He pecked on the driver's side window and the man inside rolled it down. He looked like a flower power reject plus there was a thick cloud of smoke that rolled out the window along with the earthy smell of something that wasn't tobacco.

"Geez did you drive around town to come here to get high. I hate to tell you Chong but you picked the wrong place to get high. This is a private parking garage and all these places are numbered so you're going to have to leave."

"You want me to go dude, is that what you're telling me?" said the man in the van as he started it up. "Okay man; take a chill pill I'm going." He backed it up but as he did he cut his wheels and there was a loud scrapping sound of metal on metal.

"Stop, stop you idiot," yelled Marcus as he ran over to inspect the damage. "Geez how many box tops did you have to send in to get your license. Let me see your insurance... you do have insurance?" said Marcus but as he was ranting at the flower child another more sinister figure slipped up behind him. Suddenly he felt a hand go around his mouth and nose then there was a strong smell of ether then he was out.

"Where am I," said Marcus as he came to in the back of the van. He had a nasty taste in his mouth of anesthetic. "What's going on here? Do you know who I am? There will be some people you don't want to mess with looking for me."

He felt the van pulled over to the side of the road then stopped. The side opened up and Mr. Big hopped in the back. Marcus looked at him and turned white.

"Good evening Marcus. Leaving the office early I see to meet your pool guy. Well I won't keep you long I just wanted an opportunity to have a little chat in private."

"Mr. Big was all of this necessary? You know you could've simply picked up the phone and called. I always have time for you."

"While I appreciate that I wanted this little... well shall we call it what it is? Kidnapping for a dramatic effect and also so you wouldn't call your friend Cassius before we talked. You see had you called Cassius we wouldn't be able to have this conversation because he would've gotten rid of you."

"Gotten rid of me? I don't think so he's my friend. He'd never do any to harm me while you on the other hand... well just look around."

"Fair enough but believe me Cassius will remove you from the equation because you are the proverbial weak link. I know you people had a meeting before our council meeting the other day and that you talked about removing me from my place on it and from life..."

"I don't know where you're getting you information from but you've got it all wrong. No one is out to remove you from the council or anything else for that matter."

"See now you're just insulting my intelligence. Let's go for a little spin shall we," said Mr. Big as he nodded to his man who tapped the driver on the back of the shoulder. The van pulled out and started driving he felt them going up an on ramp they were on the freeway now. "You know what can happen to a guy if he's tossed out a van at eighty miles an hour not to mention what happens when the car he gets thrown out in front of runs him over. Take it from me it's not a pretty sight."

"I don't know anything you've got to believe me. Please just let me go and we can forget that this ever happened," said Marcus.

"I know you'd like for me to believe that but we both know better. But if you want out hey I'm willing to oblige," said Mr. Big. His man came up to Marcus grabbed hold of him then shoved him against the back doors of the van as the driver accelerated.

"No... no wait don't, can't we come to some sort of arrangement please," said Marcus as he tried to fight off the man. "No please, there has to be something I can give you."

"Marcus, you know what I want. If it makes it any easier I already know you met and Cassis asked if your little group of traitors would back his play after he took out Ettore. But I hate to tell you his plan not only failed it was doomed from the very beginning."

"Wait if you know all this why do you need me to talk?" said Marcus then he realized he'd just told Mr. Big he was expendable.

"Marcus, are you trying to save your hide or are you trying to convince me I don't need you? Because you're doing a good job of convincing me of the later so shall we continue?"

"No wait okay you're right we were all called together by Cassius early before the meeting. The truth we all thought the meeting got moved up so when we got there and didn't find you but him we were a little perplexed. That's when he told us his plan."

"None of you thought about warning me afterwards that this was a foot," said Mr. Big. "My feelings are hurt. I can see how much you care about me and after all those Christmas cards."

"No it's not like that... we... we didn't think he could pull it off. Yes, we didn't think he could pull it off so there was nothing to report. You're saying his plan failed so we were right. He talks a good talk but he fails to deliver."

"Your little group didn't think that the other night when you all agreed to side with him after he eliminated Ettore. Now the question is what do I do with you people?"

"I can't speak for the rest but I've learnt my lesson never again will I make this mistake. Besides you need me. Remember I administer your offshore accounts in the Caymans and it takes my signature to open up the purse strings on them."

"I hate to disagree but you see on your way out of the office you signed some documents. Underneath them was letter to my bank removing you as administrator and replacing you with your secretary Elizabeth Henry who now works for me."

"Why that... that traitor," said Marcus. "How dare she, and after everything I've done for her." Mr. Big smiled on hearing Marcus' word choice.

"Yes it's pretty low and after all those Christmas cards, Get Well cards, office parties. You put your trust into someone then they stab you in the back. It just gets in your craw and it's hard to shake. Well I think we're almost done here."

"Wait you said Cassius' plan failed then you said it was doomed from the beginning. Does that mean you're planning on taking him out? Maybe I can help you. I can find out Cassius' next move and tell you. I could be your informer working on the inside."

"That would be all right if I thought Cassius had any chance of finding Ettore before me but that isn't the case. He's going after the wrong Ettore. I had a GLG 4000 planted on him when he was in prison in Rome. It's a small subcutaneous tracking device developed by the CIA, exceptionally powerful designed specifically for use in the mountainous, cave-riddled border regions of Afghanistan. Noteworthy is it would take approximately six feet of solid steel to dampen the signal. Right now I've got him flying over Mexico on a DC 9 heading for Mexicali."

"That is a game changer. But how'd you get it on him without him knowing?" asked Marcus. This really did change everything. He also wondered what Mr. Big meant when he talked about the other Ettore.

"There was a 'cholera' outbreak in his prison or that was what he was told. They gave him a vaccine or what he thought was a vaccine but actually he was injected with the bug. I think we're done here," said Mr. Big. The driver began to slow down while the other man opened the back doors.

"Wait a minute aren't you going to stop," asked Marcus but before he could say anything else he was pushed out the door. He hit the pavement hard then started rolling. Cars behind the van swerved not to hit him. Drivers yelled insults as they drove around him. He dragged himself to the side of the road in time to avoid being run over by an eighteen wheeler. The driver angrily honked his air horn as he drove by.

"Take me to the airport and step on it," said Mr. Big. "I've got a plane to catch for L.A."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey few into Bob Hope there he taxied over to their hangar and parked the Lear inside. Once they powered down and deplaned he looked around but there was no Kat. He started to get worried because with them bringing Alex home he expected her to meet them. She even told him she'd be at the airport when they flew in. He pulled out his phone but saw Alex had beaten him to the punch.

"Sure Mom don't worry we can take care of ourselves. Tell you what just stay there and we'll meet you then decide what we're doing. ... Good, then it's set I'll tell everyone else here. See you soon," said Alex then she hung up.

"What's up you've got a face that says something wrong," said Casey then an idea came to him. "Is your mother all right? She'd have to be sick not to be here. Is that it?"

"No, well not her she's at Westside Memorial with Sarah, her Ob-Gyn wanted to have a look at her," said Alex then Morgan butted in.

"That's her lady doctor John if you don't know what an Ob-Gyn is. They treat female problems," said Morgan. Casey growled and grunted.

"I know what that is Moron. I know how things work but considering everything you should get one for all your lady problems," said Casey.

"Guys we need to rent a car or grab a taxi then get over to the hospital. This is partly our fault. She started feeling sick after we told her about Chuck so you two behave and I mean it. We're going to go and see what we can do for her it's the least we can do after everything."

"I'll go line us up some ground transport. I can call our downtown office and get them to send us a vehicle," said John as he walked off talking on the phone.

"Did your mother say anything about what's going on? Should we call Becky and have her try to get word to Chuck?"

"I don't know if that's possible. Ettore isn't a very trusting person and the last thing we want to do is to risk Chuck's cover. Mom said Gwen thinks it was a panic attack but she's running tests on her right now. Oh Morgan I can't help but feel responsible. If you guys hadn't come for me none of this would've happened."

"This isn't your fault. The only person at fault here is Ettore and to tell you the truth I wish that wet team had taken him out. If they had then Chuck would be with us right now."

[Not far away]

A black paneled van was parked in the restricted area with the engine running. In the front was a driver and a lookout in the back were three more people. All were suited up in tactical gear and ready to pounce. The man riding shotgun had a pair of binoculars watching the hangar where the Lear taxied into.

"I see the target inside sir," said the man in the passenger's seat into his phone. "The bug guy walked off. Wait no he's back and they're going inside the terminal. ... Roger that we'll circle around front and follow them. When we get someplace where there's little collateral we'll take them out. ... Roger on that," said the man then hung up.

"Okay ladies look alive back there this is about to go down. The Boss says he doesn't really care about the collateral. We're to take Ettore out at all costs."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was talking with Sheila in the cockpit as they were flying through Mexico up the along the coast and into the middle of the Gulf of California. The flight had been uneventful and the weather perfect. With the effects of El Niño on the currents they were actually making good time. Although Chuck was intentionally taking his time flying back he wanted to save on fuel in case he had to revise his plans. They were halfway up the gulf when Chuck and Sheila began to talk about what got her into Interpol.

"I was working a dead end job with... well I don't know how much you know about the Gendarmerie nationale," said Sheila.

"I've worked with them and I have a few contacts in their ranks," said Chuck as he looked at her trying to picture her in uniform.

"I worked in the Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale in hostage rescue. I got into it because I thought there would be action and excitement but in the end I became the liaison with the news media. I was a glorified PR person then an opening came available in Interpol and I jumped on it. What about you? How'd you become a spy?"

"Me? Well my story isn't that great. I was recruited off the street so to speak from the Buy More of all places. I ran the Nerd Herd... a friend brought me in actually. He sent me information I downloaded it and the rest is history."

"I get it like a test for admission. You solve this problem then you can move on up to the next level which for me was a psychic eval."

"I did that too but like I said my recruitment was... well more an accident then a plan. Although in a certain sense considering my family it was inevitable." Chuck didn't get a chance to explain when the plane suddenly started to buck like a bronco and warning lights lit up on the console like a Christmas tree.

"Oxygen," yelled Chuck as he tried to control the plane. He put his mask on then tried to regain control of the plane as they descended. "We've lost cabin pressure," he yelled as he brought the plane down to a safe altitude then leveled off. As he was getting control they heard the sound of a gunshot that came from the aft section of the plane. They both looked at each other neither wanted to say Zondra's name.

"You stay here and don't move," said Chuck as he flipped on the autopilot. He grabbed his cane then went back into the passenger cabin.

"Hey you can't come back here the Boss wants to be left alone," said one of Ettore's men who tried to stop Chuck. That just added fuel to the fire.

"I'm sure he does," said Chuck. He knew Zondra was with Ettore and after the loss of cabin pressure and the sound of gunfire he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way.

"Out of my way or you'll regret it," said Chuck. He was in full-blown Carmichael mode. The man put his hand on Chuck's chest to stop him. Chuck brought the cane up driving it into the man's groin. When the man buckled over he shoved him back walking over the top of him.

"Hey you can't..." the second man started to say. Chuck twirled the cane like a cheerleader would a baton catching the man on the side of the face that knocked him across a row of seats and against the bulkhead. Hearing the noise Paolo came out looked around and smiled at Chuck.

"This could be fun," said Paolo as he pulled his switch-blade stabbing and slashing at Chuck. He blocked the stab with his cane then pivoted around Paolo pushing him past and landing a kidney blow. Paolo let out a muffled moan as he turned slashing back at Chuck.

Chuck backed up and they stared down at each other like two ancient warriors. Both fixed their eyes on the other but at the same time they played out various scenarios in their head. Their breathing lowed and their senses heightened to where Chuck could almost hear the sweat running off Paolo's forehead.

Then they were at each other again. Chuck drew his blade from his cane pressing it against Paolo's neck. Paolo switched his knife from one hand to the other slashing upwards holding it against Chuck's abdomen.

"Stop... Juri, no, I'm fine," yelled Zondra as both she and Ettore came out from behind the curtain. They heard the ruckus so they came to see what was going on and found both men at knife point.

"Paolo stand down. Sorry Kolonel, I guess we should've warned you about the loss of cabin pressure but I had to off load garbage." Chuck backed away from Paolo.

"Sorry about the nick you're might want to put something on that," said Chuck as he handed him a handkerchief. Paolo was bleeding from a small cut on his neck.

"Sorry about your shirt you might want to change it," said Paolo as pointed out that a couple of buttons were missing along with a small slash.

"Well you both got licks in. Good, again sorry for not giving you a head's up but none of them wanted to talk and that last one decided he wanted to go down swinging. Thank you my dear for that one."

"I need to get back up to the cockpit we're ready to amend our flight plan. So I'm going to need you up front," said Chuck to Natasha. "Oh and you might want to explain no hard feelings to your two men. They tried to stop me. One probably has a broken jaw and the other doesn't have to worry about having children. Now Natasha let's get to work."

"What was it?" asked Sheila when Chuck and Zondra walked back into the cockpit. "Is everything all right back there?"

"Yes and no," said Chuck as he looked over at Zondra. "Ettore lightened our payload and take my word for it you don't want to know."

"I guess I should say thank you. You came for me when you thought I was in trouble even if I wasn't so thanks."

"I should've known. A cat has nine lives and always lands on its feet, which is more than I can say for the men in the back."

"And when you catch mice alive then put them in a jar. What happens if you don't put holes in the lid? This is on you too."

"Yes , yes it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kat arrived at the hospital with Sarah, Gwen was already there. She took her to get blood work done then while they were waiting on the ultrasound tech Gwen had an EKG, and an EEG done. After they got that finished she took Sarah back to another examination room where the tech was finally ready with the ultrasound. Gwen and Kat helped Sarah up on the examination table.

"I'm going apologize the gel might be a little cool," said Gwen as she squirted it on her abdomen then started moving the wand around.

"So what can you see? Is everything okay with Walnut," asked Sarah. She felt nervous and out of control neither feeling she was comfortable with.

"Humm," said Gwen then silence. Sarah waited and waited for more but Gwen was caught up in her thoughts. Finally she had to say something.

"'Humm' is not a word but an interjection that's usually followed with a reason that the person who said 'humm' said it so the person they said 'humm' to knows why they said 'humm'."

"Were you expecting to give birth to Shiva? Complete with two sets of arms and blue all over," said Gwen as she smiled at Sarah.

"Funny, very funny Gwen, do I need to remind you that I am armed and I have been known to shoot people for less."

"Your baby's fine," said Gwen and as far as I can tell you're fine but you haven't been taking your prenatal vitamins like I told you to. Your iron is a little low that could affect your mood swings which affects your baby's mood swings combine that with your stress and you have all the ingredients for a good panic attack."

"Oh you should see your baby," said Kat as she looked at the ultrasound image. "I forgot what it was like to wait for something this wonderful."

"But you were just told you'd lost... well John so I don't think it could've been that easy to do this alone."

"I won't lie to you. It wasn't but having Alex near to me was like having a part of him near me. I'm not saying it was wonderful because it wasn't but she made it easier for me. Enough of this talk Chuck will be home soon and everything will back to normal."

"If normal can be used to describe our lives," said Sarah. As they were talking Kat's phone rang the screen read 'Alex'.

"Speaking of the devil they must be in. How much longer should I say we're going to be?" asked Kat as she answered. "Alex, can you hold on for a minute?"

"There are a few other things I want to talk to Sarah about then I'm going to write another prescription for prenatal vitamins and an iron supplement."

"Why don't you give that to me I'll make sure she takes them," said Kat. "You know if Emma or Mary hear about this you're going to be in trouble."

"Please I've enough stress as it is and besides don't you have Alex hanging on the line there. She just got back from an ordeal you should be with her."

"Oh you're not wiggling out of this that easily. I'll talk with Alex outside but when I come back we're going to talk about your eating habits," said Kat as she walked out.

"I think I just got a second mother."

"You need one," said Gwen. "What are you doing still working? I thought we agreed that you'd be on maternity leave by now."

"I know and that's why I didn't go with the team this time," said Sarah but Gwen gave her a look like she didn't believe her. "Okay I couldn't go because our target had seen me and how am I supposed to hide this," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Do you think you could've felt a little resentment towards your baby because you couldn't go? Not that you resent her but it would only be natural after being excluded."

"No of course not... well maybe a little especially when I had to call a friend and send her with Chuck. I knew that neither liked the other but I matched them anyway. I didn't want them getting too friendly during the mission I think."

"And am I detecting that plan didn't work out the way you wanted it to."

"I don't know but I have a suspicion it didn't. I keep telling myself that's all in my head. Chuck is mine and mine alone."

"On that I think you're right," said Gwen as Sarah gave her a look. "Oh I mean about this being in your head. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as in love as Chuck is with you. There's nothing he wouldn't do for you. He kind of redeems his gender."

"And he's mine," said Sarah. Other woman could admire him from a distance but that was it. If they came too close there would be consequences even if they were a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Intensive Care Unit of the same hospital a man was rushed in after being found on the freeway. At first they though Marcus was a vagrant considering the condition of his clothes but the Rolex he sported on his wrist and the crocodile wallet with his driver's license led the police to a house in the hills. Marcus' wife immediately called Cassius after she was notified and he ran to the hospital to see his friend. Marcus was still in the ICU when he came to and standing beside his bed was Cassius is a white coat.

"What are you doing here," asked Marcus in a weak voice. "Can you give me some water, please? My throat feels dry. How long have I been out?"

"Not long the police came by your house and told your wife. She called me so I came down right away. I had to find out what happened. They say you were found on the freeway and it looked like you'd been tossed from a moving vehicle."

"That would be right. Mr. Big grabbed me when I left the office and questioned me about your plans to take over the council. Cassius, he knows your plan and he knows also you're trying to take Ettore out. Is it true your plan to get him in Chiapas failed?"

"Doesn't matter I've got a wet team following him as we speak. Mr. Big did me a favor flushing Ettore out now I'm going to take his prize."

"He said that you'd made a big mistake...," said Marcus but Cassius cut him off giving him more water.

"Drink up you must be pretty dry after your talk with Mr. Big. It sounds like the two of you had a nice little chat going. Did he know my plans or did he just think he knew them and you confirmed them?"

"I don't know what you're getting at. I think it must be the drugs or my ordeal but I'm still pretty tired I think I need to get some rest. Come back later there's more I need to tell you."

"You want me to go? Okay I can go for now then come back later," said Cassius. "You do look tired get some sleep then we can go at this again when you wake up. Don't worry, I'll warn our friends to keep an eye out in case Mr. Big comes after them but I think I'm his target now."

"He wouldn't dare go after you at least not without the council's approval and they're not going to give it. So you can rest easy."

"Yeah I can rest easy," said Cassius as he left the ICU walking to the elevator. "Yeah I can rest easy until Mr. Big takes a recording of you spilling your guts. But if I contest the authenticity of the recording but then he'd come back and strong arm Marcus again. No, I know what I need to do."

Cassius rode the elevator down then pushed the button to go back up. On the way he took out his Sig and attached a suppressor. When the elevator opened he tucked it under his coat then walked back down to the ICU. Looking around outside he made sure no one was around then he opened the door quietly Marcus was lying there with his eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams," Cassius said as he pumped Marcus with lead. An alarm went off then he heard a nurse over the intercom call away a code blue. He tucked the weapon under his coat then disappeared as a crash team showed up pushing a cart.

"You're going to need more than that to save him," thought Cassius as he hit the stairs then disappeared from the hospital. He was laughing when he got back in his car.

"You know if you played your cards right you could blame this on Mr. Big," said Cassius to himself. "Yes so when he plays that recording, and you know he will. You can come back with it was Mr. Big who had Marcus whacked to keep him from testifying that the recording was a fake. Oh you're so devious," said Cassius as he looked at himself in the rearview mirror and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the guys from the down town office drove an Escalade out to the airport from their motor pool. John thanked them and promised to get it back the following day. After saying goodbye he loaded Alex and Morgan up then took out on the I-5 making their way over to the hospital. Traffic was light so they made it over in record time. What he didn't see was the black panel van that followed behind them. Keeping back far enough not to be seen but close enough so they wouldn't lose them.

"Be careful remember always leave a thirty yard cushion from your target on the tail," said the man in the passenger seat.

"I think I've done enough tailing to know how much of a cushion to leave," said the driver. "You guys just take care of your business and leave the driving to me."

"I don't want to say anything but I was always told it was a thirty meter cushion you were supposed to leave not a thirty yard cushion. Remember we're supposed to be switching to the metric system."

"That's not really true because there was no drop dead by date when the Omnibus Trade and Competitiveness Act of 1988 was passed."

"So what thirty yards or thirty feet it's all the same," said the driver as he dropped back a little hiding behind a U-Haul truck.

"Well technically there is because thirty yards would be around twenty seven meters which would be inside the comfort zone and making you more visible."

"Okay we keep the thirty yards and forget the metric system. There is no date when we have to convert over so we keep things like they are. Everyone in agreement back there," asked the driver. Not hearing anything. "Good now that we've got that nonsense sorted out."

"Well I've got something why does it have to be in yards? Who actually uses yards anyway to measure with? I mean if you had to show how long a yard is could you? I don't think I could. It would be like measuring in say a furlong…"

"Oh I can tell you how long that is. It's one-eighth of a mile, equivalent to 660 feet, 220 yards, or by what my horse lost the last race."

"No you're missing my point instead of giving a thirty yard cushion we should be giving a ninety foot cushion. You can see what that is, right?"

"The next time you drive you can leave a ninety foot cushion or whatever the equivalent is in rods or chains. I'm driving so it's a thirty yard cushion. Case closed."

"Now you're just being silly who even knows how long a rod or chain is and besides you just missed the exit our target took marked for Westside Memorial."

"Geez, I've got to turn off and go back. You guys with all your blabbering about meters and furlongs go me distracted."

"Well that sounds like an excuse to me," said one of the men in the back. "And I know why. You probably gave too much of a cushion."

"I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to pull over and shoot you all in the head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Devon had a nice day at the beach with the girls who played on the seashore making sand castles and collected seashells. They stopped off at Lou's on the way and got sandwiches and make a picnic out of it. The whole day was wonderful but at one point Ellie noticed Sam was not acting her usual self.

"Devon, watch Clara for a moment," said Ellie. "Sam, honey, can you come with me I want to walk to the ice cream truck and get everyone an ice cream but I'm going to need help carrying them back."

"Sure," said Sam as she got up from the sand and went over to Ellie. Ellie took her hand and they went walking off.

"Sam you know when we were little, your father and I, our mother used go away a lot. Chuck might not remember it because he was too young but I do. I didn't like it and each time she went away it seemed as if she stayed away longer and longer."

"I don't like it either but there's nothing I can do about it. Mommy was supposed to talk to Chuck and find out when he was coming home last night. When she didn't say anything this morning I knew she didn't know so I didn't ask."

"You know you're pretty smart to be a munchkin," said Ellie as she kissed her. "I know you feel lonely but soon you'll have a baby sister to help take care of and I can tell you from experience being the oldest isn't always peaches and cream."

"Peaches and what?" said Sam as she looked up at Ellie. "I want Rocky Road not peaches and cream." Ellie laughed which made Sam turn red.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have... well peaches and cream is what people say when they mean something is nice... Well I do know that your father's trip got extended but I don't know for how long. And yes your mother was upset about it I stayed up part of the night with her and we talked grown up talk."

"I wish you lived here forever then I'd have someone to talk to," said Sam as she looked down at her feet.

"Sweetie just pick up the phone if you want to talk I'll always be there for you. Let's get this ice cream then get back I think I see Clara burying Devon. We need to get back before she covers his head."

"Thanks," said Sam as they walked back. "You're the best aunt in the whole wide world."

Ellie felt warm inside as they walked back. She looked at her watch and wondered why Sarah hadn't called yet. When they got back as everyone ate ice cream she took her phone and tried to call her. But when she called Sarah it went straight to voice mail. She was about to try Kay but remembered everyone was flying in and Kat was going to pick them up so she tried Morgan.

"Hey Morgan this is Ellie. ... You're heading to the hospital to see Sarah? Why is she in the hospital? … Gwen thinks she had a panic attack… Gwen as in Doctor Gwen Louis her Ob-Gyn? … Why didn't Sarah call me... us? Wait who's this they… Kat's with her… Yes put Alex on the line."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

John put on his turn signal then got on the off ramp driving back into town following the signs marked for Westside Memorial. As he turned off he kept looking up at the rearview. He thought he was being followed by a black panel van that kept popping up. Alex noticed him checking so she turned around but didn't see anything.

"What is it Dad," asked Alex as she looked at him then looked behind them. "What did you see? I don't seeing anything."

"I don't know for a moment I thought we were being followed. There was a black panel van that was behind us but I don't see him anymore. He must've stayed on the freeway."

"It's probably the hazards of working so long for the agency that you start to become a little paranoid. I guess it's only understandable that you go a little bonkers after a while."

"Bonkers? Who are you saying is crazy anyway? If I'm as you say a little paranoid it's what has kept me alive so far. Oh and for the record I rather be a like a live bonker then a dead idiot."

"John I didn't mean anything bad by that. I was just saying that in your line of work it is only natural to become a little paranoid. But think of this we were all on the same freeway coming out of the airport so naturally if they got on behind us they'd stay there until either we or they would turn off."

"Morgan's right Dad. And you said yourself they're not behind us anymore so they must still be on the freeway. But guys this ends here I don't want you two arguing in front of Sarah like this. If you do I'm going to get upset."

"Well it's not my fault he started it," said Casey as he looked up at Morgan in the mirror. "If the troll keeps it up I'm going to climb back there and finish it."

"Dad, I mean it. You behave and that goes for you too Morgan. Sarah's been through enough and there's no need in us adding to it."

"What did I do?" said Morgan as he looked perplexed. "This was all him I'm innocent in this. I was just sitting back here minding my own business."

"Morgan please," said Alex. This time the tone in her voice meant 'can it' so he tried but he just couldn't quite keep a lid on it.

"Just one last thing," said Morgan. He could almost feel Alex's eyes roll. "So what are we exactly going to do with Sarah when we get to the hospital?"

"I don't know find out how she is then go from there. I was thinking about stopping for Chinese on the way back but Kat said she's supposed to eat healthy."

"Since when isn't Chinese healthy? I have you know at Sizzling Shrimp you can now get whole grain rice and steamed buns instead of fried," said Morgan as his phone rang while they were speaking.

"Oh it's Ellie, I hope you're not jealous," said Morgan to Alex who rolled her eyes. "Hey Ellie we just got back in town we're heading over to the hospital now to see Sarah. … Why is she in the hospital? Gwen thinks she had a panic attack… Yes I said Gwen, why?"

"No Morgan, keep your mouth shut. Sarah didn't want her to know," said Alex.

"No El I don't know why they didn't call you. … who's they? Oh well Kat's with her," said Morgan. But Alex motioned for him to give her the phone. "I think I ought to pass you over to Alex. Here let me put you on speaker."

"Gee thanks Morgan. Look Ellie my mom said it wasn't anything and Sarah didn't want to worry you guys and especially not Sam. Mom said they ran through a lot of tests but they all came back negative. We're pulling into the hospital parking garage right now I'll have one of them call you back."

"Thanks Alex I'd appreciate that we're going to keep the girls here longer and wait for your call. I don't want to take Sam home and not find Sarah there so keep me posted. I can see I'm going to have to establish some protocols of my own."

[At the beach]

Devon saw the look on Ellie's face and could tell something was wrong so he waited until she hung up then met her as she was walking back. She saw him walking towards her then she looked over at the girls then motioned for him to walk off where they could talk without being overheard but close enough to keep an eye on the girls.

"Keep on smiling but Sarah's in the hospital having tests run. Something happened this morning and Kat took her to the hospital. Gwen thinks she had a panic attack."

"I'm not surprised with being pregnant and the stress she's been under. You don't know how many times I've seen perfectly healthy people walk into the E.R. thinking they're having a heart attack. One attack isn't bad I've seen people who have had a string. They become a vicious circle until the person is afraid to do anything for fear of having another one. There are some natural remedies she can try like valerian root but I don't know if she can take it with her being pregnant."

"Why don't we leave that to her Ob-Gyn. Right now we're supposed to keep the girls here until we hear back from Alex. She's at the hospital with Morgan, Casey and Kat."

"You should call Gwen and get a copy of her EEG to check it against the other readings you have when her intersect was active."

"You're right it's my responsibility as a physician to monitor my patient. As a neurologist I need to monitor the intersect in her so we can better understand the way it works in a female subject. Thanks honey you're the best," said Ellie as she kissed him.

"The best at what... helping you justify your meddling?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck flew the DC 9 over the border into the U.S. with no problem with more ease than he thought he'd have which told him that he was being monitored. He just hoped it was his people that were monitoring them. He planted the seed of distrust before but the fact was what he told Ettore was true. Someone or something tipped this mysterious Mr. Big off and there wasn't any reason to think he wouldn't know where they were landing. Chuck called Ettore up to the cockpit.

"Ettore we're about a half hour out from out runway. You need to call in that bomb threat and make sure those vehicles are in place but you should do it personally. The last thing we need is for a greeting party to be there waiting for us like when we took off."

"I asked Paolo to look into that," said Ettore. "But he hasn't found anything yet. I'll keep on him to find our leak."

"You put the fox in charge of the hen house. I know you two have history together but he's a prime suspect. Like I said before give me access to your files and I can root out who the mole is." Chuck could see Ettore was apprehensive about going along with his idea. "Let's do this if Paolo hasn't found out anything by the time we get to the cabin you give me access. That gives him plenty of time to locate the mole."

"That's fair," said Ettore. "After all you're going to be my new partner so I should trust you. It's just… well I hope you realize why I'm having a hard time doing this."

"Sure I understand it's like going all the way on a first date. You don't want to be thought of as being easy," said Chuck.

"I knew you understood me Juri. You and I are going to do great things together," said Ettore as he winked over at Zondra then left."

"What was that wink about?" said Chuck as he looked over at Zondra. "No don't tell me I'd have to use X-13 gas on myself then I'd probably have nightmares."

"Stop freaking out nothing happened or did they and I'm just telling you this to get you to calm down," said Zondra as she smiled. "Okay enough screwing around…"

"Poor word choice but okay this is the plan now. We've got the frequency and the pass codes Ettore uses with the FARC but if I can get him to give me full access to his database we can get it all. I'll plant a virus and have a copy forwarded to Langley. We'll have every crook and criminal Ettore has ever dealt with plus their address and phone numbers."

"Sneaky Chuck with one move we can drop a net over no telling how many criminals and criminal operations. This could be big really big does your friend, Sheila, know what you're up to?"

"No I can't risk her spilling the beans in a moment when she's distracted with Ettore. I'm telling you because you're my partner and there shouldn't be any secrets between partners. I need to know you've got my back."

"You don't have to worry about me but don't you think she might be a little upset when she finds out what we've done behind hers?"

"I'm not going to tell her and you're not. This plan will be classified way above her paygrade so she'll never know but I plan on throwing her a bone." Zondra gave him a looked. "I'm going to let her have Ettore. She can take him in for Interpol that will be the feather in her cap she needs. We'll have all his files so there's nothing he can add that we won't already have. If nothing else we can corroborate anything he says to Interpol. But this can be hammered out later. I just wish there was some way to get word to Sarah."

"Sarah can take care of herself. Your plan is good but you've got a lot of balls in the air and if you drop any of them we'll be join those guys that used to be in the back."

"I know but I can't help it. I've got this knot in my stomach that tells me I need to call her. I'm afraid something's wrong."

"That might be hunger you haven't eaten anything since we left. Oh I forgot I brought you up a tuna sandwich on whole wheat," said Zondra as she pulled a mangled blob out of her pocket.

"Thanks but I'll pass that just proves what I've said all along mayonnaise just doesn't travel well especially in climates like Colombia."

"Nor when the guy next to you is like an octopus."

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Chuck as he shook his head. "How am I supposed to get that out of my head now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman had Ettore's DC 9 monitored via spy satellite and drone. She was keeping close tabs on it. This was going to be a big catch when she hauled him in and there was no way she was going to let him slip through her fingers. It came as no surprise to her when Chuck amended his flight plan for Bob Hope. However, even when he did that she didn't believe that was his real final destination.

"Major," said the General as they looked over a map of Southern California. "Chuck is coming up the Gulf of California then turning here at Mexicali where he was supposed to land. But now he's amended his flight plan to head up to Burbank…"

"Well you always said you didn't think he was going to land in Mexicali so this latest change proves you right."

"I know but I don't think he's going to put down at Bob Hope either. Ettore is to high profile a target right now to fly through there without being noticed…"

"You mean like Agent Grimes? We let them land there and nothing happened," said the Major. The General looked up for a minute thinking.

"Well that just goes to prove whoever tried to get them in Chiapas has sorted out his apples and oranges. No we need to think like Chuck," said the General as she looked over the map.

"He could set the plane down on a freeway," said the Major. "There are a number of them that could accommodate a plane that size in an emergency."

"No I don't think so. He'll be coming in at rush hour so there will be traffic on most of the roads and he can't take the chance that the road he picked won't be covered with bumper to bumper traffic. No there's something else we're missing," said the General as she looked over the map. "But what is it?"

"We could call the other Agent Carmichael and ask her if she's got any idea. Maybe she knows something we don't."

"Okay go ahead and get her on the horn," said the General. "I can't help but think we're looking right at it and should know it but we're just not seeing it.

[Meanwhile in the hospital]

Gwen finished with Sarah and stood with her as she was getting dressed. She went over some of the things she should look for in any future panic attacks as well as technics to head them off before they got out of hand. But as they were talking Gwen's phone rang the screen name came up "Ellie Woodcomb". She showed Sarah the name and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Doctor Woodcomb," said Gwen. "Okay Ellie, what can I do for you?" she said like she didn't know why she called. "I'll tell her hold one second," said Gwen. "Ellie says remember to turn on your phone. Okay I'm back what can I do for you? … I can't talk to you about my patient. … Okay I'll send you're the EEG but if you want to know more you need to talk with Sarah. … Ellie, what you're asking is unethical and like I said you need to talk to Sarah. Good bye," said Gwen as she hung up.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah. "I don't want to get you in a bind with Ellie. She is your colleague after all. If she calls back it's all right for you to tell her what you told me. It's not like it's a big secret. I just don't want my daughter to worry," said Sarah but as she was talking with Gwen her phone rang.

"Well that didn't take Ellie long," said Sarah as answered putting the call on speaker as she continued to get dressed. "Listen Ellie it was nothing to worry about and please don't tell Sam anything."

"Agent Carmichael, Sarah this isn't Ellie," said Beckman. Gwen turned her head and looked at Sarah. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh General I'm sorry I thought you were… well you know who I thought you were never mind. What can I do for you?" Gwen gave Sarah a look she held up her hands like 'what do expect me to do?'

"I'm calling about Chuck and the DC 9 he's flying. His original flight plan had him coming into Mexicali but now he's modified it for Burbank. But I don't think he's going to make if that far."

"So he modified his flight plan for Burbank. I agree with you I don't think he'll choose Bob Hope. There are too many eyes and coming in like that would make it difficult to get out."

"Okay since we both agree that's not the airport he'll be flying into. Where would he fly into?" asked the General as Sarah finished buttoning her blouse.

"I don't know," said Sarah as she paused thinking. "Wait a minute we talked about an investment opportunity. He wanted to invest money in an amusement park the City of Irvine approved to be built where the El Toro MCAB used to be. I was a little skeptical about shelling out that kind of capital on an amusement park and if I remember right the construction is going kind of slowly so one of the runways might still be clear."

"That's exactly what I needed to know," said the General. "Major find out what you can about the status of El Toro."

"General, you're welcome but can I ask if he does come in there can you let me know. This could be a message for me that he's okay."

"General this is Agent Carmichael's Ob-Gyn, Dr. Louis. I think you remember me, anyway I'd like to add for Sarah's medical health you should make the effort to let her know her husband is okay."

"I will inform my aide and make it happen. Beckman out."

"Thanks Gwen I appreciate that," said Sarah. Her phone rang again this time she checked to make sure who was on the other end before she answered.

"Hi Ellie … I know you called her I was standing right next to her. … Listen I'm leaving right now and we can talk this over at home. I've also gotten word on Chuck. … I'll tell you what I know at home not over the phone. … Tonight for supper I was thinking about pizza," said Sarah. Gwen made a face at her. "No let's change that into pasta with tomato sauce that's still Italian. Okay see you guys tonight and please don't tell Sam where I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men in the van finally got turned around and pulled into the hospital in time to see Alex, Casey and the man they thought was Ettore cross the street from the parking garage to the hospital. One of them got out of the van and went into the hospital lobby while the rest drove into the parking garage where they drove around until they spotted Ettore's Escalade.

"I'm in the lobby waiting," radioed back their man in the hospital. "I saw the target and the rest get into an elevator then went up. I'm not sure to where."

"He might be seeing a plastic surgeon to alter his appearance," radioed the team leader back. "Be careful I don't think they'll do any alterations today but you never know. Keep an eye out for the people that were around him."

"Roger that I've got the exit covered. He's not going to be able to sneak past me," said the man as he went and took a seat waiting for his target to come down.

"Okay ladies this is the place. I want you guys out. Let's set up here for the hit. There's not that much foot traffic. Joe I want you to stay in the van... keep it running we may have to get out in a hurry. Ettore's not going to get away from us here and there will be little to no collateral. Now let's move it."

The team set up in the dark recesses of the parking garage waiting for their lookout to signal the target was coming. They seemed to be waiting forever when the lookout finally spotted Ettore getting off the elevator.

"Guys the target's on the move. I repeat the target's on the move. There is a revision there's now two other women with our man and one looks very pregnant. I guess what they say about Ettore being a lady's man is true."

"Cut the chatter down to the minimum. Leave now and follow behind them I want you to close off any opportunity Ettore has to escape. Okay everyone else hold your fire until I commence then I want you all to join in."

[Meanwhile below]

"I was thinking about what to cook tonight," said Sarah as they walked out of the hospital and across the street. "But I don't know what to make. What do you guys want?"

"Well we could have Chinese or Italian but in addition to your vegetarian no olives I'd like a combo with the works and a grape soda. You never know how much you like something until you have to do without."

"Morgan, ordering pizza isn't eating Italian. Gwen pointed that out to me. I was talking about real cooking. You know with pans and eating off dishes not out of cartons or from a paper napkin."

"Well we can order Thai to go then stop by on our way home if you want. How does everyone feel about that? Sarah can Walnut put up with the spicy food?"

"No hold up I'm cooking. I was going to cook pasta with sauce but I'm not sure about the acidy of the tomato right now," said Sarah. Morgan let out a low chuckle. "Is there something wrong with my cooking? Sure I'm not as good as Kat or Ellie but I think I do well with what I can cook."

"Which is what? Water or MREs," said Casey. Everyone laughed except Sarah who made a face at them.

"Very funny John, no I want to stop on the way home and grab some things to make fettucine Alfredo. It's simple and Gwen told me I need to start eating healthier."

"I really need to go home take a shower and change," said Alex as she look sad at Casey. "Dad you can run me home and Mom since you brought Sarah here you two can do the shopping then we all meet back up at Echo Park."

"Sounds good to me," said Kat. "I just need the keys to your vehicle. Sarah after today I think you need to ride in the passenger's seat for a while."

"That's not going to work. I signed for our Escalade and it's a government vehicle so technically only one of us can drive it excluding the Troll."

"Oh John and why not me?" said Morgan.

"Don't oh John me I've seen the way you drive the Herders. My name is on the paperwork for that Escalade not yours. I'll run Alex home in the Escalade and Kat, you have my Crown Vic so you can run Sarah to get the stuff she needs. Grimes you ride with the ladies to help them with any heavy lifting although they probably can lift more than you can."

"Oh John really, you can't come up with a better excuse," said Morgan. Morgan knew exactly what Casey was up to. He didn't want him alone with Alex at home.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

The lookout tailed the guys as they left the hospital following them into the parking garage. He realized they were in trouble when Alex and Casey got in the elevator while Sarah along with Kat and Morgan walked around to a Crown Vic parked on the ground floor. He ducked around behind a column and called up to his team leader as quickly as he could while peeking around at Sarah and the rest.

"Abort, abort, we've got a problem the target isn't riding the elevator up. I see him here on the ground level and he's s getting into a Crown Vic with the two new women."

"Crap, everyone in the van now," radioed the team leader. "Joe, pick us up on the fly we need to get down ASAP. Jake, keep an eye on that Crown Vic we're on our way down."

Joe squealed tires as he pulled out he slowed down so the first man opened the side door then jumped in. The rest jumped in one after another in the open door then Joe sped up until he got to the exit where Jake jumped in.

"Where did they go," yelled Joe as then pulled out. "Come on I need to know. Quick I need to know right or left?"

"Go right they just pulled out so you should see them," said Jake as he scrambled up to look out the front. "There they are," he said as he pointed them out. "That's them right in front of you."

"Okay now we can drop back and give them a thirty yard cushion. I don't want any comments or crap from the back. So why do you think they split up? You don't think he made us?"

"No but I think it's obvious. Ettore is making sure no one can follow him. If Jake hadn't been on the ball we'd gone after the wrong vehicle while Ettore got away. You have to give it to him the man is good."

"Yeah but his days... or hours are numbered. What's he up to now? He's pulling into a Trader Joe's why? He's not making any sense."

"I don't know about that he might've seen us but that's okay I just got an idea. We can make this look like a stick-up gone wrong. You two handle the cashiers then herd them and the clients in the back. We'll tap him without any collateral then get out."

"Is that what Marcus wants? I thought he wanted to make a statement out of this hit," said Jake from the back.

"He can make it known with the council that we caused the spill in aisle thirteen but for everyone inside this was just a supermarket heist. Joe park close to the exit and keep the engine running," said the team leader. They pulled into Trader Joe's parking lot as Morgan and the pregnant woman walked inside.

"See what I meant about Ettore and his rep. He sure seems to be living up to it. What do we do if that woman gets in the way? I really don't want to shoot a pregnant woman," said Jake and there was a general agreement from the rest.

"Would you prefer to piss our boss off and face the consequences? Personally she made her bed literally when she hooked up with Ettore and I don't feel like risking a contract on my head for her. But if push comes to shove I'll take the shot. Okay ladies it's time to go shopping."

[Shortly before in Casey's Crown Vic]

Kat pulled out of the parking garage then headed for a supermarket she remembered there was one nearby. But she wasn't sure if it had everything that Sarah needed.

"Sarah there's a Trader Joe's just ahead. They've got just about everything," said Kat. "What do you need to get to make your pasta Alfredo? I know the recipe is pretty straightforward."

"Well I think I've got pasta but I should buy some just in case. Chuck usually uses fettucine so that's what I'm going to look for. Then I'm going to need heavy cream, Parmesan cheese..."

"You're going to need butter because what you had in your fridge the last time I saw it looked like a science project gone bad. I want you to know I'm not making fun of you. In fact that was how Pasteur discovered penicillin."

"And how's that?" asked Sarah. "His spy wife was too busy so she let the bread get old because she was on mission and couldn't buy fresh?"

"I didn't know his wife was a spy? Is that covered in like a history lesson about the craft in spy school or something?"

"Never mind Morgan... so basically I need everything," said Sarah as she heaved a sigh. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. John was right I should stick to MREs and water."

"Nonsense besides remember what your doctor told you about eating healthier. This starts now and your recipe is full of vitamin D that your body needs especially now. The only thing I'd add it is some fresh parsley, a little garlic and a pinch of nutmeg."

"I'm glad you said 'the only thing I'd add' for a moment I was afraid there was a long list of things or my recipe sucked a lemon." They all laughed. Kat looked over at Sarah as she smiled back thinking that she looked a lot better than she had that morning.

Kat put on her turn signal and pulled into Trader Joe's parking lot. She parked closed to the doors then they all got out. As they got out Kat's phone rang it was John.

"I've got to take this. You guys go in and start without me," said Kat as she answered. "No John you don't need to stop and get anything to be on the safe side. ... If it makes you feel better bring a six pack. No, I don't know how much beer they have in their fridge. I generally don't go around checking to see what other people have." As Kat was talking five men walked past her each one looking worse than the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Beckman this had all be a guessing game wondering where Chuck was going to set down. They had an idea but no one was sure. The only one who did was flying at thirty thousand feet about Southern California. But his trajectory had him headed for where they thought he was going. Then when the Major came and told her a bomb scare had just been called in at the amusement park she knew it was going down.

"Come on Major let's get down to the situation room I want a bird overhead and yell at Twenty-Nine Palms I want a drone to do some low level reconnaissance."

"Aren't you afraid Ettore might see our drone and blow Agent Carmichael's cover," said the Major. "You know the FAA isn't too happy when we use drones over civilian targets."

"The FAA can learn to live with it," said the General. "Their boss used to Air Force so he knows how these things work and as for Ettore seeing it. I want Chuck to know he and Zondra aren't in this alone. Once we've confirmed Chuck's presence I want you to notify the other Agent Carmichael. I also want to talk to Dr. Louis to find out what was going on this morning."

"And if the doctor invokes doctor-patient confidentiality," asked the Major as he caught the look of the General. "I'm just saying there is that possibility."

"The good doctor is still in the reserves maybe it's time to call her up for active duty. I'm sure she'd like a tour in a field hospital in Afghanistan."

"You really wouldn't do that you're only joking right?" asked the Major as he looked at her but she looked right back at him.

"Major after all this time with me you still don't realize I don't joke."

[Meanwhile in the air over Irvine]

Chuck dropped altitude quickly a little payback for depressurizing the cabin before. Eardrums popped because of the rapid descent but he also waited until the last minute so he'd drop off the radar with John Wayne and before being passed off to Tower Control at Bob Hope. The idea was one would think the other picked him up when neither had him.

"What the crap was that," complained Ettore when he came into the cockpit. "You could've given us a little warning to yawn or do something. My ears are still ringing."

"Well you're going to have worse if you don't go and find a seat," said Chuck as Zondra put the fasten seat belt sign on. "We're about ready to make our approach and here goes nothing. I hope your people called in that bomb scare because we're about to find out. Here we go Natasha call out our altitude while I keep track of our air speed. Let's line this baby up."

"I hope they haven't dug any of the runway up," said Zondra as they noticed earth moving equipment sitting off on what used to be the apron."

"That would be a rude awakening," said Chuck. Ettore pulled up a seat in the back behind them buckling himself in as Zondra called out the altitude. They were low now and Chuck could see people below looking up at them pointing.

"Hold on," yelled Chuck, "here goes nothing." He said as the wheel made contact with the runway surface. Chuck applied the airbrakes and reversed thrust but the plane kept on rolling. The ride down the runway was extremely bump. They could tell no maintenance had been done in years.

"I don't want to scare you Juri," said Ettore but we're running out of runway. The big balloon ride was coming up quickly and growing larger by the minute.

"I don't want to correct you but the runway used to continue on the other side of those balloons. Hold on I've got an idea," said Chuck. He looked at the markers on the side of the runway and flashed calculating the plane's speed and kinetic energy to confirm his plan. He split the difference on the tether lines holding the big balloon and hoped they'd act like arresting gear. There was a jerk and the big balloon deflated over the fuselage but they stopped.

"Okay everyone out now," said Chuck as he powered down. "The authorities won't be too happy with us if they catch us." Chuck got everyone to the hatch opened the door then deployed the emergency slide.

"Let's go. Women first," said Chuck as Ettore got on the slide and went down. "Make that women and Ettore first." Chuck got everyone off and standing down at the bottom of the slide they looked around.

"Ettore where are our vehicles. Then three black Rangel Rover Discoveries drove around from behind a concession standing heading their way. Chuck reached under his jacket and he noticed Paolo did the same thing. The vehicles drove up to them Ettore opened the door to the middle one and waved for them to get inside.

"Come on let's go. It's safe I called the one person beside Paolo I trust," said Ettore. Chuck noticed Paolo hanging his head then he got inside. Chuck looked at the two women then helped them get in. The rest of Ettore's men got in the front and back Escalades then they drove off.

"Juri let me introduce you to my brother Julius. The only man after Paolo I trust with the exception of you now," said Ettore as opened the bar inside and began pouring drinks.

"I didn't know you had a brother," said Chuck as he looked over at Zondra then he shook the man's hand. "Julius is it? Nice to meet you but we can save the greetings we need to get out of here."

"Yes," said Julius as he tapped the back of the partisan and the driver pulled out. "I'm his half-brother and Kolonel may I say it is an honor to meet you. When I heard you were with my brother I had to meet you. Ettore and I don't always see eye to eye on many things but we both can agree that you're a man we'd want on our side." Julius then turned to Ettore. "Who are these two women with you brother? You know what Mom used to tell you about bringing you playthings home."

"Maybe I should explain," said Chuck. He already noticed Zondra's feathers getting ruffled so he headed off a confrontation. "This is Natasha my executive assistant and this woman is Ms. Sheila Swanson..."

"I'm aware who Ms Swanson is and I'm not sure why she is here so again Ettore will you never learn. I guess Italy didn't teach you anything?"

"I actually brought Ms. Swanson along," said Chuck. "She and I've been discussing about an opening I can see her filling within our ranks."

"That's right," said Ettore. "She could take over Martin LaBlanc's place. He managed to get himself killed. But I have a more pressing problem right now there is a Mr. Big or whatever his real name is who's coming after me..."

"So what's new? Haven't others in the past and you've managed to elude them all. You and Paolo have built quite the reputation at doing that."

"True but he seems to know things... things that only someone in my inner circle would know. Like the fact that I would be running to my plane to get out of Dodge when my back was against the wall," said Ettore as he looked over at Paolo.

"Well let's think about this but first are you going to drink all those glasses by yourself or are you going to hand them out. I hope you're not being stingy with my booze."

"Oh no... right sorry," said Ettore as he handed out the glasses. Chuck couldn't get over how much Ettore changed around his half-brother. "We were talking about it on the plane and we've got to have a mole somewhere. I asked Paolo to look into it..."

"Look into what?" said Paolo as he took a sip. "Onboard the plane you imposed radio silence but everyone who knew anything was in the house when it blew up so that leaves only the people in this car. I know I didn't say anything to anyone and I know Juri and the ladies didn't know about it so that leaves you two. I'm not accusing anyone of anything but that's the situation."

Zondra looked at Chuck. It seemed his plans to raid Ettore's database just went belly up as an uncomfortable silence set in. Chuck could see everyone looking at the other and the last thing he needed was for one of the idiots to pull a gun.

"There has to be another explanation," said Chuck as he tried to defuse a delicate situation. "I believe Paolo when he says he doesn't know anything."

"You believe him," said Ettore as he looked at Chuck like he was crazy.

"Yeah you believe him," said Zondra basically giving him the same look but for a different reason.

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle once said you eliminate _the impossible_ , whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

"So what is the impossible here that we are excluding that one of us is the mole?" asked Julius as he looked around the SUV.

"More that our friends weren't clairvoyant but they had to get their intel from somewhere and I probably could've gotten them to tell if I'd had time to talk with them. I thought it was interesting that when I boarded the plane tranq'ing they were all huddled inside waiting. I thought they were hiding but I don't think so now. No they were waiting and one of them had a device that I thought at the time was a radio but now I'm not sure. I was too concerned about not getting shot to realize what it was then someone tossed them out of the plane like trash out the window..."

"Juri what are you getting at," said Julius as they pulled in to switch cars. "We're going to split up here. I'm going to leave you here with two new cars then I'm going to double back and go into town. If someone is following you I'll lead them away. But I'd like to know what you're talking about."

"Easy watch this," said Chuck as he took out his phone and turned the volume up on high then they stepped out of the vehicle. "Paolo stand with your arms out," he said then he waved it over Paolo. There was nothing. "Okay Ettore now for you."

"This is ridiculous how could anyone..." he started to say when they all heard the crackling sound of feedback. "But how," said Ettore as they all looked at Sheila.

"I don't believe it was her so stop staring," said Chuck. "You had her sedated most of the time you two were together and... yes here it is. This is subcutaneous so you had to have been injected with it."

"Crap in the prison in Rome I was given a vaccine against Cholera... they had an outbreak. No Geez that's what they told me."

"Yes and did they offer to sell you the Coliseum or maybe Trevi fountain," said Chuck as he reached inside Paolo's jacket and took out his switch blade.

"Wait a minute you need to disinfect that blade as well as my arm. You know you can catch a staph infection like that and die. What about an anesthesia? I'm just saying..."

"Oh give me a fricken break," said Zondra. She pulled a twelve inch boot knife and had the bug out before anyone could bat an eye. "And this is how it's done," she said as she handed it to Chuck.

He didn't much appreciate her handing the bloody thing to him but he held down what he felt inside then waved for one of the men to bring over some water. He washed it off so they could get a better look at it and he flashed.

"Oh boy okay this is a GLG 4000 and it exonerates Sheila although we all know where you picked this up at now. But this is an American bug built by the Agency for use in the cave riddled mountains of Afghanistan. What's interesting is you'd need six feet of steel to shield it," he said as he took Zondra's knife and busted it on the hood of the SUV.

"I think I need a bandage," said Ettore as he looked at his arm. Paolo shook his head as he reached into the back of the Escalade and got out the First Aid kit.

"Thanks Paolo I want you to know I never really thought it was you," said Ettore as Paolo doused the incision with alcohol. "Ouch! That hurts."

"I know," said Paolo as he smiled then he wrapped the wound. "Okay now what? Where do we go from here," said Paolo as he put the kit away.

"Everyone mount up I'll drive from here. We need to stop and grab a few groceries but then it's straight to the cabin."

"Like I said before I'm going to head back in town now. I'll send some of my men with you and you can take the two SUVs. Keep them as long as you need them. I have to tie up some loose ends but once you guys settle in you can give me a call. In the meantime I'll try and find out more information about this Mr. Big and Terror Inc," said Julius.

"That would be helpful and thanks but one last question," said Ettore. "Is there a bar in the SUV or are we going to have to fend for ourselves?"

"Of course there is what kind of brother would I be if I didn't take care of you personally," said Julius. He rounded up the men he was taking with him and got them in the Discoveries then took off. Chuck stood there and watched him leave.

"I know it's hard to imagine that we both had the same father isn't it," said Ettore as he slapped Chuck on the back.

"Not really," Chuck thought as he smiled at Ettore getting in behind the steering wheel. "You both turned out to be SOBs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Morgan went inside where they got a shopping cart and started going around getting everything thing they needed. Sarah grabbed the Fettucine then went over to the dairy department where she got the heavy cream, butter and Parmesan Cheese.

"You know an interesting fact people use margarine because they think it's healthier. But margarine can be made from any hydrogenated vegetable oil while there's only one source for butter and she goes moo."

"Did you learn that when you were trying to be a Chef at Benihana's," asked Sarah as they headed for the fresh produce for the parsley and garlic.

"No I was watching Rachael Ray a few weeks back in home theater room at the Buy More. You know she can teach you a lot. You ought to try watching her sometimes."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. So how are things between you and Alex. Before you left you were a little upset but it seems you've worked things out."

"Yes, I don't want to say anything for fear of jinxing it but she says she wants us to have a closer relationship and when I say close I'm talking really close if you know what I mean."

"No I'm afraid I don't. I thought you were already close. You asked her to marry you after all so that should mean you're close."

"No... I mean yes... oh I mean well she said she wanted to be intimate with me."

"Oh no this isn't good," said Sarah.

"Isn't good? What are talking about? Of course it's good what else could it be? This is great... well as long as Casey doesn't find out and he puts me in traction for six months."

"No, this isn't good Morgan," repeated Sarah. "What I meant was I just spotted two men looking at you and they're both packing. We need to find Kat and get out of here."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Chuck drove the lead vehicle on the I-5 heading north towards Angeles National Forest and his father's cabin. Chuck was quiet on the trip thinking about what Julius had said. There was just something about Julius that he didn't like and he thought he had the answer. After about an hour on the road they started to pull off into the forest so Chuck pulled in a small grocery where they could get supplies.

"Ettore, you should stay in the vehicle. We don't need for any cameras picking you up and letting the people looking for you to know where you are. Ladies, you might want to get out and stretch while Paolo and I get supplies."

"I should really stay with Ettore," said Paolo. "Just don't get anything with nuts in it. I'd prefer not to go into anaphylactic shock in the middle of nowhere. I only have one epinephrine autoinjector with me."

"I'll come with you Otets," said Zondra as the two of them got out. "I'll help you. I hope they have a clean bathroom."

"Oh I should go too," said Sheila. "We wouldn't want an accident in this nice new vehicle all over the upholstery would we?"

"Juri, you're in charge I'll send in a couple of my men to help out," said Ettore then he looked over at the women. "Sheila, remember you're our guest but if you misbehave things can change."

Chuck led everyone inside then divided tasks. The women went off to the restrooms while Chuck took the two men back for provisions. One he put in charge of grabbing meat for the grill and the other beer and water. While he had both men busy he went to the counter and bought a prepaid phone he slipped inside his jacket.

"Ladies grab anything you might need while we're roughing it. I've got some wine at the cabin a little Rombauer," said Chuck then he looked over the meat selection the man he put in charge made. "Good job I've got a beastmaster at the cabin we can fire up. I bet one of you guys is good at grilling?"

Chuck intentional was friendly with Ettore's men who came in with him so when it came time to load up they took everything out and didn't pay any attention that they left him inside by himself.

"Zondra watch the door," said Chuck as took out his burner phone and called Sarah. It seemed like it rang forever then it went to voice mail. "Crap... I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry. I just got into town. I'm taking Ettore to the cabin. Have the General look into a Julius La Barba. I'm not sure if that is his last name. He's supposed to be Ettore's half-brother. The intersect doesn't have anything on him. I'll try to call back later once we're situated. I love you," said Chuck. Sheila looked at him odd. "What? She's my wife and I do."

"Hang up Paolo's coming," said Zondra. Chuck hung up then went to the counter to pay. The cashier didn't know what make of everything.

"How much do we owe," said Chuck as Paolo walked in. "Hold that thought a minute before you ring us up did we forget something?"

"Ettore sent me in... he wants a bag of funyuns," said Paolo as he rolled his eyes then went back and grabbed a bag.

"Why don't you grab four or five while you're there? We could be at the cabin for a while and if they pacify him go for it. You, my friend, deserve a medal for everything you do for him."

"It's nothing," said Paolo as he put the bags on the counter. "I've been doing this since... well since the La Barba family took me in off the street."

"You and Ettore seem more like brothers then he did with his real brother," said Chuck as he handed the man at the register his credit card.

"You mean half-brother. Julius is quick to point that out if you hadn't noticed," said Paolo as he collected the bags.

"I noticed. I also noticed he was kind of cold and condescending towards Ettore. Yet Ettore took it and I can't figure out why?"

"Easy the two mothers hated each other. Julius' mother was the first wife who Don La Barba dumped for a younger model that was Ettore's mom. When the old man died he left everything to Ettore but his mom died in an accident which left him and me the wards of his step-mother. The woman did everything to tear Ettore down and push up her son but the purse strings were tied in the form of trust fund. She could do only so much because the two needed Ettore... or they needed his inheritance and they both resented him for it."

"I take it Ettore doesn't see how they used him?" said Chuck as they walked back to the vehicles. They could see Ettore inside chatting it up with the ladies.

"I think he does but after the old woman passed he's been trying to make amends with Julius because... well he is his only living relative. But the truth is he's got nothing to make amends for and Julius takes advantage of it. Let's table this for now I don't know much of this story Ettore wants me to tell you."

"Sure, I can understand," said Chuck as he walked around to the driver's side thinking. He had a better picture of what was going on but he didn't know how to broach the subject so he opted to keep quiet. He looked back at Zondra.

"Natasha, I want to walk the perimeter when we get to the cabin while everyone is getting settled in. Then one of us should contact our people and find out when we'll be ready to make our move. We can't live in the countryside forever."

"Da otets," said Zondra. They started to speak Russian. "Is there something else you need to tell me? I don't like your look."

"Da," said Chuck as he looked back at everyone in the rearview. "But we need to be alone. I think I know if not everything then a good piece of something."

"You know when you two speak in Russian we get the feeling that you're talking about us and you don't want us to understand what you're saying."

"That would be both paranoid and egotistical. My young associate, my doch', informed me that I forgot to buy vodka. But I told her that I have a bottle in the freezer in the cabin I brought it from Russia. The Vodka you buy here tastes like wall paper glue." As everyone laughed Chuck stole a glance at Zondra and she returned his glance with a nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah moved Morgan along trying to look discreet without the men who were looking at them noticing that they were on to them. Sarah took Morgan over a couple of aisles then doubled back. She looked up in the store mirrors and watched the men as they tried to find them frantically thinking they'd lost them. That was the confirmation she needed the men were indeed looking them.

"Morgan come on and keep up with me," said Sarah as she realized they didn't have time to look for Kat. "Morgan, you need to go to the bathroom."

"I'm scared but I don't think I'm that scared," said Morgan. He instinctively looked down at his pants as they walked over to the restrooms. "No, I'm good but thanks for thinking…"

"Morgan shut up," said Sarah as she put her hand over his mouth. "Listen to me you're going to stand here and when you see your two friend you're going to walk inside then go wash your hands."

"But where are you going to be?" asked Morgan as he watched her walk in the men's restroom. "But you can't go in there. You're a..." But she was already gone. Soon afterwards a man came running out zipping his pants up checking the sign on the door.

"She's pregnant and when she has to go she has to go. There's not a lot of advance warning so you need to give her a break." The man just walked off looking back at him like he was strange but as the man walked off he bumped into one of the men that Sarah thought was following him. The man called his friend and then pointed at Morgan.

"I might need those new pants before this is over," thought Morgan. "I'm coming in," said Morgan as he walked into the bathroom. "This is me but I've got those two men following me in. Please don't let them kill me before Alex and I can have… well our moment."

"Shut up and wash your hands," said Sarah from one of the stalls. "Be quiet and everything will be okay. Trust me."

"That's easy for you to say," thought Morgan as he started to wash his hands when the two men walked. He looked up in the mirror and saw the one look at the other then at him.

"Guys if you need to wash your hands I'll be out of your way in a second," said Morgan. He finished washing then he hit the button for the hot air dryer. "I don't know about you guys but I hate these things. They take forever and never really dry your hands so in the end you have to dry them on your pants."

"Well I guess Ettore you never figured your criminal career would come to an end in a nondescript bathroom in a supermarket," said the one as they both pulled out weapons. "It seems rather... I don't know anticlimactic."

"I guess it wouldn't do any good if I told you that I wasn't who you think I'm would it? Well here goes nothing. My name is Morgan Grimes and I live in Burbank." The one killer looked at the other and they both laughed.

"What's so funny," said Morgan getting a little upset. "The whole thing is tragic if you ask me. How would you like to get killed because someone thinks you're someone else?"

"Come on Ettore you can come up with a story better than that one. Don't tell me that the famous Ettore La Barba is going to beg for his life."

"No I just wanted to make sure you guys know you were making a mistake before…" said Morgan then he stopped in midsentence.

"Hold up Jake. I need to know just wait a minute. Before what? You were about to say something so go ahead then we'll tap you."

"Before this," said Sarah as she put a round through the back of the men's head then covered the other one. "You have a choice drop the piece or I drop you? It's up to you. Personally I hope you go with the later because you guys are doing wonders to relieve my stress."

Jake slowly let his Glock drop to the ground then raised his hands. Sarah motioned for him to get down on his knees then she put the barrel to the back of his neck.

"Wait one lady, you know I've got friends with me who are just outside. One way or another Ettore is a dead man. You can go down with him or we can let you and his baby walk. The hit's on him not on anyone else that's my offer." But she didn't hear anything after 'his baby'.

"His baby? You think we're… I ought to shoot you right here just for saying that. I hate to disappoint you but that's the farthest thing from the truth."

"Hey I'm not judgmental anyone can make a mistake in a moment of weakness. Everyone knows what kind of ladies' man Ettore is. There's no telling how many women he's had his way with and how many of them ended up like you. But things happen I listen to Madonna... papa don't preach."

"Hold up there," said Morgan. "Are you saying Ettore can have any woman he wants and they just fall all over him? I think I want to shoot you. You wouldn't happen to be aware of any new women.. like say in the last week or so?"

"Morgan, don't start getting jealous again. You need to trust Alex in whatever she told you. She wouldn't lie to you and you know she loves you. Morgan, pick up their weapons and please be careful. You don't have a good track record with loaded weapons."

"You accidently shoot a Colonel and no one lets you live it down," grumbled Morgan as he picked up the dead man's weapon then Jake's.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" asked Jake. He was starting to wonder if they had been telling him the truth and he didn't want to get killed over a mistaken hit either.

"What's going on is you and your friend should've listened to Morgan. He was telling you the truth he's not Ettore La Barba. Ettore flew into Irvine a little while ago on his private DC 9. I'm going to do you a favor you're coming with us. Make no mistake you make one wrong move and I will end you. You know there's nothing like shooting someone for stress relieve."

"I won't tell you how messed up that sounds," said Morgan. "But if helps I guess I don't mind being the bullet magnet... again."

Sarah's phone started to ring as they walked out of the bathroom but she couldn't answer it so she let it go to voice mail. They walked out to a quiet store then they made their way to the cash registers that's where they found everyone herded together with one of Jake's friends covering them and another one had Kat covered. The man who was the team leader walked out from behind an aisle to face them all with weapons drawn.

"Turn Ettore over to us and we'll let everyone go even your friend," said the man in front of them. "It really doesn't matter to me how many people we have to take out as long as one of them is him."

"Wait up," said Jake. "I think we might have made a mistake. This guy isn't Ettore La Barba. What did you say your name was?"

"My name is Morgan Grimes and I'm the manager at the Burbank Buy More. I can give you the number. My step-father is the assistant manager he'll tell you the same thing."

"We saw you get off the Learjet with that big guy and that other girl," said the team leader. "How do you explain that? Or does your Buy More offer home delivery?"

"Look in my purse," said Sarah as she tossed it to him. "My credentials are inside and Morgan is a part of my team. They went to Bogotá to extract an asset, the girl you saw them with."

"I went rogue to get my fiancée back. Ettore grabbed her and if you guys don't get him I will. That was the girl you saw getting off the plane with us."

"You need to hear this there's more," said Jake. "Ettore is here in L.A. he arrived in Irvine a little while ago on his DC 9. We already lost one guy to a mistake and that's what this is. I think you need to contact the Boss and verify what they're saying before we all start throwing lead for nothing."

The team leader stopped for a moment then thought. He held up a finger then took his phone out of his pocket and walked away disappearing down an aisle.

"You know with that Alfredo sauce you could add shrimp. You sauté them in the butter and garlic or brown your garlic first then remove it before adding the shrimp. Some people don't like to eat it…"

"Right," said Jake. "It gives me heartburn and I hate how my breath smells afterwards. But if you're going to use shrimp you should go with fresh. If it doesn't gross you out they should still be moving. I wouldn't even shell them just put them in with your butter then add the cream and rest afterwards. Morgan right? What are your thoughts about Parmesan?"

"I hadn't thought about it," said Morgan. "The recipe calls for it so I'd go ahead and add it. Why is something wrong?"

"You really aren't Ettore. No Italian Italian would add cheese to a fish dish especially to shrimp or shell fish. I think it's some sort of unwritten law or something. I did a job over there last spring and I had time plus I was hunger so I went into this little hole-in-the-wall where I order a spaghetti with clams then I asked for some cheese… you know to put on it, and you would've thought I insulted the nation. I thought I was going to get run out of town on a rail."

As they were talking Sarah noticed the would-be assassins all touching their ears at the same time then nodded looking at each other.

"What's going on," asked Morgan. He noticed it too but he soon got his answer as the men packed up and started to leave. However, as they were leaving one turned around.

"The recipe you talked about is good but you should try it with some lemon zest. It will add that extra kick and I think you'll like it."

"Does everyone know how to cook but me," said Sarah. "Morgan, grab your grape soda and our cart while I hold our place in line. Excuse me miss can you ring us up. I'm kind of in a hurry and I'd put an out of order sign on your…." Sarah started to say when they heard a blood curdling scream. "Oops too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassius got off the phone with his men. Now he understood what Marcus was trying to tell him and he almost felt sorry for ending Marcus but at least his elimination still had a purpose. With Marcus dead Mr. Big was blocked from going at him in the council. If he did Marcus' death would come out and without proof he could easily point the finger at him. He had a wild idea what to do. It was risky but sometimes it paid to play the odds and right now sitting around doing nothing wasn't an option

Mr. Big was sitting in his office waiting on a phone call that would tell him where Ettore was hidding and as soon as he had Ettore's location he could make his move ending this Greek tragedy once and for all. There was a knock on his door then his secretary stuck her head inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you and I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but there's an associate of yours a Mr. Cassius. He's here and says he'd like a quick word with you. I told him you were busy but he's insisting."

"That's all right Laura I was kind of expecting him. You can show him in," said Mr. Big as he came around his desk to greet Cassius in the middle of the room. "Cassius," said Mr. Big as he greeted him when he walked in. "Please have a seat. Is there anything I can offer you? Would you like a coffee, Scotch or maybe a beer or handkerchief to cry in?"

"That's a good once. I'll take a bourbon if you've got it neat. I have to give it to you, you certainly played me like a violin," said Cassius as he took his glass from Mr. Big.

"I don't know what you're talking about? Playing you that just sounds rude. If I were to label it I would blame it on not having all my facts straight but that presupposes I know what you're talking about doesn't it?"

"You don't have to be so coy with me. You and I both know you sent me off on a wild goose chase going after the wrong Ettore. Now that was smart letting me spin my tires. I bet you had a good laugh over that."

"I don't think I sent you anywhere you went off all on your own. Are you telling me you eliminated that poor unfortunate who happened to look like Ettore? You know he's CIA and that they will be looking for you."

"Then I guess I was lucky to find out before things got out of hand. So I suppose you know were Ettore is and are about to take the prize. Do I have to wonder who you're going to be coming after next?"

"Oh I think you're a cleaver lad and you can figure that one out on your own. But I have to say I appreciate that you're man enough to come over here and admit defeat if that's what this is?"

"Well I know when I've been bested. Here's to you," said Cassius as he held his glass up and drank a toast to Mr. Big then sat it back down. "I need to go, your secretary told me you were busy so I'll let you get back to work." The two men exchanged handshakes then Mr. Big saw Cassius out. He stood in the door for a while watching Cassius as he left trying to figure out what just happened then he turned and closed his door.

"Okay it's done," said Cassius as he left the building. "I planted the bug do a test but you should be able to hear everything that goes on inside. Listen closely to everything that's said we're only going to get this one chance to get Ettore before him. "Don't screw this up treat this as if our lives depend on it because they do."

[Back in the Mr. Big's Office]

"You're not going to believe who visited me a little while ago Cassius," he said in his phone. "Everything's set I'm waiting for our men to let me where this cabin is. You'll be happy with me I sent some of our men with them to find the location. ... What did Cassius want? I think he was trying to admit we have him. He basically begged me not to take him out after we deal with my dear half-brother. Wait let me put you on speaker," said Julius as he poured himself another drink.

"Don't you think it's strange he just dropped by like that? I don't know there's something I don't like. Are you sure everyone thinks you're me?"

"Don't worry everything is going as planned. I've got you covered and I have to say I like being your front man."

"I'm glad you do just don't get too cocky."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

As soon as Chuck got everyone to the cabin he let them inside. Ettore's men off loaded the provisions and while they were doing that he set up the beastmaster. Afterwards he had the one man start grilling. Ettore and Paolo explored the cabin while Chuck went out with the excuse that he wanted to walk the perimeter to make sure everything was as it should be.

Once he was far enough away from the cabin he pulled out the burner phone and looked at it. He started to call he held his finger above the keypad but he stopped then put it away.

"Zondra, you can come out I know you're there," said Chuck as he picked up a rock and tossed it in a bush. It made a dull thud.

"Ouch! Now was that absolutely necessary," she said as she came out rubbing her arm. "Why didn't you call her? I'd say I hope it wasn't because of me but I don't think I would've stopped you."

"You're right you wouldn't have. I didn't call because I don't want to lie to her. I want you to take Sheila and leave when we get back. I'll make up an excuse that I sent you back to our consulate or something. I just want you two out of here before sunset."

"What happens after sunset and what about trying to get Ettore's database? What do you know you're not telling," said Zondra. But Chuck just started to walk off. "Oh no you don't, who made the speech about being honest with your partner on the plane."

"Okay I'll tell you but I still want you and Sheila out," said Chuck. Zondra motioned for him to continue. "Very well they're going to come for Ettore this evening or most likely during the night."

"How? No one knows where this cabin is except us, Sarah and the rest back in Burbank. How do you know they know?"

"The vehicles we were given are both equipped with GPS and if that's not enough some of the wet team is already here amongst us."

"Where?" said Zondra as she looked around making fun of him. "Chuck, okay joking aside I think maybe you've been playing the Russian a little too long and he has made you a little paranoid."

"Not in the least. Okay let me try to explain better. There was something about Ettore's brother I didn't like then it hit me while I was out here. Ettore told Julius about this Mr. Big being out after him but it was Julius that mentioned Terror, Inc. How did he know that this was the group Mr. Big was associated with?"

"Maybe he knew about the organization and just associated the two together. But I agree it's suspicious. Where was I when all this was going on?"

"Probably defending yourself against the human octopus. However, I think this whole thing is deeper than that I think we just shook hands with Mr. Big or someone very close to him and now he knows where Ettore's at or will very soon. I want you and Sheila out right away just it can't look like we know what's going on."

"No Chuck I'm not abandoning my partner. That's not how this thing works you don't get to make this choice for me and I don't want to hear crap about this being your mission."

"I appreciate what you're saying and would normally go along with it but someone needs to get Sheila out. I can't guarantee her safety. Julius already called her Ettore's plaything and he won't think twice about getting rid of her."

"Sheila's a professional like me and she won't want to leave especially after I tell her what's going on. She's a dog with a bone and Ettore is that bone. She isn't going to let up especially after losing a man then finding out he was on the take... well she won't back down and I can't blame her."

"Listen it's not like that. You're not letting go or abandoning me. You two can get out and call for backup while I hold down the fort here."

"This isn't Fort Apache so forget it I'm not going anywhere. If you think we need backup call the General or make the call you need to make to Sarah, but we need to figure out what to do with Ettore."

"I've already thought about that but you're right I need to make this call," said Chuck as he pulled out his phone but stopped.

"What is it? Why don't you make the call?"

"I can't sure I'd like to hear her voice. I want to tell her I love her and hear her tell it to me back but at what cost? She'll know something is wrong then she'll worry or worse try to come here... I can't be that selfish."

"I think you think too much. So Chuck what are we going to do? It boils down to just us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got back home with Kat and Morgan as Ellie and Devon pulled in from the day at the beach. Sam and Clara had to show them the bucket of shells they'd collected then they all went inside. Kat supervised Morgan as he offloaded the Crown Vic while Sarah and Ellie took the girls into the bathroom to get them cleaned up. After they scrubbed the sand off the girls they went into Sam's room to divide Neptune's treasure while Sarah and Ellie went into the kitchen.

"I started the water for your pasta," said Kat. "Everything is laid out. If you don't mind I'll start and you can jump in when you want."

"Are you trying to politely tell me to let you cook?" asked Sarah as Kat started browning the garlic. "I had the idea so I want to at least help."

"Okay then garlic in or garlic out?" said Kat as she held up a spatula. "Do we keep the garlic or do I just brown it then get rid of it."

"Oh garlic is good for you," said Devon. "It's rich in Vitamin C, Vitamin B6 and Manganese. It helps lower your blood pressure and fights heart disease. There's even studies that says it's good to help prevent Alzheimer's and dementia."

"So we're going with garlic in," said Kat as she continued cooking. As she cooked Sarah pulled out her phone and checked her voice mail.

"Oh crap, I missed Chuck's call," said Sarah. "Kat I still want to help but I really need to listen to this." Kat laughed.

"Go I've got this. Morgan put down the grape soda and break out the shrimp. You're going to be my sous chef."

"You know I trained to be a chef at the Benihana culinary school in Hawaii," said Morgan as he unwrapped the shrimp. "Eww yuck they're still moving. I can't touch those things."

"And now we understand why you never finished," said Devon as he walked around pouring Ellie and Kat a glass of wine.

[Meanwhile outside]

Sarah walked over to the fountain and sat down beside it. She played back the voice mail and listened to Chuck's message then she played it back again this time just to hear his voice. As she started a third time Ellie came out and sat next to her. She played the voice mail for Ellie.

"So Chuck's at the cabin, what does that mean? Is this thing almost over? I heard Morgan going on about what happened in the Supermarket..."

"He needs to learn to keep his mouth closed. Nothing major happened I had that under control. When I do my job... well that's easy there are protocols I follow along with my experience but this," said Sarah as she rubbed her stomach. "This terrifies me and I can't help but feel I'm flying by the seat of my pants."

"I think every parent feels the same way but you've got experience now. Just look at Sam, she's a good kid and she seems to have come out all right."

"Sam is good because she takes after her father and right now I need to bring him home," said Sarah as she placed a call.

"Major, this is Agent Carmichael, Sarah Carmichael and I need to talk with the General. I've been in contact with the other Agent Carmichael. ... Yes, I'll hold."

[Back at Langley]

The General was down in the situation room looking at the big screen as a drone made another pass over the cabin. She had a spy sat brought in place and had it doing a thermal scan so she could account for warm bodies. She was sitting watching and sipping on a cup of cold coffee when the Major walked over to inform her Sarah was on the line.

"Patch her through. Oh crap we were supposed to call her when the other Agent Carmichael landed. I'm still waiting on that information from Dr. Louis. Okay patch her over. Sarah," said the General. "I just found out that my aide was derelict in his duties and failed to contact you when Chuck landed."

"Well that would've been nice but he called me. He left a message telling me that they were heading for his father's cabin. He also asked that we check on a man whose first name is Julius and he seems to be Ettore's half-brother. He wasn't sure about the last name and he said the man wasn't in the intersect. What does that mean?"

"That's interesting. I means he's flown under the radar for a long time. There aren't a lot of criminals that aren't in the intersect or he's known by another name."

"You don't suppose," said the Major. "You don't think he could be this... no it doesn't make sense. Why go after your own family?"

"Speaking from a dysfunctional family," said Sarah. "I can see how one would want to kill a relative if that's what you're trying to say. There were times I think I could've strangled Jack so yes it is possible. You didn't seem surprised when I told you about the cabin. Is there a reason?"

"We followed Chuck and his party when they deplaned in El Toro. I've got a drone flying above them and a satellite overhead..."

"General I don't want to sound like I'm telling you how to do your job but shouldn't you have an extraction team standing by to pull Chuck and Zondra out if things go sideways?"

"I can't alert anyone right now. If I do word could get back to Ettore or this Mr. Big and that could blow Chuck's cover. If I need to I'll grab a Blackhawk from Camp Pendleton and load up men from our downtown office."

"General that could take time they won't have. We could be Chuck's extraction team. We could be suited up and ready to move in a moment's notice."

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but Agent Carmichael, Sarah where are you going to find tactical gear that fits and I was just handed a no-duty chit signed by your doctor. You are now officially on maturity leave. I'm still pissed at the Colonel and Grimes so the answer to your request is no. Don't worry I'm monitoring the situation and if needed I will pull them out so for now I need to close. Beckman out.

"Why do criminals have to use adjectives as their job titles," said Morgan as he walked out. "Think about it Mr. Big meets another Mr. Big. Does one automatically use the comparative 'bigger' one is called Mr. Bigger then if there are three what do we say. This is Mr. Big and this is Mr. Bigger. That one over here well that's Mr. The Biggest."

"Morgan you're not helping," said Sarah as she got up with Ellie. "You came out for a reason what is it? Did you wanted to tell us something?"

"Oh yes the food is almost done and I just called Casey and Alex. They're almost here so you two need to come in and wash your hands. Dinner is almost on."

"Something else I was supposed to do but didn't. I'm such a disaster in the house but I'm not in my job. If Casey and Morgan can go rogue so can I."

"I don't think I like where this conversation is heading. I thought the General told you that you were on no-duty and that you were officially on maturity leave. What are planning on doing?"

"Easy Ellie I'm going to go get my husband and shoot anyone who gets in my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Zondra walked back towards the cabin. They could smell the grill going before they got there. Chuck looked around as soon as they got to the cabin and noticed the men Julius had sent with them were missing all except the guy they left tending the grill. Chuck went inside grabbed two beers then came back out handing one to the guy working the grill.

"Here that looks like hot work," said Chuck as he handed the guy the beer. "It looks like you really know what you're doing."

"Thanks, it's fun actually. If you're hungry just tell me what you want? I've got some about ready to come off if you want medium or well done but if want something rare I'm going to have to throw something on."

"What I'd like to know is where are all your friends?" asked Chuck as he took a sip from his beer. "I've been looking around and they seem to be all gone."

"I'm not sure where they are. They were just around here a little while ago I should know I feed them. I'm sure they're around somewhere probably walking off all the meat they've eaten so how would you like that steak?"

"I'll have it medium rare with a side order of truth. How long do we have before your friends come back with the wet team? You see I'm guessing somewhere after sunset or maybe you're supposed to wait until we're asleep so you can let them in and they slit our throats while we're sleeping," said Chuck as he took another sip of his beer.

"I don't know what you're taking about but if you want medium rare I'm going to have to put some more meat on."

"What's going on," asked Paolo. He heard part of the conversation enough to catch his interest and pique his attention. "Yeah where did everyone vanish to anyway?"

"I'm sure they're here somewhere," said the man as he pretended to reach for a steak but came up with a Browning Hi-Power .40. However, before he could clear the grill with his weapon Paolo threw a steak knife that caught him square in the middle of the chest. It made a thud when it hit. The man made a low moan before slumping over face first onto the grill and started sizzling.

"Geez Paolo was that necessary," said Chuck as he grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt and pulled him off the grill then let him drop to the ground.

"You can say thanks if you want," said Paolo as he walked over and kicked the man rolling him over as if to admire the grill marks. "Can you tell me what's going on and why he reached for his weapon? Where is everyone? What's going on?"

"You certainly have a lot of questions too bad you didn't ask them when we could've done something about them. You need to call Ettore over we need to talk."

Paolo got Ettore and Zondra got Sheila while Chuck waved for Ettore's men to gather around. Once he got everyone together he explained their situation.

"Ettore I think you know Mr. Big very well I'm afraid he's your half-brother," said Chuck then he went on to explain how he knew he was Mr. Big. "...if you doubt me just wait until tonight when Julius' men come visiting. Already the ones that were here are gone. I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't taken up positions around the cabin to keep tabs on us until their backup arrives."

"Then let's hop in the SUVs and high tail it out of here. We're stupid if we wait here for them to show up," said the one guy as the rest of Ettore's men nodded their heads.

"You can go for it but I think you'll find they've sabotaged the vehicles before they left and even if they didn't the onboard GPS will tell them where we're at. But like I said go for it; don't take my word for it."

One of the men went over and tried to start one but it wouldn't do anything so he tried the other one and in made the same clicking sound. Opening the hood they discover the ignition coils on both cars were missing.

"Now what do we do," asked Ettore as he looked around him. "Can we hike out of here? There seem to be a number of trails."

"We'd never get far enough in time and besides when the sunsets this place gets pitch black. This isn't the first time I've had unwanted quests here," said Chuck as he led them inside. He pressed a panel on the wall and computer console came out. Sitting down he typed in commands then a green light came on.

"Okay I've activated the perimeter sensors so if anyone comes in the sensor for that sector will go off so we'll know they're coming and from what direction."

"Then what do we do? Tell them they're trespassing and if they don't turn around we're going to use even sterner language with them. Maybe we need a pointy stick to show them we mean business."

"Funny Ettore but you're not going to think so when they break inside the perimeter," said Chuck as he pressed another panel and rack of 47s appeared. "Everyone take one there's more ammunition below." Chuck picked up a Makarov he replaced his dart pistol with then picked up a commando knife and slipped in the back of his belt.

"No not her," said Paolo as he yanked a weapon away from Sheila. "What happens if she decides to us this on us? We can't trust her."

"When those mercs start kicking down this cabin door you're going to want everyone to have a weapon and it's in her own interest to shoot our attackers because they aren't going to be particular about who they shoot," said Chuck as he yanked the weapon away from Paolo then handed it back to Sheila. "Do I need to show you how this works?"

"No I've got this," said Sheila as she slapped in the clip then housed the first round. "Do you think they really will be coming?" Chuck didn't have to answer a sensor alarm went off then another.

"Okay we've got a two prong incursion one from the north the other from the south. My guess is they're scouts feeling out our defenses. The real assault will happen after dark. Everyone stay inside and keep the door locked. I want to go out and take a peek at our intruders."

"Juri you can't it's too dangerous," said Zondra. "At least let me come with you."

"No, I need you here to help with this bunch. Don't worry I'm just doing a little recon then I'll be right back. I just want to have a peek I'm not even going to engage them just see what we're up against. If I can do a little harassing I might but nothing head on if that's what you're worried about." Chuck started to leave then turned around. "Oh and if you could I'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot me when I come back."

Chuck went out the door they watched him from the window as he disappeared in the underbrush. He had in his head roughly the areas where the sensors went off so he circled them coming in from behind. Coming in from behind was strategic the scouts would be focused on what was in front of them so he could get close up and personal before they knew what was going on. Then in a clearing he spotted the first one sitting on a ridge with a pair of binoculars watching the cabin reporting in. Chuck slipped up behind the man quietly. He didn't hear him he was too busy talking into his radio.

"The target is inside the cabin," radioed in the lookout. "The target went inside with everyone else. I see our man down by the grill. They must be..." Chuck heard what the man started to say and he realized he needed to cut him off before it was too late. He grabbed the binocular strapped and pulled it tight around the man's neck.

"Blue scout repeat your last I'm having trouble reading you. Come in blue scout."

"This is blue scout I was mistaken on my last transmission," said Chuck in a muffled voice. "Our man was just bending down I see him up and moving around. Everything looks normal below nothing to report."

"Blue scout this is base are you okay. You're coming in muffled and garbled. Check your radio and raise the gain."

"I'm signing off for now my battery is running low. I'll stay here and keep the cabin under surveillance. If something happens I'll call it. Blue scout out," said Chuck. He heard the base try to raise him to tell him to come back to the base but he ignored the transmission. Instead he used to radio to monitor the intruders activities.

"What am I going to do with you," said Chuck as he stood over the top of the unconscious man. He undid the man's boots and used the boot laces to tie him up. Then he took a sock off and shoved it in the man's mouth.

"There you're all taken care of. Now to check on your friend," said Chuck as he moved around in the direction of the second scout.

Chuck moved through the underbrush trying to be as quiet as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was tip his man off. Finally he found him kneeling by a tree looking down at the cabin.

"Wow that's a big guy," said Chuck to himself. Anyway he looked at it this guy wasn't going to go down easy so he picked up a large rock. "Yes this will do," he said as he slipped behind the man. He raised the rock above the man's head and was about to brain him when he turned around. He saw a familiar face looking back at him.

"Casey! What the heck are you doing here? I was about to take you out."

"In your dreams maybe, I guess you're looking for that guy over there," said John as he pointed to a body lying in the brush. "It's nice to meet you too. Sarah thought you needed an extraction plan. We're it."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was tired of waiting and it was time to take action. She walked back inside kissed Sam and told her she had to go out for a little while but when she came back she'd have Chuck with her. The only thing Sam had to tell her was to be careful and that she'd wait up. Sarah went into the bedroom pulled a case from the closet and dumped it on the bed inside was her H&K MP5KA4 she'd taken to Thailand.

"Hey where do you think you're you going with all that firepower?" asked Casey from the doorway. He and Alex had arrived in the meantime.

"Chuck is holed up at the cabin with Ettore. Mr. Big might be Ettore's brother and he knows where Chuck took Ettore. And Beckman is waiting on her hands to put an extraction team together for fear of tipping our hand."

"We could be ready and standing by… Oh I get it she's still pissed about Bogotá. So she's putting us aside in the doghouse."

"And letting Chuck hang out there because of it. I'm done waiting around it's time for me to do something. If you want to help you can carry my bags out to my car. I'm getting my husband and no one is getting in my way."

"And you're going to drive your Lotus in your condition on the roads back to the cabin. Let's think this through why don't you let me come with you. We can take the Escalade use one of the fire roads and come in unseen. We'll park a couple miles away you can stay with the vehicle and work comms while I hike in and take a peek with my Barret. If everything is cool we can just take up positions and wait for crap to go down."

"John, what are you saying? Are you telling me to wait in the van?" said Sarah as Morgan and Alex stuck their heads in.

"You're taking us too," said Morgan. "We're a part of the team. We want to help and besides you might need a bullet magnet."

That was a couple of hours ago. Now Chuck was standing over Casey with a large rock in his hands after he almost bashed John's brains in with it.

"No, no you can't be here. Oh please don't tell me Sarah's here too… of course she's here where is she? … No first John you need to leave and take her with you. You guys can't be here I'm expecting some very, very bad men here soon. Please tell me you didn't bring Morgan too."

"Chuck, take a deep breathe, breath in then let it out and relax. Stop freaking out or you're liable to bust a gasket. Here talk to Sarah; she's in an Escalade parked about two miles away." Casey gave him an earbud that sync'd with his watch.

"Sarah, oh Sarah you can't be here. You need to go Ettore's half-brother is behind the hit on him and he's sending in a wet team that will be…"

"Chuck, give it a rest and let her speak. You can start with putting that rock down," said Casey. "And just for FYI you'd better pick a bigger one next time. That would've just pissed me off like I'm getting right now if you don't take a chill."

"Listen," radioed Sarah. "Beckman isn't providing you with any backup so what do you expect me to do just sit back and do nothing? Why didn't you call me back after you asked me to look into Ettore's brother..."

"I didn't ask you to look into him. I asked you to tell Beckman to look into him and I didn't call back because I figured out you'd do something like this. If anyone sees Morgan here they're going to think he's Ettore. Please tell me you didn't bring him."

"And you think I'm going to let down my best friend down," said Morgan as he broke in. There's no way I was going to get left behind."

"Bogotá didn't teach you anything did it? You and Ettore can't be anywhere near each other. The guys coming here will take you both out to be on the safe side and they won't think anything about it. Worst think is, Morgan, as you endanger yourself you also endanger everyone around you and you didn't think anything about it."

"Chuck, Morgan just wanted to help. We all do that's why we're here so don't get angry with him or with us," said Sarah.

"I'm sorry you're right. It's just... well nothing has gone the way it was supposed to. But you guys need to stay out of sight and you need to put Morgan in the trunk."

"I'll second that decision," said Casey. "Now that sounds like a plan to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julius was pacing in his office back and forth. He normally was very cool when it came to business but now everything was finally coming to a head and this chapter of his life was finally drawing to a close. He remembered how his mother went on about how his father had turned his back on them and given everything to that tramp's son. She made other comments about Ettore's pedigree but finally he was going to get even for her.

"Mom is finally going to get what she wanted," he said to himself as he sipped on his Bourbon. "I'm removing that mark your slut mother put on our family. I just had to sell my soul to the devil but the deed will soon be done dear half-brother and you know what? It was worth it." Finally his phone rang and he put it on speaker as he refreshed his drink.

"What took you so long? Did you have to make your phone before you called?" asked Julius as he took a sip form his glass.

"We had to sabotage the vehicles before we left so they won't be going anywhere and we posted two men to keep an eye on the situation. I'm calling from our command vehicle. We're in the Angeles National forest," said the man as he gave Julius the GPS coordinates.

"Good I want you to monitor the situation and wait for backup. When the rest of the men get there I want you to move out and take the camp. There are to be no survivors."

"Does that go for the Russian? He was nice to everyone... I'm just saying it's kind of a shame that we have to take him out too."

"I don't want any witnesses. They all have to go and if they had a dog I'd order you to shoot it too. No one is to walk out who can testify to what happened. Do you understand or do I need to draw you a picture?"

"Yes sir... I mean no sir, we understand and we'll make it happen like you ordered," said the man. "Well if there's nothing else we need to get ready."

"There is after the hit is done have the boys regroup I may have another job for them. This hit will be easier because he won't expect it coming so it will be a soft target. You won't find any opposition so this should be a clean kill."

"Roger that. That's the way I like them. I'm going now to prepare for the arrival of the rest of the team."

Julius hung up then walked behind his desk and looked out the window. From his office he could see out over L.A. as it sprawled out all the way to the San Gabriel Mountains where his brother was laying low.

"Just think the bastard will be dead soon and I'll be the undisputed head of the council. No one will be able to oppose me. I'm the king of the world up here and no one can touch me. Look at all those puny little people down there running about," said Julius as he talked to himself. "If you wanted to you could squash anyone of them. If they knew you were up here looking down on them they'd walk by with their heads bowed," he said as he thought about getting someone in to make it so he could open the window then he could throw pennies out to see if he could hit anyone below. There was a knock on his door then his secretary came in carrying a small package.

"Oh just the person I want to see. Laura call building maintenance I want them to come up with a way I can open my window. Sometimes the air in here gets stale and it would be nice to be able to change it."

"I don't think it's possible something about building codes and wind pressure on these upper floors. It could also be so some idiot can't throw something out the window to see it go splat on some passerby."

"You don't think someone could be that stupid do you?" said Julius as he noticed she was holding a package in her hand. "What's that? Is it for me?"

"Yes a messenger just dropped it off. It doesn't say who it's from so I opened it to be safe. It's a cigar humidor and it fills full. The label says Costa Gravas double coronas…"

"Let me see those," said Julius as he took the humidor from his secretary. "Oh yes come to papa prerevolutionary double coronas rolled on the thighs of virgins. I think this calls for a celebration this is obviously Cassius trying to save his stinking hide. You can go Laura I'm about to contaminate the air in here. Soon you'll wish the windows opened."

"Yes sir," said his secretary as she exited closing the door behind her. He was probably right she thought and now would be a good time to go down to the end of the hall and grab a soft drink from the break room. She was about to go back in to tell Julius she was going to be gone for a seconds when there was a loud explosion. The doors to her boss' office blew outward knocking her off her feet. In the end they were what saved her falling on top of her shielding her from the blast and the fire ball the engulfed the rest of the floor.

[Out front of the building across the street]

"Good grief man it's all gone," said one of Cassius' men as they both got out of their car and looked up to see fire raging on the upper floor of a skyscraper. He and his partner were sitting in their car below monitoring the bug Cassius had placed in Julius' office.

"Boss you're not going to believe this," said the one man as he quickly pulled out his phone and called Cassius. "No the hit is still going down at the location we gave you but… well did you send some smokes over to Mr. Big? … You say no. We didn't think you did. … What does this have to do with anything? A lot actually... well you know how Mr. Big is called Mr. Big well he just got bigger. There are pieces of him spread over half of L.A. County and some in the next. … What am I talking about? Someone sent him a humidor filled with C-4 and he went boom. … Are we sure? Well we weren't there in person but I can tell you we heard him puffing away then we saw a fire ball shoot out of his office window. The fire department and paramedics are here now. But if you didn't send him that love package who did? Yes we've got everything recorded we'll bring it right over. … Oh okay," said the man as he hung up.

"What gives? So he says he didn't send him the Christmas package I take it," said the man's partner. "I suppose he wants to listen to what we recorded."

"Yeah he wants me to take it to him but he wants you to snoop around and see if you can find out if anyone survived. He may deny he had anything to do with this but Mr. Big thought he sent that package to him and we've got him on tape saying that."

"That's easy enough to erase," said the other man.

"But not if some survived who overheard him say it. You need to hurry up and get over there. If there are any survivors you need to be careful not to be seen hoovering around or that could be mistaken too."

"So what exactly am I supposed to do? You're not being very clear do I take the person out or do I just keep track of them?"

"For now just call it in and let the boss make the decision. I think that's the safest thing you can do for now without sticking your neck out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassius didn't know what to make of these latest change of events the only thing he knew was he had to press on to get Ettore before news of Mr. Big's demise got back to the council. There would be a free for all once the word got out like a twelve man tag team sudden death elimination contest. Everyone would be out for Mr. Big's seat at head of the table. Cassius just had to make sure that when the smoke cleared he came out on top. But now first things first Cassius called the wet team and spoke to their leader.

"Are your men in place," asked Cassius. He got himself a stiff drink as he put the call on speaker. He needed this drink right now.

"We're almost there but we're going to wait until after sunset to move in. Don't worry about the other team. We'll deal with them too."

"You're the expert but remember failure isn't an option. There are other things in play right now that make it imperative that your mission be successful."

"Roger that. Like you said I'm the expert. I'll get this done for you just remember for this kind of rush we get paid extra."

"You just come through with what you promised and I'll pay you double your going rate. How's that for an extra bonus?"

"I call it incentive and you've got yourself a deal. This other team, how to you want us to deal with them? They're not going to just stand by and let us take the prize."

"Do whatever you want but I'm not paying you any extra for them. In fact there's only one person I need taken out and that's Ettore. If you don't get him there's no payday so keep that in mind."

"Roger that all my men have been briefed and I've handed out photos. Are we sure that he's at this cabin? I don't need another incident like what we had in the supermarket."

"Don't worry he's there just after you take him down I'm going to need a proof of death photo. The people I have to deal with aren't as trusting as I am," said Cassius. The man on the other end laughed.

"Yeah, okay I hear you. Well if there's nothing else we're going to set up at the end of the canyon leading back to the cabin. From here we have control of who enters or leaves. Team leader out," said the man as he hung up.

"Good, good," said Cassius as he talked into his glass. "The only thing now is to call the council to a meeting. If I do this quick enough I can get everyone together before they all know about Mr. Big."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked back to the cabin through the underbrush making his way as quietly as possible. When he got almost at the cabin he saw something dart out from a bush then disappear into the woods. He jumped back and pulled his Makarov before he realized what it was. He'd disturbed a lone coyote that was feasting on a dead rabbit.

"Thank goodness Sam isn't here," said Chuck. He heard Sarah ask for an explanation in his ear then he described what he saw.

"Eww yuck, you're right. Sam would never watch the Road Runner show again if she saw that," radioed Sarah.

"Come on guys stick to proper radio etiquette," radioed Casey. "Remember you're talking into an open mic. Chuck, you'd better let them know it's you before you turn that door knob. I think the last time you tried something like that you got shot and you're no wearing a vest now."

"Funny John especially if memory services me right it was Kat who shot me. But you're right," said Chuck as he knocked on the door. "It's me I'm back don't shoot."

"Who's me?" asked Ettore on the other side of the door. "How do I know who you are?" he said as he went on to challenge Chuck.

"I don't know. Are you expecting the Avon lady to drop by? Might I point out that someone from a wet team would've probably just kicked the door in and be done with it? Also how many people do you know out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Okay, okay come in Juri. It's all Paolo's fault he told me to give you a hard time," said Ettore as Paolo opened the door and shook his head as Chuck came in. He laid two H&K UMPs on the kitchen table.

"I found what I was looking for and the two scouts I took these from won't be needing them. I also grabbed this," said Chuck as he placed a radio he took in the middle of the table. "We can keep track of our would-be assassins using this along with our sensors…"

"I thought you were just going to look around," said Zondra. "What about when you said you weren't going to engage? This to me looks like more than engaging."

"I saw a window of opportunity and I took it. The first one was about to report in that he thought we were on to them but I took him out before he could finish his report. Then I pretended to be him and I convinced the people on the other end I was their scout. I told them it was a big mistake and because of a low battery I was going to have to keep the radio off."

"Okay and what about the second guy. What happened with him?" asked Zondra as she fiddled with the radio.

"Would you believe I found him unconscious? That's right I think he slipped on something and did all the work for me."

"You expect us to believe a cockamamie story like that," said Zondra looking up from the radio. Chuck gave her a look like whose side are you on?

"Come on," said Ettore. "It's so wild no one would invent a story like that and expect someone else to believe it. Juri your assistant isn't a very trusting soul. You know if you get tired of her you can always give her to me."

"Ettore if I did I'd have to live with the knowledge that one day she'll cut off something that you hold dear and personal."

"They do that to male horses to calm them down," said Paolo as he smiled. Then he went to the freezer pulled out the bottle of vodka and poured Zondra and himself a glass. They turned them up then tossed the glasses in the fireplace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was sitting in the front of the Escalade with Alex. They both were scouring the countryside with night vision binoculars. Morgan sat in the back bored trying to figure out ways to amuse himself. He started humming then he broke out singing ninety-nine cans of grape soda on the wall. That was almost as annoying as him asking every ten minutes what time it was.

"Fifty-seven cans of grape soda on the wall. Take one down pass it around, fifty-six cans of grape soda on the wall. Do either of you ladies have the correct time?"

"Morgan just add ten minutes from the last time we told you or add twenty to the time before that or thirty to the time before that."

"I'm sorry but you guys are the ones with the night vision binoculars. I'm just sitting back here in the dark trying to find something to do," said Morgan as he started to sing again. "Fifty-six…."

"Morgan, I have a pistol and I swear if you don't stop bugging the crap out of us I'm going to use it on you," said Sarah.

"At least you'd feel better like when you shot that guy in the restroom. But what I don't understand is why didn't you tell Chuck about you being seen in the hospital today. He should know that Gwen had you come in after your attack."

"You won't have to worry about being confuse with Ettore I'm going to shoot you right here right now," said Sarah. "Chuck sweetie, listen up it wasn't anything and I'll explain when this is done. Just keep your head in the game and think about who you want for your new best friend because I'm about to shoot this one."

"What did I do?" asked Morgan. He couldn't tell if Sarah was serious or joking. It was too dark for him to see inside the Escalade.

"What'd you do?" said Alex. "Morgan… well if Chuck didn't know before he does now. You just told everything over an open mic."

"Sush we've got movement on the road below. There's a surveillance van and it looks like it's heading back your way Chuck. Okay it's stopped now I see five men jumping out. They've got tactical gear on and they're double timing it towards you. Chuck, please don't listen to Morgan. Gwen checked me out everything is okay with me and the baby. Just please be careful I love you."

"I love you too," radioed Chuck back.

"Yuck, you guys and proper radio protocols just don't go together but considering what jabber jaws just let out of the bag I'll let it slid this time."

"Gee thanks John," said Sarah. "We're really relieved."

"Leave the quips to Bartowski and myself."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Chuck heard what Morgan said so walked into the kitchen and pretended to look out the window. Morgan's news hurt him. He couldn't help but wonder had he let Sarah down by being gone for so long. Was he doing to his family the same thing that his parents had done to him? He was hashing all this out in his head as he stared out the window into the dark black night.

"I love you," he said looking out the window. It just rolled out naturally without him thinking about it. Loving Sarah for him was like breathing.

"I like you too Juri but let's leave it there or people won't understand," said Ettore standing beside him. "What are you looking for out there?"

"Diogenes went around during the day with a lantern looking for an honest man. I look out at the night and see what's in their heart," said Chuck.

"Is that why you told me you loved me," said Ettore as he laughed. He passed Chuck a drink. "I make money off those dark hearts. I sell them what they want to achieve their wishes... their desires. That's what I'm going to do for you. People run around and say the devil made me do it but I know better. That dark spot was there all along then slowly over time they let it take hold then when they do the deed they look for someone to blame."

"So that's where you come in I guess," said Chuck. "You're their sin-eater if you like. You take on their guilt and what else?"

"I take their money. I've dealt with right and left. I've supplied the good and the bad; however, in the end they all look on me as the ugly. I make no apologies for it and I've make a lot of money for me and for others..."

"You're talking about your brother," asked Chuck. He heard in his ear about the wet team showing up. "I've a question for you and it might be a little personal but do you see your brother as being smart enough to put together a plan as elaborate as this to get you out in the open?"

"Truthfully no, he never was very bright that's one of the reasons our father left everything to me. He was afraid Julius would lose it all. He made me promise to take care of him and his mother which I've done. Julius, like everyone, was born with that little dark spot and over the years it has grown bigger and bigger until it consumed him. I guess we're living the result."

"So you don't think he's smart enough to build this trap but the evidence says something different," said Chuck as he sat his drink down.

"The evidence says one thing but I know my brother. I know him better than he knows himself and I'm finding it hard to believe he could pull something like this off alone."

"So you think he's got a partner that's backing his play? He's the head of a council of world class criminals..."

"Have you ever dealt with people like that Juri? If you have you'd realize you can't turn your back on them. The first time you do they'll put a knife in it. No, if he went to any of them for help they'd smell blood in the water then they'd all move in for the attack."

"So if he's getting help then whoever it is has to be operating in the background out of sight. Which begs the question why? What does this person gain from being anonymous?"

"There are a lot of benefits, the first being you don't have to worry about a hit being put on you by someone from the council trying to take you place. However, the real advantage is you can lead a normal life and hold down a regular job."

"The monster living next door with the pretty face if you like," said Chuck as he stared back out the window thinking about what Ettore just told him.

"Chuck look alive in there you've got incoming," radio Casey. John moved back into the dark where he watched men advance on the cabin.

"Everyone down and away from the windows, turn off the lights I think I saw movement outside," said Chuck. "I'm going outside everyone stay inside."

"Not without me you're not," said Zondra. "Don't give me any crap about staying here and watching everyone. They can take care of themselves."

"Somehow they've eluded my sensors," said Chuck as he looked up out the window. "Okay come with me the idea is we take them out before they have a chance to set up so if you're coming we need to go now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was keeping a close eye on the cluster that was developing around the cabin. There was one team already deploying around the cabin with a second one that pulled into the canyon road with Sarah and Casey filling in as flankers off to the side. Saying the General was not pleased with Sarah and Casey was an understatement.

"What does she think she's going accomplish by showing up here," said the General. "She's going to distract Chuck and he's going to slip up."

"General, in the past Sarah has been able to get Chuck to focus. I don't see why she can't get him to do that again," said the Major.

"I see I'm going to have to have a talk with team Bartowski about following orders when this is all done," said Beckman as she sat back in her seat and watched as things unfolded. She noticed her aide was called over to the side and handed a folder then he started back towards her.

"Please let that was good news for once. Tell me I've won the lottery and now I can retire some place nice and quiet with no agents to babysit."

"Is that what you really want?" asked the Major. He was surprised that she'd opened up like that. "Somehow I don't see you as being happy anywhere else."

"You're probably right. Have you and Roan been talking about me behind my back? That's what he told me too?"

"No ma'am just and observation is all," said the Major as he changed the topic before things became uncomfortable. "I really don't know how to classify this. It could be either good or bad but for right now I'd go with ambivalent. Remember that name Agent Carmichael asked us to look into, Julius the half-brother of Ettore. Well there was an explosion a little while ago and he seems to have been killed. His secretary, Laura Palmer, survived by a miracle and is being treated at Westside Memorial."

"We shouldn't take any risks with her. I want you to send a team over and have them post outside her door. We should send over a doctor we trust to look over her at least until we can interrogate her."

"I'll get right on it but General it sounds like you already have the doctor in mind you want to send," said the Major as he pulled out his phone.

"Yes I've got the perfect doctor in mind. Get some men together to send over to Echo Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Alex watched the team deploy giving Casey and Chuck an idea what trail they were heading in on. However, Chuck soon discovered the men outside the cabin weren't the same team as the ones Sarah watched leaving the van. Chuck motion for Zondra to follow him since he knew the woods. They hadn't gone far when Chuck spotted at a man near a tree.

"Shush," said Chuck as he pointed out a man then he picked up a rock looked at it then flashed. He threw the rock like a major league baseball pitcher winding up then delivering. He caught the man in the back of the head and he went straight down. They went over to secure him.

"Not bad Chuck," said Zondra as she helped him take the man's boots off to remove the laces in order to tie him up. "How'd you know these people were out here anyway?"

"I met up with Casey he's up on the ridge covering us with his Barrett and I'm wired now," said Chuck pointing at his earbud. "Sarah spotted a group moving in but these came too soon so I think there are two teams in play. This is just the first one," said Chuck as he touched his ear. "I don't need to tell her. I can... Okay I will."

"Either you've been possessed by an evil spirit that's talking in your head or Sarah wants you to tell me something. Which is it but I'm rooting for the former."

"She wants you to watch me because I found out she went to the hospital this morning after something happened. She saw her Ob-Gyn who gave her a clean bill of health."

"That's why you were distracted in the cabin and why you told Ettore you loved him. I thought you had real feelings for him. You know he's going to be heartbroken when he finds out."

"I wasn't distracted I was worried and I'm not even going to dignify the rest of what you said with a response. Now let's get this guy tied up. You go clockwise I'll go counter clockwise then we'll meet up on the other side of the cabin. Just keep your head down and your eyes open."

"That goes for you too loverboy," said Zondra as she took out disappearing into the night and in the underbrush.

[Not far away...]

In another surveillance van about a mile away the comms operator was going crazy. Already he'd lost contact with his two scouts now he was losing communications with his team one at a time.

"First base respond over," radioed the man. "This is home plate. Nothing heard over. Second base this is home plate do you have visual on first base over. Second base respond over. Nothing heard. What the crap is going on out there?"

"Home plate this is pitcher's mound I'm going to drop back then circle around to see if I can figure out what's going on."

"Roger that. Let me know as soon as you find them," radioed home plate. There was nothing left to do now but wait. Little did he know outside the second wet team was advancing on his location. The man inside pulled out a Subway sandwich he'd brought with him.

"Mmhm, six inches of gooey delight an Italian meatball sub with melted mozzarella on hearty Italian," said the man as he took a bite. "Mama mia, that's a spicy meatball." However before he could take a second bite the van door opened a little. "What the heck," said the man with meatball still in his mouth as a grenade came rolling in then the door closed again.

There was a dull explosion as the van absorbed most of the blast inside when the percussion grenade went off. Sarah and Alex observed a small bright flash when the windshield blew out but the wind was coming from the wrong direction so they didn't hear anything. Pitcher's mound or the team leader found first base with a knot on the back of his head as big as an ostrich egg. He slapped him a bit until he came around.

"What happened to you," asked the team leader as the man regained consciousness. He cut him loose but the man was barefooted.

"I don't know I was standing by a tree then the next minute I was out. I've got a headache that feels like it won't stop and ringing in my ears like my head's a bell tower. What happened?"

"Come on second base isn't answering either," said Pitcher's mound as he helped him up. "Home plate I found first base we've got other players here. Do you copy? Home plate, do you read me? Nothing heard over. All stations keep an eye out we've got guests."

"There's Luigi," said first base as he ran over to his friend but when he got near he saw he was lying in a pool of blood. "He's gone and someone shot him. Let's go find whoever's responsible for this and give them a little payback."

"Roger that," said the team leader. They circled quietly around the house until the came on Chuck and Zondra. Zondra was standing over Chuck as he was tying up another man.

"If you shoot them then you don't have to mess with all this and they don't get up to come back at you a second time. You should think about that."

"Maybe but the poor guy's just trying to get by doing the only job he knows how to do. There we go I think we can go back..." Chuck started to say when he heard Casey yell in his ear and he looked up in time to see two muzzle flashes. He leaped up grabbed Zondra by the arm pivoting her so the first round missed but the second on caught her in the shoulder. Chuck drew his Makarov and fired twice both head shots.

Chuck recognized that one of their assailants was the man he'd left unconscious. Zondra sat on the ground holding her arm in pain but her words, the words she's spoken before, came back to haunt him. John saw another muzzle flash then he scoured the area but didn't see anyone just Chuck helping Zondra to the cabin.

"Chuck, you've taken down this team but the next one is on their way. How's Zondra? I saw she get clipped."

"I won't know until I can get a look at it," radioed Chuck as he got Zondra up on the porch and into the cabin. "Clear everything off the table," said Chuck as he helped her on top.

"We heard gunfire," said Sheila as she stood back looking at Chuck and Zondra. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I need bottled water to flush her wound out with. There are two wet teams outside or there were we took out the first one but there's a second one in the way." As chuck was explaining the perimeter sensors went off.

"You need to get back out there I'm okay you can leave me," said Zondra. "I'll be all right just go and head off those men."

"You're still bleeding, so no, you won't be all right," said Chuck. "Sheila up there in that cabinet is a medical bag. I need it." As Sheila got the bag Chuck cut away her blouse then flushed the wound but it was still bleeding. He took the bag from Sheila opened it then took out a syringe. He filled it with lidocaine injecting it in the wound.

"Hold this light," said Chuck as he handed Sheila a flash light. "I need to see inside the wound," he said as he gently started probing.

"What are we going to do? We can't hole up here anymore. We need to get out of here," said Ettore. He was finally seeing the gravity of their situation.

"Well let's examine your options you can walk out that door and be shot dead or stay in here where they will shoot you dead." Zondra jumped. "I'm sorry if I need to give you more lidocaine let me know. Ettore you said that Julius wasn't smart enough to pull this off do you have any idea who this silent partner could be?"

"I really don't know and that's the truth. I just think he has to exist. The original plan was I was supposed to disappear after they whacked that other me. I was to get a makeover which meant a new face."

"Wait a minute if you were dead how were you going to run your arms business afterwards. All your assets would be frozen," said Chuck as Zondra cringed in pain. "Sorry I found the slug. Let me give you more lidocaine then I'll pull it," said Chuck as he gave her another injection. "I need more light you need to get closer. So Ettore you were saying."

"I've got everything in numbered accounts all over the world but I have one master access card that's safely tucked away here in L.A. at the First National in a safety deposit box. You should've seen the director's face when I opened the box in the name of the Frito Bandito. I was supposed to pick up the card... Oh and there's a little black book with a list of locations for all my hidden stashes and I was going to pick them up then be right back in business without missing a beat."

"Chuck, sweetie, I copied that," radioed Sarah. "I'll relay the information to the General. She's going to have kittens. She can send people to the First National and seize that safety deposit box. Good work."

"Now let me see your face when I show you this," said Chuck as he held up the slug he took out of Zondra's shoulder. "Listen I'm going to pack this for right now and I want you to stay as immobile as possible or you'll start to bleed again but it needs to stay like this to drain."

"I've got movement outside near the cabin," said Paolo as he looked out the window. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm going back outside," said Chuck as he washed his hands. "You can come with me if you think you can keep up. You know it's going to be a little dangerous out there."

"We'll see," said Paolo. "When we go out close the door behind us," he said to one of their men. They ran out the door under a hail of bullets.

"You okay," asked Chuck as he caught up to Paolo. He nodded. "Good we're going to go around and take out as many men as we can then draw the rest away from the cabin. If we can hold out until morning I can get an extraction team in."

"Sounds like a plan let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam tried to stay awake as long as she could but after getting up early and playing all day on the beach she was just too tired. She tried to fight it dozing off then waking up then falling over then waking up. Finally she couldn't take it anymore so she gave up and ended up crawling into a ball on the sofa then going to sleep. Ellie and Kat watched over her until she was dead to the world then Ellie carried her to bed.

"I can stay with her," said Ellie. "If you want you can go home I've got this. We're only next door so it's nothing for me to stay here until Sarah or Chuck get home."

"I can stay I'm going to wait for John and Alex to return. Alex just got back after what happened to her and I was hoping to spend some time with her. We used to talk more."

"I know what you mean Chuck and I never used to have any secrets from each other. It was us against the world then one day I looked around and the world came and got us. Speaking of coming to get us who are those men in the courtyard," said Ellie as she noticed a couple of men in black from the window walking by the fountain.

"I don't know but we should go to the door and ask them what they want," said Kat as she pulled a Beretta Nano from her bag. She caught Ellie's surprised look. "It was a present from John along with a permit to carry a concealed weapon."

"How romantic but that it came from John I'm not surprised just... well let me talk to them first. You can stand inside the door," said Ellie as she went out in the courtyard. "Oh I think I know why they're here," she said as she put things together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Westside Memorial hospital a little ways down from the Laura's room Cassius' man watched as Laura was wheeled in after going through an EEG. The man had his back turned to the orderly as they rolled her by. He tried to stay near other people who were walking around in the corridor so as not to look too suspicious listening in and gathering intel. Finally he had to report in so he ducked into the bathroom to talk with his boss. He called him up but it seemed like it took forever before his boss answered.

"Come on before someone walks in," he said as he heard a clicking sound then his boss' voice. "It's me Ricky. Look the woman is going to pull through. She came through the blast almost unscathed from what I overheard. Right now she's down the hall from where I am with guards posted on her door. … It won't be that easy to get at her. Already people are giving me the stare. … Dress up like a doctor, sure I can do that my mother always wanted me to study medicine. … No I'm not making fun of you sir. I'd never do... right shutting up. … Okay I'll take care of this," said the man then he hung up.

"Geez the boss has no sense of humor," said Ricky as he looked at his phone. "Okay now to get a doctor's coat and get this over with. Sorry lady looks like your luck just ran out."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Ellie had a sudden flash of her own although not like Chuck's or Sarah's but intersect related. She thought she knew why the men in black were there and they were there for her. The General probably was trying to get around Dr. Louis' ethical quandarum by trying to find out what she told Sarah through her. The General didn't know she'd hit the same stone wall because even if she did know something it would be privileged communication and she couldn't tell Beckman anything.

"Gentlemen, I think you're looking for me," said Ellie. "You can tell the General that Dr. Louis wouldn't tell me anything so you can just turn around and leave. I'm sorry you wasted your time."

"Excuse me ma'am what are you talking about? I'm sorry but we're not here for you," said the one as he nodded towards their apartment. Two men were standing in front of the door talking with Devon. She looked puzzled then went over to find out what was going on.

"Devon, what does the General want with you? These men were sent by her? You did check their credentials, right?"

"Ma'am, please stand back," said the one man in black. "We're here on official business with Dr. Woodcomb..."

"That's funny because I'm Doctor Woodcomb too and don't take that tone with me or the General and I will have a nice chat. Honey, are you sure these men are here for you?"

"Yeah, I thought it was you too in the beginning but... well the General wants me to go to Westside and check out a patient that was admitted this afternoon. She's the lone survivor of that office explosion downtown. Remember it was on the news they reported it as a gas leak. I just need to go in check on her condition then monitor her until she can be moved."

"Do you want to... do you think it's safe to get involved with Chuck's spy stuff? You never wanted to get involved in the past and now..."

"And I still don't I'm just doing my job as a doctor nothing risky or anything like that. I'm taking a ride in to the hospital with these nice gentlemen and examining a patient. Don't worry this is a piece of cake and for once it's something that doesn't involve me getting hung over the side of a build or getting me shot at."

"Okay but call me when you get to the hospital then let me know how long you're going to be. I'll have breakfast on for you when you get home."

"No problem I prepared my breakfast already it's in the fridge I just have to run it through the blender. Maybe we can have a glass together when I get in? You're colon will thank you."

"Nope, not happening," said Ellie as she kissed him. "You need to go these men look like they're getting anxious and besides the sooner you go the sooner you get back. Who knows we might have to do some laundry when you get home."

"That sounds like a plan," said Devon as he smiled like the Cheshire cat. He grabbed his medical bag then headed out with the men. They got in the Mercedes SUV then started out heading towards the hospital.

"Here the General wanted you to have this before we arrived," said the one man sitting next to him. He handed Devon the woman's medical chart to look over before he got to the hospital.

"Gee thanks yeah this will be helpful," said Devon as he looked over her chart. "Mmhm, did anyone tell this woman she should buy a lottery ticket? I'm reading here she's got some bruises, lacerations and a broken humerus. Reading the report she was found under a door I'm guessing she had her arm out getting ready to open the door when the explosion happened. The force of the blast drove the door into her breaking her extended arm but then shielded her from the blast. Yes this is one lucky woman. Can you call ahead I'd like an X-ray waiting of her shoulder and maybe a CAT scan to?"

"Yes sir," said the man in the front as he got on the phone with the men in the hospital relaying Devon's request.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Paolo made their way through the woods in and around playing cat and mouse with the wet team. The team saw them leave the cabin now they were worried Chuck and Paolo would circle around them so they had to revisit their plans.

"Did you see which way those guys went?" asked the squad leader. "I don't like this they could come up behind us and we wouldn't know it. I want us to break up into two groups one takes the back and the other the front of the cabin. When we're in place we'll toss a few grenades in then walk in and finish them off."

"Do you hear that," asked one of the men as they heard growling and barking. "It sounds like dogs or coyotes fighting over food. I wonder what they've caught."

"Do we really care," said the squad leader. "Once we go inside we need to find Ettore or what's left of him and take a photo. The Boss wants it for his wall. Just remember he's the one we want and without him there's no payday."

"Over there," yelled one of the men as he risked his weapon and fired a burst. He started to follow the target around but the squad leader checked the man's weapon. "Why'd you stop me? I was about to get him and you let him get away. What's up with that?"

"Idiot, and you were about to get us too," he said as he blocked the weapon. "Don't you see that's what they want us to do? Okay two teams and watch your backs. If you encounter our friends shoot them but most importantly try not to shoot yourselves. You idiot are with me."

"What did I do?" said Jake as he looked around at the other men on his team. They just shook their heads and divided up.

Not far off Chuck joined up with Paolo after drawing fire. They were dividing up deciding who was going to go after what group.

"That was good you almost got that moron to shoot his pals," said Paolo. "It looks like they're dividing up. How do you want to play this?"

"I know the terrain so I'll follow the one group around back while you deal with the group here. They've got body armor on so chest shots won't be that effective. In a firefight you need to go for the legs."

"Or head nice to know," said Paolo then Chuck took off after his group leaving Paolo alone with the rest. As soon as he was by himself Chuck called into the team.

"Listen up Zondra's lost a lot of blood and is hanging in there but I need to get her to a hospital. I dug the slug out of her but this isn't the cleanest environment to work in."

"I'll call it in Sweetie but something you ought to know I talked with the General a little while ago and Ettore's brother was taken out by a bomb so we need to rethink who this Mr. Big really is."

"Were you able to hear everything that Ettore said? He thinks his brother was a front for someone else. We need to look into Julius and his business affairs. There may be something in one of Ettore's stashes. I need to go I've got a party to crash," said Chuck as he pulled out his Makarov.

"Chuck, you've got three hostiles in front of you. I see them moving in and out of the underbrush but I don't have a clean shot."

"I've got this," radioed Chuck. He went out in front of them then climbed into a tree and waited for them to come by when they did he dropped down on the guy bringing up the rear. The man jumped and fired on the guy in front of him then Chuck quickly dragged his man away in the underbrush.

"What the crap," said the guy on point as he came running back to find his one team member down and the other one missing. "Guys, guys," the man started to radio but when he turned around he got pistol whipped across the face. Chuck thought about what to do he raised the man's H&K UMP but couldn't. He dragged the man to where his friend was and tied them together around a tree.

"Don't go anywhere," said Chuck. He was about to go find Paolo when he heard gunfire. Chuck grabbed one of the UMPs and a utility belt then ran back around. He found Paolo in a firefight with two of their assailants.

"Look out," yelled Chuck as he grabbed a grenade from the belt popped the top then tossed in over at the attackers. There was a loud explosion that knock Chuck off his feet then silence.

"Thanks," said Paolo as he went over and helped Chuck up. "Hey what's wrong with your beard? It's coming unglue…" he started to say realizing Chuck wasn't who he said he was. Paolo raised his 47 opening fire at Chuck. He flashed and dove for cover as bullets whizzed by him but Paolo gave chase running up on Chuck. He was about to fire when they heard the sound of a distant gunshot then a gaping hole appeared in Paolo's chest. Chuck looked up and could see the night sky through him. Paolo dropped.

"I was starting to like him," said Chuck as he got up then headed back to the cabin. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Ettore. But he knew it was time to end this farce.

Inside things were getting a little complicated. Zondra, who was supposed to be lying still, was doing everything but that.

"Can someone pour me a drink? I don't care what it is just as long as there's alcohol in it. My pain killer is wearing off and my shoulder aches like a SOB."

"Just stay still and let me get you something," said Sheila as she poured her a Scotch. Zondra turned it up and held out her glass for more. "Okay I'll fill it up but take it easy," said Sheila. Then she went and grabbed a throw off the sofa and put it around Zondra. But when she pulled it off the sofa Zondra's bag fell on the floor and opened up.

"What's this," said Ettore as he held up the badge he found on the floor among the contents of her bag. He opened it up then and a look of surprise came on his face. He took it over to Zondra. "Why do you have Martin LaBlanc's badge? Unless… Oh you... It was you wasn't it. You were the one who whacked him. Boy talking about awkward moments?" said Ettore as he looked over at Sheila.

"If you want to know the truth I already knew. I figured it out in the Russians' car on our way over to your party the night this fun filled adventure started."

"So Natasha do you collect trophies from all your kills," asked Ettore but Zondra was starting to hurt and the pain killer had definitely worn off. "Wait, the manager told Paolo LaBlanc was killed in the penthouse suite. What were you doing in the penthouse that was where the other me was at," said Ettore. He went to Zondra but she had passed out from blood loss.

"Leave her alone can't you see she's not doing well. She needs to get to a hospital," said Sheila as she put her hand on Zondra's forehead. She felt cold and was flushed Sheila didn't like the way she looked.

"I need some answers. Wake her up I don't care. I want her brought around so I can interrogate her," said Ettore. Sheila got in the middle but one of Ettore's men pushed her aside while Ettore looked through the medical bag for smelling salts.

"Leave her alone," yelled Sheila as she fought against the man holding her until the other one came over and slapped her that was when Chuck came back in cover in blood.

"What's going on here? Let go of her or you'll regret it. You should remember your jaw and you well there's always a boys' choir in your future. Now tell me what's going on before I get really angry? And if you see the way I am now you don't want that."

"Juri, Natasha isn't doing well," said Sheila as she broke away from the man holding her. She needs emergency medical treatment at a hospital. I think she's gone into shock from her blood loss. Something needs to be done before it's too late.

"I found this in Natasha's bag," said Ettore ignoring what Sheila said and Zondra's condition. He showed Chuck LaBlanc's badge. "Your assistant is the one who killed Inspector LaBlanc in the penthouse which begs the question why was she or you there? My double was there but you knew that didn't you. Yet you pulled my beard at the party and pretended that you were unsure if I was who I said I was."

"Of course I did," said Chuck as his anger and his just plan tiredness of this farce took over. "You know what Ettore I'm sick of this whole charade. I just took care of a second wet team looking for you then your buddy Paolo decided to have at me and what you see on me... well this is him I'm wearing. Let me pause for a moment so that can sink in. The coyotes are dining on Italian tonight."

"Take him," ordered Ettore as he turned beet red in anger. "Kill him now!"

"If I were you two I'd think long and hard before I raised my weapon. You two are like the nameless crewmembers in the red shirts on Star Trek and we all know what happens to them."

"I said take him now," screamed Ettore in a temper tantrum. He reached for his weapon and Chuck for his. The two men started to raise theirs when two rounds came through the window taking them both out. That left Chuck and Ettore with weapons drawn pointing at each other.

"I ought to splatter your brains all over this kitchen," said Sheila as she pressed the barrel of Zondra's Beretta cougar against the back of Ettore's head. "It would be so easy to pull this trigger. I'd be well within my rights to do it and my report would reflect it."

"But you won't," said Chuck as he walked over and took Ettore's weapon from him. "Because that's not who you are you're not like him or me. You uphold the law because you believe in it." Chuck passed her a set of handcuff then he went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of saline solution.

"Ettore La Barba, you're under arrest," said Sheila as she went on to read him his rights as she was doing that Chuck checked on Zondra and started her an IV trying to keep fluids in her.

"Just hold in there partner," said Chuck as he check her pupils. There were nonresponsive. "Please don't tell me I let this thing drag on too long."

"Ettore long time no see," said Casey as he walked in the front door carrying his Barrett. "Chuck, Sarah and the rest are on their way in. We've got a Black Hawk coming to take Zondra to Westside and our perp to a dark site."

"Well they're going to have to take Agent Swanson with them. Ettore is her prisoner she put the cuffs on him so technically he's hers."

"You know the General isn't going to like that," said Casey as he looked over at Ettore. "If I were you I'd wipe that smug grin off my face before someone knocks it off. You and I have still have a dance to do."

"I think a lot of things that have gone down during this mission Beckman hasn't liked but she'll learn to live with them," said Chuck as they heard the Escalade pull up. Chuck ran outside and threw his arms around Sarah as she got out of the SUV covering her with kisses.

"I missed you," he told her then he walked her inside. "Are you okay? How's the baby? I'm so sorry this is my fault I promise no more missions until you have the baby. The General will just have to live with it."

"Chuck, Sweetie, stop freaking out. You're spiraling," said Sarah. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own. Let me see Zondra," said Sarah as she went into the kitchen. Sarah looked over at Sheila then over at Zondra.

"Sarah you're here," said Zondra as she came to. "I'm not dreaming am I? I hope not because that means this mission from hell is over with and I can give you your pain in the butt husband back," she said as she laughed then moaned. "Oh that hurt."

"And it serves you right," said Chuck. "I told you to keep still and that also means no talking." Chuck checked the wound and wondered where that helicopter was.

"You need to keep an eye on him. The first chance he got he was tearing my blouse off," she said as moaned. "Just look at it. Mister you're going to buy me a new one. This was my best."

"Yeah I hear you. You make it through and I'll buy you a whole outfit made by the stylist of your choice. I'll even throw in accessories to boot."

"Sarah you heard him. You're my witness so now I have incentive to…" Zondra started to say but she passed out again.

"Where's that helicopter John!"

In the meantime Morgan and Alex walked up to Ettore. Sheila had to do a double take seeing Morgan and Ettore together. They were the spitting image of each other. It was like there was a mirror in front of Ettore.

"You have no idea how much I want to punch your lights out," said Morgan. "I'd like to knock your block off for everything you've done to me... to us."

"Then I'd want my turn but I'm not waiting," said Alex as she slapped him. She almost spun him around as hard as she hit him. He spit out blood.

"Ouch, that hurt. Okay I know you're angry and maybe a little mad but just think of the good times we had together. I know I will and I'll cherish them forever my dear sweet Alex."

"Why you lousy scumbag," said Alex as she started to go at him again but Casey and Morgan pulled her back. "He's a lying piece of crap. There never was and never will be anything between us."

"I know you want to deny what was but we had something magical. I don't know about you but I can still feel it," said Ettore as he winked at her.

"Feel this buster," said Sheila as she turned him around and pistol whipped him into oblivion. "I really wished you'd let me shoot him," said Sheila as they heard the sound of a chopper getting nearer.

"I want ride in with Zondra," said Chuck as he looked into Sarah's eyes. "She was my partner in this mission and I need to be with her now. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course I do. If that's the case then I'm coming with you. John, can you take care of things here?"

"Yeah I can hold things down here with Alex and I'll make do with Grimes even if he is a big pain in the...," John started to say then caught Alex's look. "It's okay you two go on."

"Morgan, can you come with me," said Alex as she led him out of the cabin and onto the porch. She sat down on the steps then pulled him down to sit by her. "I hope you didn't believe a word of what Ettore said. It was all a pack of lies and he just said that to make you jealous. Please don't tell me he succeeded."

"Alex, I love you and if he tricked you into believing he was me then it still would be me you did whatever you did with him to. Don't ask me to repeat that I don't think I could. But I believe you. If anything I've learned from Chuck and Sarah is to trust your partner no matter what and in the end I'm going home with you nothing else matters."

"Then do we need a rule like theirs no secrets; no lies?"

"Well it seems to be doing pretty good for them so I'm game if you are," said Morgan as he held out his little finger. "Let's pinky swear on it."

"Oh Morgan I've got a better idea," said Alex as she leaned into him and kissed him.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he turned around so he wouldn't have to see them only to see Chuck and Sarah kissing. "It's an epidemic."

[Later on the chopper]

"What did Ellie say? Is Sam asleep? I hope so it's late and she was tired when I left," said Sarah as she put her arm around him.

"Yeah but funny thing though the General asked Devon to go to the hospital to examine a patient. I'm going to have him look at Zondra. He's the best doctor besides Ellie I know."

"And he's Awesome."

"That he is."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Ricky slipped into the locker room at the hospital where the doctors and staff changed. He grabbed the first white coat he could find that looked like it would fit. Then he looked through some of the lockers until he found a stethoscope he could hang around his neck. He went to the door looked out to make sure the coast was clear then he retreated back inside. He pulled his Glock attached a suppressor, then slipped it in his belt behind his back. On his way out he checked himself one last time in the mirror making sure it wasn't visible and he was good to go.

"Okay you've got this," said Ricky as he looked at himself in the mirror. He left the changing room but quickly noticed all the doctors and nurses had badges pinned to their pockets.

"Doctor," said one of the nurses. "Where's your radiation badge? You'd better not let the head nurse or the hospital administrator catch you without it. You must be new. Didn't they give you one in orientation?"

"Yes but I forgot it at home. I was late for my shift and I ran out the door so it's still on my night stand. I'm new and I didn't want to make a bad impression by being late."

"I understand that but if you get caught they won't be happy with you. Come with me," she said. He started to protest but she stopped him. "Do you want to get fired on your first day at work?"

"No, it's just... well I need to get up to the ward," said Ricky but he quickly found it was useless to argue with the woman.

"You go up on the ward like that you might as well go home and pack. Just follow me and I'll take care of you. After all we're colleagues. She led him to her desk where she pulled out an extra radiation badge from the drawer.

"Don't tell anyone about this. There's no film inside I just keep this here in case I do what you did. You can wear this around tonight and when you get off shift just leave it in my desk drawer here."

"Thanks," said Rick as he shook her hand. "I don't know what I would've done if we hadn't met. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"You can offer me a coffee sometime. My name is Wendy by the way and you are?"

"George, George O'Malley. I'm supposed to pick up my nametag tomorrow," said Ricky noticing she had one and he didn't.

"Boy you must be new. Well, have a good shift I might look you up in the morning for that coffee," said Wendy as she smiled.

"Thanks I'd like that," said Rick as he watched her walk off. "Boy I wish I were a real Doctor now," he said. He went over to the stairs and took them up to Laura's floor. He stepped off as Devon and the four agents got off the elevator and started walking down. Ricky slowed up then ducked back into the bathroom when he saw them go into his target's room.

"Crap I'm going to have to wait," he said to himself as he started reasoning. "I could cowboy it but there are too many of them and I'd most likely get killed. No, you need to wait the boss will just have to understand," said Rick as he peeked back out the door hoping some of the agents would leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Black Hawk sat down on the hospital roof an E.R. team was there to meet them. Chuck and Sarah got off with Zondra. Chuck told Sheila before he got off that he'd hook up with her later after they got Ettore processed and if she needed a place to crash until Ettore's status could be hashed out she was welcome to their sofa. Sarah being put on the spot reluctantly agreed but she was just happy the mission was over and her Chuck was back.

"Patient is a Caucasian female in her mid-thirties. She's suffering from a single GSW to the right shoulder. I removed the slug but she's lost a lot of blood," said Chuck as he gave the doctor the rest of her vitals as they were wheeling her along.

"Thank you doctor, we'll take it from here" said the E.R. doctor. "Nurse, get the patient into the O.R. and prep her. Let's start getting some blood in her, begin with O negative until we type her. If you want you can scrub in and assist."

"I'm not a doctor but my brother-in-law and my sister are. Devon and Ellie Woodcomb you might know them they used to work here."

"Oh yeah I do... you did this? Well if you want you can go sit in the gallery as I try to save your friend. But you really did this... boy this is some good work," said the doctor as he took a quick peek. "So your Ellie's brother I remember her saying you worked at the Buy More and now you're coming in on a Black Hawk. Well I guess Devon was wrong you're not the loser he thought you were."

"I guess not and I don't know why he'd say that," said Chuck as he smiled watching the doctor and nurses disappear with Zondra. "That was a little hurtful but probably true."

"Chuck, I'm going to go sit in the gallery and watch. Can you go find Devon and ask him to come? I'd like his opinion."

"I'm sorry if I invited Sheila to couch surf at our place. I should've talked this over with your first. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't but I get it and I understand. However, she should know I sleep with a loaded pistol under my pillow and sleep walking can be detrimental to her health."

They walked into the hospital together hand in hand then rode the elevator together. Sarah got off at the O.R. Chuck gave her a kiss before she got off then rode the elevator back up to the wards. He walked down to the corridor to where Devon was supposed to be but he noticed there was no guard standing on the door. He thought that was odd considering the value of the asset then he heard the sound of suppressed gunfire. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He pulled his Makarov and pressed his emergency distress beacon on his watch.

Sarah received the alarm on her phone she grabbed her Smith and Wesson and ran out of the gallery heading towards the elevators. As she was waiting her phone rang it was Casey she put in an earbud then got on.

"What's going on? I can't leave you guys alone five seconds before you get into crap. Do I need to get you guys backup?"

"I don't know yet. Chuck went to get Devon who's with that witness for the explosion today. I'm on my way up now to see what's going on. I'll get back to you but you should have the people downtown do a radio check with the men they've posted here to be on the safe side. I'm almost there," said Sarah. However, as the doors opened her heart stopped when she heard gunfire.

[A few minutes before]

"Boss, I don't know if you realize what you're asking me to do. There are five agency men and two doctors inside with her. If I go down now I don't know if I can take them all out before I get the target."

"I don't care just go and take care of this or I'll take care of you. "You've got your orders now carry them out," said Cassius as he hung up

"Geez this isn't going to work but here goes nothing," said Ricky as he took a deep breath then pulled his suppressed piece holding it under a folder he grabbed off Wendy's desk. He left the bathroom and headed down towards the man in black standing outside the door. He could hear male voices talking about something medical inside.

"Excuse me doctor but I'm going to need your name and some ID before I can let you in," said the guard outside the door as he pulled out a clipboard with names.

"Heir Glock and this is my ID," said Ricky as he shot the man at the door then leaped inside dropping the agents before they could react.

"Dude, what've you done?" said Devon as he looked around at the carnage. "What about your oath to do no harm? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I think you're getting me confused with a real doctor although if I had listened to my mother... Well anyway hands in the air and move away from the lady. I promise I won't hurt you if you do as I say. I'm sorry lady but your luck has run out."

"Wait I can't let you hurt her," said Devon as he stepped in his way. "She's our patient and we're responsible for her, right Doctor Kildare?"

"You're doing the talking so she's all yours," said the other doctor. "I just met this woman sorry lady nothing personal but that's the way the fortune cookie crumbles."

"What are you talking about?" said Devon as he looked over at the man. "What about your oath? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You tried that on him and it didn't get you very far. I hate to tell you but... well I'm afraid you whistling Dixie again."

"Guys, guys I'm not messing around here. My boss wants this lady dead so for me you guys are just collateral. If you don't want to move then I'll just shoot through you."

"I'm not moving," said Devon as he stared down the barrel of Ricky's gun. "But some day you're going to need a doctor and there won't be one."

"Well, have it your way," said Ricky as he raised his Glock. Devon closed his eyes and cringed waiting for the inevitable thinking about Ellie and Clara when he heard a gunshot. Then he opened one eye and felt himself. "Wow I'm still alive."

"Of course you are," said Chuck as he holster his weapon. Then he went around checking the other men. "You guys might want to help me here."

"Hold up there," said Dr. Kildare as raised his hands. He tried to leave only to run into Sarah's Smith & Wesson. "You're looking for the guys inside I think."

"Chuck, are you okay? What happened?" said Sarah as she cleared the room. She grabbed one of the men's radios. "Agent down, agent down request immediate back up," radioed Sarah then she gave their location.

"Chuck, he's dead. You killed him. Not cool Dude not cool."

"And if I hadn't you'd been dead then I'd have to put up with Ellie blaming me so just say thank you and help me out with these guys. Where's your doctor friend that was just standing here?"

"I saw a doctor leave as I was coming in," said Sarah. Then she realized the woman was shaking in bed. "Lady, are you all right?"

"You ask me if I'm all right. Well I'm peachy. Today I went to work got blown up, broke my arm, got a concussion then I just had a man try to shoot me. No, I don't think I'm all right. I'm not all right by a long shot."

"I bet you wished you'd never asked," said Chuck. Sarah put her arm around him and kissed him then removed the pistol from his holster.

"I think we can retire this too," she said as she replaced it with his tranq gun she had in her purse. "Now I've got my Chuck back. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he put his arm around her and kissed her back.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he came running in with his Sig drawn. "Can't you guys give it a rest or at least leave me someone to shoot." He grabbed another Black Hawk and flew a team in.

"Oh John, you came. I knew you cared. Do you want a hug?"

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski. Now can someone tell me what's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing had gone right for Cassius he thought as he boarded his plane for Columbia. But he couldn't worry about that now. He was going into the council meeting with a solid hand. Sure if things had gone his way it would've been a better one but as it was he didn't see how anyone could really oppose him.

"I see," said Cassius as he talked with his office back in L.A. "Is there any way this can come back on me."

"I don't see how," said a voice from his phone. He had the call on speaker so he could drink and talk at the same time.

"I don't see how. However, there's been a slight change to the council meeting agenda. It seems Mr. Big left a will with instructions that it be read at the meeting."

"I don't like this. Is there any way to find out what's in it before I get a bomb dropped on me? Look into it and let me know but make it quick."

"You could try giving a brief eulogy beforehand that would distance yourself from any blame. If you praised him..."

"I could probably explain better why someone would want him dead without someone pointing the finger at me. Okay... right I hear what you're saying. I can do this," said Cassius as he looked up and saw the copilot walking back towards him. "Forget about trying to find out what's in that will I don't think we have time."

"Sir the pilot wanted me to tell we'll be landing soon. If I can take your glass and could you bring your chair up we should be in landing momentarily."

Cassius handed him the glass then raised his table and chair up getting in a landing position. But as he did he was thinking when he became the next Mr. Big he'd have to have his own plane to ferry him around.

Soon he was on the ground and from the airport he got whisked over to the meeting. He walked through the dark smoke filled gambling hall. He knocked on a back door as he looked around making a mental note that this would have to change.

"It's me Cassius," he said at the door then he gave the password and was let in. Everyone seemed to be there. He could tell by their looks he was being sized up so he got himself a drink then decided to take the bull by the horns.

"I guess we're supposed to be patient until this guy comes and reads whatever it is that Mr. Big left for us to hear. But for me I look around this council and I see my countrymen, and friends. I'm sure whoever did this had good reason for doing it," he said. There was a flurry of whispers.

"Let's face it not everyone liked the guy. If you'll listen up I'll give you a few reasons why whoever did this, did it. I swear on my honor that what I'm telling you is true but just listen you don't have to believe me but when I'm done you'll agree with me. First if there's anyone in this council, any dear friend of Mr. Big's, I'd say to him that my friendship for Mr. Big was no less than his. If, then, that friend demands to know why someone would do what they did against Mr. Big, this is my answer: it's not that they liked Mr. Big less, but that they liked this council more," said Cassius. As he was speaking a man came in he didn't know carrying a notebook in his hand but the man just waved for him to continue his speech.

"Would you rather that Mr. Big were living and we would all go to our graves as slaves, or that Mr. Big were dead and we all lived as free men? I'm heartbroken for Mr. Big in that he was good to me. He was good to all of us and we made some good money with him. He was brave. But his was ambitious and for that someone killed him. There are tears for his friendship, joy for his fortune, honor for his bravery, and death for his ambition. Who here is so stupid that he wants to be a slave? If there is anyone let him speak. Who here is so dense that he doesn't want to be a part of our council? If there is they are free to leave. Mr. Big wouldn't have given you that opportunity. I think the man we've been waiting for is here," said Cassius as me motion for the stranger to speak.

"We don't need this guy to speak," said one of Cassius' friends. "I think we all know who put the tyrant to an end and who deserves to lead us."

"Now, now friends this man has come to pay his respects so we should hear him out. There will be time to vote afterwards on who's best suited to lead and if you pick me with a heavy heart I will accept. Now let's listen," said Cassius as he motion the man to come forward and start. The man opened a small notepad looked at then began in a thin voice.

"Thank you Cassius I call you by your first name because I know you so well even if you don't know me. The same way I can call you all friends and countrymen. I ask you to give me your attention. I have come here to bury Julius, not to praise him. Julius, yes that was his name some say the evil that men do is remembered after their deaths, but the good is often buried with them. It might as well be the same with Julius. Cassius told you that Julius was ambitious. If that's true, it's a serious fault, and certainly Julius has paid the price for it. With the permission of Cassius and the others—for Cassius is an honorable man; they are all honorable men—I have come here to speak of Julius the man. He was my friend; he was faithful and just to me. But Cassius says he was ambitious, and Cassius is an honorable man. He brought much wealth and honor to his council. Its very creation was caused by Julius. He wanted us all to share in it. I ask you is this the work of an ambitious man? When anyone of you cried, did not Julius cry with you too? Ambition shouldn't be so soft. Yet Cassius says he was ambitious, and Cassius is an honorable man. You may not know this but I was his silent partner and on a number of occasions I told him we could do better on our own. I offered him a king's ransom three times, but he refused it three times. He said he could not be separated from his friends. Was this ambition? Yet Cassius says he was ambitious. And, no question, Cassius is an honorable man. I am not here to disprove what Cassius has said, but to say what I know. You all were his friend once upon a time, and not without reason. Then what reason holds you back from mourning him now? Have you become brutish beasts and lost your reason! Mourn with me. My heart and my voice is in the coffin there with Julius, and I must pause until it comes back to me."

There was an awkward silence as the man closed his notebook then put it away. The man turned and started to leave.

"Wait," said Cassius as he followed the man out. "I need to speak with you. You said you were his partner."

"Follow me to my car and we can talk," said the man. "I have to run and we can talk on the way. You're wondering why you haven't hear about me until now."

"Well yes but more I'm wondering what your position is going to be on the council now that Mr. Big is no longer around. Are you going to vote and who are you going to support?"

"I will continue to support who I've always supported, me. And who says Mr. Big isn't around," said the man as a loud explosion took place behind them. "I guess they found the humidor. You asked about my place on the council? I counter with what council? Oh if I were you I'd find a hole to hide in. I warned some of the members that you'd be trying to take them out so they left before the blast. I liked your little speech by the way I couldn't have nailed your coffin closed any better."

"But why? Why did you kill off Mr. Big... I mean Julius? He was your man, your friend after all. I don't understand."

"He was fixated on getting his brother then you followed him down that rabbit hole. It was only a matter of time before all roads led to Rome and that would bring the authorities to me. Besides I'm tired of keeping my head down, but don't worry you'll get used to it. I hear they're opening a Buy More in Havana you might try there."

"Who are you?" asked Cassius. He was dumbfounded. He'd been played like a violin and there was nothing he could do about it now.

"You can call me Mr. Big and now I really have to go. Have a wonderful life... whatever's left of it."

"I ought to shoot you right here," said Cassius as he reached inside his jacket but when he did red dots appear on him from all around.

"You could try but your short life expectancy would get even shorter. Like I said before, good bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Three days later at the airport]

Sheila along with men the General sent escorted Ettore to the airport at LAX where she was met by a colleague who flew in to pick him up on chartered flight. She was surprised to see who came to meet her there standing in front of her was Hector.

"They sent you? I thought you were still in Bogotá," said Sheila as she turned her prisoner over to him handing him a clipboard with paperwork to sign. "How'd you get roped into this?"

"You weren't the only one to get a change of jobs," said Hector as he motioned for the men with him to escort Ettore out to the aircraft. He shook her hand then handed her back the clipboard. She waved then watched his plane roll out before taking off.

"Here, this is for your files," said Sheila as she handed the clipboard back to the man standing next to her. He looked at it with a perplexed look. "What's the matter?"

"Did you see this signature?" he said as he showed it to her. "Your guy signed this Mr. Big. What's up with that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah paid Zondra a visit in the hospital with Sam. Sam wore her white coat and was armed with her stethoscope she had around her neck. The first thing she did was to pull Zondra's chart from the foot of her bed and looked it over then made a face as she pretended to read it.

"So what's the verdict am I going to survive," said Zondra trying to hold a straight face. But it was too much when Sam put her glasses on.

"So colleague what is your diagnosis and treatment," asked Devon as he walked in behind her. She smiled at him as she handed him Zondra's chart.

"She needs some medicine," said Sam as she pulled out her PEZ candy dispenser holding it up for him to see. He nodded and waved for her to proceed.

"Oh I like this medicine," said Zondra as she held out her good hand and Sam gave her some. "So Chuck what's going on with Ettore?"

"The General is turning him over to Interpol as we speak. Sheila is escorting him to the airport where another agent is going to fly back to Rome with him."

"So when's our next mission," said Zondra. Chuck couldn't figure out if she was joking or not but he shook his head.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Beckman I'm done until after Stephy B. Bartowski is born."

"The B stands for Bunny," whispered Sam. "That was my idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued in Chuck vs Bunny


End file.
